


Honor

by FledglingQueen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: AU, Asshole Thranduil, Author butchers canon cultures, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Thorin, Bilbo is So Done, F/M, Female Bilbo, Fusion, IN SPACE!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 88,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FledglingQueen/pseuds/FledglingQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shards of Honor Fusion: Commander Belladonna Baggins did not expect her astronomical survey to turn into this. She definitely didn't expect to find herself helping a Dwarf stage a coup to regain command of his own ship. And when that unfortunate business was over with, she never ever expected to see him again. No matter how much she might want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. I do not even really own this plot. I have, in fact, borrowed greatly from the truly excellent works of Louis McMaster Bujold. I hope you guys enjoy my first multi-chapter fic. I fear I may have bitten off way more than I can chew.
> 
> Ratings, pairings, and tags may change as story progresses. Tbh I'm just too tired to wrestle with ao3 any more tonight. Hopefully updates will be of a timely nature. I think that's it. Enjoy.

Commander Belladonna Baggins heaved her pack higher on her shoulders as she breathed in the frigid morning air. The sun was rising boldly in what her equipment informed her was this planet's North. It gave the mist that hung about her a shimmer, as though she were walking through a rainbow.

Ahead of her, Ensign Hamfast Gamgee crouched in the path to fiddle with a piece of his biological collecting equipment. The plant he was examining waved soft gray fronds slowly through the air, collecting the morning dew on its delicate spikes. Ham turned back to give her a cheerful grin. 

"Keeping up okay there, Skipper?" He asked, "I can take some of that equipment if you'd like. I know old bones have a harder time--"

Bella chuckled and shook her head fondly, "Enough of your cheek, Ensign. Let's keep moving."

Ham collected his findings with a good-natured shrug. "I was just offering," He called over his shoulder.

"And I was just declining. March, Ensign." Bella caught up to him and gave him a gentle push between his shoulder blades. 

They resumed their hike up the mountainside. Around them, the flora and fauna was slowly beginning to come to life as the sun climbed higher in the sky. The animal trail they were on was narrow, with few places affording enough room to stop and rest. Bella and Ham pushed on until, at last, they broke above the tree line and reached a small rocky outcrop at the top of the mountain.

Ham pulled out one of his BioTech tablets and began recording data about the oxygen levels, water purity, and elevation. Bella rested her hands on her head and tried to catch her breath as she surveyed the view. The high elevation made this planet's already thin oxygen even more difficult for her body to process. It was a fine line between panting to catch one's breath and dangerous hyperventilating. She didn't intend to cross it.

As she slowed her breathing, she noticed a cloud of thick black smoke that appeared to be rising from the location of their base camp. 

"What on earth could that fool of a Took be burning to make a cloud like that?" Bella muttered curiously.

Suddenly, a sharp howl cracked through the air. A small space shuttle, bearing the distinct markings of the Shire, rose from the trees near the smoking camp and tore off across the forest, rising quickly above the clouds and out of sight. 

Bella pressed her comms link, "This is Baggins to shuttle one. Come in, over."

Static-filled silence.

"Try yours," Bella ordered. When Ham received the same non-response, Bella shook her head. "Sorry, Ensign, looks like our trip was for nothing. We're going back to camp. Double-time."

Ham didn't argue, simply replaced his tablet in his pack and hitched the entire thing onto his back. That alone told Bella that he was just as worried as she was.

If the hike up had seemed cruelly quick, the dash back down was breakneck. The narrow trail that had seemed beautifully rustic in its unpolished state was now full of menacing bumps and twists that threatened to trip the pair at any moment.

Bella ran through scenario after scenario trying to figure out what had caused her team to flee the camp without first reaching out to her. Each theory she conceived was more bizarre than the last. Too much of this planet was unknown for her to draw any conclusions about the threats they could be facing.

She ran faster.

***

Ham emerged from the trees a bare instant before Bella. He stumbled to a stop and she nearly crashed into him. They both stood stupefied by the sight of their camp. The reality surpassed any imagining Bella could have conjured.

What had been a neat ring of five tents when they left this morning was now a circle of charred mounds. Equipment was broken and scattered all around the clearing. A burnt circle marked the emergency take-off of the shuttle. Even their privy had been torched.

"Oh Yavanna." Ham murmured, lurching forward. 

Bella caught his elbow and yanked him back. "Cover me." She hissed, unclipping her stunner from her belt.

They moved forward slowly, examining the churned grass underfoot for any sign that could hint at what had happened here. Perhaps native predators? No, the special canvas of the tents could only have been melted to this degree by imperial standard plasma arcs. Maybe there was a disease that their month-long microbiological survey and immunizations hadn't discovered and couldn't contain? This could be an attempt at sterilization.

Bella shook her head, if that were the case, Isengrim would have reached out to me on the comms. She reassured herself.

That left two options: either this planet was host to intelligent alien life forms, which seemed unlikely given that they had yet to find a single structure in the area that was not naturally formed or altered in anyway, or their expedition had been followed and targeted.

Bella firmly pushed her fear into the darkest recesses of her mind. She didn't have the time to dither about in a panic. Quietly, she and Ham began poking about the ruins of their camp, seeking some sign that could tell them what had transpired.

They found it in the grass halfway to the ravine.

"Oh, Isengrim." Bella murmured.

Ham gave a cry and shed his bag in his mad sprint to his companion's side. Together, Bella and Ham rolled Isengrim's body onto his back. His beige Shire Astronomical Survey fatigues were damp with morning dew. His limbs were only just beginning to stiffen in death.

Ham stifled his sobs in the crook of his elbow. Bella leaned forward and closed Isengrim's eyes, "Rest easy, Lieutenant Took. You have done your duty."

Setting aside her pack and stunner, she quickly searched his body for a cause of death. There were no burns, broken bones, or apparent trauma. It wasn't until she ran careful hands over his scalp and discovered a small blister that she realized what had killed her old friend. 

"Nerve disrupter." She told Ham quietly. 

His hands were shaking, "Monsters." he hissed venomously. "He was a noncombatant."

She laid Isengrim back on the cold ground and stood, numbly brushing dirt off her knees. "Come on, Ensign. We need to find long-range comm equipment to reach the ship."

He nodded and reached out as though to grasp Isengrim's hand. At the last second he twitched back and breathed in raggedly before standing. "Right." He said weakly, "right."

As Bella passed him, she gripped his shoulder firmly. "Survive now, mourn later." She counseled, "We need to think of the living first."

"Aye aye, Captain." He said with a wavering attempt at his usual cheeky grin, "Once more unto the breach?"

"That's the spirit."

***

They searched the smoldering remains of their camp for nearly an hour before Ham let out a whoop.

"Jackpot!"

"Let's take it over by the ravine to test it," Bella suggested, "I feel too exposed here."

They carried the comm link past Isengrim's body into the deeper undergrowth at the ravine's edge. Bella quickly manipulated the controls until the clearing was filled with a sharp static-y whine. Quickly shuffling through the channels until she found their shuttle's emergency frequency, she began the blind call.

"This is Commander Baggins to Survey Ship Bag End. Please Acknowledge."

She and Ham waited in tense silence. At last, the dull static broke and a voice crackled through the speakers. 

"Lieutenant Sackville-Baggins here. Are you all right, Captain?"

Bella exchanged a triumphant grin with Ham, "All right for now. What's your status? What happened?"

Lobelia's voice, normally shrill and irritable, sounded tired as she responded, "A Dwarven military patrol surrounded the camp, demanding surrender. Said they claimed the place by right of prior discovery. Then some trigger-happy loon on their side fired a plasma arc, and all hell broke loose. Isengrim drew them off with his stunner, and the rest of us made a dash to the shuttle. There's a Dwarven ship of the General class up here that we're playing hide-and-seek with, if you know what I mean--"

"You're broadcasting in the clear, Lobelia," Bella reminded her cousin harshly.

Lobelia hesitated, then continued. "Right. Well, they're still demanding surrender. Have you found Isengrim yet? He took off towards the --"

"Ensign Gamgee is with me. Is everybody else accounted for?"

"All but Isengrim."

"Lieutenant Took is dead."

Lobelia had always had a gift for cursing, even when they were children.

Bella interrupted her blue streak, "Lobelia, you have command. Do not surrender to the Dwarrow under any circumstances. They outgun you, they out man you, but you're faster than anything they've got. Keep out of their reach and keep out of sight. Retreat all the way back to the Shire, if you have to. Whatever you do, take no chances with my people. Understand?"

"We aren't going to leave you, Bella!"

"That's Captain to you, Lieutenant, we're on duty. And you can't launch a shuttle to the surface until the Dwarrow are off your ass. We stand a better chance of getting home through political channels then some harebrained rescue. But that will only work if you live to make it home and report. Acknowledge!" Bella snapped, all fondness for her cousin overwhelmed by annoyance at Lobelia's pure pigheadedness.

There was a moment of silence before Lobelia answered, "Acknowledged. But, Captain, you know you can't evade those bastards. You're carrying stunners and they have plasma arcs and nerve disrupters!" 

"We'll manage as we must. Now get going, Lobelia. For Yavanna's sake!" Bella ordered, trying not to sound as distressed as she was. Isengrim had always had a better head for command than Lobelia. That was why he was her second and not her dear cousin. With Isengrim dead and Bella landlocked.... She said a quick prayer to whatever deities might be listening that Lobelia would actually listen to her for once.

As the static cut out, Bella sat back on her heels and breathed a deep sigh. "Well, this is certainly not what I expected."

Ham chuckled, "You have a gift for understatement."

"And you have a gift for--" A flash of dark against the pale horizon caught her eye. Lurching to her feet she grabbed her stunner. A large Dwarf, bald except for a thick mane around the back of his head and geometric tattoos decorating his scalp, stepped out from the grass and raised his arms.

Ham moved first, shoving Bella out of the way. She stumbled backwards, fear closing her throat as her foot met empty air and she tumbled backwards off the sheer face of the cliff. The crackle of a nerve disrupter echoed in her ears as her vision blurred and green-gray foliage ripped at her face and arms. She dropped her stunner and comm link and tucked herself into a small ball. An instant later, she hit the ground with a sickening thud.

And then all she knew was blackness.

***

The earthy smell of moss and the damp against her cheek slowly drew Bella back into wakefulness. Her eyes felt gummy as she forced them open, trying to see past the swirls of black obscuring her vision.

A pair of black boots were sunk in the mud not two feet from her nose. Slowly, she tried to lift her head to seek their owner, but the movement sent a spike of pain and nausea through her entire body. Whimpering, she lowered her head back to the dirt and instead rolled slightly until she could make out the figure of the Dwarf officer standing over her.

Terror washed away the pain in a swell of adrenaline. Her hand shot out, desperately seeking her stunner.

"So you're an officer." The man above her drawled. He spun her stunner in his hand, broad palm making the weapon seem like a toy. "You look more like a grocer than a soldier."

Bella pushed herself slowly into a sitting position, "I'm not a soldier." She retorted. "I'm Commander Belladonna Baggins of the Shire Astronomical Survey. Noncombatant."

The man raised a single eyebrow, thin lips quirking up in a smirk. He had long dark hair sporting two thick braids that hung before his ears, streaks of silver highlighting his temples, and a short beard. By Dwarf standards she understood his look to be quite simple and understated, but by Hobbit standards it was all rather elaborate. Why on earth did soldiers wear their hair so long anyway? Highly impractical.

He was broad of shoulder, though he didn't have nearly as much bulk as she expected to see in a Dwarf, and his uniform served to emphasize the power in his frame. Bella fought back another whimper as she realized just how unlikely her tentative plan to fight her way free would prove to be.

"Ah. Of course. My name is Captain Thorin Oakenshield, commanding the Dwarven Imperial war cruiser Erebor." The man - Thorin - said. "What happened to your party?"

Bella squinted at him suspiciously, "You would know better than I. I was up the mountain, escorting my botanist--" She gasped, "Ham! I mean, Ensign Gamgee. Have you seen him? He pushed me into the ravine when we were ambushed--"

Thorin glanced to the top of the ravine and grimaced. Her heart sank. "Was he a brown-haired boy?" Thorin asked.

"Yes." Bella's hands tightened into fists anxiously.

"Then there's nothing you can do for him now."

Bella pushed herself angrily to her feet. Thorin took a step back, watching her warily as she growled, "That was murder. All he had was a stunner!" She took a menacing step forward, managing not to stumble by sheer force of will, "Why did you attack my people?"

Thorin crossed his arms over his chest and rested his weight on his back heel. He looked perfectly at ease except for the tenseness of his shoulders. "Your people," he began slowly, "were to be interned, peacefully, for violating Dwarven airspace. There was an altercation. I was stunned. When I came to, I found your camp much as you did."

Bella spat, "Good." She said grimly, "I'm glad Isengrim got at least one of you before your lot murdered him too."

"If you're referring to the courageous, if misguided, blond boy from your camp, he couldn't hit an oliphaunt if it were standing still. I don't understand why you Hobbits put on soldier's uniforms. Dwarven children have more training than you do. In fact, if there's anything separating your ranks but the pay scale, I don't see it." Thorin's disdain was evident in his dismissive tone.

Bella saw red, "He was a geologist, not a killer, you miserable oaf. And as for my 'children', your people couldn't even catch them." So there, remained unsaid. Though it hung unpleasantly in the air.

Thorin hummed thoughtfully and Bella bit back a frustrated curse. The torture hasn't even started and I'm already giving up intelligence. She scolded herself, you need to stay calm, Bella. He's just trying to wind you up.

"They haven't, have they." Thorin mused, "What orders did you give your ship when they told you of their escape?"

Bella crossed her arms defensively, "I told them to use their initiative." She said vaguely.

He snorted, "At least that's one order you can be sure a Hobbit will obey." 

She tried to ignore the offense, "Well, at least I know why my people left me. Why did yours leave you? And for that matter, if Isengrim was so incompetent with his stunner, who shot you?"

The stunner, previously at rest in the man's big hand, was now aimed back at her. Thorin's eyes narrowed as he responded, "None of your concern. Have you another comm link?"

Mutiny, then. Well, that might prove beneficial to her people, at least. Overthrowing a leader tended to cause no small amount of confusion amongst the ranks. 

Bella shrugged, "Your soldiers trashed everything." She stated.

"It's fine. I know where to get another one. Can you walk yet?" He asked.

"I think so." Bella took a tentative step. The sharp pain pushing at her skull wasn't gone, but it was manageable now. She nodded firmly, "Yes. I'll manage."

"It's probably just a concussion." Thorin said unsympathetically, "It will pass."

"How far?" She asked.

"Two hundred kilometers," Thorin hedged, "give or take."

Bella sat down on a log, feeling suddenly faint, "Have a nice trip."

"On my own it would take me two days. Being a...geologist, or whatever, I expect you'll take longer."

"Astrocartographer."

"Get up." Thorin hesitated, "please." He reached out and gripped her elbow to pull her up. The warmth of his hand was a welcome change from the cold dampness of her fatigues. He pulled away as soon as she was standing, seemingly reluctant to touch her.

As he moved to the bottom of the ravine, Bella watched him incredulously. "You aren't joking." She said flatly.

"Stone serious."

"What on earth are you going to do with a prisoner on a forced march?" She asked, near hysterical, "I could bash your head in while you sleep!"

Thorin snorted, "I'll take my chances." He said dismissively.

With a sigh, Bella followed him to the base of a small path that would lead them to the top of the ravine. It would seem she had little choice in the matter.

***

At the top of the ravine, Bella leaned against a tree and panted heavily. "I could have been a banker." she muttered, "Could've taken over my father's business. Fool of a Took."

Thorin glanced at her sidelong, "Come on, we need to keep moving."

Bella shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere until I've buried my officers." She said firmly, pushing herself away from her tree.

"It's a waste of time." Thorin said, "One we can ill afford."

"I'm not going to leave them in the open as if they were animals." Bella said indignantly, "For all you dismiss us Hobbits as gentlefolk beneath the soldierly pride of Dwarrow, they died an honorable death. I will see them buried for it."

He stared at her for a moment, face impassive, before nodding. "Very well."

Bella quickly made her way to where she and Ham had been ambushed, passing Isengrim's body with a respectful nod. When she reached the place, however, there was no sign of her Ensign.

"I could have sworn we were here." She muttered, looking around. "You didn't move him, did you?"

"No." Thorin said, "But he couldn't have gone far, in his condition."

"Gone..." Bella whirled to face him, "I thought you said he was dead!"

"He is. His body just hasn't realized it yet." Thorin grimaced, "The disrupter must have missed his cerebellum."

Bella spun back, eyes quickly finding the path of broken vegetation now that she knew what to look for. "Ham!" She shouted, "Hamfast!"

She followed the path at a stumbling run, Thorin following more sedately behind her. She nearly tripped on the beige-clad figure curled up against the base of a tree. 

Kneeling beside her friend's body, Bella reached out blindly. "Ham, it's me, Bella."

Ham turned towards her with blank eyes. Suddenly he began to shake, teeth bared in a parody of a smile. Is he cold? Bella thought, desperately casting about for something to wrap around him. When she touched her fingers to his hand, it was warm. Suddenly she realized what was happening.

Blinking back tears, Bella slowly lowered Ham to the ground so that he was lying on his side. As he convulsed, she combed fingers through his short curls and hummed an old Hobbit lullaby. Whether it was for his benefit or hers, she couldn't say.

When Ham came back to himself she helped him to sit back up and gently wiped the spittle from his mouth. He seemed distressed, gripping her arms and moaning at her in extended vowels and choked clicks and grunts, but he quieted when she made calming noises at him. 

Bella turned to glare at Thorin, who was watching the proceedings impassively, "Liar! He isn't dead, only injured. He should be receiving medical attention!" 

"You're not thinking clearly, Commander Baggins. No one recovers from a disrupter injury of this caliber. He's as good as dead."

"You can't see what the damage is just by looking at him from the outside!" Bella snapped, "And you can't demote him to the status of a corpse just for your own convenience!"

His eyes were calm and cold, "If you wish, I have my combat knife. It is quite sharp. I can end his suffering, quickly if not painlessly. Or you may do it, if you feel it is your duty as his commander."

"And that is what you would do, if one of your men were injured thus?"

"Yes." Thorin stated, as though any other conclusion were impossible. "No man should have to live like that."

A wave of disgust rolled over Bella and she tasted bile in her throat, "It must," she said quietly, meeting Thorin's eyes, "be like living among cannibals, to be a Dwarf."

For a long moment the only noise to be heard was Ham's heavy breathing. Finally, Thorin spoke. He was quiet, contained behind his mask of indifference, "What do you propose we do with him, Commander?"

She turned to regard Ham critically, mentally measuring each of the two hundred kilometers Thorin wished to traverse against her own stamina and Hamfast's new disability. 

"I will not abandon him." She declared. "If you wish to kill him, you must kill me too. And if you wish to leave him, I will stay by his side."

Thorin grimaced, "I don't kill prisoners."

Bella silently rejoiced at the plural. At least he no longer viewed Ham as a corpse. Forcing herself to her feet, she turned to face her captor. 

"Well then," she said, "I guess we're coming with you."

Thorin raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Can he even walk?"

Bella reached down and pulled one of Ham's arms over her shoulder. Heaving him upright, she pulled until he was standing, leaning his lanky frame flush against her side. Together, they took a few stumbling steps forward. 

Bella turned to grin at Thorin, "See?" She said, "he just needed a bit of help."

Thorin nodded slowly, "The supply cache we are heading to," he said, "it has medical supplies."

She bit her lip, thinking quickly. "All right, here's my offer." Bella said, "I will cooperate with you, give you my parole as a prisoner, assist you in any way I can that does not actually endanger my ship or my people, if I can take Ensign Gamgee with us."

Thorin huffed, "I don't see how this will work. We will have to move quickly, I doubt he'll be able to keep up."

"He'll keep up." Bella said firmly, brooking no arguments. He'll have to, she added silently, for all our sakes.

Thorin shrugged, "I may be crazy, but I accept your offer."

***

They buried Isengrim as twilight fell. Soft skittering noises echoed on the edges of the forest as Thorin dug the grave, but nothing interrupted them. That didn't stop Bella from keeping Ham close, though.

They found a few ration tins still intact in the ruins of one of the tents. Most of the packets were burnt or melted, but the tins of oatmeal and blue cheese dressing, of all things, had survived. Bella fed Hamfast and herself before offering to take first watch.

Thorin turned her down. "You're going to be helping your Ensign walk tomorrow, you should get all the rest you can tonight."

"And you?" Bella asked, "When will you rest?"

His answering smile was humorless, "I'll rest when I'm dead."

Bella's sleep was restless, her dreams full of fire and the crackle of nerve disrupters. In the middle of the night she sat up with a gasp, sweat-soaked and panting.

Sitting with his back against a rock, stunner resting between his hands, Thorin sat surveying the forest. Bella crawled until she sat beside him, elbow barely brushing his.

"I can't sleep." She whispered. 

Thorin looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Was this your first battle?"

Bella scoffed, "Hardly a battle." 

"Just because you did not fire a weapon does not mean you didn't fight this day." Thorin replied placidly, "The night terrors are nothing to be ashamed of."

Bella wiped her damp cheeks, "He was my cousin." She admitted quietly.

"Who?"

"Lieutenant Took. Isengrim. He was my cousin." She sniffed and wiped her face again, "Several of the crew are, actually. Distant, but still family."

Thorin was very still beside her. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

Bella bit back a sob, "I'm going to have to tell my auntie when I get home." She hesitated, then added quietly, "If. If I get home."

"You'll get home."

"So you say."

They sat in silence for several minutes. Finally Thorin spoke again, "Go back to sleep, Commander. You need to rest."

Bella nodded and returned to her spot beside Ham, curling up in a tight ball and squeezing her eye shut. As she began to drift away, she heard Thorin's rumbling voice begin a song...


	2. And So It Grows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update (although if I pretended that I intended to update monthly instead of every two weeks, I could say that it was an early update...), just started my first year of college so things have been hectic. I'll do my best to keep things coming at a steady pace, but I can't make any real promises.
> 
> Friendly reminder that I'm borrowing heavily from Louis McMaster Bujold's amazing works to write this fic and that I own neither the characters (courtesy of Tolkien) nor even, really, the plot. 
> 
> Anyways, here goes. A birthday present to me by me. Please enjoy!

When the sun rose, Thorin acted as though the events of the previous night had never happened. They divided up their supplies into Bella and Ham's packs, leaving the equipment piled beneath the remnants of one of the tents. Ham seemed to have more energy after a night of rest. He was content to be led by Bella's firm hand.

They walked in silence through the morning and early afternoon. Bella was struggling to keep up with Thorin's breakneck pace, but her captor didn't seem winded in the least.

Around them floated small, jellyfish-like creatures that seemed to take up the evolutionary niche occupied by most insects on Earth. The sun shone through them and sent wavering patterns to glitter around the traveler's feet. Bella found herself watching the light play about instead of concentrating on her feet. By the third time she stumbled, Thorin finally intervened.

"We'll rest here for a time."

Bella flung herself down on a log and guided Ham to sit beside her, "Thank Yavanna." She sighed, "I thought we would never stop."

As she cracked open one of their few remaining ration packets and offered spoons of oatmeal to Ham, Thorin went down to a nearby waterfall and brought them back water in his regulation canteen. He handed it over to Bella before setting down against a tree.

Bella watched him. His eyes were closed and Bella could clearly see the dark circles beneath them. Well I guess I'm not the only one, she thought, my jailor is just as exhausted as I am. 

As she watched him across the clearing, something clicked.

"I know you."

Thorin cracked one eye open to regard her blandly. "You do?"

"Oakenshield, the Butcher of Azanulbizar."

Now both of Thorin's cold blue eyes were on her. "What do you know about Azanulbizar?" His tone added, a simple Hobbit.

"I only know what everyone knows. The Orcs took over a small asteroid on the border of Dwarven territory. Your people attacked in an attempt to drive them off. When the Orcish Senate surrendered, the Dwarrow force slaughtered the prisoners of war." She hesitated, trying to reconcile the horror stories she had heard about Moria, called Azanulbizar in the Dwarrow tongue, with the tired man sitting before her. Surely the man in the story was an Admiral, not a Captain as Thorin claimed to be. "It was you, right? Only, you said that you don't kill prisoners."

"It was."

"You were demoted for it?" Bella asked curiously. From what she had heard of Dwarven behavior, she would have suspected such an act to be par for the course.

"Not for that." Thorin admitted, "For what followed."

Bella raised an eyebrow, inviting him to continue. To her surprise, he did. "I had given my word, as a son of Durin, that they would be spared. My Political Officer went behind my back and had them killed. I executed him for it."

"Yavanna." Bella whispered, feeling suddenly cold.

Thorin met her eyes squarely, gaze open and unrepentant. "I broke his neck myself on the bridge the next day. It was a matter of personal honor, you see. I couldn't order a firing squad -- they were all afraid of the Ministry of Political Education."

The Ministry of Political Education, Bella recalled, was the Dwarven secret police. "You aren't?" She asked.

He offered a humorless smile and a small shrug, "They're afraid of me."

"I'm surprised you weren't hanged."

"There was a serious uproar behind closed doors." Thorin admitted, "but it's hard to make a Durinson disappear. While we do not currently hold the Dwarvish throne, we carry the blood of the Old Kings. My father in particular has a great deal of political power and, as his eldest son and heir, I have more protection than most from any enemies I make."

"Let me guess," Bella said, "you turned your back on one of those enemies yesterday."

"Perhaps." Thorin replied, "but there are a few problems with that theory."

"Oh? Please, explain."

"I would have expected my enemies to finish the job. Kill me and blame my death on you Hobbits. It would be a tantalizing opportunity to kill two birds with one stone."

Bella laughed, "And here I thought keeping a bunch of Hobbitish intellectuals working together for months on end was a difficult proposition. May Yavanna protect me from the poison of politics!" 

Thorin chuckled, "I wouldn't discount your own trials, Captain. I don't think I could cope with a command where my every order was argued against."

"They don't argue every order." Bella said defensively, trying not to grin as she remembered a particular argument she'd had with Lobelia only a few weeks prior, "you just have to know how to coax them along."

"And where do you suppose your ship is now?" Thorin asked.

Reality crashed back down around Bella's ears. Captain Oakenshield was not her friend. She was a prisoner of war and he was her captor. Her people were still out there, somewhere, running for their lives. She could not afford to let her guard down.

"I suppose that depends," She said slowly, "on where your ship is."

Thorin shrugged and stood, heaving his pack onto his broad shoulders. "Then let us waste no time finding out." He helped her to her feet and they set out once more.

***

Twilight found them a few miles from the base of the great mountain, slowly making their way across the tall, scarlet grass of the plains. They spotted a few herds of what appeared to be grazing beasts in the distance.

Thorin tried to insist that they push on into the night, but Ham was seized by a series of convulsions that left him listless and exhausted. When Thorin hinted that they continue to move, Bella put her foot down and insisted that they stop for the night.

They shared a bland supper of oatmeal in exhausted silence. As the sun set, Thorin sat crosslegged to survey the surrounding grasslands while Bella coaxed Ham into lying on his side curled up beside him. She kept a wary watch on Thorin's sharp profile until sleep forced her eyes to close.

Near midnight, Thorin woke her for her turn at watch. This time, he gave her the stunner.

"I haven't seen anything," He explained quietly, "but every few hours something makes one hell of a racket."

Bella nodded and adjusted her grip on the stunner. As Thorin settled down to sleep, she turned her gaze back to the mountain they had left behind. 

Isengrim is up there, she thought sadly, alone in an unmarked grave. The loss of one of her favorite cousins still pained her like an open wound. Leaving him behind felt like the worst kind of betrayal.

Trying to distract herself from despair, she turned her gaze once more to Captain Thorin Oakenshield. He said that he had the blood of the Old Kings. Did that mean he was in some way related to the current king? Perhaps he was even among the king's successors? Bella cursed herself for not knowing more about the intricate web of Dwarven royalty. If she knew more she might be able to gain some sort of advantage.

The stunner lay heavily in her grip and the temptation to use it on Thorin and escape was tantalizing. But Bella refrained. Privately, she acknowledged that she would never be able to survive in this wilderness without Thorin unless she left Ham behind. And since leaving him behind was unthinkable, she was stuck with her Dwarvish captor.

Bella woke Thorin as the sun began to rise, lighting up the sky with pale gold and and pink. He helped her bring Ham down to wash in the river, and they ate a breakfast of oatmeal together in silence. Neither of them commented on the menu, or lack of it.

***

As the sun rose overhead, they found themselves trudging through a field speckled with cream-colored hexapods the size of mountain trolls. The creatures were shaped like boulders, and didn't seem to spare any notice for the insignificant humans that wove among them.

Thorin watched one of the creatures warily out of the corner of his eye as they walked, "I wonder if their carnivorous." He said, "they don't seem to be paying much attention to us, but there's no telling if that's due to our size or their diet."

Bella grimaced, "If you lot hadn't interrupted my survey, I'd be able to answer that question." She looked up, "Look, more of those jellyfish things. I don't see how they can get that big and still stay afloat."

They stopped to regard the creatures that drifted above their heads. They were nearly two feet across and as transparent as crystal. The creatures drifted across the plains, approaching one of the hexapods and floating lower and lower until finally they had settled almost flat across the creature's broad back.

"I wonder if they're like the birds on earth that pick parasites from the back of rhinos." Bella speculated curiously.

"Probably not." Thorin replied. 

The hexapod creatures had begun to squeal. They filled the plains with their echoing cries. As their hides shivered and squirmed, the jellyfish creatures detached and reinflated, drifting away. Their formerly clear shells were now a bright burgundy.

"Vampire balloons. Fascinating." Bella murmured appreciatively.

Thorin's look of utter disgust drew a laugh from her. "Come now, you're a carnivore yourself. You can hardly condemn them."

He shuddered, "Perhaps not condemn, but I can certainly avoid."

***

As they crossed one of the small rivers that crisscrossed the plain, Bella noticed a small antelope-like creature with eight legs and scaley horns loping upstream.

"That's edible!" She shouted, pointing desperately while trying to keep Ham from slipping in the strong current.

"The stunner! The stunner!" Thorin called back frantically. Bella threw it to him. He caught the weapon and spun smoothly to take a knee in the shallow water. Taking careful aim, he fired. The beast fell.

"Oh, good shot!" Bella cheered.

Thorin turned and gave her a boyish grin before bounding off to examine their catch.

Bella was left standing in the stream staring after him dumbly. "Oh." She murmured. "Oh, do that again."

For an instant his face had lit up like a sun, and in its wake Bella found herself unable to think. Stop that. She reprimanded herself sharply. Hauling herself and Ham to the edge of the stream, she left the ensign and followed Thorin to the creature. He's holding you prisoner. Don't be a fool, Belladonna Baggins.

Thorin was tossing his knife from hand to hand, unsure what to do. There was no neck for him to cut.

"The brain is right behind the eyes. Is your blade long enough to get it from between the shoulder blades?" Bella asked.

Thorin nodded, "That should do it." He acted quickly, and the creature died with hardly a shudder.

"We can stop here for the night." He suggested, surveying the area, "There's water and driftwood. It'll mean extra kilometers tomorrow."

Bella eyed the creature hungrily, "That's fine."

"Where's your ensign?"

Bella whirled, searching desperately for Ham's brown mop of hair. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no." She gasped, sprinting back to the edge of the stream where she had left him. To her left, she saw a trail of footprints that led into a thick patch of reeds. Following them, she spotted Ham standing in the shallow water at the edge of the stream gazing blankly up at the floating, crystalline jellyfish that was slowly descending towards him.

"Ham!" Bella screamed, "No!"

The jellyfish reached feathery tentacles down to brush against Ham's face before flattening it's transparent body against his skin. At the first contact, Ham began to thrash. His wails were muffled, but they still pierced Bella's heart like javelins. 

Thorin had followed closely behind her. He lept into action before she could force herself to move. Sprinting forward, he grabbed one of the creature's tentacles and ripped it from Ham. It parted from Ham's face with a wet tearing noise, tentacles tearing at his flesh as though they had sunk barbs into his skin. Thorin threw it to the ground and began to stomp on it, cursing loudly.

Bella threw herself forward and gripped Ham's wrist, trying to pull his hands back from his face so that she could see the damage. He was shaking violently in what she thought was another seizure until she realized he was weeping.

Pulling him down until they sat on the ground with his head pillowed on her shoulder, Bella examined the damage. The tentacles had left black spots surrounded by red and blue rings where they had pierced the skin. The marks were already beginning to swell alarmingly. As she pulled off the torn remains of the tentacles still embedded in Ham's skin, she hissed at the acid burn against her fingers. 

Apparently the rest of the creature had been coated with the poison. Thorin knelt with his hand in the stream, face contorted in a pained grimace.

"Do you have anything that could help with this?" She called to him.

He stood and made his way over to her. At the sight of Ham's bruised and swollen face, he hissed. "Only antibiotic." He said, offering her a small tube. As Bella smeared the white paste over the wounds, Thorin hesitated. Reaching once more into a pocket of his uniform he produced a small white pill. "This is a powerful analgesic. I only have four. It should hold him through the end of the night."

As Bella cared for Ham, Thorin brought back the antelope-creature he had killed. Once he had it situated on a patch of dry ground, he stood and surveyed their surroundings with his hands on his hips, chewing thoughtfully on his lip.

"What?" Bella asked.

"We need a fire." Thorin said, "I'm simply trying to think of how to start one."

"They don't teach you these things in your military?" Bella said incredulously.

Thorin responded absentmindedly, kneeling to sort through the items in his pack. "It isn't standard curriculum for most soldiers. Balin tried to teach me once, when I was a boy. Told me to start a fire using only friction. It took all afternoon." He paused, looking up with a small smile, "Come to think of it, I never did get it started like that. I stole and dismantled his comms and used the powerpack."

Bella wrinkled her nose, "Well that's hardly an option in this case." She pointed out.

Thorin shook his head and resumed his search, "Yes. Quite."

"You don't have chemical starters?" She asked, indicating his pack with a jerk of her chin.

"It's assumed that if you need heat you can fire a plasma arc." He said with a tap to his empty holster. "But, perhaps...Yes. I have an idea. A bit drastic, but effective. Stay here."

Bella eyed the plasma cartridge he now held dubiously, "Isn't that overkill? And the crater will be visible for miles from the air."

"Ah." Thorin hummed in consideration, "Good point. But maybe..." He trotted off downstream. 

Not even a minute later he came sprinting back. With a shout, he dove behind a nearby boulder just as an explosion shook the ground beneath them and sent rocks and clumps of earth flying into the air. 

Before Bella could ask him what the devil he thought he was doing, he was off once more. When he returned, he bore aloft a flaming torch. 

"Bravo." Bella allowed, reluctantly impressed. "And the crater?"

"Placed at the edge of a natural bend in the river. In an hour you won't even be able to see the difference between the explosion site and the river's path."

"Oh, very clever." Bella said approvingly, trying to ignore the way her heart stuttered when Thorin shot her a warm smile.

By the time the fire had burned down to coals, Thorin had cut the creature's meat into small cubes and speared them with long roasting sticks.

"How do you like yours? Rare? Medium? Well done?" He asked.

"Better do them all well done." Bella suggested wryly, "we hadn't finished our parasite survey when you attacked us."

Thorin regarded the meat warily. "Ah." He said weakly, "right. Well done it is."

***

They all tore into their supper with a savagery that Bella's snobbish relatives would have been horrified to see. Even Ham managed to feed himself the small chunks that Bella pressed into his fingers. 

The meat was tough and bitter, hard to chew and burned. No one suggested a side of oatmeal.

As she watched Thorin lick the juices from from his fingers, Bella began to laugh.

"What?" Thorin asked defensively.

"Nothing." Bella said. "It's just..." She gestured weakly between the two of them, "look at us."

Thorin's hair was a far cry from the carefully groomed mane it had been when he first found her. It hung limply about his shoulders in one big snarl. His face was smeared with dirt and his uniform was torn and stained with mud, acid, and blood. Bella doubted that she looked any better. She knew she certainly smelled no better. And never mind the fact that seeing Thorin with several day's growth of beard, reeking of sweat, and undeniably masculine was doing strange things to her... Stop it, fool. Think of something else.

"From spaceman to caveman in the space of a few days." She explained, "We imagine that civilization lies within us when really it is utterly dependant upon the things we carry."

Thorin snorted and gestured at Ham's carefully tended appearance, "You certainly seem to have no difficulty carrying civilization within you."

Bella flushed, "Yes, well. One does one's duty."

"Duty is different things for different people," Thorin said, painfully casual. "Or were you in love with him?"

"With Ham?" Bella laughed, "Oh goodness, no. I'm no cradle robber. He was a good friend, that's all. I want to get him home to his wife." She gazed sadly at Ham's blank gaze, "They married just before he left. He didn't want to leave her, but this expedition was the chance of a lifetime for him."

"You mentioned that many of your crew members were your cousins. Do you have an extensive family?" Thorin asked after a few awkward minutes of silence.

Bella grinned, "You don't even know the half of it. I'm related to the two largest, most respected families in the Shire. My mother was a Took, you see."

"Was?"

"Both my parents died during the Fell Winter." Bella explained. 

Thorin winced. Nearly everyone knew about the raider attack that had devastated the Shire almost fifteen years ago. "I'm--"

"Don't apologize." Bella interrupted, "It was a long time ago. What about you? Family?" Are you married? She added silently.

"My father lives." Thorin said with a grimace, "Though he is not as well as he could be. My sister lives as well, and her two sons. My brother, Frerin, and my mother were killed in an assassination attempt that targeted my father."

Bella suddenly found herself in the horrible position of desperately wanting to comfort and yet being completely unsure of how to go about it. "That's horrible."

"Yes." Thorin said, poking listlessly at the fire. "My family has always been torn by politics. A side product of our proximity to the royal line."

"Ah, yes." Bella murmured, "The eternal Dwarvish struggle between royalists and military modernists. How does your family stand? With the military or with the royal family?"

Thorin sighed and threw the stick he held into the fire, sending sparks shooting into the darkening sky. "You hit the nail on the head, Captain. My father is a royalist from head to toe. Though I have sympathy for both sides and publically stand with my father, I'd like to avoid politics. They've been a death sentence on my family."

Bella raised an eyebrow dubiously, "It seems a man of your military prowess and royal lineage would find it impossible to avoid politics." She looked sideways at Thorin, "and it doesn't sound like you're trying very hard."

Thorin scowled, "As much as I hate the prospect, someone needs to take on those damn bureaucrats and their spies. They think their beliefs are the new wave of the future but really it's all just sewage flowing downhill."

***

Bella stayed awake, staring into the blackness of the night sky. It isn't your problem if the fool gets his head stuck in a noose, she told herself. It isn't your concern what he does with his life. No matter that his hands are really quite wonderful. And nevermind that his hair is made for grabbing. Forget about the fact that his eyes are the exact shade of the sky during a Shire Summer...

She awoke with a start as Thorin dumped an armload of wood into the fire. 

"Good. You're awake. I need you." He said, voice low and rough.

Bella suppressed the shudder of arousal the ran down her spine and forced herself to stand, "What's wrong?"

"The carcass is attracting scavengers. I need you to hold the torch while I throw it in the river." He handed her the flaming stick that served as their light.

They approached the carcass tentatively, listening to the squawking and yelping that came from the darkness further downstream. 

"There's a whole herd of them out there." Bella whispered nervously.

Thorin pulled out the stunner and glanced at the power reading, "your stunner is almost out of charge."

"Not enough to take out all of them?"

He shook his head, "Enough to slow down one of them. If we're lucky." He replied.

One of the scavengers, a bullish beast as tall as Thorin's shoulder, made a rush at them. Thorin threw his arms up and shouted hoarsely. It retreated back into the inky darkness.

A harsh shriek from the scavengers in front of them was echoed by similar sounds behind them. Bella noticed Thorin's startled jump out of the corner of her eye with a petty kind of satisfaction. Ha. I saw that. You were startled, too, Oakenshield.

Suddenly Thorin reached out and gripped Bella's shoulder.

"What?" Bella snapped.

"Well," Thorin said, pointing upwards at the jellyfish floating down towards them, "That does it. What a foul way to die." He released her shoulder and drew his knife with one hand and gripped the stunner tightly with the other. "Let's take as many of them with as we can." He glanced at her, seemed about to add something, then shook his head and braced himself for the charge.

Bella's hand snaked out and twisted tightly in the tattered fabric of his uniform. "No." She gasped, "This isn't the last straw. It's the home fleet coming to the rescue." She grinned wolfishly, "Come to mama, my pretties."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Thorin, what keeps those things aloft?" Bella asked impatiently, watching the creature's slow progress and bouncing on her toes nervously as squawks and snarls filled the clearing around her.

"I haven't thought about it much." Thorin said slowly, "I suppose it must be--"

"Hydrogen." Bella hissed. "You want to go out with a bang? I'll give you a bang."

The corners of Thorin's mouth crept up in a grin to match Bella's own. "Please, allow me."

Holstering the stunner and sheathing his knife, Thorin leapt into the air and grabbed the jellyfish's feathery tentacles. Yanking down sharply, he pulled the creature to the ground in front of the quickly advancing pack of scavengers and leapt back. Bella darted forward and extended the torch once, twice, three times into the jellyfish's inflated center.

With an explosion of blue flame that singed Bella's eyebrows, the jellyfish exploded. Thorin let out a whoop and leaped for the next one.

After the scavengers had fled into the night, Bella sagged to the ground in hysterical relief. Thorin began frantically patting her on the back, trying to hold back the laughter currently shaking his broad shoulders. It wasn't until she noticed the smell that Bella realized she'd set her own hair alight.

"Is your hand all right?" She asked.

Thorin glanced down at the chemical burns that streaked his palm and wrapped up his forearm to his elbow. "I'll live."

They rinsed off briefly in the stream before making their way back to where they had left Ham. One scavenger snuffled along at the edge of camp, but Thorin managed to scare it away with a wave of the torch and a few harsh whispers.

"I think," Bella murmured breathlessly, "I think we should stick to oatmeal from now on."

Thorin turned to stare at her, blue eyes wide. Suddenly he threw his head back and let out a great booming laugh. Bella couldn't help but laugh along, giddy relief and exhaustion superseding any remaining reluctance she might have still carried towards her Dwarven companion. They were alive.

***

The next day Thorin's burns were swollen and puffy. Bella watched his staggering progress with no small measure of alarm.

"Why don't you take one of your pain pills?" She asked when they finally stopped for a brief rest. 

Thorin grimaced, "I need to save them for the end." He admitted, "I don't know what we'll be up against."

He used his knife to cut a branch from a tree to use as a makeshift cane. Bella looked across the broad plain, "How far until the end?"

Thorin chuckled, "Don't worry, Captain. You won't have to carry me as well. I'm the fittest man in my command." He hesitated, "Over forty."

"How many men over forty in your command?"

"Four."

Bella snorted.

"If it's necessary, I have a stimulant in my pack that would animate a corpse. I'd like to save it until the very last."

"Exactly what are we going to be facing?"

"It's hard to tell. It depends on who picks up my call. I know Dain -- my Political Officer -- has at least two spies in my communications section." He turned to regard her carefully, "You see, I don't think it was a planned mutiny so much as it was a spur-of-the-moment assassination attempt on Dain's part. Everyone on the ship would assume that I was killed by a lucky Hobbit. I doubt there's more than one person aboard my ship who still expects to see me alive."

"But there is one?"

"Whoever stunned me and hid me in the bracken instead of slitting my throat. If he were truly loyal to me, he would have told Balin, my second in command, where to find me. So the question truly is, am I missing something or is there someone on my crew so confused as to betray both sides at once?"

"Maybe they meant to fetch you back but were distracted chasing after my ship?" Bella offered helplessly.

"Where is your ship now?" Thorin asked.

Bella shrugged, "Well on its way back to the Shire by now." She said, desperately praying that she spoke the truth.

"Unless they've been captured."

"No." Bella said quickly, "they were out of range when I spoke to them. There isn't much my people can do offensively, but they can run circles around your cruiser."

"Hm." Thorin hummed noncommittally.

Bella found herself irrationally irritated by his casual disbelief in her people's capabilities. The things I could tell you about Hobbitish tech would give your intelligence people aneurysms. She thought venomously. 

"How long will your people pursue mine?" She asked.

"Depends," Thorin hedged, "If Balin thinks there's any chance of making the capture he'll put in maximum effort."

"Why?" Bella exclaimed, "We're a damned scientific expedition for Yavanna's sake! Why waste the effort?"

Thorin shook his head, "Sorry, Captain, that's classified."

Bella heaved Ham's arm more securely over her shoulder, "Who exactly are we going to tell?" She asked, "I, at least, am just on my way to a Dwarvish prison cell for the foreseeable future. And Ham's hardly going to be talking to anyone."

"It won't come to that." Thorin said suddenly, turning to offer her an earnest smile, "I'll try to see that it won't come to that."

Bella stared into his eyes and felt as though she were wading into an azure sea that pulled her inexorably deeper and deeper beneath the waves. I can't bear his kindness. She thought, and felt as though she were being torn in two. Let him be rude and callous. Let him be cruel. Let him be a Dwarven barbarian. But I cannot bear his kindness.

She flinched away from his smile. He glanced away and his face once more fell into the the blank soldier's mask.

Bella stared straight ahead and tried to remember the names of all twenty-six of her cousins aboard Bag End. Anything to distract herself from the sound of her heart splintering.


	3. And So the Journey Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, college is absolutely kicking my butt so updates (as you may have noticed) are going to be slow. On the plus side, this chapter is a whole lotta character development! Tune in next time for the real action. Those of you who are familiar with the Vorkosigan story may notice that I've begun to vary from the original storyline. More of that to come! (See End Notes for commentary on my artistic choices for this chapter).

The next morning Thorin was slow to rise. As they walked, his skin flushed with fever and his breaths came in short pants.

“Talk to me. It will distract me from my arm.”

Bella helped Ham around a small boulder. “What would you like me to say?” she asked.

“Anything.”

“Do you find commanding a warship very different from ordinary vessels?”

He was quiet for a while, thinking. Finally he responded, “I am lucky. My men are loyal, honorable, they follow me with willing hearts. Many commanders do not have that luxury. I could not ask for more. As for the differences, I believe that leadership in all its forms is simply convincing others to do your work. Do you not find it so among Hobbits?”

Bella hummed softly, “Hmm, yes you put it rather well. The trick in Hobbitish command is to use a light touch. I have the advantage there.” She smiled at him, “I have always had a steady temper.”

“You never had difficulty among your men because of…” He hesitated.

“My womanhood?” Bella laughed, “I forget, sometimes, that you are a Dwarf, Captain. And then you say something like that.”

Thorin seemed affronted. “I’m sorry if I offended you, Commander.” He said stiffly.

“No, no! Nothing like that.” Bella said. “It’s only, Hobbits have no such cultural hesitations when it comes to females. Dwarves have difficulty bearing children, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Hobbits have the opposite problem, usually. We are uncommonly fertile. While your society works as a whole to keep women safe on-planet, Hobbits can’t send us into space fast enough.” She grinned, “Not that there aren’t plenty of women who choose to stay planetside and keep the men company.”

Thorin considered this new information carefully, “And you? Have you ever considered starting a family of your own? You have the bearing of a mother of warriors.”

Bella stopped walking entirely and stared at him incredulously. Half-sure he was pulling her leg, she shook her head and laughed. “Yavanna save me from that! Putting eighteen to twenty years of love and care into your children only to have the government rip them away to fight and die cleaning up some political fiasco worlds away from home? No thank you.”

“I never thought of it like that.” Thorin admitted, “But what if they volunteered? Surely that would change things.”

“Er.” Bella said, suddenly unsure. “Thankfully I don’t have children, so I don’t have to think about it too often. But if we’re speaking hypothetically, I would be proud of my children whatever they chose to do. I would simply...encourage them to seek other employment.”

“Are you thankful?”

“That I don’t have children? They just haven’t come my way, I guess.” Bella said, quickly turning back to Ham.

The conversation trickled to an end as they approached a small, rocky cliff. Bella helped boost Thorin to the top and between the two of them they managed to hoist Ham over the edge. It took nearly an hour all together for the three of them to reach the cliff top. By mutual agreement, they took a dinner break.

As Bella fed Ham his oatmeal pack, Thorin pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the festering wound on his forearm. Bella hissed in sympathy.

“You seem a fair nurse.” He said, “Do you think it would do much good to open and drain it?”

Bella shook her head, “We don’t have anything to clean it with. Opening it would just make it dirtier.” Thorin nodded in agreement, but the crease between his brows deepened at her answer.

The wound must have hurt him a great deal. Before setting out again, he pulled out one of his precious pain pills and took half of it.

They walked again. For some time Thorin spoke, meandering aimlessly through a multitude of topics that ranged from his favorite foods, to anecdotes about his nephews, to wild stories of his cadet days. He spoke very little of his father and grandfather. Bella got the impression that Thorin respected them both a great deal but felt little love for them.

“My father built my mother a home as an engagement present.” She said, when Thorin finally fell silent.

“He built it?”

“Hmmm, yes. Quite a large one, too. I’ve leased it out while I’m off-world, but it’s still in the family.” Bella sighed, “It’s been a long time since I thought of that, you know. My parents, that is.”

Thorin didn’t meet her eyes, “They died in the Fell Winter?”

Bella nodded, “They were a part of the first wave.”

“They must have been very brave.”

“My mother was reckless. Which is a form of bravery, I suppose. People always said that they’d hoped marrying a Baggins would keep her in line.”

“Did it?”

Bella laughed, “My father was more level-headed, but he was also utterly and completely devoted to my mother. When she volunteered for the defense corps, father was right behind her. They left me with my aunt and uncle.”

“My condolences.” Thorin said softly, “It is a hard thing, to lose one’s parents so young.”

“Yes.” Bella said, matching his tone. “You lost your mother very young as well. Was it an accident?” She asked.

“No accident. What do you know of Emperor Smaug?” Thorin replied.

Bella shrugged, “I know very little of Dwarvish politics.” She admitted easily.

“He grew paranoid of his relations near the end of his life. I do not know whether he believed that we were conspiring against him or whether he simply went mad.” Thorin shook his head, “Many of my family were killed on his orders.”

“Including your mother?” Bella asked.

Thorin nodded, “My mother, brother, and brother-in-law all perished that day.” He said pensively, “We were having a dinner party when Frerin said he heard a ship landing in the yard. He and Vili stood to investigate when…”

“You weren’t there, surely!” Bella exclaimed.

Thorin shook himself out of his reverie, “Oh yes. Father and Grandfather were in the capital, and Dís had retired for the evening with the children. But Vili, Frerin, mother, and I were all conversing in the dining room. The men blasted their way through the wall just as Vili and Frerin were walking by. It killed them instantly. One of the soldiers grabbed mother and-” He stopped. “I’m distressing you. I apologize. I had not realized how much of that night I still remembered.”

Bella hesitated, watching the sweat bead on Thorin’s brow. “I know what you mean. When I watched the first wave leave the atmosphere, I was so very frightened. The elderly and children were supposed to be going to shelter, you see, but I had insisted on waving my parents goodbye. Stupid, of course, they couldn’t see me. But when I saw the blast that hit their ship.” Bella bit her lip, “It was blinding. Literally. For nearly a week all my eyes could see was the afterimage of the explosion. Not darkness but constant light.”

Thorin nodded, “They fired a sonic grenade into my mother’s stomach. Total noise more isolating than any silence I’ve experienced since.”

“How did you get away?” Bella asked.

“I told you about Balin. He worked for my father before following me into the service. He heard the blast and rallied the household. They were too late to save anyone else, but they got me, Dís, and the children out in time.” Thorin sighed, “I suppose that night is what made me choose to be a soldier.”

They walked a ways in silence. Bella watched Thorin’s labored process worriedly. “How much farther to the cache?”

“Half a day’s walk, perhaps. We’ll rest before we come to it, regain our strength.”

“Who do you expect to find?”

Thorin swiped a hand roughly across his face, “If we are very lucky, Balin will have taken charge. If we are not, likely Dain.”

Bella hummed thoughtfully, “Is Dain a large Dwarf with a bald head and tattooed scalp?” Bella asked, “Long, thick beard and broad as a bear?”

Thorin shook his head, “That sounds like Sergeant Dwalin. Why?”

“Dwalin is the one who shot Ham,” Bella said. “bastard.” She added under her breath.

“Ah.” Thorin said, eyes lighting up, “Things are beginning to come together.”

“Not to me.” Bella snapped, ignoring the petulance in her tone.

He looked at her with a raised brow, “Dwalin is Balin’s brother, but he is...quite odd. I had to punish him rather severely last month.”

“Severely enough for him to mutiny against you?” Bella asked.

Thorin laughed, “Dain might have thought so. But Dwalin is not like that. He would never shoot me in the back. Punch me in the face, definitely. But not shoot me.”

“I don’t think I understand,” Bella admitted.

“Dwalin is difficult to understand.” Thorin explained, “he is one of my oldest and most loyal friends for all that we maintain a public rivalry. From the outside, he appears to be the perfect man to do the dirty work for a mutiny.”

“But why stun you and leave you behind?” Bella asked, “Why not just tell you of the plot?”

Thorin shrugged, “Dwalin is a loyal man, but he tends to lack the ability to form complex strategies. Likely he decided this was the most efficient way to handle the plot and get me out of danger. In fact, I bet that’s just what it is! Dwalin, you glorious bastard!”

Bella raised an unamused brow, “Excuse me if I don’t share in your enthusiasm.” She said, pointedly pulling Ham closer to herself.

Thorin immediately looked contrite, “I do apologize for that, Commander.” 

“Oh don’t bother.” Bella sighed, walking a bit faster to get ahead. “So what does this revelation mean for us?”

“I don’t know.” Thorin said, “Anything or nothing. It’s impossible to tell.”

The walked in silence until the sun began to go down. At the top of a long hill, Thorin called a halt. He sat with a sigh and stretched his arm out slowly. The cut still looked bad, but Thorin was no longer shivering. Bella decided to take that as a good sign.

“We’re too close to the cache to risk a fire.” Thorin said, “We’ll have my field rations tonight and approach in the early morning.”

Bella grinned, “No more oatmeal?”

Thorin laughed, “Not for a very very long time, I hope.” He said cheerfully.

They ate the field rations and drank the remaining water from their canteens. Ham had another slight seizure, but he fell asleep soon afterwards. 

Bella sat and sadly regarded her portion of the Dwarvish field rations. “It tastes like boots.” She muttered, “Boiled boots with the laces still attached.”

Thorin grunted in agreement.

“When I get home,” Bella began, “I’m going to cook up a batch of my mother’s blueberry pancakes first thing.”

“You can cook?” Thorin asked.

Bella huffed, “Of course I can cook, you looney.” She said, “I make the best chicken pie in the Shire. And my tomatoes are prize winners.”

Thorin laughed, “You never cease to surprise me, Commander.”

“Why is that, Captain? Did you expect me to have no life on-planet?” Bella asked, “I assure you, I have a great many interests and space is only one of them.”

“Peace, Commander, it is only that it is hard to imagine you in a domestic setting after I have seen you thrive so in the wild.” Thorin said, “I have no doubt that you have a great many pursuits in which you excel.”

Bella flushed, “Ah, yes.” She said quickly, trying to cover up her awkwardness. “Maybe when all this is over you can come to the Shire and I’ll let you share my pancakes.”

In the utter silence that followed her statement Bella had ample time to consider the benefits of simply never opening her mouth again.

“It would be my honor, Commander.” Thorin’s repy, when it came, was solemn. 

Bella found herself grinning, “You’d have to let me meet your nephews, though. They sound like quite the scalawags.”

Thorin laughed, “It seems a fair trade. Though I warn you, if you plan to invite them for pancakes as well you may be eaten out of house and home.”

“That age, then?” She asked fondly, “My cousin Drogo was the same. He ate three times the amount I did and yet he always seemed to be hungry for more.”

“Such is the way of young men.” He said, “My mother often despaired of being able to feed me and Frerin in our youth.” 

They sat in companionable silence for several minutes while Bella resumed gnawing on her food.

“When I get off this godforsaken planet,” Thorin said abruptly, “The first thing I will do is take a bath.”

Bella looked down at herself. Even in the dimness of twilight the layers of her filth were evident. “I guess Ensign Hamfast and I got our dirt samples after all.” She said cheerfully, “Lobelia will be so pleased.”

Thorin snorted, “If I don’t get my hair straightened out before Dís gets ahold of me, I doubt I’ll survive the encounter.”

“Oh it’s not so bad,” Bella said, trying to hold back laughter, “At least the grime hides your gray.”

A handful of dirt and leaf detritus hit her shoulder as Thorin grumbled playfully, “It’s not gray, it is silver and it is distinguished.”

Bella threw back her head and let out a peal of laughter. Thorin’s harsh chuckles joined her own and they laughed and laughed and laughed. For a moment, Bella felt free of the stress of their journey. It had been a heavier weight than she had thought. Setting it aside, even for a moment, was a blessing.

Finally their laughter petered out. The clearing was nearing darkness now. 

Suddenly tears filled Bella’s eyes and she found herself unable to stop them from rolling down her cheeks. She hurried to wipe them away.

“Commander?” Thorin asked, “Are you all right?”

Bella sniffled, “We could die tomorrow.” She whispered, “aren’t you afraid?”

“Of course.” Thorin said promptly, “I am always afraid before battle.”

She turned to look at him, “Then why are you a soldier?”

A beat of silence passed before Thorin’s hesitant whisper came again, “When I lost my mother and both my brothers in a single night, I knew that any purpose my life would have would not be spent at home. Dís still had her boys, Father had his politics, and I dove head first into the military.”

“What about your grandfather?” Bella asked.

There was a quiet rustling noise as Thorin shifted uncomfortably, “My grandfather doted excessively on my mother. When she died, he went a bit mad. He disappeared. We think he must have committed suicide.”

“That’s horrible.” Bella said, suddenly saddened by the great hardships Thorin had faced in his life.

“Yes.” He acknowledged, “but that is why I am a soldier. Because it is safer to confront an enemy you know than to be caught unawares by one that is hidden.” 

“Even though you are afraid?”

“Especially because I am afraid. Fear is nothing to be ashamed of, Commander, as long as it does not control you.”

Ham snuffled in his sleep and rolled to press his face into Bella’s thigh. She ran shaking fingers through his hair. “If, by some miracle, we pull this off and you regain command of your ship and your people,” she began.

Thorin interrupted her, “When.” He said firmly. “When we regain command of my ship.”

“Fine then. When that happens,” Bella pressed on, “what will become of me and Ham?”

“Your Ensign will be given what medical care Erebor can provide. Likely we will be able to arrange an exchange to send him home.” Thorin replied quickly.

“And me?” Bella asked.

“You will be treated with every respect, Commander. This, I promise you.”

Bella’s eyes slipped closed in resignation, “A prisoner of war camp, then.”

“Likely yes.” Thorin said softly, “Though I will ensure that you are sent back to the Shire as quickly as possible.” 

“There are rumors.” Bella whispered, too afraid to speak her fears out loud. “Rumors of what happens to women in Dwarven prison camps.”

Thorin’s voice when he finally spoke was tight with some emotion Bella couldn’t name. “I cannot pretend that such Dwarrow do not exist. But I swear to you that you will not be in any danger of such behavior.”

She wiped away the last of her tears and took a shaky breath, “Thank you.”

“No. Thank you, Commander.”

Bella laughed, “There is no need to flatter or attempt to appease me, Captain. I know full well I’ve been more of a hinderance than a help.”

They were silent for many minutes before Thorin spoke again. “You are not what I expected.” He said quietly.

“As a woman or as a Hobbit?” Bella asked.

“Both.” Thorin admitted, “you are less harsh than many Dwarrow officers I have known, but you are no less competent than the best of them. It’s extraordinary.” 

“Come now,” Bella chuckled, “There’s nothing extraordinary about me. I’m just an ordinary Hobbit.”

“The Shire must be a very unusual place, then.”

“Not particularly.” Bella said thoughtfully, “The people are altogether too fussy, too loud, and far too fond of ale and food to be considered unusual. Except, perhaps, their unusually large girths.”

That startled a laugh out of him, “Yes, that I’ve heard.” He said.

“What else have you heard of Hobbits, Captain?” Bella asked curiously.

“That you are fond of music and arts, that you dislike outsiders, your lands are fertile, and since the Fell Winter you have arranged a contract with the Rangers to protect you from further raids.” Thorin listed quickly.

“All true.” Bella admitted genially, “And Hobbit culture? Do you know anything of that?”

His answer was slower now, “You have some strange beliefs about feet, I believe? And you worship the goddess Yavanna. You speak through flowers the way Dwarrow speak with stones. And you love only once.”

“We believe that Yavanna is the mother of our kind, yes. And on-planet we go barefoot so that we can be closer to the land that she gave us.” Bella said, closing her eyes and imagining the rolling green hills of her home. “We use flowers as courting gifts and each one has a different meaning, that much is true. But loving only once,” Bella shook her head, “would that I knew who started that rumor. It would be a sad life if Hobbits were confined to a single lover before they Faded. Our numbers would certainly be far fewer.”

“So can Hobbits remarry then, should they be widowed?” Thorin asked.

Bella hummed thoughtfully, “Yes. Though often they choose to devote themselves to their children instead of seeking romantic comfort. Perhaps that is where the rumor sprang from. You must understand, Hobbits rarely lose their spouse to war. Most widows become so when they are already quite old. It is no hardship to live out their remaining years with family.”

“Fascinating.” Thorin murmured, “and arranged marriages?”

Bella shuddered, “How barbaric.” She said, “Don’t tell me Dwarrow still practice such archaic rituals.”

He chuckled, “It is considered quite common among the aristocracy. An ancient tradition, perhaps, but a well-respected one. It seems to work for many people. My sister included.”

“Good lord, I can’t imagine marrying someone I had not chosen for myself.” Bella said. “What on earth would you have to say to each other?”

“I believe most couples start with ‘hello’.” Thorin said.

“Sounds almost like a civil rights violation.” Bella muttered.

“But how do Hobbits do things with no go-betweens? It all sounds rather...awkward.”

Bella shrugged, “It is something lovers work out between themselves. Often it works, but occasionally things go wrong. I…” She hesitated. “A friend of mine once had a lover, a man of similar rank and circumstance. She thought he was her everything. He was...not a kind man. Everyone told her so, but I guess she thought that she saw something they were blind to. He mocked her, you see. Belittling her education, her looks, opinions, qualifications, even her feelings towards him. Yavanna knows why she was so devoted to him. Anyways, a position opened for captaincy of an expedition much like this one. My--my friend’s lover offered to...well he offered to marry her, start a family, if she would give up her claim on the captaincy.” Bella sighed, “I doubt I need to tell you that he wasn’t exactly good on his word. She never heard from him again.”

“This friend of yours,” Thorin said, “she got her expedition anyway, I presume.”

Bella laughed, “Yes. But she decided the family life wasn’t for her after all.”

“I am sorry for her. That such a thing should change her so profoundly.” Thorin murmured softly.

Bella turned. By moonlight she could only just make out Thorin’s sharp profile. He was staring up at the stars with a deep intensity.

“Yes.” She replied, “but there are ways for people to move past such things and learn from them, if they are strong enough.”

Thorin sighed, “If the past few days have taught me anything, Commander, it is not to underestimate the strength of Hobbits.”

“Or the stubbornness of Dwarrow.” Bella added.

Thorin snorted, “You have a small sampling, Commander.”

“Can you deny that your kinsfolk are any less stubborn than you, Captain?”

“Fair enough.” Thorin acknowledged.

Bella chuckled, “Good night.” She whispered, “I’ll take first watch.”

It was a testament to his exhaustion that Thorin didn’t argue. “Good night. Thank you.”

Thorin began his soft snore soon after. Bella sat up and watched the stars, trying to locate ancient constellations in an entirely new sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Bella's lover as Smeagul, but he doesn't show up again (that I know of. Idk, that might change), so it isn't super important. Also Fili and Kili are, at least in my head, too young for this kind of expedition. I haven't even attempted to do the math to determine if that's actually true, so bear with me. Also, Dwalin and Bothari are kind of hard to completely reconcile as characters. So there might be some shuffling going on in the future. We'll have to see.
> 
> OMG this is not the end of the story! I'm sorry if the title makes it sound like that. I just meant that they were nearing their destination and also it fits poetically with the other chapter titles. I'm gonna shut up now. Hope y'all enjoyed it!


	4. The Battlefield is Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Very mild torture and gore.

Thorin woke a little before dawn and told Bella to get some sleep. She curled up gratefully, glad for an hour or two to rest her tired eyes.

When she woke, Bella was warmer than she had been in almost a week. Draped over her was the tattered, dirty remains of Thorin’s deep blue uniform coat. The fur collar was tucked under her chin, tickling her nose. She pushed the garment back and looked around, trying to locate what had woken her. In the distance she could hear Thorin splashing in the stream. Bella stood and stretched. Draping the coat over her arm, she went to investigate.

“Hold still, blast it.” Thorin was saying as Bella emerged from the tree line, “I’m not hurting you.”

Bella took in the strange tableau before her with amusement. Hamfast was perched on the bank of the river, bare feet paddling in the water. Thorin stood before him, one hand holding tightly to the younger man’s chin, the other gently scraping several day’s growth of beard from his jaw with Thorin’s wickedly sharp hunting knife.

As for himself, Thorin had obviously made some attempt to clean himself and his uniform. His hair was damp and tangled, but it had been restored to its original chestnut brown instead of the greasy black it had become over the course of their journey. He had tied it back from his face in a messy horsetail with a strip of his shirt.

“Thank you for the coat.” Bella called when Thorin pulled the knife away from Ham’s face to wipe it. “And for helping Ensign Gamgee. You didn’t have to.”

Thorin looked up at her, “Ah, Commander. Good morning.”

“Good morning to you as well.” She said, picking her way down to the two men. “And good morning, Ham. How are you doing?”

“He had a seizure before you woke.” Thorin said, resuming his task with concentration, “but I’ve noticed no ill effects.”

 Bella bit her lip, overcome with some emotion she couldn’t name. “You should have woken me.”

 “You’d been awake the whole night. I can handle a seizure on my own.”

 “Well. Thank you, then. How did you sleep?” It sounded like such an awkward question after their conversation last night. But Bella was determined that she would not be the first one to bring it up.

 “Poorly.” Thorin admitted, “But that is to be expected. When I’m done with this, I’d like your help with something.”

 “Of course,” Bella said, “anything. What do you need?”

 He smirked, “Anything. That’s a dangerous promise to make, Commander.”

 “Oh hush.” Bella snapped, “Do you want my help or don’t you?”

 “My arm.” Thorin replied, “I’d like to drain the infected area. It’ll make movement easier, and soon I’ll either be dead or have medical care.”

 Bella snorted, “How pragmatic, Captain. Very well, I’ll drain your arm.”

 “Thank you.” He said with a small smile, “There’s some soap just over there, if you’d like to wash a bit.”

 Bella hesitated, “No patrols will come this far, will they? Only, I’d hate to be caught with my pants down.”

 “No sign of them yet. I doubt they’ll show up.” Thorin replied, “We’re quite a ways outside the standard patrol radius.”

 “In that case, yes.” Bella said, laying Thorin’s coat out over a boulder, “A wash sounds lovely.”

 It was more of a sponge bath than a real wash, if Bella were being honest. The water was too cold and the river too exposed for her to be comfortable stripping naked and plunging in. But she washed away the worst of the grime and, more importantly, the stench that had clung to her since almost the first day.

 When she emerged from concealed bend in the river where she had been hiding, Bella felt like a whole new Hobbit.

 “Ready to take care of that arm, Captain?” She asked cheerfully.

 Thorin nodded, “Ready when you are.” He said.

 They went beneath a small waterfall, the closest Bella could come to clean running water.

 “This is going to hurt.” She warned him, “Do you need something to bite into?”

 Thorin shook his head, “Please, just do it. I’ll be fine.”

 “Don’t scream.” Bella warned. She took his knife and rinsed it thoroughly in the water, wincing at the thought of all the bacteria she was about to introduce to Thorin’s system.

 The burns on Thorin’s arm had bubbled up. The skin around them was red and hot. Bella wrinkled her nose and took a deep breath.

 “On three.” She warned, “One.”

 With a smooth, swift motion she sliced across the raised skin of Thorin’s arm, laying open the pustules. Thorin’s face paled and his lips thinned into an even line. He gave no other indications that he was in pain.

 Bella held his arm under the water, rinsing away the blood, pus, and matter that seeped out of the cut. “Do you still have some antibiotic cream in your pack?” She asked hopefully.

 “And some bandage as well.” Thorin said, “Whatever happened to “three”?”

 She smirked, “I’m sorry. Did I say three?”

 They made their way back to shore and Bella briskly applied cream and bandage to Thorin’s arm. He flexed it hesitantly when she was done.

 “Good enough. And now, I think, it’s time.” Reaching into his pack, he pulled out the last pain pill and another pill, larger and yellow. Seeing Bella’s confusion, Thorin explained, “It’s an energy pill. Works great until wears off and you’re left stumbling around like a headless chicken.”

 “How vivid.” Bella remarked blandly. “Are we ready to go?”

 Thorin already looked better. His skin had lost its pasty coloring and some of the pain-lines around his eyes were gone. He tugged the hem of his uniform and looked around their campsite as though ticking items of a mental checklist. “Yes.” He said finally, “Let’s go.”

 ***

 Thorin led them to the edge of a small crater. They stopped, carefully concealed behind the tree line. Ham curled up at the base of a nearby tree, pale and exhausted. Bella stayed with him until his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing slowed before she crawled over to join Thorin.

 “Look, there’s the shuttle,” Thorin said, “and beyond it you can see the entrance to the cache.” He pointed at a dark seam in the crater wall behind the shuttle.

 Bella sighed, “I suppose it was too much to hope that they’d leave the supplies unguarded.” She muttered under her breath.

 Thorin shook his head, “This isn’t just a guard. This is the main shuttle. Balin must be down there trying to sort things out.”

 “Then why don’t you go down there and help him?” Bella asked, “He sounds like a loyal man.”

 “Can’t be too careful.” He replied absently, “Ah, someone’s coming out.”

 Bella peered carefully, trying to make out the features of the new Dwarrow. “Do you know them?”

 “Hard to tell at this distance,” Thorin muttered, “But wait...Ah. One of them is Bofur. I’d know his stupid hat anywhere.”

 “His hat?” Bella asked with a laugh, “Is he good then?”

 “He’s one of mine.” Thorin said, “Though I’ve had to reprimand him more than once for his non-regulation accessories.”

 “Who’s that with him then?”

 “Ori.” Thorin said, “I’d claim him as my own, but this is his first expedition under my command and he works in Communications. Dain would have been wise to buy his loyalty.”

 Bella hummed thoughtfully, “So do we move or not?” She asked.

 “Wait.” He hissed, grabbing her wrist. Bella froze. “Someone’s coming out of the shuttle. Mahal’s hammer, it’s Dain.”

 “Your political officer?” Bella asked.

 “Yes, the bastard. I ought to wring his neck for mutiny --” He cut himself off, “There’s Balin coming out behind him. Things may be looking up for us.”

 They watched in silence as Dain and Balin spoke to Bofur and Ori. After a minute, the four of them walked together into the cache.

 “Right. Time to move.” Thorin said.

 Bella crawled back to the tree where she had left Ham. He wasn’t there. There were no tracks that could tell Bella which direction he had gone and, when she spun around to look for him, he was nowhere in sight. She almost opened her mouth to shout for him before she caught herself.

 “Shit.” She cursed softly, “We have to find him.”

 “We don’t have time.” Thorin said, “When I have command I’ll send a patrol out looking for him. They’ll find him faster than we could anyways.”

 Bella peered anxiously into the forest again, hoping for a glimpse of dirty beige that would help her spot her friend.

 “Commander, we have to go.” Thorin said, “We’ll find your Ensign when I regain command.”

 She hesitated for another heartbeat before nodding. “Yes.” She said firmly, “Yes, let’s get this over with.”

 ***

 They crept carefully around the edge of the crater. It took several hours for them to reach the far north edge. When Bella was sure that Thorin had gotten them well and truly lost, he finally called a halt and whispered instructions for her to hide herself. After a slight hesitation, he pressed her stunner into her hand.

 “There are still a few shots left.” He said, “Don’t fire unless you have to. And keep your head down. I didn’t come this far to be shot by my own patrols.”

 “Aye aye, Captain.” Bella muttered. Thorin glared at her, but the corners of his mouth twitched as though he were fighting back a smile.

 It was nearly an hour before a movement in the distant brush woke Bella from her light doze. She jerked up and tightened her grip on her stunner, eyes automatically seeking out Thorin’s hiding place. He was alert, watching the woods around them with a wary eye.

 After several tense minutes, Bella could finally make out a figure approaching. He was tall, for a Dwarf, and nearly twice as wide as Thorin. His vivid red hair lay past his shoulders in a thick mane. Two wide, intricate braids framed his face and his beard hung down his chest so far that Bella despaired of Dwarven practicality. He was walking with a swagger.

 Thorin rose smoothly from his hiding place and stepped into the Dwarf’s path. He spread his arms and smiled warmly.

 “Cousin.”

 Dain froze, one hand moving to draw his disruptor. Thorin furrowed his brow and crossed his arms, looking only mildly disappointed.

 “Cousin,” Dain said, a beat too slow. “The landing party told me you’d been killed by the Hobbits.” The hand that held the nerve disruptor tightened as Dain shifted his weight back onto his heels. Bella bit her lip anxiously.

 Thorin’s expression didn’t change. “You ought not to believe everything you hear.” He said calmly.

 “You’re right,” Dain replied, “I should have known you’d bounce back. Worse than a cat, you are.”

 Thorin chuckled, then grew serious. “What happened to you, Dain? You’re no Emperor’s lapdog.”

 At this, Dain raised his disruptor and aimed it directly at the captain’s chest. Thorin froze.

 “He offered me command of Erebor, Thorin.” Dain said desperately, “After the disaster at Azanulbizar, what are the chances I’d ever get a ship of my own?”

 “Better than you might think, cousin.” Thorin said quietly, “Things are shifting. The situation is changing. More ships, more openings for experienced officers, are coming.”

 Dain shook his head, “People always think that, Thorin.” He said, “Hearsay isn’t good enough.”

 “And so you decided to betray me.” Thorin said with a heartfelt sigh. “I assume Balin has no idea what’s going on?”

 Dain shook his head, “He’s in mourning as we speak. Poor bastard only just landed for a debriefing. I had a hell of a time convincing him not to mount a full scale search for your body.”

 Thorin didn’t even blink. “And Dwalin? He would have told his brother the truth in a heartbeat.”

 “He told _me_ , the stupid bastard. I had him locked in solitary confinement "for his own safety".”

 For the first time, Thorin reacted. A muscle in his cheek jumped as he clenched his jaw. When he spoke, however, his tone stayed even. “Solitary confinement won’t be good for him.”

 Dain shrugged.

 Thorin nodded slowly before reaching back and unsheathing his knife. Dain brought his other hand up to the nerve disruptor, finger quivering at the trigger, but Thorin shook his head and tossed the blade carelessly to the ground. It lay between them, shining brightly in the late morning sun.

 “You are my cousin, Dain.” Thorin said quietly, “I have too little family to throw away what remains.”

 The point of Dain’s nerve disruptor dipped an inch as he gaped at Thorin in shock. “You could never forgive this!” He exclaimed.

 “Perhaps I would not have before Azanulbizar,” Thorin allowed, “but I have changed. I am tired of making examples of people.” He leveled Dain with a sharp gaze that left the redhead trembling.

 In that moment, as Thorin watched his cousin with hope, Bella saw Dain’s finger tighten on the trigger. She saw tears filling his eyes and the firm set of his shoulders. Without hesitating, she brought her stunner up and fired.

 It buzzed weakly in her hands. The remaining charge couldn’t even bring Dain to his knees, but it distracted him long enough for Thorin to leap into action and disarm his cousin. He dumped him neatly to the ground and bound Dain’s wrists and ankles with cord from Dain’s pockets.

 “By Mahal’s hammer,” Dain growled from where he lay with his face pressed into the earth, “are you never out-maneuvered?”

 Thorin holstered Dain’s nerve disruptor and plasma arc before retrieving his knife from the dirt. “When I die,” He said distractedly, “you’ll have your answer. Who are your sentries?”

 “Bofur and Gloin.”

 Thorin tugged his beard thoughtfully, “Out of curiosity, did you ever buy Ori or did he turn you down?”

 Dain spat on the ground and glared at his cousin. Thorin smirked. “You can come out now, Commander.” He called, “We’re leaving.”

 Bella clambered from her hiding place, trying not to flush under Dain’s scrutiny. “Where are we going?” She asked.

 “The west entrance is closer,” He said slowly, “and smaller. Any enemy who tried to get in through there would only be able to send in a man or two at a time. It’s where I would put a sentry if I suspected he was disloyal.” He looked down at Dain, “Bofur is loyal to me. That’s where he’ll be.”

 Dain closed his eyes and refused to speak. Bella shrugged and bounced eagerly on her toes. “West, then, Captain?”

 “West, Commander.”

 ***

 The walk to the west entrance was slow going. Thorin led her through the trees with hissed warnings to be quiet and move carefully so the patrols wouldn’t see them. By this time, Bella’s back and head were aching in earnest. They’d run out of Thorin’s water purifying tabs that morning and dehydration was making her somewhat irritable.

 Thorin grabbed her elbow and pulled her down into a crouch abruptly, putting his finger to his lips.

 “What?” Bella snapped quietly, “Why are we stopping this time, you paranoid bastard?”

 He glanced at her, brow quirked in amusement. “Because we’ve arrived, Commander. Stay here and I’ll go see what the situation is.”

 Bella flushed and nodded. “Ah. Yes, you go. I’m sorry.”

 Thorin nodded and stood. He took a few moments to straighten his uniform and brush ineffectively at the dirt stains on his pants. Bella caught his hand.

 “Just go.” She whispered, “Fussing isn’t going to make you feel better.”

 He sighed and strode forward, shoulders pulling back and spine stiffening as he walked. He looked more like an officer and less like a wild man every step he took. She said a quick prayer to Yavanna as she drew her useless stunner and clutched it to her chest. _Please let him be okay,_ she thought desperately.

 “Sentry, report.” Thorin called as he approached the shadows of what Bella assumed must be the entrance to the cache.

 “Nothing to report except the blasted damp is soaking straight through my--By Mahal’s beard, it’s the Captain!” A voice cried. “Sir, we heard you were dead!”

 Thorin’s chuckle eased Bella’s heart and she leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree, feeling suddenly boneless. If he was laughing then everything would be okay. “Yes, I’d heard that too.” He replied.

 “Shame,” The voice said, Bella froze. Perhaps everything was not well? But the man continued, “Your funeral was beautiful. You should have been there.”

 This time Thorin let out an actual laugh, “Maybe next time, Bofur.”

 “Ah, sir, you know I didn’t mean it like that. Dain gave a wonderful speech. I cried. Took my hat off to salute you and everything, sir.”

 “Dain likely had plenty of time to prepare a suitable eulogy.” Thorin said, carefully neutral. Bofur huffed a resigned sigh as Thorin continued, “Though I am honored by your courtesy, Lieutenant. In the meantime, I believe it is safe for you to come out now, Commander.”

 Bella pushed herself to her feet and followed Thorin’s path out of the trees and underbrush. A few feet from where she emerged stood Thorin, smiling softly back at her, and another Dwarf. This one was much shorter than Thorin, with dark hair that was braided into two stiff and curling pigtails. He had a thick handlebar mustache and just a hint of a beard along his jaw. Atop his head was the oddest hat Bella had ever seen.

 “Lieutenant Bofur, allow me to introduce Commander Belladonna Baggins of the Shire. She is my…” He paused uncertainly. Bella waited, curious to see what status she would be given.

 When his discomfort became too apparent, she stepped forward. “I’m his prisoner.” She said with a smile, “currently on parole. It’s lovely to meet you, Lieutenant. I’ve heard quite a bit about you and your hat.”

 Thorin cleared his throat. “Yes.” He said firmly, “Prisoner on parole. Except for restricted areas, she is to be allowed every courtesy. Understood?”

 Bofur nodded, grinning at Bella with such cheerfulness that she found herself smiling back against her own will. “Yessir.” He said with a wink, “Every courtesy.”

 Thorin growled, but Bella shook her head and laughed. “Thank you, Lieutenant.”

 “Well, Captain.” Bofur said, turning back to Thorin. “What can I do for you?”

 “To start with,” Thorin began, “tell me who was in the landing party.”

 Bofur rattled off a list of names, tallying them with his fingers and pausing occasionally to twirl his mustache around his fingers and think.

 Thorin nodded when Bofur reached the end. “Right. I want Ceithin, Durgin, Grumdi, and Dain found, disarmed, and held quietly under the charge of mutiny. I expect you’ll find Dain near the northern edge of the crater. If I remember correctly, Bofur, you had taken young Ori under your wing. Do you vouch for him?”

 Bofur had lost some of his cheer and was watching his captain with an air of quiet determination. At Thorin’s question, he puffed out his chest. “Ori was the one who went against Dain’s orders and sent the message telling Balin to let the Hobbits go and come planetside, Captain. I trust him.”

 “Good.” Thorin said, “then you know what’s going on?”

 The lieutenant nodded, “Not everything, but we know the bones of it. Got some of the crew together already to write a statement.” He said, “we were going to report Dain to the Emperor himself as soon as we got home. Didn’t want to risk it while we were still on his ship, but we knew there had to be some foul play. There was gonna be an investigation.”

 Thorin swallowed thickly. “Thank you, Bofur.”

 “Sir?” Bofur asked.

 “Yes?”

 “Are you sure about Durgin?”

 Thorin nodded and sighed, “Don’t worry, Bofur. I am neither judge nor jury. They’ll be sent home for a trial and if he is found innocent, he’ll be set free.”

 Bofur rested his hands on his belt and sighed, “Crushing mutiny is a lot more fun in the history books,” He grumbled.

 “So’s war.” Thorin muttered too quietly for the Lieutenant to catch. “Come on, then.” He said a bit louder, “we’d best get to work.”

 Bofur turned and led them into the shadowed crevice that hid the entrance to the cache. Thorin gripped Bella’s arm, trying to disguise how much he had to lean on her to keep himself from stumbling.

 After they had eased their way inside the cache, Bofur led them through a series of tunnels until they reached what seemed to be a main control room. Bella stopped outside the mostly closed door and turned to Thorin with a skeptical look.

 “A supply cache and a military base are different things, Captain.” She said gently, “And this does not look like supplies to me.” Bofur was a few feet ahead of them, watching her with curious eyes.

 Thorin grimaced, “Would you have agreed to come if you had known?” He asked softly, refusing to meet her gaze.

 Bella shook her head.

 “Anyway,” He continued slightly louder, “Just because it’s a base doesn’t mean there aren’t supplies. Bofur, please escort Commander--”

 Before he could finish, Bella let out a small gasp and stepped forward. All her attention was focused on a tiny surveillance screen that was visible through the barely open door of the control room.

 Without giving Thorin and Bofur a chance to stop her, Bella reached out and pushed the door open the rest of the way. Nearly twenty Dwarrow turned to stare at her as she stormed into the room. Bella hardly noticed.

 “Where is this footage from?” She demanded, pointing at the screen she had noticed from outside.

 The Dwarrow looked at her in confusion. One, a white haired Dwarf that could be Balin but could just as easily be a stranger, stepped forward.

 “I’m sorry, miss, but might I ask--”

 “She’s with me, Balin.” Thorin interrupted, stepping into the room. “Answer her question.”

 Balin let out a little gasp and took a tiny step towards Thorin. “Captain!” He exclaimed with tangible joy and relief. Thorin reached out and clapped a hand to the smaller Dwarf’s shoulder.

 “Yes, my old friend, I’m alive. Please, answer Commander Baggins’ question. Where is that camera located?”

 Balin turned to look at the screen, “The southeastern caverns, Captain.” He replied confidently.

 Thorin nodded, “Take us there.” He said in a tone that brooked no argument. Balin nodded, happy smile still in place, and led them from the room. Bella noted that, as they left, a flock of Dwarrow poked their heads out the door to watch them go.

 ***

 They reached the southeast caverns quickly. Thorin was walking swiftly and with purpose. Bella doubted that their companions had noticed his slight limp and the way he held his injured arm tucked in against his side.

 At the entrance to the caverns, Bella could hear Dwarrow shouting. The voices echoed in the empty space and tumbled together so that she could no more pick out individual words than she could find a needle among hay. But from the tone, she could tell that things were not going well. She hurried her step, slipping past Balin and Thorin to walk at the front of their little group. Bofur reached out to stop her, but she evaded him easily.

 They rounded a corner and Bella stopped dead in her tracks. She watched, frozen, taking in the scene before her.

 Hamfast, her dear, loyal friend, was being held by two large Dwarrow. He knelt between them on the cavern’s cold, dark stone floor. Each Dwarf held one of his slim wrists, spreading them apart as though they meant to tear him in two. One of them had a hand firmly on the back of Ham’s neck. He was forcing the Hobbit’s face into a clear pool of water as his companion jeered and shouted in a language Bella did not recognize.

 A haze of red drifted across Bella’s vision and she felt as though her veins were filled with fire. She noticed that the Dwarf holding Ham's neck was grinning. As though this were game. As though Ham’s life were sport. She bared her teeth in a snarl and stepped forward. All eyes turned to her.

 “Release him.” Bella said, her voice so icy calm that she barely recognized it. “Now.”

 She felt, rather than saw, Thorin move up beside her. “Do as she says.” He commanded sharply.

 The men did so, stepping away from Ham’s limp body quickly. One of them had the presence of mind to salute.

 “Captain!” The smiling Dwarf called in the sudden silence of the room. “We found this Hobbit wandering around in the woods on our patrol. We were just bringing him in for questioning.”

 The other Dwarf piped in, “He hasn’t said a word, though. I didn’t know Hobbits had much practice resisting torture. Always thought they were rather soft, myself.”

 Bella shrugged off Thorin’s hand. She glided forward, not even feeling the stone beneath her feet. The second Dwarf to speak, a broad shouldered beast with a thick auburn mane, watched her approach him with a politely bland expression.

 She didn’t stop until she was inches from him. He looked down at her from nearly half a foot above her head. Bella offered a shark-like smile and, without pausing, reached up and wrapped his beard around her fist and dragged his head down until it was level with her own. She clenched her other hand into a fist and slammed it as hard as she could into his nose.

 He fell back with a howl and his companion started forward, obviously shocked. Bella didn’t wait to see what would happen. As soon as the Dwarf began to fall, she was darting past him towards where Ham lay, curled at the edge of the water.

 Behind her, she could make out Thorin’s voice, scolding his men and explaining once again that, no, the Hobbits did not kill him. It barely registered.

 Ham was cold and wet. His brown hair was nearly black from the water and Bella could already see that his eye was beginning to swell shut. He shivered and coughed up water as she gently helped him sit up.

 “We asked him to identify himself, Captain!” Bella heard one of them say petulantly, “But he didn’t say anything.”

 “He was hit by a nerve disruptor, fool. He cannot speak.” Thorin snapped.

 Footsteps approached and Thorin crouched down at her side. “Is he all right?” He asked quietly.

 Bella wiped away tears. “I’m not a doctor.” She snapped. Closing her eyes, Bella counted slowly to ten. _This is not Thorin’s fault,_ she reminded herself. “I’m sorry.” She muttered, “I think he’ll be fine.”

 “Good.” Thorin said. He stood and spoke loudly so that everyone in the chamber could hear him easily. “Commander Baggins, I would like to apologize for my men’s behavior. It was inexcusable.”

 “Yes, it was.” Bella said just as loudly, pushing Ham’s damp hair back from his face. She lowered her voice again and glanced at Thorin from the corner of her eye. “The Dwarf I struck?”

 “Gloin.” Thorin provided, “He’ll live. He’s more surprised than anything.”

 Bella sighed, “I was surprised, too,” She admitted. “I don’t know what came over me. I apologize.”

 Thorin shook his head. “No apology necessary, Commander.”

 He turned and addressed his men directly. “This is Commander Belladonna Baggins and Lieutenant Hamfast Gamgee.” Thorin said, “They are my prisoners on parole. You will grant them every courtesy and behave respectfully at all times. If I hear of any inappropriate behavior, I will not hesitate to throw the accused in the brig. Understood?”

 The Dwarrow, suitably chastised for the moment, agreed loudly. Ham flinched and leaned towards Bella with a frightened grunt that only served to rekindle her anger.

 Brutes.

 Thorin took a moment to send Gloin and his companion away. From what Bella could hear, they were off to round up those Thorin suspected of being mutineers. When they were gone, Thorin returned to her side.

 “Bofur will take you to the kitchens.” He said calmly, “Balin and I have some business to wrap up. You will be well?”

 Bella nodded. As Thorin turned to leave, her hand snaked out and grabbed his sleeve. “You need to eat, too.” She said softly.

 He smiled ruefully, “I have approximately ten hours before I crash, Commander. I will eat when I am done.”

 She sighed and turned to Balin. “Make sure he sees a medic before he collapses.” She ordered firmly.

 Balin blinked, obviously startled at her tone of command. When she continued to meet his eyes calmly, however, he acquiesced with a smile.

 “Of course, Commander.” He said with a small, half-bow. “At your service.”

 Thorin huffed out a tiny laugh and smiled down at Bella. “Stop turning my men against me.” He chastised teasingly.

 Bella wrinkled her nose at him, “Have no fear there, Captain,” She assured him, “I have no use for a ship full of Dwarrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I have no excuses for my late updates, only apologies. I am sorry. I am not a fast writer and I struggled a lot with this chapter. I'm still not 100% happy with it, but I figure it is better to throw it out into the world than to keep it bottled up and stress over it for another two months.  
> I'm sure that a lot of things are incredibly inaccurate, especially the way military bases are run. My excuse is that this is space. Space military is different from earth military. Yep. That's a thing.  
> YOUR COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE IMPORTANT! I'm sorry I don't usually respond to them. Please don't think that I'm ignoring them. I just have trouble expressing my reactions to your compliments. It's hard to phonetically spell out my shrieks of joy.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I make no more promises for quick updates. I'll get there when I get there. Happy (belated) Christmas and New Year and an (early) Valentine's day!!!


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

Bella insisted that they take Ham to a medic before going to find food. Bofur agreed easily. Almost too easily for Bella’s tastes. She suspected that her antics in the cavern had cowed him. Or perhaps his Captain’s apparent attachment to her was what made him wary.

The medic, on the other hand, had no such reservations.

“By Mahal’s left buttock, Bofur. What are you doing with a pair of Hobbits? And one of them half drowned!” An old man with silver hair and a thick, braided beard shuffled out of an office and over to the door where Bella was supporting a still-dripping Hamfast.

Bofur reeled back. “It wasn’t my fault the Hobbit almost drowned!” He exclaimed loudly. “It was your own brother.”

Oin paused in the middle of lifting Ham onto an examination table and regarded Bofur with a wrinkled brow. “Gloin? What was he doing drowning Hobbits?”

“He was trying to loosen my Ensign’s tongue.” Bella replied before Bofur could, “In addition to drowning, Ensign Gamgee has also suffered a nerve disruptor blast, acid burns, dehydration, and probable malnourishment.”

The medic turned to look at her. “What did you say?” He asked, “He’s got a bad back and courageous mint?”

Bella glanced at Bofur in confusion. “I--er.”

Bofur stepped forward with a reassuring smile and repeated her list in a booming shout. Ham jerked and grumbled in vague distress.

“Oh! Why didn’t you just say so, lass?” Oin said with a chuckle.

Bella frowned, “I… Never mind.” She turned to Bofur, “Is he deaf?”

“As a post!” The Dwarf replied, “But he’s a damn fine medic, don’t worry.”

Oin finished helping Ham up onto an examination table and began looking into his eyes with a small light. He glanced at Bella with a foreboding scowl.

“You were correct, Mistress. This lad is in pretty bad shape, though not dangerously so. I’ll give him some antibiotics and vitamins and then you should go to the kitchens and trouble Bombur for something to eat.”

Bella nodded, “Of course. Thank you.”

Oin wrinkled his nose, “I don’t know if we can help you with that sort of thing here.” He said dubiously.

Bofur flushed scarlet at Bella’s side and let out a wheeze of laughter. Bella found herself suddenly tempted to ignore rank and throw her elbow into his side as though he were one of her cousins or peers back home. Curbing the instinct, she raised her voice slightly, “I said thank you, Doctor Oin.”

Oin rubbed a salve over the worst of Ham’s burns and Bella was relieved when the angry redness immediately began to soften. Ham grunted quietly and Oin patted his shoulder with a kind smile.

“He seems like a good lad, he’ll be all right. I’m afraid I don’t have anything that would help with the neurological damage. We simply aren’t equipped for that out here.”

Bella nodded but didn’t try to respond. Oin finished cleaning and treating Ham’s wounds and gave him a shot of antibiotics and two more that he didn’t name. Bella guessed that they were vitamins or supplements of some kind.

After he had finished with Ham, Oin gave Bella a cursory examination and prescribed her a similar round of treatment before he sent them all on their way. Bella breathed a sigh of relief as soon as they were out of the medical bay.

“I’m sorry about that. Usually Oin is quite adept at reading lips.” Bofur muttered to her as they started towards the kitchens. “Your accent makes it difficult, that’s all. You move your mouth oddly.”

Bella shrugged, “As long as he treats Ham well, I don’t mind a bit of awkwardness.” She admitted.

Ham tugged Bella’s sleeve and whined high in his throat. When he was done, Bofur hummed thoughtfully.

“It’s not much of a life you’ve left this man, Commander Baggins. It might have been better to let him die.”

Bella glared at him. “First your captain, now you.” She snapped, “I don’t care how Dwarrow treat their wounded, but Hobbits do not kill people just because their lives might be more difficult after an injury.”

“Not more difficult,” Bofur corrected. “He’ll never be independent again. Never think for himself, act for himself, or speak an understandable language again.”

“First of all,” Bella said, irritation slowly turning to real anger at her companion’s unsolicited opinions. “He may yet make some measure of recovery when he returns to the Shire and has access to more extensive medical care. And second of all, Lieutenant, if someone is not capable of deciding the value of his own life, it’s hardly something for a complete stranger to decide for him. Ham will return to his family. Where he belongs. As hale and healthy as I can keep him.”

Bofur raised his hands in surrender and offered her a guilty smile. “Sorry, Commander.” He said, “I forgot my place.”

“You did.” She said, readjusting her grip on Ham’s arm and marching forward. “But I forgive you. At least you didn’t offer to do the job for me.”

Bofur scoffed, “Ah, the Captain’s harmless.” He assured her, “I hope he didn’t frighten you.” His voice trailed off suggestively at the end and Bella shot him an unimpressed look.

“I understand what you are implying and I have no comment,” She couldn’t stop herself from smirking slightly, anger fading back into vague irritation. “If you want to know the details of our travels, you’ll have to ask your Captain.”

He shuddered and reached up to tug nervously at his mustache. “No thank you, Mistress. Er, Commander. I’d rather eat my hat.”

Bella had no response to that other than to duck her head and smile. Bofur took the lead again, and they made their way through the bare, winding passages of the base. In some places, the walls looked as though they had been simply hewn from the rock face of the crater while other places were reinforced with what Bella guessed was space-grade steel.

Finally, the scent of herbs and roasting meat began to fill the air. Bella breathed deeply and found, somewhere deep within herself, a second wind. Ham seemed to share her sentiment and their pace sped. Bofur merely seemed amused.

“It’s a sight better than field rations, I’ll give you that.” He said to the drooling Hobbits, “just don’t expect anything too fancy. Bombur was never very adventurous with his cooking.”

Bella didn’t even spare Bofur a glance, so focused was she on the doors ahead of them that seemed to be the source of the smell. “As long as there isn’t any porridge in sight, Lieutenant, I’ll eat whatever he puts in front of me and I’ll thank him for it.”

Ham let out a small whine and Bofur shrugged, moving to hold the door open for them. He called into the mess hall with an echoing shout, “Bombur! I’ve got two mouths for you to feed!”

Bella led Ham into the cavernous mess hall and gazed about, awed by the sheer number of tables in the room. For a moment, horror clutched at her chest as she imagined how many Dwarrow it would take to fill all the seats.

_Please keep my people safe_. She prayed, _Please, Yavanna, may Lobelia have listened to my orders for once and led them safely back to the Shire._

Her desperate plea was interrupted by a door in the back of the hall slamming open and an absolutely enormous Dwarf shuffling out. Bofur began winding his way through the tables toward the newcomer.

Bella and Ham followed. Some lingering panic in the back of Bella’s mind urged caution, but she found it difficult to be wary of the big Dwarf. His welcoming smile put her too much in mind of the Shire Hobbits and the smell of food lured her forward like a magnet.

“Who’s this, Bofur?” The redheaded Dwarf asked jovially, “We’re feeding Hobbits now? I thought Dain put out an order to kill ‘em on sight!”

Bofur grinned and stuck his hands deep into his pockets, rocking back on his heels. “There’s the kicker, Bombur. Hobbits didn’t kill the Captain. He’s running around raising hell as we speak and these two are his prisoners.” He glanced back at Bella and Ham and offered them a small shrug, “Prisoners on parole, that is.” He amended.

Bella gave Bombur a small nod in lieu of a proper salute. “Hello,” she said.

Bombur nodded, “Well then. You must be a bit peckish. I’ll see if I can rustle something up.”

He disappeared back into the kitchen. Bofur and Bella helped Ham get settled at the nearest table before taking their own seats. Bella’s legs bounced impatiently, the smell of food just beyond her reach was as tantalizing as it was torturous.

“Hurry up in there, Bombur! We can’t have the Captain’s guests starving while they wait for your swill!” Bofur called cheerfully. There was a crash in the kitchen and Bombur emerged with an enormous scowl.

He set two plates heaped high with vegetables, steaming cuts of roast, mountains of fluffy potatoes, and freshly made wheat rolls with a fruit preserve spread before the Hobbits. Bella fell into her plate, barely pausing to breathe in between bites.

Bombur watched her, sour mood dissipating in the face of her enthusiasm. “You like it, then?” He asked.

She bobbed her head, mouth too full to reply. Across from her, Ham was fumbling with his roll. Bombur looked at Bella curiously and gestured at Ham in askance. She nodded, and he took a seat and began to help the Ensign pull his food into more manageable pieces.

Bofur sat back, content to watch as Bombur began chatting at Bella. “At”, not “with”, because Bella was still too busy eating to dedicate much time to responding. Bombur didn’t seem to mind, though. He seemed glad to have someone finally willing to listen to him. It wasn't long before Bella knew the name of the friendly cook's wife, cousins, and seven children in order of age and cleverness. 

It took nearly an hour, and several plate refills before Bella and Ham were satisfied. By that time, she was sure that Bombur considered her something of a kindred soul. They were cheerfully enjoying some tea and dried fruit slices while discussing the merits of dried and fresh herbs in various dishes when the mess hall doors banged open once more and Thorin strode in flanked by Balin, the mohawked Dwalin, and two other Dwarrow that Bella didn’t recognize.

Bofur and Bombur shot to their feet and bustled about getting plates for the newcomers while Thorin settled in at Bella’s side. She remained tense until Dwalin had taken his seat at the opposite end of the table with his brother.

Once everyone was seated and talking, Bella turned to Thorin. “I hope you’ve been to see Oin,” Bella muttered. “Food is all well and good, but you need to get your arm looked at.”

Thorin sighed, “Peace, Commander. Oin has lectured me thoroughly and given me antibiotics enough to drown in. I am as hale as I can be.”

Bombur bustled in and began setting out plates. Thorin picked at his with less enthusiasm than Bella had had, appetite killed by drugs and injury.

“Welcome back, Captain.” Bombur said cheerfully, “I’m glad you aren’t dead!”

Thorin smiled weakly, “As am I.”

Bella tutted, “Bombur, perhaps some tea for the Captain? It might help settle his stomach a bit.” While Bombur searched for extra cups, Bella offered Thorin a slice of fruit. “Here, I always find sweet foods are more tempting than savory when I’m unwell.” She couldn't help the swell of protectiveness she felt at the sight of him, pale and tired.

Thorin accepted the offering and nibbled at it thoughtfully. While his officers were busy eating and talking together, he leaned slightly towards Bella and spoke softly. “Dain, Durgin, and Ceithin are all aboard the transport ship, guarded by Dwarrow I know are loyal. We’re in contact with the Erebor now. I’m sure there will be more mutineers to root out on the main ship, but the majority are likely loyal.”

“What about the fourth Dwarf that you spoke of?” Bella asked, equally soft. “Grumdine, or something?”

“Grumdi. He fled when we went to search for him. He’s out in the woods somewhere and I’m half tempted to leave him there.” Thorin ran a thoughtful finger down the bridge of his nose. “This mission has certainly not gone how I expected it to.”

“Funny, I could say the same thing,” Bella said dryly.

Thorin frowned, “And for that, Commander, I am unbelievably sorry. I promise you, I will personally see to it that you get home safely.”

“Hush. Before you go making those types of promises, we have to get off this blasted planet. Your ship is coming back for pick up?” She asked.

He nodded, “We’ll take off in the transport pod tonight and reattach to Erebor. After that, we’ll be on our way to the Blue Mountain space station. They have a diplomatic POW camp there that can negotiate your return home.”

“I’m guessing they also have a legal system that can handle mutinies?” Bella guessed.

Thorin hummed in agreement, “Though, this particular case should really be handled on our home planet, in the royal court.”

Bella didn’t respond, and after a few minutes, Thorin reapplied himself to his food. She sipped her tea and watched him eat while conversation around them continued. Finally, she worked up the courage to ask the question that had been bothering her since they had separated.

“Has there been any word on my people?” She asked.

Thorin set his silverware aside and leaned back. “Unfortunately, Erebor had not yet caught them when I called in the order for the ship to return.” He glanced at her with the slightest twinkle in his eyes, “Regrettable, that they seem to have escaped. But we have to cut our losses at some point.”

The last tensions that had been holding Bella together disappeared and she slumped abruptly until her forehead touched the surface of the table. “Thank Yavanna.” She murmured, “Oh, thank you, goddess.”

A tentative touch at her elbow gave her strength to sit back up. Thorin was watching her with concern, “I'm sorry, Commander, but I still have some more things to take care of. I’ll have someone escort you and Ensign Gamgee to the transport pod to prepare for takeoff whenever you are ready.”

“Of course,” Bella said, startled to find that her eyes stung with unshed tears. She blinked quickly and cleared her throat. “Of course, thank you Captain. I expect we’ll see you shortly.”

“Before you can blink, Commander.” Thorin said. He stood and gestured for his officers to rise as well. Bella noticed that his injured arm was neatly bound in clean bandages. Before he could leave, Thorin hesitated.

“Sergeant Dwalin,” he barked, “Step forward.”

Bella frowned, tension returning to her shoulders as the giant Dwarf approached them. He stopped before his Captain and stood at stiff attention.

“Sir.”

“Sergeant, I would like you to meet Commander Belladonna Baggins and Ensign Hamfast Gamgee. They are my prisoners on parole.” Thorin said. He glanced at Bella with an unreadable expression. “You are to guard them with your life until such time as they are removed from our charge. Do you understand?”

The Sergeant frowned, obviously displeased with his assignment. “Aye, sir.”

Thorin stepped forward and spoke quietly to Dwalin, too quietly for Bella to hear. Whatever he said, it seemed to pacify the bigger Dwarf. His shoulders relaxed and he nodded sharply.

Thorin nodded at Bella, “You’re in good hands, Commander. Sergeant Dwalin will take good care of you.” He began walking out of the mess hall, “Lieutenant Bofur, you’re with me.”

The group exited and Bella was left with a quiet Ham and a silent Dwalin, each staring into space. Behind the kitchen doors, she could hear Bombur whistling while he started the dishes. She sighed heavily, “Well, I suppose that’s that. Excuse me, Sergeant. I’ll just get these dishes to Bombur and follow your lead.”

Bombur wished her luck as she left, and Bella couldn’t help but feel a desperate longing to return to the cheerful Dwarf’s company and continue drinking tea and discussing cooking. Instead, she edged her way reluctantly towards the Dwarf she knew was responsible for her companion’s injury. What Thorin had been thinking, she could not fathom.

“Lead the way, Sergeant.” Bella said, hoisting Ham from his seat and maneuvering him out from between tables. The Dwarf did not offer to help, simply watched until she was clear before turning and walking confidently toward the doors.

As Bella followed him, she wondered what she would be doing right now if she had never accepted her post as Commander of Bag End. Perhaps she could have been home, enjoying her second breakfast and pouring over her star charts like she used to do with her mother.

_Don’t be a fool, Belladonna._ She scolded herself, _You wouldn’t give this job up for anything._ In the privacy of her own mind, she pretended to ignore the memory of Thorin’s smile the day he shot the creature in the river. _You love the_ job. _You know you do._

Beside her, Ham shook his head and grunted. She patted his shoulder consolingly. “Yeah,” she muttered under her breath so that Dwalin couldn’t hear, “I don’t believe me either.”

The twists and turns of the corridors distracted Bella from her predicament for a time. It was hard to be afraid for your life when all of your concentration is focused on not losing sight of your guide and becoming hopelessly lost.

“And people call Hobbit smials confusing,” Bella griped, “This could be a rabbit warren for all the sense it makes.”

Dwalin glanced back at her, obviously unimpressed. “Of course our bases are confusing, Mistress.” He said gruffly, “Elsewise how would we defend ourselves from invasions?”

Bella frowned and pulled Ham closer to her side, “By using defense grids and checkpoints like the rest of us do,” She replied. “Corridors this confusing slow down aid as much as they do attacks.”

He shrugged, “Layouts like this have protected my people for centuries. Like as not, they’ll work for centuries to come.” He continued walking without another word. In his silence, she heard his poor opinion of her as clear as day. It rankled her more than she cared to admit.

Bella was tempted, for the barest instant, to simply stop and admit defeat. She was tired and sore. Thorin had handed her off to a Dwarf who obviously had no respect for her culture, her office, or her person. Dwalin had hurt one of her people and could feasibly be the one responsible for Isengrim’s death. She owed him nothing. Only her pride prevented her from so obvious a surrender. She followed him at a trot, resentment building in her chest.

“Why did you do it?” She finally snapped, as he slowed down at the end of a passage way. “Stun Thorin and shoot Ensign Gamgee? What on earth possessed you?”

Dwalin looked at her, something like surprise in his narrow eyes. “That’s none of your concern, Mistress.” He grunted.

Bella released Ham and stepped forward into Dwalin’s space. She shoved a finger into his broad chest with enough force to push him back half a step. His brows shot up, though he made no move to retaliate. “No. You’re wrong. My Lieutenant is dead, my people are scattered, my ensign is crippled, and I have just trekked nearly two hundred kilometers to deal with a mutiny that shouldn’t even be my problem! Now, I face internment in a prisoner of war camp, despite the fact that my people are not even at war, and I doubt I will see my home for another five years. And maybe this isn’t all your fault. You’re just a very small part of the problem. But damn if I don’t feel that it is you who owes me the biggest explanation. Believe me, Sergeant Dwalin. I get what I am owed.” She waited, panting with the force of her anger for a moment before she stepped back and tugged her uniform back into order.

Dwalin regarded her calmly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Aye, Mistress. I see what he meant now.” He said.

“What who meant?” Bella snapped. “And it’s Commander, if you please.”

The big Dwarf merely shook his head. “I owe you an apology,” He said. While she stood gaping at him, he crossed his arms over his chest and bowed low. “An apology and an explanation, Commander. You are correct. Perhaps we should step into the transport pod so that I may deliver them in private?”

Bella swallowed hard, “The...Oh yes. Of course. After you, Sergeant.” Dwalin punched in the access code and stood aside to let Bella and Ham into the pod.

Once they were inside, Bella chose a seat near the back and settled Ham down. She left the buckles undone for the moment and simply collapsed into the seat beside him. Dwalin waited until she gestured for him to join them before perching uncomfortably across from her.

They waited for a moment in silence interrupted only by Ham’s heavy breathing. Finally Bella sat forward with a sigh. “I apologize for my outburst in the hall, Sergeant. I am not in the practice of dressing down officers where anyone may walk by,” She flushed slightly, “Especially officers not actually under my command. It has been a rather stressful week.”

Dwalin scratched uncertainly at his neck, “Nay, Commander. You had the right of it. You are owed an explanation and I am the one who should give it.”

Another moment of silence passed before Dwalin seemed to finally gather something within himself and begin. “I heard tell of the mutiny before we touched down planetside,” He said, voice hushed despite the emptiness of the pod. “I should have told Balin the instant I knew of it, but I could never find a moment to get him alone. I was not sure how many of the men around him were loyal, and I felt I could not risk it.”

Bella nodded, “So you decided to get Thorin out of the way at the first opportunity so that you could shut down the mutiny without putting him in danger.” She said. “A foolish plan, if you ask me. You should have simply told him what you knew.”

“Aye,” Dwalin said with a grimace, “I was a damned fool. It didn’t even cross my mind that Dain was responsible.” He looked up at her and she felt herself, for the barest hint of a moment, swayed to sympathy by his confusion. “They’re kin, Mistress. What kind of Dwarf turns on his kin like that?”  
She didn’t bother to correct his address of her. Instead she reached across the aisle and gripped his shoulder, “A Dwarf blinded to his duty by his own ambition. It would take a cynical mind to anticipate such a thing,” She said bracingly, “I don’t fault you for not seeing it.”

She thought back to how quickly Thorin had assumed his cousin’s guilt. He either read people better than Dwalin did, or he was pessimistic by nature. Neither would surprise her.

“I fault myself, Mist -- Commander.” Dwalin said glumly, “During the battle with the Hobbits, I should have..” He hesitated, then shrugged. “I did not fire the first shot. Once the fighting broke out, I was concentrating mostly on making sure that none of the mutineers could find Thorin. When I stumbled upon you and your Ensign, I acted without thinking.”

Anger tightened Bella’s throat and she sat back in her seat to regard her Dwarvish companion cooly. “You understand, Sergeant Dwalin, my entire company is a party of noncombatants?” She asked, “We were a scientific group. We carried nonfatal stunners and perhaps a plasma blaster or two for emergencies.”

Dwalin nodded, “I shouldn’t have used my nerve disrupter. It was instinct, a mistake, and one that your Ensign will pay for for the remainder of his life.”

“You weren’t aiming at my Ensign.” Bella said, voice shaking with rage. “He sacrificed himself for me. His injury is on both of our heads, Sergeant. Don’t think I’ll forget that either.”

“Aye.” Dwalin said. He hesitated for a moment before beginning once more, far more reluctantly. “Captain said that he told you he’d ensure your safe passage home, after the Blue Mountains. That he’d make Ensign Gamgee a top priority.”

“Yes, that’s correct.” Bella was beginning to calm down. Though anger still burned in her belly she found that it was no longer directed at the Sergeant seated dejectedly before her. His apology had been sincere, and she did not doubt his regret for his actions. Instead her rage turned inward, something she found much more difficult to bear.

“Officers haven’t much pay,” Dwalin said, “but I’ve some saved up. Enough to pay a lump sum to Ensign Gamgee’s family. It should keep them comfortable for a time if they’re frugal.” He looked up at her, “Captain said that you would not accept blood money, but I thought I should offer.”

Bella bit back an automatic retort telling him where he could stuff his lump sum. Instead she took a deep breath and looked up, biting back tears of exhaustion and frustration. “I am not in any position to accept or decline your money, Sergeant.” She said honestly, “I will say to you that Ham is recently wed and his young wife is not well off. Though my pride says that I should turn down charity, I understand that your culture demands an honor payment for your actions. Yes?”

Dwalin nodded.

“Very well. Pay your money to Hamfast and Bell Gamgee of the Shire. She may not thank you for it, but she’ll put it to good use all the same.”

Dwalin stood, “I’ll leave you to rest until take off, Commander.” He said. His posture was looser now, as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “If you need anything, I’ll be right outside.”

Bella nodded, sleep pressing in now that her belly was full and her journey was over. “Sergeant,” She said, impulsively. “The Gamgees may not thank you, but I will. You did a great wrong to my people, but you have set about to make it right as best you know. Thank you.” She couldn’t quite bring herself to stand, but she nodded her head in some semblance of a respectful bow.

Dwalin frowned, “I did a greater wrong to you, Commander,” He admitted, “by not believing my Captain when he said that you were worthy of my respect.” He faced her fully and bowed deeply with his fist pressed over his heart. “If you are ever in need, you may call on me. I am Dwalin Fundinson, at your service.”

Something told Bella that this was more important than just an official introduction. She struggled to her feet and returned the gesture. “Belladonna Baggins at yours, I’m sure.” She said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me Sergeant. I’m rather done in.”

She sat back down and closed her eyes. She did not hear Dwalin leave, already fast asleep. Nor did she hear when nearly twenty other Dwarrow filed quietly into the pod and began taking their seats. Had she been awake, she might have been surprised to know that, though Thorin settled into the seat at her left, it was Dwalin who fastened the straps of the seat securely about both her and Ham. (The others were certainly surprised on her behalf, though none of them protested. Thorin, especially, seemed to be wearing a knowing smile).

Bella slept through their transporter exiting the planet’s atmosphere, the three hour journey to where Erebor orbited, and even the half-hour docking procedure. In fact, she did not wake until Thorin firmly shook her shoulder to rouse her for disembarking.

“We are arrived, Commander,” He said, with a soft smile. “Welcome to Erebor.”

Bella grimaced, “Wonderful.” She muttered, “Does that mean somebody can finally fetch me a pillow?”

The rumbling laughter of Dwarrow lulled her back to sleep in an instant. She felt that this should probably disturb her, but Bella couldn’t quite bring herself to mind as Thorin’s arms wrapped around her legs and shoulders and she felt herself being lifted smoothly up.

_I’ll have the energy to care about this tomorrow,_ Bella told herself. _But for now, I might as well just enjoy it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. That was a while. Sorry? It's a kind of short chapter this time, but I'm planning a longer one for the next installment. I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry for any errors/inconsistancies. This is all unbeta-d!
> 
> (EDIT!!)  
> I went back to look this over and realized that it wasn't actually as finished as I'd like. So instead of writing a new chapter completely from scratch I added another three or four pages to the end of this. Sorry for the confusion, folks! I'll try to get another chapter up soon in penance. :)
> 
> Please comment/kudos! I welcome constructive criticism and your thoughts :)


	6. And They Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (10/23) NB: I added a few pages to the end of chapter 5! Don't forget to check them out :)

Bella woke slowly in an unfamiliar bed, wrapped in a soft blanket and with a tray of hot eggs and sausage balanced on her bedside table. She reached for it, blind to all else.

“Good morning, Commander.” A voice came from the foot of her bed. “I am glad to see that you are feeling well.”

She glanced towards the voice long enough to see that it belonged to Balin before refocusing on her breakfast. “Good morning…” She noted the triple stripes on his uniform absently, “Commander Balin. I assume Hamfast is well?” She asked between bites, “Else someone would have woken me.”

Balin came closer and took a seat on a chair by her bed. “Your Ensign is in the medical wing. You are currently housed in one of the chambers used for visiting officers aboard Erebor.”

Bella hummed noncommittally and pulled herself higher up in bed to sip a glass of water that sat beside her breakfast. She couldn’t help but grimace at the smell of stale sweat and dirt that hung about her.

“Are you here to tell me I’m wanted by someone?” She asked Balin, dabbing at her mouth delicately with one grimy sleeve. “I don’t suppose I could chance a shower first.”

Balin shook his head, “My Captain ordered bedrest for you and Ensign Gamgee. No doubt he will wish to see you eventually, but his energy pill wore off shortly after docking and he has yet to wake.”

“Ah.” Bella said, rather nonplussed. “Thank you for telling me. Is everything in order, then?”

The Dwarf shifted uncomfortably, as though he were considering saying something. Before he could, the door to the room slid open and Dwalin entered with a scowl. Bella glanced at him once, then had to look again. The Dwarf appeared much as she remembered him, except for a large purple bruise that marred the entire left half of his face. He met her eyes as though daring her to comment, but she merely shrugged and began to cut her sausages.

“Commander Baggins,” Dwalin said, offering her a small bow. He barely glanced at Balin, “Brother.”

“Good morning, Sergeant,” Bella said cheerfully. Balin leveled her with an incredulous stare that she ignored in favor of a forkful of sausage. “I trust everything is well?”

Dwalin stood at attention at the foot of her bed, “Aye, Commander. I’m to take you to your Ensign when you’re ready.” He said gruffly.

“Dwalin, I’m sure another guardsmen can help the Commander.” Balin said smoothly, glancing at Bella with a kind smile.

It did not have the effect he intended. Bella dropped her fork and pushed her plate back so that she could sit up and properly glare at Balin.

“Enough.” She said calmly, “I am hungry, Commander Balin, and as such I am rather low on patience. You are here to talk to me about something and, for whatever reason, you are uncomfortable at the prospect.”

She paused for a moment to watch Balin squirm. Out of the corner of her eye she could swear that Dwalin was smirking. Bella ignored him completely and continued, “I do not know if this comes from your brother’s presence, my alleged relationship with your Captain, my position as a prisoner, the fact that I am still abed, my gender, or even my race. I can assure you that I do not care. Either spit out what you wish to say or excuse yourself.”

Dwalin made a slightly strangled sound that could feasibly be laughter. Neither Bella nor Balin acknowledged him, though Balin was begin to flush a rather adorable shade of pink. He tugged his beard uncomfortably, “Commander Baggins it seems I owe you an apology.”

Bella sat back with a sigh. “Yes, yes. Whatever you must apologize for, I accept. I’m not angry, Commander Balin. Only starving and rather sore. Please get to the point.”

“I only intended to ease your stay,” Balin said rather quickly, “I thought, perhaps, that you had forgiven my brother’s actions out of a sense of obligation and that you would prefer to maintain a distance from him. I had hoped to bring up the issue before he arrived.”

“Brother…” Dwalin growled from the foot of the bed.

Bella held up a hand to stay his response. “Hobbits are simple creatures,” She explained with the well-worn cadence of someone who has grown accustomed to having to do so, “Sergeant Dwalin offered a sincere apology for an acknowledged wrongdoing. I have no reason to harbor resentment or anger towards him any longer.” She looked solemnly over to Dwalin, “I cannot forget your actions, mind you. But as far as I’m concerned there’s no reason to hold them against you in our future dealings.”

Dwalin placed one fist above his heart and bowed deeply, repeating the gesture from before. Bella nodded in return before facing Balin again. “If that’s all, Master Balin?” She prompted.

He was no longer flushed, but sat tugging his beard and regarding her with a strange smile. “My Captain said that you were an odd little creature,” He said thoughtfully, “I begin to understand. My apologies for the confusion, Commander Baggins. Please, if you have need of anything during your stay, feel free to contact me.”

Bella watched as he stood and strode out of the room. She waited until the door was closed before reapplying herself to her breakfast. In between bites she glanced up at Dwalin.

“Sergeant, if I were to ask you to fetch me seconds while I went to bathe...” She began tentatively.

Dwalin’s expression didn’t change, but she could tell from his eyes that he was laughing at her. “I’ll call down to the kitchens, Commander. The washroom is just through there.” He said, gesturing to a small door beside her bed.

Bella nodded, “Thank you, Sergeant. If I were to push my luck and ask for a change of clothes?” She asked with more confidence.

_Now he’s definitely laughing, curse him!_ Bella thought indignantly, _I can see his beard twitching._

“I think you’ll find a uniform that’ll suit you hanging on the rack, Commander.” Dwalin said evenly, “It may be a tad big, but it should suffice.”

Bella threw back the covers and offered Dwalin her empty plate. “In that case, please excuse me. I need to shower before any more unexpected visitors arrive.”

***

Once she had showered and dressed, Bella couldn’t keep a flush of embarrassment from spreading across her cheeks. She regarded herself critically in the mirror, face clean but pale and golden curls standing in a snarled halo about her head.

“You, Belladonna Baggins, are a mess.” She chided herself quietly. “Scolding Dwarrow officers as though they were fauntlings underfoot. Shame on you.” She bit her lip and thumped her forehead gently against the mirror. “This is not your ship. These are not your people. You are a prisoner and you must behave with the dignity of your station.” She intoned evenly.

A knock at the door startled her out of her concentration. She waved the door open.

Dwalin greeted her with a nod. “Your food arrived, Commander,” He told her solemnly.

Bella faced the steaming platters of food with glee. They were laid out across one side of her bed, since the room had no table. She plopped down on the other side and sat cross legged, regarding her feast.

“I suppose your Captain hasn’t released you from your solemn duty of guarding me,” She said to Dwalin as he came around to the bed to stand at the door again.

Dwalin shook his head, “He didn’t have time, Commander, what with his energy pill wearing off and him fainting in the passageway and all.” He grinned, “Not that you heard that from me, of course.”

Bella giggled. “Well then, Sergeant. You must be hungry. Join me for breakfast?”

He hesitated. “I don’t know if that would be proper.” He said uncertainly, “I’m no commissioned officer, to be eating meals in a fancy mess.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and gestured about the room expansively. “Good thing we’re not in one, then.” She said, “It’s only breakfast, Sergeant. I won’t tell if you won’t.”

He hesitated for a moment more before sitting down in the chair across from where she perched on the bed. “Are all Hobbits as odd as you?” he grumbled as he helped himself to a buttered croissant.

Bella shook her head as she spread jam across a slice of toast. “We aren’t odd, only practical. It’s hard to maintain formal meal etiquette when half the commissioned officers are cousins or sibs or aunts or uncles with the yeoman workers of the crew. It all descends to chaos eventually.”

Dwalin seemed to be waiting for Bella to eat first. She did so with gusto. To her delight she found that Bombur had taken her advice about rosemary on the ham.

They ate quietly for a time before Bella finally gathered the courage to ask Dwalin about his bruise. He chuckled humorlessly and set the last bites of his own meal aside.

“I’d hoped you wouldn’t ask, Commander.” He admitted.

Bella shook her head, “Curiosity is my damning sin. And please, while we eat may we dispense of titles? Bella suites me just fine.”

Once more, Bella found herself in the unusual position of facing down a blushing Dwarf. Dwalin coughed uncomfortably, “Aye, as you wish Mistress Bella.” He said without meeting her eyes.

She bit back a chuckle. “Much better. Now, Master Dwalin. Your bruise?”

It was a moment before Dwalin spoke.

“Some Dwarrow in the mess were speaking ill of you,” Dwalin said, “We had words.”

Bella paused for a moment with her fork suspended before her mouth. “Right. You’ve been getting in fights over my virtue. Of course.”

“Aye, Mistress.” Dwalin said again.

“Please don’t tell me that you still believe you owe me some kind of debt,” Bella said. She almost wished that he did and that she could smack some sense into his fool head.

Dwalin reared back, offense in every line of his body. “Nay, Mistress Bella. It isn’t that.” He hesitated, “Or at least, it isn’t only that.”

“Then what on earth possessed you to pick a fight on my account, Master Dwalin?” Bella asked incredulously.

“You forgave me.” Dwalin said simply, “You had the right to demand my beard for my attack against you. Instead, you forgave me. A few bruises to get the message to the crew is a piddling price to pay for that, begging your pardon Mistress.”

Bella set aside her now empty plate with some reluctance and considered the merits of simply going back to bed and giving the day up as a loss. Instead, she stood and brushed down her Dwarvish uniform with neat, controlled movements. He rose as she did, and stood facing her with his shoulders neatly squared.

“I thank you, Sergeant, for your concern over my honor. However, I can assure you that I had very little to begin with and none of it is so flimsy as to need a guardian. Please, do not trouble yourself in the future unless you believe such talk is undermining your Captain’s authority among the crew.” She spoke clearly, looking up to meet his eyes without flinching.

He looked away first. “Aye, Commander. My apologies.”

“Yes, well. No use crying over spilled milk. We will discuss this...misconception about prices to pay at a later date. In the meantime, I would appreciate an escort to the medbay.”

Bella spoke again before Dwalin could open the door, “Your loyalty is moving, Sergeant. But I am not worth injury or dissent amongst the crew.”

He scowled down at her. “I and my people wronged you horribly, Commander, and yet you protected our Captain and stayed by his side. My loyalty is owed and freely given. You are worth far more than a measly bruise.”

They did not speak again as Dwalin led them through the winding passages towards the medbay. Dwalin appeared to still be deeply embarrassed by their conversation, and Bella was simply exhausted.

The double-wide medbay doors slid open at their approach. Oin greeted them at the entrance and led Bella to a curtained area where Ham reclined on a tall bed and gazed blankly into space. He had been bathed properly, his hair trimmed and face shaved. He, too, wore a fresh Dwarvish uniform of navy blue wool and silver trim. Bella couldn’t fault the Dwarrow for his physical care, at least.

“Ham!” She cried, dashing forward. “Hello, dear boy. How are you?” She glanced at Oin for a response as Ham simply grumbled quietly.

“He had another seizure this morning, but we gave him some muscle relaxants and he was able to return to sleep. His burns are mostly healed, as well, but neurologically he has shown no marked improvement.” Oin told her sadly, “I’m sorry to say it, Mistress, but I truly doubt that he will recover.”

Bella glared, but didn’t respond. Instead she turned back to Hamfast and began to speak softly to him. He didn’t respond, except to sigh and occasionally smack his lips listlessly, but Bella soldiered on. After what must have been nearly an hour, her voice began to fail.

Dwalin approached her with a cup of water. “Commander, the Captain’s awake and he’d like to see you as soon as you are able.” He said as she drank.

Bella returned the empty cup and stood with a groan. “I’m off, then, Ham,” She said cheerfully, “I’ll be back soon.”

Ham sighed deeply and Bella wrinkled her nose in agreement.

Instead of leading her out of the medbay, Dwalin guided her to the back of the room and through a small door into a private compartment. There, Thorin sat speaking quietly to a small, peaky Dwarf with a bowl-like haircut and four neat braids framing his face.

“Ah, Commander. Welcome,” Thorin said, gesturing for her to step closer. “Sergeant Dwalin, if you would wait outside?”

Dwalin hesitated, glancing towards Bella. She raised an eyebrow and jerked her head at the door. He left reluctantly.

Thorin didn’t comment, though Bella saw him watching the exchange. The small Dwarf lurched forward nervously.

“You must be Commander Baggins. I heard about you punching Sergeant Gloin!” He squeaked, clutching his viewpad to his chest as though it was his only protection to keep her from repeating the act on him.

“Ah. Yes,” Bella flushed, “That would be me.”

Thorin’s eyes were twinkling with laughter. The strange Dwarf seemed to remember his station and saluted sharply, nearly dropping a viewpad and a stabbing himself in the eye with a stylus simultaneously. “I’m Petty Officer Ori, ma’am. Mistress. Commander!”

Thorin took pity on Bella before she could formulate an appropriate response. “Ori, those papers need to be sent to Nori as soon as possible.” He said gently.

Ori nodded, “Yessir, Captain.” He blurted and dashed out the door with one final salute to them both.

“He seems a nervous little thing,” Bella mused as the door slid shut behind him, “Strange to think that he’s the one who went against orders to call Balin back.”

Thorin sat back with a sigh, “It’s his first expedition,” He explained, “His brothers are in the service, so he knows his duty. I think you just make him a bit anxious.”

Bella took the chair across from Thorin when he offered it. “I hardly seem worth the anxiety,” She commented offhandedly. “Well, Captain, how does it feel to have regained command?”

“Exhausting,” He admitted, “Or perhaps that’s the aftereffects of my pills. Either way I could sleep for a week.”

She grinned, “I feel the same. Any luck capturing Grumdi before we left?”

Thorin shook his head, “No sign of him. I left a party of Marines on the surface with orders to do regular patrols and keep supplies well guarded. He’ll emerge eventually.”

“If I remember correctly,” Bella joked, “Surviving on the surface makes one rather reevaluate their priorities.”

“Yes. Quite,” Thorin agreed. “That isn’t why I wished to speak with you, however.”

He stood suddenly and began to pace in the cramped space. Bella pulled her legs out of his way with a quiet sigh. “Oh dear. Nothing to do with my people, I hope?”

“Ah, no.” Thorin said.

“The fights Sergeant Dwalin’s been getting into?” Bella guessed when Thorin did not continue. “Because I have spoken to him about that.”

“Dwalin?” Thorin asked, seemingly caught off guard. “No, though I’m not particularly surprised. I wish to speak to you about a...more personal matter.”

Bella gave up and lifted her feet completely from the ground and tucked them beneath her when Thorin nearly tripped over them.

“Personal?” She asked.

Thorin seemed to gather himself once more and sat gingerly back on his chair. “Ah yes. Personal. I wish to speak to you of your plans after the Blue Mountains.”

She frowned thoughtfully, “Plans?” She mused, “Well I’ll be going home, I expect. My renters will be rather put out with me by that time, I think.” She chuckled nervously.

“Yes. Well. I thought, perhaps, that you might consider an alternative.” He began twisting a large ring around and around his finger. “On the journey, you said that the Shire had no mountains, and you thought them rather beautiful.”

Bella frowned, “I may have mentioned it, I don’t recall. It’s true either way. What does that have to do with anything?”

“My home has a lovely view atop the Lonely Mountain.” Thorin said, not meeting her eyes. “If you would like to...see.”

“A visit would be wonderful--” Bella began.

Thorin cut her off. “Not a visit. I was rather hoping that you’d be willing to accompany me home as Lady Durinson. As my wife.”

Bella choked on air. A surreal numbness began to overtake her, as though everything were occurring in a dream.

Thorin’s cheeks were distinctly pink as he stood and resumed pacing, “I have never done anything like this, you must tell me if I’ve caused you offense. It is not my intention to make this journey uncomfortable for you, and if you don’t wish to see me after this I understand.” He clasped his hands firmly behind his back as he walked and Bella was almost positive that he was shaking.

“Captain. Captain, please sit. I assure you that I am not offended. Simply surprised.” She took a deep breath, “This is all rather sudden.”

“Not for me,” Thorin said as he sat, “B -- Commander, I wanted to speak of this as early as possible. I need you to understand that you may think on this offer as long as you’d like. I require no response until you are ready.”

Good goddess, Bella thought numbly, I do believe he means it.

“You don’t do things by halves, do you Captain?” She said softly. “I must have made quite the impression on our trek.”

Thorin nodded, “I knew on the first night that you were a woman worthy of my regard,” He said seriously, “Though perhaps I did not show myself in the best light.”

“I’ll admit that the grocer comment rather threw me off,” Bella teased.

“I had some poor opinions of Hobbits before I met you, Commander,” Thorin said, “I’ve since changed my mind. If nothing else, your courting rituals require truly enormous levels of courage.”

Bella laughed. “That is certainly true, though I’ll admit this particular proposal has a very Dwarvish twist.”

They sat in silence for a moment, simply watching each other. Bella met his blue eyes as he gazed steadily at her. She took in the pale hair of his temples and imagined how he would look when his whole head was silvered with age. She examined the proud arch of his nose and the way his eyes crinkled at the corners. Her eyes traced the thin curve of his lips and found that she could still remember the exact shape of his smile. _Oh Yavanna_ , She thought reverently, _I do believe I may love him_.

Finally Bella gathered herself enough to speak again, very much subdued.

“You ask an important question very suddenly, Captain.” She said carefully, “But you ask in true sincerity. I will consider your offer carefully and give you my answer as soon as I am able.” The politician’s answer tasted sour on her lips, but she could not bring herself to respond more definitively. _My father’s prudent nature shining through_ , she guessed.

Thorin bowed his head, relief sagging his broad shoulders. “Mahal knows that’s all I ask.” He murmured, “Thank you, Commander.”

The door slid open and Dwalin’s head poked in. “Begging your pardon, Commander. Captain, Lieutenant Dori is here to see you about those supply reports you asked for.”

Thorin stood with a groan. “Duty calls, Commander. Is there anything you require? I trust Dwalin is treating you with every courtesy.” He glanced up at the Sergeant with a wry smile.

“Sergeant Dwalin has been lovely,” Bella said, “And I am as content as I am able.”

She caught his sleeve before he could exit the small room. “Captain, please be careful.” She murmured for his ears alone, “If you are caught and killed by mutineers before I can deliver my response, I shall be very cross.”

Daringly, she slid her hand from the cuff of his sleeve to the palm of his hand. He froze, staring down at their point of contact blankly.

After a moment, Dwalin coughed harshly and Thorin seemed to awaken from his trance. “Ah. Yes. Yes, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

She released him and he ducked out with the barest smile thrown back over his shoulder. Bella waited a moment before ufolding herself from her chair and following him. In the doorway she was confronted by Dwalin frowning ominously down at her.

“What?” She hissed, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You’re rather flushed,” He grumbled, “The Captain…behaved himself, I trust?”

Like sand from an hourglass, Bella began to feel her grasp on sanity drifting away. _That’s what Dwarrow do to you_ , a voice in her head -- sounding very like her father -- said primly. _Soon you’ll be gabbing about “women’s duties” and “monarchical governments” with the best of them._

“He behaved himself most admirably, Sergeant Dwalin.” Bella said, gazing after Thorin’s retreating back, “Most admirably indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Bella makes Dwarrow so very very flustered.
> 
> This was a super heavy relationship chapter, without much actual action. Sorry about that, folks! Also, in my head Dwarrow put a lot of stock in duty and the paying of debts. Dwalin owes Bella a good deal for the wrong he did to her and Ham, and he's going to be taking responsibility for that be becoming her own personal bodyguard. Whether she likes it or not!
> 
> And Thorin is emotionally constipated and awkward af. But we knew this.
> 
> The reason I have Thorin saying that Bella would be Lady Durinson instead of Lady Oakenshield is because Oakenshield is a title he earned in battle. Family names (like Durinson or Fundinson) aren't associated with military ranks in Dwarvish society. Hence, all the Dwarrow soldiers being introduced as their rank and first name, while Thorin had a surname/title. That's also why Dwalin giving Bella his family name would actually be rather scandalous, if anyone found out. Because it implies that their relationship goes beyond military respect for one another. Which it does. Dwalin owes her a personal debt. But still. Scandal.
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you for your comments and kudos!! I appreciate them lots. :)


	7. Their Separate Ways

“Not that I’m complaining, Commander,” Bofur said as they walked side-by-side through Erebor’s narrow passages. “I just didn’t expect you to join me for a third patrol. Today, for clarification. I didn’t expect you to join me for the third patrol today.”

 Bella glared at her Dwarf companion. “Ham’s asleep. I’m bored,” She grumbled. 

Behind them, Dwalin stifled a laugh. Bella twisted to glare at him too.

“Well boredom isn’t that difficult to fix,” Bofur said before Bella could begin the rant at the tip of her tongue. “There are plenty of books in the ship’s computers. Holovids too, if you’d rather. You could take a nap,” He began to tick items on his fingers as the walked, “We have a rec room that you’d be welcome to use, Bombur’s been making noises that you should visit him in the galley, or we could visit the Captain!”

“No.” Bella said flatly, “I’m not going to interrupt someone else’s day just because I need something to do.”

Bofur looked at her and raised a single brow. She began to laugh, “You’re right, I’m sorry. That was a tad hypocritical, wasn’t it.”

“Just a wee bit.” He acknowledged with a grin, “Don’t worry about it. My Uncle Bifur gets the same way at times.”

She made a noise of encouragement as they rounded a corner and began walking through one of the offshoot passages. They had to pause for a moment to acknowledge a passing officer who looked very strangely at the unlikely trio. 

Bofur continued when they were alone again. “He got hit by a nerve disrupter when I was just a Dwarfling. He’s been a bit odd ever since. Gets moody if there’s nothing to do.”

“How bad was his injury?” Bella asked, hope kindling for an instant. 

He understood what she was asking immediately. “Ah. No, Mistress. It was a faulty weapon to begin with and it only hit a glancing blow across the top of his scalp. A bit of damage to his mind, but nothing like what your Ensign’s going through.”

Bella deflated. “Yes, of course. You were lucky that he survived such a wound. How did he acquire it?” She hesitated, suddenly unsure. “If you don’t mind me asking. Please don’t feel that you have to answer that.”

“No, it’s all right. We aren’t ashamed.” Bofur assured her. “He was wounded during Azanulbizar. He was a part of the vanguard that took the brunt of the Orc’s retreat. It could have been much worse.”

“He received a Kholoh-afh for that battle,” Dwalin said gruffly, “I remember the ceremony.”

Bofur spun to look the Sergeant in the eye, “You do?” He asked, grin spreading across his face.

Dwalin nodded. “It isn’t a ceremony you see more than once a lifetime.” He muttered, “Course I remember.”

“Kholoh-afh?” Bella asked. “I don’t recognize that word.”

Both men glanced at each other and seemed to have a silent battle of wills. Apparently Bofur lost, since he was the one to answer.

“It’s not a word in Common,” He explained reluctantly, “It’s our secret language. To teach it to an outsider is considered treasonous.”

Bella pulled back with a startled squeak, “Goodness, I had no idea. I’m so sorry.”

“Kholoh-afh is an award for bravery that we give to soldiers of the highest caliber.” Dwalin said, interrupting Bofur’s assurances, “It is awarded perhaps twice in a generation. Don’t ask for a literal translation and we won’t get in trouble.”

Bella smiled at Dwalin and turned to Bofur, “Your uncle sounds like an extraordinary Dwarf. I’d love to meet him someday.”

Bofur straightened his hat and offered her a bashful smile, “We’d like that, my brother and I, Commander. If ever you decide to visit, you’d be welcome in our home.”

She clapped his shoulder gently. “Thank you, Lieutenant. Maybe I’ll take you up on that sometime.”

They finished the rest of the patrol in easy conversation about nothing in particular. An hour later, Bella found herself back at her rooms staring at the door with dread. 

She spun on her heel, “Perhaps a visit to the galley, Sergeant?” She proposed.

Dwalin shook his head, “It’s nearing midnight, Commander. The galley’ll be closed by now.”

Bella spun in the other direction, “Then perhaps this rec room Lieutenant Bofur mentioned!”

“Will be empty at this hour, ma’am.” Dwalin said placidly, “You’ll remember Lieutnenant Bofur also mentioned sleep as a cure for boredom.”

She groaned, “Oh drat, you’re probably exhausted as well, Sergeant. I didn’t mean to keep you on duty for this long.”

“I am entirely at your disposal, Commander.” Dwalin told her, “Whatever the hour.”

“Blast. Fine, I’ll go to bed.” Bella palmed the scanner to open the door to her rooms. “Thank you for your patience tonight, Sergeant Dwalin.”

Dwalin gave her the cross-armed bow once more. “The honor was mine, Commander. If you have need of me at any time, ask the computer to summon me and I will come.”

“I will. Good night, then.”

 As the door slid shut behind her, Bella heaved a sigh. “Right. I suppose I can get some sl--”

A hand grabbed her arm and spun her roughly around, pushing her back against the wall. Before she could react with anything more than a startled yelp, there was a body pinning hers and a head of curls shoved under her nose.

“Skipper! Thank Yavanna you’re alive!”

Bella nearly choked. She flailed desperately to free herself enough to get a proper look at the intruder.

“Primula?” She breathed incredulously. “What are you--” She took a moment to gather herself and examine her cousin properly.

Prim was wearing a set of Dwarvish fatigues that were miles too big for her petite frame. Her hair was pulled down around her face and bound beneath her chin in a series of simple braids that made a mockery of traditional Dwarven style. The only benefit to the entire costume was that it completely disguised her curves beneath excessive folds of heavy fabric.

“What are you wearing?” Bella finished, nearly laughing despite herself. “Is that meant to be a beard?”

Prim grinned and spun around in a jaunty pirouette. “We’re here to rescue you, Cap’n!” She told Bella, “And Ham, of course, though we’re having more trouble finding him. I don’t suppose you know where he is?”

Prim’s words began to catch up with Bella’s excitement. “Yes of course I know where he is,” She said slowly, “Prim, what do you mean you’re here to rescue me? Who is ‘we’?”

“All of us, Bella.” Prim told her, looking at her worriedly as though she feared that Bella had gone crazy. “We took a vote. Of course, it’s just me and Fortinbras actually on board at the moment, but Bag End will be back to pick us up in a couple of hours.”

Bella resisted the urge to tear at her hair. “Prim, I told you to get home!” She hissed, just a decibel short of screaming at her cousin, “You realize the Dwarrow just claimed that planet for their own, don’t you. That’s a breach of the Intergalactic Treaty, Section Five. The Thain needs to be told! The White Council needs to know! You were supposed to go back to the Shire and report this!” 

“We took a vote.” Prim repeated doggedly, “It was unanimous, Bella. We weren’t going to leave you and Ham to rot with these pigs. Don’t worry, we have a plan.”

“A damn good one,” Another voice added. Bella whirled around and spotted Fortinbras sitting cross-legged on her bed. 

His own outfit looked even worse than Primula’s. His hair had been completely covered by what looked like a poorly made wig that hung down nearly to his waist. His cheeks were covered with long locks of red-blonde hair that Bella could swear that she recognized.

“Fortinbras, do you have Lobelia’s hair glued to your chin?” Bella asked. She pinched her thigh surreptitiously. _This is all a dream,_ she told herself firmly, _my people aren’t_ this _stupid._

Fortinbras stroked his “beard” thoughtfully. “I sure do, Skipper. She wanted to come herself but we needed to keep a real pilot onboard just in case. She sent her hair on without her, though.” He grinned, inordinately proud of his joke.

Bella stormed across the room and slapped him upside his fool head. “Idiot!” She hissed, “What if you get caught? All it takes is one look to tell you aren’t Dwarrow. How did you even know for sure that these were my quarters?”

Fortinbras rubbed the back of his head gingerly and scooted away from her. “We had help,” He offered weakly, “Captain, you know who commands this vessel, don’t you?”

“What?” Bella asked, taken aback. “What do you mean you had help?”

Prim came up to her and gripped her shoulder firmly, “It’s Oakenshield, Bella.” She said gently, “The Captain of the Erebor is the Butcher of Azanulbizar. Of course we weren’t going to leave you alone on _his_ vessel.”

Bella sat heavily on the edge of the bed. “Oh Yavanna,” She said weakly.

Fortinbras misunderstood her shock. “Don’t worry, Skipper,” He said bracingly, “We found a Dwarf planetside who was more than willing to help us get you out. He’s going to cause a distraction in about an hour that will give us a chance to steal a shuttle and get back to Bag End.”

Cold dread crept up Bella’s spine. “What was his name?” She asked through numb lips, “This Dwarf. What was his name?”

Prim furrowed her brow, “Er, Grim something?” She offered, “Their names are so odd.”

“Grumdi?” Bella prompted.

“That’s it!” Fortinbras said, “Grumdi. He seemed a bit off, if you ask me. But like my ol’ pop always used to say, ‘any port in a storm’!”

Bella groaned. “Bebother and confusticate all officers who don’t follow orders.” She grumbled, “Right. What’s this damn good plan you’ve concocted?” 

Fortinbras grinned, “We took a page out of your book, Captain,” He told her proudly, “We’re keeping things simple. Grumdi figured they’d stick you in here. ‘Course he had no idea where Ham might be. We tried checking the brig but it’s too heavily guarded. He left us in here to go set up a distraction. In about an hour we’ll hear a signal and we’re to get you and Ham to the shuttles and book it to these coordinates.” He showed her a small plot of one of the star charts that she recognized from her own quarters.

She glared at him. “Where did you get the disguises?”

Prim rolled her eyes. “A couple of Dwarrow on the planet were doing rounds. We hid in trees and stunned them as they walked by.” She winked conspiratorially at Bella, “No one ever thinks to look up, do they?”

Bella groaned, “What if they wake up and contact the ship?”

“Grumdi said he took care of them while we were getting dressed.” Fortinbras said casually, “I think he tied them up.”

Bella choked. “Did you know their names?” She asked, her heart breaking.

Prim looked down at their uniforms, “I can’t read their tags,” she admitted. “Why?”

“Never mind.” Bella said quickly, “Right, here’s what’s going to happen. Ham’s in the medbay. You’re both going to go fetch him and get him to the shuttle dock. Wait for me there. After you hear the signal, wait fifteen minutes. If I’m not there by then or if someone tries to approach you before that, leave without me. Understand?”

“Why is Ham in the medbay?” Prim asked.

“What about you, Captain?” Fortinbras added quickly.

“Ham was hit by a nerve disrupter. He’s nonvocal, but he can walk well enough on his own.” Bella answered Prim. “As for what I’m going to do, it’s better if you don’t know.” She told Fortinbras. “Suffice to say it’s a matter of honor." 

They both looked furious, but they nodded anyway. 

“Fortinbras, you need to be the one who actually fetches Ham.” Bella said with a small smile, “You both look ridiculous but at least your style isn’t actually offensive. If anyone sounds like they’re going to make a fuss about it, stun them first and don’t wait around to ask questions.” 

“Aye aye, Captain.” Fortinbras and Prim said in perfect unison.

Bella nodded. “Right. One hour you said?”

Prim glanced down at her chronometer. “Forty minutes, now, Captain.” She corrected.

They synced their clocks and readied themselves to leave. “Remember, in fifty-five minutes you leave.” Bella told them firmly, “No being noble or coming back for me this time. You go straight to the Thain and tell him what’s happened.”

“We won’t have to, Bella.” Prim said with absolute certainty, “You’re going to make it."

Bella sighed, “Let’s hope so,” she muttered. “All right. Let’s do this.”

She poked her head out the door and checked to be sure the passage was empty before waving her officers out. They nodded to each other, fear and determination present in equal measure on their faces, before setting off in separate directions.

Erebor’s bridge was a hive of activity when Bella arrived. She slipped easily through the chaos and made her way quietly to Thorin’s side where he stood glaring down at a computer’s readings. 

“What’s going on?” She asked, touching his elbow to get his attention.

He looked up and smiled slightly when he met her eyes. “Commander,” He acknowledged, “welcome to the bridge.”

Bella returned the smile, “Captain, always a pleasure. Now what’s going on?”

Thorin turned back to the computer, “It appears we have an intruder.”

Terror like a blade of ice filled Bella’s gut. The edges of her vision went black. “Oh?” She managed weakly.

He glanced at her with concern. “Aye. It seems Grumdi commandeered a shuttle and managed to sneak aboard between patrols. He’s locked himself in the engine room with a hostage and a nerve disruptor and he’s threatening to blow us out of the black if we don’t treat with him.” 

They were silent for a moment. Thorin continued to examine specs and speak to his officers. Bella attempted to get her breathing back under control. Her chronometer read fifteen minutes until Grumdi began the ‘distraction.’

 _Yavanna bless us all, he’s going to do it._ She thought vaguely.

“Captain, I’m afraid I must revoke my parole.” Bella said as Thorin finished speaking to Balin. “I apologize.” 

Thorin turned back to her with a raised brow. “Ah.” He said curiously, “Yes, of course. I can have someone escort you back to your quarters?” 

“Thank you, but no.” Bella assured him, “Your officers have more important things to attend to. I will summon Sergeant Dwalin to take me back.”

“Very well. Don’t worry, Commander. This will all be cleared up shortly, I’m sure.” Thorin smiled at her reassuringly. Only the faint crinkle above his nose revealed the stress he was feeling.

Bella nodded, “Yes, I’m sure it will.” She hesitated. “Captain?”

Thorin twisted to face her fully. His sharp, blue eyes met hers and for the barest instant, Bella hesitated.

“Yes, Commander?” He prompted after a moment.

Her courage failed her. “Good night,” she murmured.

Thorin broke into a bright smile. It was small, private, meant only for her eyes on that crowded bridge. Bella drank it in, helpless to protect herself from its pull.

“Good night, Commander.” He said softly, “I will see you in the morning.”

She left without responding.

The engine room was not difficult to find. Though she passed many Dwarrow dashing about in the passages, none tried to stop her until the final hatch. There, a single Dwarf armed with a nerve disruptor stood at attention. His eyes were red-rimmed and his hands were shaking anxiously.

“Report, soldier.” Bella ordered, coming to parade rest in front of him.

“All’s quiet, Commander.” He told her, voice cracking. “He’s still firing at anyone who tries to go down. The Captain ordered us to close it up before someone gets killed.”

“Very good, Lieutenant…” She hesitated, waiting.

“Dori,” The officer finished for her. “And you are Commander Baggins, the Captain’s guest.”

She didn’t correct him. “And his agent in this case,” She said, desperately improvising. “He hopes that Grumdi will hesitate to fire at a woman and a Hobbit. I’m to go down and propose a treaty." 

Dori frowned, “That doesn’t sound like the Captain,” He mumbled, “Do you think it would work?”

Bella grinned, “Would I be here if I didn’t?” She asked faux-confidently.

He seemed to accept her response. “He’s holding my-He’s holding Petty Officer Ori hostage.” Dori told her quietly. “If something goes wrong…”

With a start, Bella remembered the timid, clerkish Dwarf who had greeted her when she sought out Thorin in the medbay. She frowned. “Ah.” 

“He can fight,” Dori hurried to assure her, “If he has a weapon and half a chance, he can fight.” 

“Then we just have to give him a chance.” Bella said decisively, “What’s the layout like?”

“The hatch opens into the engineering station. Empty room, plenty of computers and the like but not much in terms of cover or weapons.” Dori told her, “Grumdi has Ori in the engine room proper. It’s behind a sealed door that he’s recoded to open only for his hand. He’s also managed to create a minor shield that allows him to fire weapons from within the room but doesn’t allow us to fire into it.” 

Bella grimaced, “I guess I can work with that. Open the hatch, Lieutenant.”

Dori’s eyes lit with hope and he moved to comply. First, he keyed into the comm system. “Grumdi! We’re sending someone down to talk.”

There was a beat of silence before another voice replied. “Who?”

“The Hobbit Commander.” Dori said, “She’s authorized to speak on the Captain’s behalf.”

Bella carefully kept her face very blank.

There was a brief burst of static before Grumdi’s voice came through the comms again. “Is she armed?”

Bella quickly grabbed her stunner and shoved it into her waistband. Dori nodded, “Do you really think we’d give a _Hobbit_ a weapon?” He asked.

There was a long hesitation before Grumdi spoke again. “Fine. Send her down.”

Dori scanned his palm to open the hatch. “Good luck, Commander,” he told her, “I hope you make it back." 

Bella smiled wanly, “You and me both, Lieutenant.” She muttered. “Right. Once more into the breach.”

She dropped heavily down into the engineering room, quickly crouching and taking stock. It was empty. Monitors were spaced evenly around the walls and a single, waist-high terminal was placed solidly in the middle of the room. It didn’t even have a solid base. Instead, it rested on six thick legs that did nothing to keep someone from glancing down and seeing straight through to the other side. Dori was right, it wasn’t much cover.

A door at the far side of the room beeped quietly, as though someone on the other side were preparing to open it. Bella glanced around in a panic. Her chronometer read six minutes. She had to think fast.

The door slid open. Behind the shimmer of an active force field, Grumdi stood holding Ori pressed tight against his chest. A nerve disrupter rested ominously against the young Dwarf’s temple. 

Grumdi looked around, annoyance beginning to cloud his features. He reached over with the hand holding the nerve disruptor and pressed a button to open the comms channel. 

“Dori, I thought you said you were sending down an emissary.” He snapped, “Where the fuck is she?”

“I sent her down, Grumdi. She’s with you.” Dori said mildly, “I even closed the hatch behind her.”

Grumdi scowled. “Then where did she go?"

“As you’ve made perfectly clear, Grumdi, once we send someone into the engine room it’s no longer within our power to monitor them.” Dori offered icily, “Perhaps if you can’t even keep track of a single Hobbit in an isolated engine room, you really shouldn’t be vying for control of a warship. But then, ozirum menu seleku--”

Grumdi cut off the feed with a growl. “Your brother is going to be the first one to die once I’m in control,” He hissed menacingly into Ori’s ear, “Fat, stuffy bastard thinks he can run around calling me incompetent.”

He keyed in a short code to power down the forcefield, still muttering insults. He pushed Ori ahead of him into the engine room, looking around for Bella.

“I swear on Mahal’s beard, if they’re trying to trick me--” Grumdi hissed once he’d dragged Ori around the entire room and confirmed that it was empty.

As he reached out once more to key the comms, Bella struck.

She dropped from the ceiling, using a pipe to gain momentum and drive her feet directly into Grumdi. One heel hit the inside elbow of his outstretched arm, the other connected full force with his shoulder. He flew back, releasing Ori with a cry of pain. Bella dropped to the ground, fouling the landing and falling back with a cry.

“You bitch!” Grumdi shouted, struggling to sit up and level the disrupter at her.

Bella grabbed the stunner from her waistband and tossed it to Ori. “Shoot him!” She screeched, curling up into as small a target as she could manage, “Shoot him! Shoot him!”

There was the sound of high-speed energy displacement, then silence. Bella slowly raised her head, flexing her limbs one by one to check that they all still worked.

“Goodness,” she said faintly, twisting to look up at the shellshocked Ori, “I can’t believe that worked.”

“He--” Ori swallowed nervously, still staring down at Grumdi’s stunned body, “He set the self destruct sequence. There are--”

“--two minutes.” Bella finished. “Right. Let’s get that fixed.” She rolled shakily to her feet and stumbled over to the center terminal.

“You know how to cancel self destruct?” Ori asked, following her like a lost puppy. 

Bella glanced back at him with a shrug, “I know how to do it on my ship. Do you have any better ideas?”

“No’m” He said timidly.

She nodded, “Right, then. On Hobbit ships, self destruct protocol calls for complete agreement from both the captain and the head engineer. Since Grumdi did this on his own, I’m assuming it was a hack of some kind.”

She dropped to the floor and rolled beneath the terminal, looking up at the mess of wires. “Can you see the display?” She called to Ori.

“Yes. There’s one minute and thirty seven seconds left.”

Bella swallowed, “Right. Don’t tell me that, please. Just let me know if it stops.”

She quickly began tracing wires, trying to recall the engineering lessons her academy professors had forced her to sit through.

 _What was that rhyme? Pair red with red and you’ll be dead, red and yellow’s a dandy fellow?_ She grabbed the yellow wire hanging loose. _Here goes nothing, I suppose._ With shaking hands she pulled the red wire from its port and replaced it with the yellow.

Ori gasped. “Frozen at twenty-three seconds, Commander!” He said breathlessly. “It stopped!”

Bella lowered her hands to cover her eyes and breathed deeply. Quietly, she murmured a prayer of thanks.

Hands gripped her ankles and pulled her out from beneath the terminal. Ori’s tear streaked face looked down at her with a broad grin before he dropped down on top of her and wrapped her in a fierce hug.

“You saved me, Commander! You saved me!” He whispered into her ear “Akminruk zu.”

Bella patted his back awkwardly, “Ah yes. Yes of course. My pleasure.” Ori pulled back with a sniffle and Bella smiled reassuringly at him. “Shall we go tell your brother that we’re okay?”

Ori grinned brightly and helped her to her feet. Together they stumbled over to the hatch and Ori palmed the scanner to open it. Outside, Dori let out a small cry. 

“Ori? Commander Baggins?”

“We’re here, Dori!” Ori shouted up, “We’re okay!”

Bella grinned tiredly, “We’re coming up, Lieutenant.” She called. She gestured for Ori to go first.

Once he had disappeared up the ladder, she clambered up after him. She emerged to find Dori literally spinning his brother in a circle, laughing happily into Ori’s tangled bowl cut.

“Commander,” Dori called, releasing Ori and bustling over to lift her bodily from the mouth of the hatch and pull her into a tight embrace, “Thank you. Thank you for saving my brother.”

“She saved the whole ship,” Ori pointed out helpfully as he fumbled to straighten his hair, “Grumdi set a self destruct sequence and she turned it off.” 

Dori pulled back and looked at Bella more critically. Finally, he stepped back completely. “Mistress Baggins, you have done me and mine a very great service at your own risk. If you ever have need, you may call on me. I am Dori Rison, at your service.” He crossed his arms over his chest and bowed low.

Bella hesitantly bowed back, “Erm. Belladonna Baggins at yours,” she offered, “Thank you, Lieutenant. Now, as it happens I actually do need a slight favor.”

Dori nodded, reaching out and pulling Ori flush against his side. “Name it, Mistress Belladonna.”

She hesitated for a moment, taken aback. Perhaps the sharing of names meant that Dwarrow became less formal in conversation?

“Bella, please, Master Dori. Belladonna was my mother. As for the favor, I’d just like you to grant me five minutes grace before you contact the Captain.” She shifted uncomfortably under Dori’s knowing gaze, “I was supposed to have Sergeant Dwalin with me, you see. I just didn’t want to wait for him to arrive and now I’d hate for him to get in trouble if--”

Dori interrupted her, “Of course, Bella. I doubt I shall be thinking of anything except the return of my brother for at least another ten minutes.” He assured her.

Bella grinned, “Thank you, Dori. And, erm, perhaps if my role could be downplayed?” She scratched the back of her neck, “Or just not mentioned at all. Petty Officer Ori did most of the work, anyway.” She winked at the young Dwarf and offered a weak smile.

“That can be arranged,” Dori said firmly, “I’m sure Grumdi will be more than happy to support any explanation that doesn’t involve him being taken down by a Hobbit lass.”

Bella let out a relieved sigh. “Thank you. In that case, I’d better be off.” She glanced surreptitiously at her chronometer. She had seven minutes to get to the shuttle dock before her people left.

“Commander, wait.” Ori said, firmly. “You did a service for my brother, but it was my life that you saved. I offer you a Khaham-afh.” 

Dori gasped quietly, “Ori, what are you doing?”

Ori glared at his brother, “It is my right, Dori. Commander, I offer you a Khaham-afh. It is a gift of clan for the life you gave to me.” He reached into his hair and removed one of the beads that hung at the end of his braids. “When you wear this, you are welcomed wherever I would be.” 

Bella hesitated, “Ori, I don’t know if…”

He reached out and gripped her hand, pushing the bead into her palm and closing her fingers around it. “You saved three thousand lives tonight, Bella. And you helped me to gain my own freedom. Please, grant me one more boon and join my clan.”

She looked helplessly at Ori. “Damn,” she cursed softly. He reminded her a bit of her cousin Drogo in that moment. She'd never been able to say no to him either, “Well I always wanted a big family.” 

Ori laughed and pulled her into a hug, “Thank you, namad. Now, go. And remember to wear the bead.”

Dori reached out and wrapped her in another embrace. “As you were named by my brother, you are named by me, namad.” He whispered. “I have not known you long, but I think I know you well. Tak natu yenet. Until we next meet.”

Bella pulled back and sniffled, “Thank you. I’ll think of you often,” she promised. “Until we next meet, Ori. Dori.”

She turned and fled, clutching the bead in one tight fist. Her sprint to the shuttle dock was uninterrupted. She slid into the hangar thirteen minutes and forty seven seconds after the self destruct sequence would have gone off.

“Skipper!” Bella heard Prim call. “Over here!”

She dashed over to the shuttle Fortinbras and Prim had already primed for takeoff. “We’re going to have to move fast,” she panted to them, “They caught Grumdi before he could set off his distraction." 

Fortinbras set his jaw firmly, “They won’t catch us, Skipper.” He told her, “Buckle up.”

Prim helped Bella to her seat at Ham’s side and pulled the straps tight. Anger made her movements tense and rough. Bella rested a gentle hand on her cousin’s shoulder.

“What is it, Prim?” She asked softly.

Primula glanced at Ham and lowered her voice, “They could have killed him, Bella.” She whispered as she settled into her own seat. “They were trying to.”

“Yes.” Bella said evenly, “I know.” She thought of Dwalin’s clumsy apology and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying.

Prim reached over and gently touched the back of Bella’s clenched fist. “I’m sorry, Bella.” She said sadly, “I’m sure it was perfectly awful for you, with Ham so injured and alone among those monsters. If you need to talk about it, I’m here for you.”

The roar of the shuttle’s engines powering up distracted Prim enough that Bella could safely withdraw her hand. She unfolded it slowly, looking down at the geometric stone bead carved with blocky runes. She thought of Ori and Dori, crying into her hair with relief. She thought of Dwalin, smiling at her under his beard and sharing her breakfast. Oin patiently walking her through Ham’s charts again and again. Bombur cooking meals she requested and Bofur allowing her to join him on patrols even though they took twice as long when she was there. She thought of Thorin, smiling at her and holding her hand and caring for Ham while she slept. 

Her hand closed around the bead once more.

“Yes.” She said sadly, “I’m sorry, too.”

  
Prim opened her mouth to reply but Bella turned her back to look out the viewport as Erebor shrunk in the distance. The ride back to Bag End was silent. If anyone noticed Bella crying, they were kind enough not to comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a few bookkeeping things: Thank you everyone who's sticking around throughout this long process. Y'all are the greatest! I'm going really slow on this project, mostly because I'm juggling a lot at the moment. I haven't forgotten about it (obviously) and I fully intend to finish.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter. Dori/Ori/Bella's relationship feels a bit forced, but to make what I have in mind happen she had to be adopted by a Dwarf clan and I felt that Ori was most likely to do it. Hopefully it makes sense?!
> 
> The Khuzdul I got hodgepodge from a couple difference sources. In essence:  
> Bifur's award means Hero-bead  
> Dori tells Grumdi that "he can't forge a spoon" (he's very stupid/incompetent)  
> Ori says "thank you" to Bella  
> Ori offers Bella a Clan-bead, essentially entrance into his family and makes her an honorary Dwarf. Thorin would have offered something similar if she had accepted his proposal.  
> Ori and Dori both call Bella their sister.  
> Thank you for reading!!


	8. Adrift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence/torture. See end notes for summary

Her time home was as busy as it was precious. Since the Bag End had landed in Shire nearly a month after their escape from the Erebor, Bella had embarked on a long week of making reports, filing paperwork, visiting relatives, and seeing the Gamgees settled comfortably. She was glad to be finally concluding the last bit of business before she could begin her official medical leave.

_ Maybe I’ll do a spot of traveling, hm? _ She thought idly as she helped herself to a cup of tea from the pot on the Thain’s desk.

“We’ve had word that Hamfast Gamgee’s family has received a sizeable donation from an anonymous source.” Gerontius Took said, gazing knowingly at Bella over his half-moon spectacles. “You wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with that, would you my dear?”

Bella smiled, “It wasn’t me, Grandfather.” She assured him, “I doubt I could afford such generosity.”

“No, I suppose a Commander’s salary doesn’t cover much in the way of charitable donations.” Gerontius sighed, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands over his stomach. “Which brings us rather neatly to the reason I called you here today.”

She frowned and shifted uncomfortably in her own seat. “I thought I was here to formally define the length of my medical leave.” She said slowly.

“The White Council has decided that the Dwarvish incursion into neutral territory requires further investigation.” Gerontius told Bella, “They’ve asked us to send scouts to observe their movements and report back.”

Bella nodded, “That makes sense. If you’re asking me what impressions I got from my time aboard the Erebor, I don’t know what to say. I was welcomed but sheltered from the real decision-making.”

“Hrmm, no. That’s not really what I wanted to discuss today, though it’s nice to know.”

“Then what, Grandfather? I don’t understand.” Bella asked, annoyance beginning to color her tone.

Before Gerontius could answer, another man interrupted. He had crept in at some point during the conversation without Bella noticing at all. Now he stood, leaning heavily on a gnarled wooden staff, just inside the doorway.

“In his own time, Commander Baggins, the Thain means to ask you to accept a promotion and lead the scouting expedition.” The stranger said with a small smile.

Bella yelped and spun in her chair, “I say! Good morning!” She said before she could stop herself.

“Whatever do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?” The Wizard, for only Wizards spoke in such riddles, asked. His eyes crinkled at the corners the same way Bella’s father’s used to do when he was laughing but did not want anyone to know.

“I  _ mean _ ,” Bella huffed, “That you ought to announce yourself when you enter, sir. What do you mean promotion?” She whirled back to Gerontius, “Grandfather?”

“What an odd use of such a common phrase,” the Wizard said, taking the seat beside Bella. “You haven’t yet asked for my name, Commander Baggins. To think that I should be dismissed so easily by the daughter of Belladonna Took.”

“Belladonna  _ Baggins _ .” Bella said firmly, “It’s the name on her stone, so you’ll use it if you please. Mister…?”

“General, actually.” Gerontius piped in, “It’s General Gandalf Greyhame, of the White Council.”

Bella choked. “Gandalf? Not the Gandalf who used to make such wonderful fireworks for Midsummer Night's Eve? Goodness I had no idea you were still…” She stopped herself and turned back to her grandfather, “Ahem. Promotion?”

“To a full Captain rank,” Gandalf said, breezing easily over Bella’s discomfort. “You’ll be commanding a small vessel to the outskirts of the Neutral Territory. Entirely scouting, mind you. Though, of course you and your chosen crew will be transferred to the White Council’s military division for the duration of the mission.”

“Transferred?” Bella squeaked, “Military?” One hand flew to clutch at her chest where, beneath her shirt, she had hung Ori’s bead. “There hasn’t been a Hobbit in the military in living memory!”

“Nonsense,” Gandalf scoffed, “Old Bullroarer Took took arms against an Orc invasion not three hundred years ago. Won the battle for us, if I remember correctly.” He gazed cheerfully at her down the length of his hooked nose.

Bella glared furiously, “I’m hardly soldier material,” she pointed out, gesturing vaguely at herself. “And I just got back from a mission where I was captured and held prisoner! Regulations state that I be granted at least three months paid medical leave to seek council and recuperate!”

“These are rather difficult times,” Gerontius told her seriously, “My dear Bella, we all have our burdens to bear.”

“Besides, it will be good for you.” Gandalf said decisively, “And most amusing for me. Finish up here and begin packing. Your ship leaves in four hours, Captain Baggins.” 

He left the room in a swirl of gray robes and the lingering scent of Old Toby. Bella looked faintly at the door as it closed behind him.

“Four hours?”

***

“Sorry, Captain Baggins,” Bella’s pilot murmured as their shuttle drifted aimlessly through the black.

Every turn they made allowed Bella a more distant view of the debris that had once been her first military command. She patted the boy’s arm gently.

“Don’t be sorry, Fosco. You couldn’t have known that the Dwarrow would intercept our subspace comms.” Bella consoled him.

Inside, she was seething.  _ You absolute blithering idiot, Belladonna Baggins, _ She lectured herself, biting back tears of fury,  _ It’s your job to think of this kind of thing. Can you be any more incompetent? _

Across from them sat the third and fourth members of Bella’s ghost-crew: Milo Goodchild and Boffin Underhill. Fosco, Milo, and Boffin were the best Hobbit officers Gerontius had been able to offer Bella for her command at such short notice. They were competent, even-headed, and wonderfully brave. None of which had saved them from a moment of carelessness on their Captain’s part.

“We--” Boffin began before hesitating. 

Bella smiled encouragingly at him, “What is it, Boff?” She asked.

He grimaced back. “We have more explosives, Captain.” He told her, face so pale it was nearly green. “Not much, but enough to destroy us. If you-- If you think it necessary, we’re all with you. Til the end.” The others nodded gamely.

She blinked for a moment, touched by their loyalty. “Thank you, Boffin.” She said, even as their drifting halted and their movement began to reverse towards the enormous Dwarvish battle cruiser that had first spotted them. “But I don’t think that will be necessary. We don’t know any information worth torturing for and our computers have already been wiped.”

Milo shook his head. “He weren’t talking about no information, Cap’n.” He told her baldly, “We all hear stories ‘bout what those Dwarvish prisoner of war camps are like for womenfolk. If you’d like to...take a quicker route, we’re with you.”

Bella reached up automatically to touch her bead. “No.” She smiled at her crew, “That is very noble and good of you lads, and I’m very grateful for your bravery. But that is not the answer.”

The heavy impact of a boarding channel interrupted their response. Bella stood and straightened her uniform. She nodded calmly at her small, brave troupe and turned to address the Dwarvish officer who tore open the hatch of her ship and hopped inside as though he owned it.

“Captain Belladonna Baggins of the White Council. We surrender.”

The Dwarf  smiled toothily, and whistled. “Captain Belladonna Baggins, eh? Oh I know someone who will be just ecstatic to see you!”

***

The P.O.W. camp was located on a space station safely inside Dwarvish Territory. The station itself was well guarded both inside and out. The actual prisoner’s area was designed to look like an open, grassy field. The entire field was visible from any point within the space.

Changing into the prison uniform had been an uncomfortable experience in many regards. Thankfully, Boffin had put up enough of a fuss about the lack of privacy that Bella had been able to slip her bead from the chain without anyone noticing. It was the only thing she still carried that belonged to her.

The guards leered at them as they stepped through the doors and onto the field. Bella sighed in faint relief when she heard the lock engage behind them.

“Hello, there!” A young Elvish woman called, trotting across the meadow toward the Hobbits. “Commander Tauriel of Greenwood. Who might you be?”

“Captain Belladonna Baggins of the White Council. This is my crew--”

Tauriel interrupted the introductions with a joyful laugh. “Oh praise Eru, you’re a Captain! I can hand this dratted mess over to you, then!”

Bella reeled back slightly, “Oh. Um. There’s no one else?”

“Maybe,” Tauriel said, waving a careless hand, “There’s a group of Dwarrow that stick to a little corner of this hellhole and refuse to speak to us. I don’t even know their names, and they’ve been here longer than anyone.”

“Dwarrow?” Bella asked, “Why are there Dwarvish prisoners in a Dwarvish POW camp?”

“I don’t know, Captain,” Tauriel said apologetically, “They refuse to even acknowledge me when I approach. Maybe they’ll talk to you? You aren’t an Elf.”

Bella sighed and pulled a lock of hair forward to begin a simple braid. “Right, I’ll do that. What’s the situation with your own people, Tauriel?”

“Fed and watered,” She told Bella grimly as they began walking toward the group of Elves and Men at the far side of the field. “Not much else. And every so often the guards come and take one of us away. Sometimes they come back. Sometimes they don’t.” Her long fingers clenched into fists. “Even when they come back, they’re...broken, Captain. They won’t say a thing to any of us.”

Milo squeaked. Bella frowned. 

“That’s vile,” She snapped, “Torturing and killing prisoners as though we still lived in the second millenia! And their roster definitely didn’t include this many Elves,” She said, gazing over the group gathered before her. “They’re required to publish an accurate listing of all their prisoners to the Intergalactic Committee!”

Her braid finished, she slipped Ori’s bead onto the end tugged a few times to make sure it was secure. Tauriel watched her curiously but didn’t ask.

“These Dwarrow,” a Man spoke up, spitting the word out like a curse, “seem to be under the impression that the Committee’s rules don’t apply to them.”

Bella regarded him with a raised brow. “And you are?”

“Lieutenant Commander Bard Bowman of Dale.” He told her.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Right, well this is horribly inefficient,” She muttered. “Everyone, my name is Captain Belladonna Baggins. I’m going to fetch the Dwarrow so that we can consolidate information. In the meantime, Commander Tauriel will run you through some standard drills.”

Bella turned to Tauriel, “Keep them moving for at least an hour.” She told her, “From now on, we’ll do this once a day every day. Afterwards, Fosco I want you to organize a game of some kind. I don’t care what it is as long as it’s active and gets everyone moving and talking to each other.”

They both nodded and moved forward, backs straightening with renewed purpose. Bella smiled reassuringly at Milo and Boffin as she slipped off her shoes and set off toward the Dwarrow. Her toes wiggled reassuringly in the turf as she walked. It wasn’t the same as being home, but it gave her some measure of courage. She felt she might need it.

“Hello there! I am Captain Belladonna Baggins of the White Council. Who’s in charge of your crew?” Bella called as she neared the Dwarrow.

They were all seated in a loose ring but, as she approached, pulled closer together into a tight huddle. The only other response to her greeting was that one Dwarf shouted something in their own language. Whatever was said caused a laugh to ripple through the rest of the group.

“Right. Maybe I didn’t make myself understood properly,” Bella said, coming to a stop directly in front of them. “My name is Captain Belladonna Baggins and you  _ will _ speak with me.”

“Or what, melekun?” One Dwarf growled, “You’ll set your Elven dogs on us?” They laughed again.

Bella smiled blandly and sat down, pulling her knees up loosely toward her chest. “Don’t be ridiculous,” She scolded him with a smile, “I’ll just wait.”

She settled back, gazing idly up at the ceiling of the space station and listening intently to their response. 

The Dwarrow began arguing softly among themselves. Bella leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. The movement swung her braid forward. One of the Dwarrow gasped and hissed something, pointing urgently at Bella.

A Dwarf from the back of the group stood suddenly and marched forward. He came to a halt in front of her and knelt, swiftly reaching out to grab her bead and inspect it.

“Where did you get this?” He asked in heavily accented Common, “Did you steal?”

Bella’s hand snapped out and gripped his wrist. Fury burned in her eyes. “It was gifted me,” She said softly, “By a Dwarf I hold in high regard. You will release me, sir, or I really will call my people over.”

He did so and sat back with a rueful grin. “I apologize, Captain. I did not realize you carried a Khaham-afh. I am Commander Durgin formerly of Iron Hills. With what can I and mine assist you?”

Bella breathed a quiet sigh of relief.  _ Thank you, Ori _ , she thought. “You can start by explaining why you lot are prisoners,” She said, “I didn’t expect to find Dwarvish prisoners in a Dwarvish POW camp.”

“No,” Durgin said ruefully, “Nor did we. Our Captain was killed in mutiny by ashnak. They imprisoned us loyal to him so we could not contact our people.”

Bella remembered how close Thorin had come to the same fate. “Ah. My sympathies. Who commands this camp?”

Durgin shrugged, “The official record states this camp controlled by Dain of Iron Hills. Since last I heard he was in capital facing charges for mutiny against Thorin Oakenshield, I do not know who commands.”

“Is mutiny such a common thing among your people?” Bella grumbled.

He laughed, “No, Captain. Not until very recently.”

“Right.” Bella said firmly, “Come on. From now on you will join the rest of the camp in exercise and activity. If you wish to eat and sleep separately, you may.”

“What?” One of the Dwarrow yelped, “We can’t run drills with those tree-shaggers!”

“You can and you will.” Bella told him, “I outrank you, soldier. And I think you’ll find that we outnumber you. Quarters are too tight for this kind of prejudice to be allowed. Drills will be run before food is distributed. That goes for everyone.”

Durgin frowned, “You have spine of mithril, melekun,” He told her grudgingly, “We will drill with you.”

Bella nodded thankfully and turned to lead the way back to where Tauriel was leading the Elves, Men, and Hobbits in a simple march formation. Bella counted them under her breath as she walked.

From a crew of four, Bella’s command had now expanded to include twenty-five Men, sixty Elves, and thirty-two Dwarrow.  _ I hope Gandalf got my message. _ She thought ruefully,  _ I’ll be needing reinforcements.  _

***

They came for Bella three weeks later.

“Captain Baggins,” The Dwarf said with a leer. It was the same officer who had first boarded Bella’s shuttle. He looked, if possible, even smugger now.

Bard, Tauriel, and Boffin all tensed as the Dwarf surveyed their little group. Durgin tried to lurch to his feet with a growl and a stream of what Bella now knew was Khuzdul. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down.

“Durgin, enough. Tauriel, you’re in charge while I’m gone. Durgin, you and your people will  _ listen _ to her this time.” She hissed quietly as she stood. “Bard, make sure they don’t kill each other while I’m away. Keep a weather eye on the horizon. Gandalf will send someone for us eventually.”

“Aw, how sweet.” The Dwarf cooed, “Look at the Halfling issuing orders!”

Bard attempted to lunge at the Dwarf and was held back only by Tauriel’s quick hand latching to the belt of his uniform. Bella took a moment to dust herself off and give her people time to calm down.

“If I’m not back in twenty four hours,” Bella said, meeting her captor’s eyes squarely, “Give ‘em hell.”

Tauriel grinned, “Aye Aye, Skipper.” She said wickedly, “It would be our pleasure.”

The Dwarf scowled and grabbed Bella’s elbow to lead her away. As they passed loitering groups of Men, Elves, and Dwarrow they were bombarded by quiet growls and hisses of displeasure. The hand on Bella’s elbow was uncomfortably tight and she swore that she could smell the first hints of fear on the Dwarf’s skin. She grinned.

The quiet clunk of the door locking behind them relaxed Bella’s captor. He released her elbow and jerked his head for her to begin walking. “You’re in for quite the treat, Captain,” he told her mockingly.

Bella kept her head high and didn’t respond. She hid shaking hands pressed tight against her thighs. They walked in silence for a time until they came to a door labeled “Officer’s Quarters.”

The Dwarf keyed in the code and shoved Bella through the door. Inside, Bella was greeted by what looked more like a torture chamber than a sleeping space. The bed - which was more a table draped in sheets - had straps attached to the head and footboards. There was an open drawer beside the bed that Bella could see glinted with bright implements that looked dangerously sharp even from this distance.

“Get on.” The Dwarf growled, shoving forward. Bella shook her head and threw herself backwards. She twisted, clawing with one hand towards the frame of the door even as it slid shut. The Dwarf caught her easily and laughed. “I hoped you would do that,” he admitted before slamming a fist into her stomach.

Bella collapsed to the ground with a weak wheeze. He watched her struggle to catch her breath for a moment before rearing back and kicking her, hard, in the ribs. 

The crack echoed through her entire body. Bella knew she must have cried out, though she could barely hear anything over the rushing in her ears.

The Dwarf heaved her to her feet and carried her to the bed while she was still stunned by the pain.

He secured the straps tightly around her wrists and ankles before she could fully gather herself to fight back again. Stretched out, belly exposed and completely unable to move, Bella had never felt so exposed in her entire life as she did in that moment. 

The Dwarf leered regretfully at her. “He likes to see you unsullied,” he whispered heavily into Bella’s ear, “Shame.”

Bella pulled back and recalled lovely summer days eating watermelon with her cousins at home on Shire. With accuracy learned over a lifetime, she gathered the moisture in her mouth and spat, hitting him squarely in the eye.

He reared away with a shout and scrambled to wipe the spittle from his face.

“You bitch!” He roared.

Bella anticipated the punch well enough to turn her head with the force. Even as a glancing blow, it stung her cheek viciously. She closed her eyes as the Dwarf retreated from the room.

As soon as she heard the hiss of the door closing behind him, Bella began to look frantically around the room. She saw nothing that would be of any help unless she could get at least one limb free. With fresh determination, Bella began to pull against the straps.

It was nearly two hours before the door slid open once more. In that time, Bella hadn’t been able to do much more than bruise her wrists, ankles, and pride. The straps had refused to budge.

She turned her head to acknowledge the approaching figure. As her eyes focused on the silhouette, Bella’s entire being went numb with fear.

An Orc had visited Shire once, when Bella had been very young. He had claimed to be an emissary before the events of the Fell Winter though, in retrospect, it was obvious that he had been a scout for the invading force. He had been unimaginably huge, terrifying and fascinating in equal measures to curious fauntlings. Compared to the Orc who stood before her now, that scout had been positively tame.

“Captain Baggins,” The Orc purred, stepping into the room. Behind him, Bella barely noticed a Dwarrow slipping through the door and taking up a post in the corner. She was too focused on the looming threat of the Orc to pay attention to much else. “How wonderful to make your acquaintance.”

“You seem to have me at a disadvantage,” Bella said. 

The Orc strode forward stopping at the edge of the bed and looking down at her with a predatory glint in his eyes. “Yes, quite. Apologies. My name is General Azog of Gundabad. I have been wanting to meet you for quite some time.”

Bella grimaced, “Ah. I’m afraid I can’t say the same, General.”

He ignored that. “We have an acquaintance in common, you see.”

“If you’re referring to General Gandalf, I really don’t have much to say.” Bella told him nervously, “I’ve only really met him the once and he’s not exactly forthcoming.”

“No, of course not,” Azog chided her, “I don’t need you for something as paltry as information. Who would trust a Halfling with something worth knowing?” He laughed uproariously.

Bella scowled. “I,” She said coldly, “am half of nothing.”

He circled the bed and casually lifted a glittering scalpel. Casually, he dragged the blade down the side of her face. It took everything Bella had in her not to flinch away as she felt blood begin to trickle down over her ear and into her hair.

“You are what I say you are,” Azog said huskily, watching the blood with a hungry smile. “And what I have in mind for you is not political. More…” He looked her up and down slowly. “Personal.”

Bella swallowed dryly.

“It has come to my attention that, during your time on the planet now known as Bree IV, you and Thorin Oakenshield became rather well acquainted.” Azog said, cleaning the scalpel on the leg of Bella’s uniform and replacing it in the drawer as he spoke.

“I was his prisoner.” Bella said, staring blankly at the ceiling. “I escaped. I doubt he thinks much of me now.”

“You would be wrong, Captain.” Azog assured her, “My sources state that he thinks of little but his duty and a certain Hobbit.”

She closed her eyes.  _ Oh Thorin _ , she thought desperately,  _ What on earth have you got us both into? _

“I myself am acquainted with Oakenshield through less...typical means.” Azog explained, “You see, I once organized a raid on the house of an important Dwarvish councilman. What was his - ah yes, Master Thrain. Perhaps you know of this event?”

Bella choked. She remembered, vividly, Thorin’s wordless grief as he described the deaths of his family. She looked into Azog’s pale blue eyes and felt nothing but horror at the monster who spoke proudly of the deaths of those Thorin had held dear.

“I--” She stopped herself, “I fail to see the relevance of this,” She said more slowly.

“There is none.” Azog said, “Except that I wish you to understand why you must die. Oakenshield is the greatest threat to my Lord’s power. He must be stopped. Undermined. Driven mad.” He grinned, revealing yellowed teeth sharpened to horrifying points, “Killed.”

She gagged, “Your lord?” She asked desperately, “What sway does Thorin hold over the Orcs?”

“ _ Thorin _ ,” Azog hissed, leaning forward and pressing his face close up against Bella’s cheek, “Has no power among my people. Never.”

“Then why are you so afraid of him?” Bella asked.

“I am not afraid!” He bellowed, rearing back and slapping her. Bella’s head cracked sideways and her vision went white.

While Bella panted through the shockwaves of pain, Azog seemed to gather himself. 

“I am not afraid. But my Lord requires caution. Our operation is at a delicate stage. Oakenshield must be stopped.” Azog repeated the words flatly, as though they had been taught to him.

“You’re mad.” Bella sad flatly, spitting out a gob of blood from her bitten cheek. “What operation can an Orc conceive that a Dwarf may interfere with? For that matter, why is an Orc in control of a Dwarvish prison camp?”

Azog reached for the tray again, this time selecting a larger scalpel that looked to be nearly as large as a butter knife. He dragged the blade slowly down Bella’s chest, easily parting the cloth of her uniform and carelessly slicing the skin beneath.

“Our reach is far deeper than you will ever know, Glob.” He growled, pale eyes focused completely on the scalpel’s path down her torso. “Soon, the Dwarrow will pay for what they have done to us. They will fall before my Lord like the filth that they are!”

“Tell me,” Bella panted, tears stinging the corners of her eyes, “Is your entire race delusional or are you a special case?”

Azog smiled grimly, “You are not as weak as you appear.” He told her, sounding almost disappointed. He began to slowly carve the scalpel back up the same line he had drawn. She would think the motion absent minded except for the brightness of his eyes.

As he carved, Azog snapped out in his own foul tongue, “Snaga.”

The Dwarf in the corner that Bella had nearly forgotten about stepped forward. Azog beckoned him towards the bed. “I cannot kill you myself, of course.” He told Bella, reaching out and stroking one pale finger down her cheek with his free hand, “A pity. But Oakenshield must not know of Orcish involvement.”

She pulled her face back from the contact with a snarl. “Whatever Thorin thinks of me is irrelevant,” She told the Orc through clenched teeth, “But he will find out what you did to his family. He will find out and he will  _ kill _ you. And when you die, I will be in the in the afterlife. Waiting.”

“I wish we had more time to spend together.” Azog sighed. He pressed the scalpel firmly against her collarbone, bearing down until the blade grated against bone.

Bella bit back a scream. Azog laughed, “Beautiful.” He pulled the blade free and wiped it clean on the sheets before replacing it in the drawer. “The slave will have to take it from here. Don’t worry, he knows what he’s doing.” 

The Dwarf approached the bed. Bella finally had a chance to examine him properly. He was grizzled and scarred. His salt-and-pepper hair stood up in a wild mane while his beard was tangled into what might once have been something akin to braids. A vivid red scar bisected his scalp.

The scar tickled something in Bella’s memory. She stared at the Dwarf as he approached, trying desperately to place him.

“He was once one of the best Dwarvish warriors that pitiful race had to offer.” Azog said musingly, “Of course, that was before I got a hold of him. He will make this last.” He stepped back and indicated a slim camera that Bella hadn’t noticed before. It was pointed at the bed at the perfect angle to record her face.

“Oakenshield will so appreciate receiving this memento of his beloved, don’t you think? Visual only, of course. So don’t bother trying to hold in your screams.” Azog said with a dangerous glint in his eye. “Snaga, azut.”

As the Dwarf began to heave himself onto the bed, something clicked. Bella remembered the last patrol she had walked with Bofur that final night aboard the Erebor,  _ “He was a part of the vanguard that took the brunt of the Orc’s retreat. It could have been much worse,”  _ Bofur had said, proud of his uncle’s strength _. _

_ Oh, Bifur _ , She thought sadly,  _ What have they done to you? _

Bifur paused at the end of the bed, staring blankly at Bella where she lay watching him. His eyes were dark, nearly all pupil. _ Azog must be keeping him on some kind of drug _ , Bella thought hopelessly. She doubted that he could understand much of anything that was going on around him.

She had to try. As he crawled up the bed, breathing heavily and turning his head from side to side like a confused animal, Bella began to speak.

“Bifur? Bifur, you don’t know me, but my name is Bella. I know your nephews.” She began to cry as Bifur moved to straddle her waist. His heavy hands rested almost gently on her straining shoulders.

“They told me about you, Bifur. Remember them? Bofur? Bombur? They’re good lads, both of them.”  _ I hope Thorin never sees this _ , Bella thought, glancing at the camera. “Bombur’s wife was pregnant again a few months ago,” She told him, “That’s going to be their seventh child. I understand,” her voice cracked but she continued desperately, “Seven children is quite a large family for Dwarrow.”

“He can’t understand you, Captain,” Azog told her, as Bifur’s hands moved to grip her throat. “He doesn’t  even recognize his own name!”

Bella ignored him. The hands on her throat were tight. It was difficult to breathe. She managed a harsh whisper even as her body began to contort, trying to throw off the weight pinning her. Her wounds screamed with the movement.

“Bifur, Bofur told me once that you received a…” She choked, trying to get enough air to pronounce the half-remembered word, “A Kholoh-afh. For your bravery during Azanulbizar. Remember?”

Bifur’s eyes met hers. They reminded Bella of the wolves her aunt and uncle had shown her in the zoo. Blank. Mindless. Void.

“You were a warrior once, Bifur. You fought against the Orcs. You are--” His hands tightened. Bella could barely think for the pain. “--brave. Sacrificed much for -- people. I am not -- warrior. I don’t know -- I can be brave,” Bella gasped for air. Her breathing was hoarse and strained, now, restricted to barely a trickle of air. “Please help--. Stop -- please.”

Azog was laughing. Bella heard him as though she were deep underwater. Everything felt distorted. Distant. A slight motion focused her attention on Bifur’s right hand. 

Shielded from Azog’s view by his body and her face, his grip loosened and his hand twisted slightly away from her neck. One thumb caught on her braid, lightly stroking the bead that hung there.

Bella sucked in a lungful of air and felt the barest kindling of hope. “Bifur,” She whispered. It was more a motion of her lips than audible speech by now. “Bifur, Bifur, Bifur. I forgive you. --hands are clean, Bifur. You -- innocent. Please. Please, Bifur.” She didn’t even know what she was asking for anymore.

Bifur leaned forward until his nose was pressed against Bella’s temple and his lips caressed the shell of her ear. In a rough, garbled whisper, he asked, “Khaham-afh?”

She shuddered, tears leaking down her temples as she nodded. “Yes,” she breathed, “Yes. Please--”

He sat up and pulled back. Without breaking eye contact, he reached to the drawer and removed a knife the size of Bella’s arm. Even as she gasped desperately for air, Bella’s hope began to turn to dread.

Azog rubbed his hands together gleefully. “Good, Snaga! Make her bleed!”

Bifur reached out. With one hand he traced down Bella’s cheek, exactly as Azog had. He spoke in gruff Khuzdul as the knife touched gently against the center of Bella’s forehead. 

“Demup telek menu, akhuhaj.”

With those words, he moved swiftly. The blade flicked out, severing the bond that held Bella’s right wrist to the headboard. In nearly the same movement, Bifur flung himself through the air at Azog.

The pale Orc was mid laugh when Bifur collided with his chest. The Dwarf howled and wrapped his legs around Azog’s waist. One hand clutched Azog’s shoulders while the other drove the knife into Azog’s chest.

Azog roared his fury and began grappling with the Dwarf. He fought to push Bifur away from him. Their struggles brought Azog stumbling forward towards the bed. Bella yelped and began frantically struggling to undo her bonds. Before she could even free her other hand, Azog and Bifur were upon her.

Azog hit the bed with his knees and tipped forward, falling across Bella and trapping Bifur between them. Bella shrieked, closing her eyes and writhing wildly, trying to push their weight away from her. It took her a moment to realize that both Orc and Dwarf had ceased to move.

She opened her eyes. Azog’s blank gaze met hers. He stared unblinkingly, eyes wide with shock and mouth slack in death. Bella could feel the heat of his blood begin to soak her clothes. She gagged and turned her head away.

“Bifur?” Bella whispered, groping with her free hand to find the Dwarf beneath Azog’s mass.

Bifur grunted and pushed, rolling himself and Azog off the bed and crumpling to the floor with a groan. Bella hissed and began fumbling with the straps anew.

“Oh no.” She whispered frantically, “Oh no, oh no. Please be okay, Bifur. Oh Yavanna.”

The instant her bonds were loose enough to slip from, Bella threw herself out of the bed and to Bifur’s side. He had crawled a few feet away from Azog’s corpse and lay curled with his arms covering his face as he cried. Long, animalistic moans filled the room and he began to speak in Khuzdul that Bella could not even begin to decipher. 

“Bifur?” She asked softly, “Bifur are you hurt?” She reached out with one hand to touch his shoulder. The other hand held the sliced edges of her uniform together. “Please, are you alright?”

He pulled back with a growl, edging away from Bella and frantically shaking his head. She gave up and stood, surveying the room.

Azog, General of Gundabad, lay dead. The knife Bifur had used was still sticking from his chest. His entire front was black with blood and gore. 

Bifur seemed uninjured, though he was covered with Azog’s blood and, Bella discovered as she looked down at her own clothing, so was she.

Hesitantly, Bella examined the extent of her own injuries. There were bruises already forming along her stomach and ribs. A suspicious tenderness stung across her face and all around her throat. At least one of her ribs was broken. Probably two. The cuts on her torso and collar bone were still bleeding, though the one on her face seemed to have stopped. Her wrists and ankles were sore where she had pulled against the bonds.  _ Everything _ hurt.

Bella surveyed the room helplessly. She was alive. Azog was dead. Bifur was...not dead. All good.

The door was locked. She didn’t know the code. They had no way of contacting her people or anyone else. They were, for all intents and purposes, trapped. Not good.

“Well,” Bella said hoarsely to the room at large as she slowly lowered herself to the floor and closed her eyes, “At least that video will never get to Thorin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Bella is bound and assaulted by a Dwarf officer, Azog, and Bifur. Occurs near end of chapter.  
> I'm not very good at writing violence, folks, so I'm not at all sure if this turned out well. I wrote it quickly, though! So that's something :) Hopefully everything's making sense so far. We've reached 100 pages so I'm excited!  
> Note: For enhanced reading, use a thick Russian accent to approximate Durgin's speech.  
> (Rough) Translations:  
> melekun: Halfling  
> Kaham-afh: Clan bead (gifted to Bella by Ori)  
> Ashnak: traitors  
> Glob: Black speech for "filth"  
> Snaga: slave  
> Snaga, azut: Slave, kill.  
> Kholoh-afh: Courage bead, approximately. Medal of honor  
> Demup telek menu, akhahaj: Honor speaks through you, woman warrior.


	9. At The Helm

Bella didn’t know how long she slept, only that she woke feeling stiff and sore beyond all reckoning. She heaved herself to her feet with a soft groan. A quick examination revealed that her cuts had clotted while she slept. Though she felt shaky, she doubted she was in any danger of keeling over from blood loss.

  
Bifur was curled up in a loose fetal position against the wall. He was snoring, apparently undisturbed by her movement. Bella didn’t bother to do more than a cursory check of his well being. She guessed that if he was well enough to snore that loudly, he was unlikely to be in any immediate danger.

  
“Right, Bella,” She muttered to herself, “Let’s see what we can do to get ourselves out of this mess, hmm?”

  
She stumbled over to the drawers by the bed and began to open them one by one. The first two contained implements similar to the ones that had been used on her. She shut them quickly, biting back the bile rising in the back of her throat.

  
The last drawer, however, contained clothing. Bella hummed happily and quickly began pulling items out to size against herself. They had obviously been made to fit Azog. Bella would drown in even the smallest undergarment.

  
Eventually she was forced to use one of the knives to slice a good six inches off the hem of one of the shirts. She shucked off the filthy remains of her prisoner’s uniform and slipped into the clean garment. It hung past her knees and the sleeves extended well beyond her hands. She looked like a child dressed in her father’s frock.

  
The thought disturbed her more than almost anything else she had experienced so far.

  
Bella groaned and, glancing at Bifur to make sure the Dwarf still slept, slipped it off once more. This time she used the knife to slice off the sleeves and fashion a makeshift belt.

  
Feeling far better now that she was clothed, Bella edged around Azog’s body and fetched down the camera. A close examination revealed that it had stopped recording some time ago. Likely, it had run out of power.

  
“Right.” Bella said, glancing around, “Officer’s quarters. There has to be a computer terminal of some kind. Azog was planning to send this video to Thorin, so he must have an encrypted subspace comms link.”

  
She paced the edges of the room, eyeing the walls speculatively. A particular shine to one of the panels drew her eye. Bella grinned, “There you are,” she crooned, tapping the holo screen. “Show me what you’ve got.”

  
It flickered to life, quickly opening to an official menu page. Bella stood back to look through the options. She took a brief moment to be thankful that the display was in Galactic Common instead of Khuzdul or Black Speech. She also noted that the screen had been sized for Dwarrow, not Orcs. So Azog usurped this camp, he didn’t commission it. She guessed, how on earth did he manage that without anyone knowing?

  
The time and date display distracted her musing. “Trewsday, 0900,” She muttered, “It’s been sixteen hours?” She glanced back at the door, anxiety spiking suddenly. How long before someone comes to find Azog? She wondered, Generals have responsibilities that can’t be shirked forever.

  
“All the more reason to work quickly,” She told herself, turning back to the screen. “I need to get a message to the White Council and then I need to get back to my people. So that means…”

  
After a few false starts, Bella managed to navigate to the comms. She quickly input the information that would send her message directly to Gandalf’s private line and selected the option to record.

  
“General Greyhame,” she began. She briefly attempted to stand at attention but gave it up as a bad job when her ribs protested. Instead, she rested her hands on her hips as she spoke.

  
“General Greyhame, a situation has developed. My crew and I have been captured by the Dwarrow. I send this message to you in the hopes that a rescue is already on its way.” Bella glanced behind her assessingly, “As you may be able to see, I am currently in a very unusual position. I am unwilling to discuss the details over subspace comms. Suffice to say that we are in dire need of reinforcements.”

  
She glared at the screen, “This is far more than I was led to believe I would have to handle, Gandalf.” She said, irritation leaking through her attempt at professionalism, “It is above my paygrade and, frankly, I’m getting rather tired of being a prisoner. Baggins out.”

  
She double encrypted the message using a Hobbit program that she doubted the Dwarrow could decode half as quickly as Gandalf would be able to. With a heavy sigh, she sent it out.

  
“Now to escape,” She said, scrolling through the station’s security footage. Her stomach growled ominously and Bella bit back a curse.

  
Hunger gave a sharper edge to her thinking. She found the security footage overlooking the personnel bunks. Bella counted roughly seventy beds. Another cycle through the cameras accounted for at least fifty of their occupants. Most of them were gathered in some kind of recreational room, lounging about and eating. Only about thirty Dwarrow appeared to be on duty. Seventeen patrolled various halls, twelve were guarding her people in the prisoner’s field, and one, very familiar Dwarf manned the control room near the station’s core.

  
An idea niggled at Bella’s hindbrain. She stepped back from the display and began to pace.

  
“Think, Bella.” She growled, “Suppose you find a way to get out of this room. Suppose you manage to get yourself and Bifur back to the field without being caught. You can’t sneak in without the guards catching you. Someone’s going to come and find Azog eventually.”

  
Bifur snorted and shifted. Bella froze for a moment, waiting for him to settle before continuing.

  
Much more quietly, she resumed pacing. “I need to take over the station.” She concluded, “I can’t wait around for a rescue to come. I need to be proactive.”

  
_Mother would approve,_ she thought faintly as she turned back to the screen, _that might have frightened me, once. Strange. It doesn’t now._

  
“Remote access,” She said, snapping her fingers decisively, “There has to be a way for the General of a station to gain remote access from any terminal in case of prisoner escape, mutiny, or invasion. If I can gain remote access, isolate the rec area, and temporarily shut down the control center, then my people will have a chance to take down the guards.”

  
Bella paused for a moment with her finger hovering above the screen. “What am I going to do if this works?” She muttered.

  
Once, a lifetime ago, Bella had told Thorin that she had no desire to command a crew of Dwarrow. _Now I’m prepared to take control of an entire space station full of them_ , she thought, half amused and half despairing. _Nothing for it, I suppose. My choices are to not try, and probably die. Fail, and probably die. Or succeed_.

  
It took nearly twenty minutes of navigating slowly through the unfamiliar server before Bella finally found the emergency protocols. She read the screen, and her stomach began to churn.

  
“Place hand here to activate remote access protocol?” Bella muttered incredulously, “you have got to be kidding me.”

  
She glanced back at Azog’s enormous form and knew, with complete and utter certainty, that even if she woke Bifur and convinced him to help her (and what were the odds of that?) they wouldn’t be able to drag Azog’s body to the screen and hoist him high enough to place his hand on the sensor.

  
It was horrifying work, removing limbs from a corpse. Bella had to pause four times to vomit, though her stomach was empty half-way through the second. Thankfully Bifur slept through it.

  
Bella wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or worried that the drugs he had been on seemed to be keeping him so deeply under.

  
She dropped the severed hand the instant the holoscreen beeped in acceptance of the print. Nose wrinkled in disgust, she kicked it as far from her as she could. “Never again,” she vowed, “I will never ever take a mission from a Wizard again.”

  
The computer’s automated voice began listing off sections of the station where it detected life signs. Bella quickly shut down the program offering to initiate Red Alert.

  
“Right. First: the control center.” Bella decided, fiddling through the options. “Cut off all control.”

  
She hesitated. Once she set this in motion, she would have to move quickly. Turning on her heel, she strode over to Bifur and shook his shoulder.

  
“Bifur,” she called, keeping her body angled well away from him so that he wouldn’t feel trapped when he awoke. “Bifur, wake up!”

  
He grunted and began to stir. Bella continued to shake his shoulder and call his name. Finally his eyes opened.

  
He regarded the room blearily, taking in Azog’s one-handed corpse, the blood soaked bed and floor, and Bella herself, dressed in rags and likely looking quite the fright.

  
“Vemu, akhuhaj,” He growled.

  
Bella shook her head, “I can’t understand you, Bifur,” She told him seriously. “I don’t know how much you remember of what happened. My name is Bella. I’m going to try to get us out of here, but I’m going to need your help. Do you understand?”

  
He nodded, “Ken.”

  
“Right.” Bella stood and offered a hand to steady Bifur as he climbed to his feet. “I’ve gained access to remote overrides. I’m going to shut down key points that should trap most of the guards in isolated areas. Then I’m going to contact my people over the intercom and tell them what’s going on. Our job after that is going to be to get to the control center before the officer there regains access. Understand?”

  
“Ken,” Bifur grunted, coming to stand at her shoulder as Bella faced the holoscreen.

  
Bella glanced at him nervously, “Yavanna, I hope that means yes.” She muttered.

  
“Ken.”

  
Accepting that as the best answer she would ever get, Bella turned her concentration to the screen.

  
It was the work of a moment to shut down power to the control center and open the door to the officer’s quarters. Next, Bella activated the blast doors that would completely close down the rec room. Quickly checking security to make sure there weren’t any patrols in her sector, she pulled up the commlink to the prisoner’s field.

  
“Attention, former prisoners,” she intoned into the microphone, smiling grimly as she watched her friends’ reactions to her voice, “There has been a change of plan. As of now, we fight for our freedom. Take them down.”

  
There was a long moment where prisoners and guards alike stood frozen on the field, unsure. Then Bella opened the containment hatches. All six of them at once.

  
Durgin was the first to act. Shouting something Bella couldn’t understand, he charged at the nearest guard and tackled him to the ground. In a sudden wave, as though they had been waiting for this all along, the rest of her people ran screaming at the other guards.

  
Bella turned away from the screen, heart beating out of her chest in panic. _How many of my friends did I just condemn to death?_ She wondered numbly.

  
A heavy hand landed on her shoulder. Bifur’s eyes were clearer than they had been, his pupils were at least even and normal, though she could tell that he wasn’t quite focused properly. Still, despite the cloudiness of his gaze he looked more certain than she felt herself.

  
“Gamut?”

  
“I’m alright,” Bella assured him, “Let’s go.”

  
Bella trotted to the door and glanced out in the hall to check for Dwarrow. When she was sure it was clear, she gestured for Bifur to follow. He had made a slight detour and now gripped the bloodstained knife that he had used to kill Azog in one hand and carried Azog’s severed arm in the other.

  
Bella winced, but nodded.

  
They made their way quickly through the halls. Twice, they had to duck into side passages to allow a Dwarvish patrol to pass them. They were walking, obviously unaware of their kinsmen’s plight.

  
The control center, when they arrived, was still locked tight. Bella took a deep, calming breath.

  
“All right.” She said firmly, “There’s just one Dwarf in there, but he’s a nasty piece of work. He might know to expect me, but I doubt he knows that you’re here. I’ll go in first and see if I can keep him talking. You come in and attack while he’s distracted.”

  
Bifur grunted. “Ken,” He told her, offering Azog’s hand with an encouraging nod.

  
Bella took a shaky breath and laid Azog’s palm against the sensor. It flashed twice, then accepted it. The blast doors that she had activated from the officer’s quarters slid open and, with terror turning her knees to jelly and her stomach to a block of stone, Bella stepped into the control center.

  
The Dwarf officer was sitting at a terminal in the room’s center. As Bella walked in, he leapt to his feet with a roar.

  
“You!” He shouted, pointing furiously at her, “What have you done?”

  
She smiled wanly and circled around the edge of the room, keeping a wary eye on him as she walked. “I believe they call this a coup?” She offered, “I’m getting rather good at them.”

  
He growled, stepping towards her. He had turned to keep facing her as she walked. His back was nearly to the door. Bella saw Bifur begin to slowly edge his way into the room, crouched low with the knife in hand.

  
“Where is the General?” The Dwarf asked, taking another threatening step. His hand was edging toward the nerve disruptor strapped to his hip.

  
Bella was quivering like a nervous horse. “I meant to ask,” She asked casually, “why does a Dwarf willingly follow an Orc? I didn’t realize your people had such low standards.”

  
He spat at her feet. “None of your business, melekun.” He hissed, “Where is General Azog?” He fully withdrew the disruptor and pointed it steadily at her heart.

  
Bella’s breath was coming in hoarse pants. She was beginning to feel lightheaded. “Why don’t you tell me?” She asked, making desperate eye contact with Bifur over the Dwarf’s shoulder, “You’ll see him sooner than I.”

  
Before the Dwarf could react, Bifur was upon him. One arm snaked around his throat, pulling his head back and yanking him completely off balance. The nerve disruptor fired harmlessly at the ceiling. Bifur’s other hand sank the knife deep into the Dwarf’s back. He fell, going limp before he even had time to struggle.

  
Bella collapsed to the ground, covering her head with her arms. She listened to the slowing death throes of the Dwarf who she had ordered killed with her eyes squeezed shut. _I never even knew his name,_ she thought blankly.

  
She barely even noticed that she was crying until a callused finger brushed away her tears.

  
“Khayum, akhuhaj,” Bifur said, gruff voice soft. “Menu gamut?”

  
“Thank you, Bifur,” She said, sniffling and hurrying to wipe her cheeks, “I owe you my life twice now.”

  
He shook his head, but didn’t say anything. Bella allowed him to pull her to her feet. She stumbled slightly, hunger, dehydration, and blood loss beginning to make themselves known.

  
“Let’s…” She looked around the room slowly, blinking tears from her eyes. “Let’s check on the others. Could you fetch the hand, please?”

  
He did so, and Bella returned power to the control center. A quick check revealed that, though the Dwarrow had realized that they were trapped in the rec room, they had yet to break free.

  
She switched to the security footage of the prisoner’s field. Tauriel, Bard, and Durgin stood near one of the hatches speaking softly while the others milled about them, tending to the wounded.

  
Bella began to cry again, relief burning through her veins. She scrambled to pull up the comms.

  
“Tauriel! Durgin! Bard!” She called into the microphone, “You’re alive! Thank the Valar, you’re alive!”

  
They looked up, grins lighting their faces as the rest of the ex-prisoners began to cheer and laugh.

  
“Captain!” Tauriel cried, holding up a hand for silence, “Are you alright?”

  
Bella glanced at herself, then back at Bifur where he had slid to the floor and was sitting with his head cradled gingerly in his hands.

  
“I’ll live,” She told them, “How many dead?”

  
Bard answered. “None of our people,” He assured Bella, “the guards were only armed with stunners. Two of them were killed in the skirmish, though.”

  
Bella sighed, “I’m glad our people are safe,” she said quietly. “How many guards did you account for in total?”  
“Nineteen,” Durgin said harshly, “and will be forty more on station.”

  
“I have thirty trapped behind blast doors in the recreation room,” Bella told them, “I guess we’re going to have to put them into the field. It’s the only way I can think to keep them under control. Arm everyone with stunners and make sure you keep alert. By my count, there are at least ten people unaccounted for.”

  
She hesitated, unsure of what to tell them. “Not--” She took a deep breath, “Not all of them may be Dwarvish. If you see anything suspicious, stun first and ask questions later.”

  
“Captain?” Bard asked curiously.

  
“From now on, everyone travels in pairs at all times.” Bella ordered, “Durgin lead the way to the rec room. I’m in the control center, I’ll open doors for you. Tauriel, take everyone to their new quarters and get them settled. Raid the medbay for supplies if you need to. Bard, you and Boffin report to the control room to help me.”

  
All of her officers saluted sharply and began to set about following her orders. Bella rubbed shaking hands over her face, careful to avoid the tender skin of her still-fresh bruises.

  
“I think I’m getting too old for this,” she told Bifur seriously, “I feel as though I could sleep for a mortal age.”

  
He chuckled, “Bundul menu denapdul,” He muttered into his hands.

  
“Yes.” Bella said, nodding seriously.

  
She turned back to the panel and watched as her people began to scatter throughout the station. Grimly, she wondered how long they would survive before the Dwarvish government realized something had gone wrong and sent a warship to check on them.

  
_We may have just sold our lives for a few days of relative freedom_ , Bella thought. _Strange that all I can think about is how badly I’d like a bed and a proper fry up._

  
Standing injured and quiet before the control panel, Bella allowed herself a moment of honesty. _A bed, a meal, and a chance to see Thorin again._ She thought sadly _, But I suppose I’ll have to settle for two of three._

  
“Two mortal ages.” She told Bifur decisively, “You’re right, of course. One would be entirely inadequate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early in honor of Spring Break!! T-God, honestly because I'm 110% over everything right now.  
> Khuzdul:  
> Vemu, akhuhaj: Greetings, warrior woman  
> Ken: Yes (This is actually Hebrew but I used it partially because I couldn't find "yes" in Khuzdul and partially because the negative o- prefix turns Thorin's nomicker into a pun. Oken-shield, No-shield, becuase he used a branch instead of a shield...I'm hilarious.)  
> Gamut: good  
> Melekun: Halfling  
> Khayam, akhuhaj. Menu gamut?: Victory, warrior woman. Are you well?  
> Bundul menu denapdul: Your words are truth, colloquially: you have a way with words


	10. Spanner in the Works

Locating all of the guards and moving them into the prisoner’s field took nearly an entire day. Bella snacked on protein supplements that Bifur had found squirreled away in a desk drawer while she worked, but bed remained a distant dream.

She eventually handed the control center off to Bard and Boffin, after switching control of the Station from Azog to herself and (finally) disposing of that wretched hand.

Bella was halfway to the personnel quarters when Bard’s voice came through the intercom speaker nearest to her.

“Captain Baggins, the Dwarrow in the field are asking to speak to you. They say they won’t speak to anyone else. Should I tell them to bugger themselves?” Bard asked. Bella could hear Boffin sputtering in the background.

She sighed, glancing toward the distant door that led to showers, food, clothes, and sleep.

“No,” She told him, turning slowly on her heel and setting off back towards the field. “Thank you, Lieutenant Commander, but I’ll speak to them. Who’s guarding them now?”

“Durgin and his officers,” Boffin supplied quickly. “They’re… Well I don’t understand most of what they’re saying, Skipper, but it sounds like they’re arguing about what to do with the guards that died.”

“Blast.” Bella mumbled, forcing her heavy limbs into a jarring trot. Bifur matched her speed easily. Bella couldn’t help but resent his apparent resilience as her sides began to burn.

When they stepped through the hatch into the field, they were greeted by a swarm of Dwarrow, milling about and shouting in angry Khuzdul. Bella paused for a moment, looking about to identify her own people in the crowd.

She finally spotted Durgin near the center, nose to nose with another Dwarf.

“Hey!” Bella shouted, waving one hand in a half-hearted attempt to get Durgin’s attention. A few Dwarrow looked over at her, but it was too loud for her shouts to reach Durgin. She didn’t relish elbowing her way through that tight knot of angry Dwarrow.

She tried again, shouting loud enough to strain her voice. “Hey!”

Nothing.

Before she could try a third time, Bifur stepped forward.

His voice, already deep and harsh, echoed through the field as he roared out in Khuzdul, “ITKIT!”

A hush fell over the crowd and the Dwarrow parted slowly to allow Bella and Bifur to pass. Bella inclined her head to Bifur in thanks as they set off.

Durgin, when he saw her, looked horrified.

“Bella, are you hurt?” He cried, striding over and gripping her shoulders firmly, tilting her to better examine her injuries.

Bifur growled and reached for his knife. Bella shook her head, glaring at him in warning before reaching out to pat Durgin’s arm fondly.

“Nothing that won’t heal,” she assured him. “What’s the problem here, Commander?”

At her back, someone muttered something in Khuzdul. The only thing she caught was the word “melekun,” said with bitter disgust.

Durgin and Bifur both turned on the Dwarf who had spoken. At once, they spoke.

“She bears a Khaham-afh, and she has fought for us the same as any Dwarf you rhukas shirumundu…”

“Khagun menu reliku pembu rukhas. Akhuhaj sanzigil-kurdu!”

Both Dwarrow stopped and looked at the other. Bella took advantage of their silence to clap her hands and pull back into the open space at the crowd’s center.

“Right. What seems to be the issue, Durgin?” Bella asked. 

The Commander appeared visibly shaken. Bella had noticed that when he had shouted in her defence, he had spoken clear and perfect Galactic Common. Now he ran his hands carefully over his hair and composed himself.

“The traitors want dead buried with full honors.” He growled, accent back thicker than before, “They have no right. Should be shaved like dogs.”

“They died in battle, they will be buried with honor!” Another Dwarf shouted, red-faced with fury.

Bella held up a hand and took smug pleasure in the silence that fell immediately. “You will appoint a single representative to speak with me and present your case,” She told the crowd. “Failure to present a representative or failure to reach a resolution and the dead will be buried in full Hobbit ceremony.”

She turned and led Bifur and Durgin back to the edge of the room while the guards-turned-prisoners argued among themselves. She watched Durgin as they walked. He was fidgeting, eyes flickering nervously around the room, and his hand hovered above the holster of his stunner.

“Calm down,” Bella murmured to him, “We’ve cut the head off this particular snake. For the moment, we have the advantage. They won’t attack us.”

“Think like that and you die quick.” Durgin told her seriously, “Best to be ready. Always.”

They reached the wall and stopped. Bella leaned casually against it, closing her eyes with a small sigh. “Perhaps,” she allowed, “But I bet I sleep better than you do in the meantime.”

They were interrupted by an approaching Dwarf. He paused before them, glowering fiercely.

“I am Corporal Forli. I will represent my crew.”

Bella nodded and turned so that she could face both Durgin and Forli at once. “Present your cases, gentlemen,” She told them, “and be civil. I’m tired and the first Dwarf to raise his voice can consider his argument void.”

***

After they had finished sorting out the burial ceremonies, arranging guard shifts, and gathering the names of each prisoner - and ex-prisoner - for eventual distribution to the Intergalactic Committee, Bella was well past the point of exhaustion.

She had tried to send Bifur away to sleep, but Durgin told her that he was refusing to leave her side. Rather vehemently, apparently. Durgin himself had been able to get away while Bella was stuck filling out paperwork, the sneak.

So Bella and Bifur were both trudging through the halls on their way to the bunks when Bella got a call on the personal comms Fosco had fetched to her several hours prior.

“Sorry, Captain,” Tauriel said, “But our sensors are registering an approaching battle cruiser. You’re needed in the control room.”

Bella felt as though she could scream. She looked down at herself. She was still wearing the ragged remains of Azog’s shirt. Thankfully, Fosco had brought sanitation wipes so she was relatively free of blood. Still, it was hardly a acceptable condition in which to greet an invading force.

“That was faster than I had hoped. How long until they arrive, Commander?” She asked Tauriel.

“They’re already hailing us,” The Elf replied quickly, “What would you like us to do?”

Bella groaned, “Blast. Well, I can’t exactly greet anyone looking like this, invading force or no.”

She glanced back at Bifur, who had not taken Fosco up on the offer of sanitation wipes. His skin was still stained black with Orcish blood and he looked fit to collapse with one soft push.

“This won’t do.” Bella muttered, “Commander, hail the approaching vessel and welcome them to dock at the station. You and Lieutenant Commander Bard are to greet them and invite them to join me for a meal. Please, please be polite.”

“What about you, Captain?” Tauriel asked, “They won’t like being greeted by secondary officers.”

“Master Bifur and I are in desperate need of showers, clothes, and energy supplements.” Bella told her, continuing toward the bunks with renewed determination, “We need you to keep them busy, Tauriel. I’m depending on you.”

“Aye aye, Skipper.” The Elven Commander chirped, “Tauriel out.”

Bella commed Milo next. Last she had heard, her communications officer had seized control of the kitchens. “Milo, what supplies do you have down there?”

“Heyla, Cap’n.” Milo called. The background clatter of a crowded kitchen nearly overwhelmed him, even as he shouted directly into the mic. “The Dwarrow had top-of-the-line replicators, so supplies aren’t an issue. Labor, on the other hand…”

“Grab who you need, Milo.” Bella told him, “And fire up the ovens. We’re expecting company.”

“Will do! Any requests?” He asked. She could hear him already beginning to issue orders.

Bella sighed, “Depends. What time is it?”

“Just in time for elevensies, Skipper.” Milo told her, “Want me to make those sweet rolls that Auntie Lonna always used to make for your mam?”

Her mouth started to water at just the thought of those sweet rolls. “I won’t say no to that, Milo. I don’t know how many we’re expecting, so make enough for a Party.”

“Aye aye, Skipper.”

***

After an increasingly frustrating series of charades finally culminating in dragging a Dwarvish sergeant over to play translator, Bella managed to convince Bifur that she did not require his protection during her shower. 

The bathing area had originally been meant for a solely male population. An enterprising Woman had hung spare bedsheets down the center of the space to create a barrier between the women's showers and the men’s. While this provided well enough for visual privacy, it did little to give Bella any kind of auditory peace.

Bifur took full advantage of this weakness. Therein followed a tense fifteen minutes that reminded Bella, in the least amusing way possible, of the Marco Polo game she played as a fauntling.

“Gamut?”

“I’m fine,” Bella groaned, stepping out of her shower stall and hobbling to where Boffin had laid out her uniform. “Are you fine? Yes of course you’re fine, because we’re in the showers and I can hear you. So glad we had this talk.”

She climbed into her uniform, feeling somehow comforted at its familiarity. It was the same one she had arrived in,.cleaned and pressed by one of the yeomen who had been hard at work unpacking supplies and personal effects all day. After reassuring Bifur again, she began cleaning her teeth and pulling her hair back into a tight bun. She had to pull loose a lock of hair by her temple so that she could display her bead, nearly forgetting to add the decoration at the last moment. When Bella finished, she found that the style reminded her of Thorin and his twin braids.

She couldn’t help the fond smile she gave her reflection.

“Gamut?”

“Yes, Bifur. I’m fine,” Bella called, “If you’d like to come to elevensies with me, you’ll need to get out of the shower soon. Though you are, of course, welcome to stay and rest.” She sighed heavily as she heard Bifur’s shower shutting off. “That’s what I rather expected,” she muttered to herself.

Distantly, she heard someone shouting in the bunks and the sound of a scuffle. Bella turned, fully prepared to go and wreak havoc among the lower ranks, when the bathroom door flew open and a panting Dwarf stumbled into the women’s section of the showers.

Bella and the Dwarf stood staring at each other for a moment, each apparently struck dumb. Finally, Bella gathered herself. “Dori?” She gasped.

“Namad!” He wailed, lunging forward and lifting her up in a crushing embrace. Bella yelped in pain, slapping helplessly at his shoulders.

Dori set her down gently and began fluttering his hands along her face, shoulders, and arms, tutting whenever she winced. “Oh no, Bella! What in the stars have they done to you?”

Bella caught his hands in hers and squeezed them tightly, “Nothing that won’t heal,” she promised.

“Our namad is remarkably resilient!” A new voice called cheerfully.

Dori didn’t even glance over, too busy tilting Bella’s chin to better examine the bruising around her eye.

“That doesn’t excuse the fact that you were supposed to be looking after her!” He snapped at the unseen addition, “Couldn’t you see our Khaham-afh, brother?”

Bella tugged her chin free and twisted to look over Dori’s shoulder. For the second time in as many minutes, she was shocked into silence.

“Durgin?” She asked, taking in his unfamiliar uniform and...elaborate hair.

He grinned, “Actually, it’s Lieutenant Nori. Sorry about that, Cap--”

His apology was cut short by a howling, half-naked Dwarf warrior tackling him to the floor.

Dori spun and leveled a nerve disrupter at Bifur, pushing Bella firmly behind him. She yelped and lunged forward, pulling his arm up and away from the brawling pair.

“Bifur, Dur--Nori! Enough!” Bella shrieked, “Dori, don’t you dare!”

They separated slowly, breathing heavily and glaring at each other.

Bifur said something in Khuzdul and Nori sputtered. “Of course not, you idiot! She’s our sister!”

“Sister? Also why are you in the women’s showers?” Bella released Dori and stepped back, facing all three Dwarrow at once with her hands on her hips. “For that matter, Dori, how are you here at all?”

Nori heaved himself to his feet and glared at Bifur. “Of course you’re our sister,” He told Bella firmly, “You’re wearing the Khaham-ahf and we’re calling you namad, what else would you be?”

“Namad means sister?” Bella asked, curiosity winning over the anxiety Bofur and Dwalin had given her about the Dwarvish language.

Dori huffed out a small sigh, “Well of course it does! What did you think we were calling you?”

“Brother is ‘nadad,’ in case you were wondering,” Nori interjected.

Bella began to chuckle, ribs aching too much to laugh in earnest. “Well,” She gasped, “I always did want brothers!”

Nori strode forward and, elbowing Dori aside, pulled Bella into a gentle hug. “You’ve got us now, namadith.” He murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

“Nadad.” Bella pulled back and reached out to include Dori in the embrace, “Two nadads?”

“Three nadâd, technically,” Dori corrected her, “Ori wished that he could be here but he wasn’t senior enough to join us.”

“Oh Yavanna,” Bella muttered, stumbling free from her brothers’ arms. She blamed her fatigue for not understanding immediately what Dori’s presence on the station meant.

Bifur by now had finished dressing and was putting the finishing touches on his hair. At Bella’s obvious distress he came over, growling fiercely at the other Dwarrow.

“Akhuhaj, gamut?”

“I’m--I’ll be fine, Bifur, thank you. Dori, are you here with the Erebor?” Bella asked breathlessly, “That’s the warship that came to investigate the station?”

“Well yes,” Dori replied hesitantly, “I managed to sneak away from the group when your officers took us past the rec room. Nori said that you were in here.”

“And Th--Captain Thorin?”

“Captain Oakenshield is here as well, of course. He seemed most anxious to see you, but your officers are quite adamant about finishing the tour.”

Bifur grumbled something Bella couldn’t parse out.

Dori huffed, “He is most certainly not here to harm Bella.” He told the warrior. “As if we would be standing here so casually if that were the case!”

He turned to Bella with an almost comically affronted expression, “Your  _ guard _ ,” he told her stiffly, “seems to believe we would allow harm to come to you. The nerve!”

Bella reached out and patted both Dwarrow absently on their shoulders. She met Nori’s eyes.

“Did you call him here?” She asked numbly.

He shook his head, expression suddenly serious. “He sent me here to investigate corruption, I haven’t heard from him since,” Nori told her. His eyes flicked to the bruise on Bella’s face, and then to Bifur. Bella understood. Thorin had suspected that the camp had been infiltrated, though perhaps he did not know how far the poison had spread.

Bella nodded, “I need to speak to him. Quickly.” She told her three companions, “He needs to know what happened.”

Bifur growled something. Bella waited until he had finished, then glanced expectantly at Nori.

“He wants to know if you aren’t worried that...Captain Oakenshield may attempt to retake the camp and make you a prisoner again.” Nori translated. 

Before Bella could respond, Bifur spoke again. This time, Bella didn’t have to prompt Nori to translate. “He also says that, if you ask, he’ll shave the beard of any Dwarf who challenges your authority. Even warship captains.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Dori hurried to interject. He flushed when Nori and Bifur glared at him, “Though of course Nori and I would do the same, Bella.”

She laughed. “Dori’s right, Bifur, that won’t be necessary.” Bella pulled him in and pressed a fond kiss to his cheek, smiling when he blushed like a ripe tomato. “The captain once gave me his word that, should I be sent to a POW camp, he would ensure my safety and my dignity. I trust him to keep that promise, though some time has passed since he made it.”

Bifur nodded, still flushed red, and spun on his heel to lead the way out of the bathroom. Dori hesitated slightly, glancing at Bella for reassurance, before following him. Bella and Nori brought up the rear.

“I didn’t mean to keep my identity a secret from you,” Nori said softly as they walked, “Not once I saw the Khaham-afh. But I couldn’t break cover. I’m sorry, namad.” 

Their people in the bunks watched them pass, standing to salute as they passed. No one stopped them.

Bella grimaced. “I knew you weren’t who you said you were,” she told him.

He reared back, apologetic facade replaced completely by indignant affront. “When?” He squawked.

“When you shouted in my defence in the field,” Bella said calmly, “your accent slipped. Sloppy of you.”

Nori relaxed. “Ah well. Those were extenuating circumstances.” He nudged her gently with his shoulder and winked when she met his gaze, “Not many Dwarrow get to have sisters. I wasn’t about to start out letting some upstart private insult mine.”

Bella couldn’t help but smile back. “I can take care of myself,” she informed him dryly.

“Believe me, I know.” Nori assured her. “But you can hardly defend yourself from something you don’t understand. Like Khuzdul. And now you don’t have to. That’s what I’m here for.”

“Why  _ did  _ Thorin send you here?” Bella asked, distracted by his phrasing. “And if you didn’t get a message out to him, how did he know to come so quickly after we took control?”

“He sent me because I’m…” Nori hesitated, “Well let’s just say I’m good with deep cover. I’d tell you more, but it’s not the time or the place. As for how he knew to come?” Nori shrugged, “I thought maybe you’d sent out a distress signal. Or one of the numbskulls we’ve got in the field sent it out while we were fighting.”

“That could be,” Bella said slowly, “It seems an odd coincidence, though. That Th--Captain Oakenshield, of all people, should be the one to respond.”

Nori scratched his nose as he pondered her words. As they neared the door to the dining hall, he finally spoke. “Maybe it’s not a coincidence, Bella. Maybe he came for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Look! Another regular update! And more of the Company has come out to play! Don't worry, I hope to bring in Fili and Kili for real in the next two chapters. Unless they have other plans which, knowing our boys, is totally possible.  
> Khuzdul:  
> Itkit: Shut up  
> Melekun: halfling  
> Khaham-afh: Clan bead that, in this case, binds Bella to the Risons  
> rhukas shirumundu: Beardless orcs  
> Khagun menu reliku pembu rukhas. Akhuhaj sanzigil-kurdu!: Your father populated an orcish village. The warrior woman has a mithril heart! (You son of a bitch. This woman is worth ten of you!)  
> Gamut: Good  
> Namad: sister  
> Nadad: brother  
> Namadith: little sister  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I wrestled with it a lot. Sorry if it's kind of short, I had to choose between ending it here or writing five more pages. Since that would have taken another week at least, I decided to just give you what I had. Comments and kudos are very VERY much appreciated! Thanks, guys!


	11. A New Perspective

**Approximately Forty Hours Earlier:**

“Captain, may I ask what you’re doing?” Balin’s quiet concern drew a heavy sigh from Thorin.

He lifted his head from the cradle of his elbow and glared at his second in command.

“The next time Dis asks me for a favor, remind me to say no.” Thorin grumbled.

Balin’s eyes twinkled knowingly as he lowered himself into a seat across the desk. “Ah. Your nephews. Yes, I thought that might be it.”

“I think they caused me less problems when they were still pissing on my shirts. Now they’re all grown up and they have  _ opinions _ .” Thorin said, sitting up straight and checking the surveillance feed on his holoscreen quickly to be sure that the hooligans in question weren’t nearby. “Loud opinions, Balin.”

Balin pursed his lips and leaned back, resting his folded hands on his stomach. “You could always listen to them.” He suggested.

Thorin shook his head, “I said loud, not sensible. Doing barrel rolls on an approach maneuver because ‘It’ll be awesome, Uncle!’ is not, and never has been, on my to do list.”

Balin opened his mouth to respond, but the ping of an arriving message interrupted him. Thorin held up a finger and turned to his holoscreen.

“A vid feed from a galactic satellite?” He muttered, selecting the feed. “If this is a prank Fee and Kee are playing I swear I’ll--”

The video that began to play stopped his complaint in his throat.

Commander Belladonna Baggins - Bella - was staring into the camera. Her face, bruised and bloody, was a mask of complete terror. Thorin’s heart seized in his chest as he realized that she was tied to the bed and her uniform had been torn open.

Thorin’s eyes were glued to the vid. His hands were clenched on the arms of his chair, minute tremors shook his entire body.

“Balin.” He choked out, “Get me a trace on this vid.  _ Now. _ ”

Balin stood and marched out of the room without a backward glance. Thorin didn’t watch him go. Instead, he focused on the new figure that ambled onto the screen and slowly climbed atop the bed.

It was a Dwarf. Thorin could tell that much. Bella was speaking again, pulling fiercely at her ties. He could see blood collecting at her wrists where the straps had broken the skin. The Dwarf was straddling her hips now, and his hands were resting against her throat.

The camera jostled slightly. Thorin felt numb with rage. Someone was there. Watching. Bella was choking, still attempting to speak, and some ha’ar was standing and filming it.

Dwalin stormed into the room. “What’s going on?” He growled, glaring around the room as though he expected whoever sent the video to jump out and attack.

Thorin shook his head, too focused to reply. The Dwarf was sitting back and fumbling for something in a set of drawers. Dwalin shoved his stunner in its holster and circled the desk to see what Thorin was watching. When he saw what was going on, he cursed quietly.

“Captain, is that--?”

“Commander Baggins.” Thorin breathed, “Is Balin getting a trace?”

“He’s on it.”

Dwalin cursed again. “Thorin, that’s a knife.” He said flatly, “If he uses it on her…”

Thorin didn’t bother to respond. He watched, breathing in shallow, panicked spurts as the Dwarf gently rested the tip of the knife against Bella’s forehead. They were speaking. The Dwarf raised the knife, preparing to plunge it down.

Dwalin looked away. Thorin didn’t allow himself the luxury. He braced himself to watch his--Bella. To watch Bella die. Her courage deserved that much and more.

Instead of the knife plunging into Bella’s heaving breast, the Dwarf lunged forward. Before Thorin could process what he had done, the Dwarf was launching himself off the bed directly toward the camera.

Thorin threw himself backward with a cry.

“What?” Dwalin shouted, turning back to the screen. “What happened?”

“He--I don’t know he just attacked!” Thorin snapped, pulling himself forward again. Bella was moving, he noticed with relief. One of her hands was free and she was fumbling at the other strap, trying to get it off.

He realized with a start that the Dwarf hadn’t launched himself at the camera. He’d been attacking the voyeur standing behind it. They were struggling now, just off the screen. After a moment, they stumbled back into frame.

“That’s an Orc.” Thorin said in horrified recognition. “What is this?”

The pair collapsed on the bed and was still. The only movement now was Bella. She was contorting, trying to squirm out from beneath the others despite three of her limbs still being tied.

Something moved and Orc and Dwarf fell to the floor, once more out of frame. Bella froze for a moment, watching after them, then renewed her efforts to free herself. Before long, she too had fallen out of frame. Everything was still.

“Is this real?” Dwalin asked in a harsh whisper.

Thorin pushed back from the desk with a growl. “Stay here, Sergeant Dwalin. If  _ anything  _ moves on that screen, you comm me immediately. Understand?”

“Aye aye, Captain.” Dwalin said, snapping a sharp salute.

Thorin stormed out of his cabin, pausing only briefly to confirm with the computer that Balin was on the bridge.

He was nearly there when two young Dwarrow in civilian clothing flanked him and began matching his pace.

“Uncle, who was that woman?” Kili asked.

Fili was speaking again before Thorin could fully process the first question. “Was she the Hobbit lady you’ve been telling Amad about?”

“Where did the feed come from, anyway?” Both lads asked, nearly in perfect sync. 

Thorin ignored them. The door to the bridge slid open with a hiss and he strode through, already calling out orders.

“Petty Officer Ori, send word to the capital that we’ll be late to the rendezvous with the fleet. Sergeant Gloin, initiate Yellow Alert and prepare a combat team. We may be going in hot. Commander Balin, I hope you traced that signal.”

“Aye Captain.” Balin assured him, “It came from Iklal-Shathûrabbad Station. Setting course now.”

“I want us there yesterday, Commander.” Thorin paused, turning the name over in his mind, “Iklal-Shathûrabbad Station?”

Balin double checked his readings. “Aye sir.” He met Thorin’s eyes knowingly.

“Mahal.” Thorin clenched his fists as wave after wave of helpless fury washed over him.

He turned, slowly, and made his way to the captain’s station. With deliberate movements, he keyed in the code to initiate a ship-wide comm.

“Crew of the Erebor, this is your captain speaking. As most of you are likely aware, we have received a vid feed that we have determined originates from Iklal-Shathûrabbad Station. We are changing course to investigate. Without knowing what may await us, we must be prepared for the worst. I ask that everyone acts with utmost caution and readiness. Mahal willing, we’ll be back on course to rendezvous with the fleet before they even know we’re gone. Oakenshield out.”

Thorin hesitated, glancing back at the Communications station. Petty Officer Ori was hunched over, fiddling despondently with his headset. Thorin wondered if he knew. If he blamed Thorin.

He keyed in another code. “Lieutenant Dori, proceed to the bridge. Lieutenant Dori to the bridge.”

The response came back immediately. “Acknowledged.” Dori sounded tense.

Thorin turned to regard the bridge crew. They straightened, all watching him intently.

“You know that we are expected to lead the invasion of the Gundabad moon in fifty hours.” He said, “Investigating this feed directly contradicts orders. If we are caught, there are those who would consider my actions here treasonous. Anyone who objects is welcome to come forward now.”

There was a long moment of tense silence. Finally Gloin cleared his throat.

“Right then.” He barked, “If that’s all, Cap’n, I’ll be off to fetch that team you wanted.”

Thorin nodded. Slowly, the rest of the bridge returned to their duties. Restless tension settled into firm determination. Most of them had met Bella before, or heard stories about her from those that had. Thorin had no doubt that his entire crew would rally in the face of what they had just witnessed.

He turned to address his nephews. “Fili, Kili, what training have you boys completed that will make you useful right now?”

Fili straightened, stars shining in his eyes. “I’ve been studying tactics and strategy, Uncle. Sir.”

Thorin nodded and turned his gaze to Kili. His younger nephew was practically vibrating with excitement.

“Dwalin’s been training me on the guns, Uncle! And navigation, too.”

“Right. Fili, call up the blueprints for the station. We’ll have a tactics meeting at 2100. I expect you to be familiar with the layout and the optimal approaches. Kili, relieve Lieutenant Burgin at the auxiliary gunnery station.”

The bridge door hissed open and Dori strode through. Thorin ignored his nephew’s excited thanks and tugged his uniform into place. Like a distant echo of a half-forgotten dream, he heard Bella’s voice in his ear,  _ “Just go. Fussing isn’t going to make you feel better.”  _ The memory gave him strength.

“Lieutenant Dori, Petty Officer Ori, join me in my office.” Thorin called, gesturing toward the door in the back of the bridge that led to the tiny closet he used to do paperwork during his shifts.

The two brothers shared a long look before proceeding into the room, gray-faced and grim. Thorin glanced at Balin. The older Dwarf tugged his beard slightly, frowning.

“Balin, you have the con.” Thorin barked. He allowed himself one more bracing breath before he followed the two Dwarrow into his office. He shut the door behind them and took a seat.

Ori and Dori remained standing, watching him.

“You know, I assume, that some months ago I sent your brother on a deep cover mission to investigate what I assumed was a run-of-the-mill case of corruption.” Thorin said, calling up Lieutenant Nori’s paperwork on the office’s holoscreen.

The brothers nodded hesitantly. 

Thorin turned the screen so that they could see it as well. “Specifically, he was to investigate Iklal-Shathûrabbad Station. Last month he missed a routine check in. We haven’t heard from him since. It is not unusual for him to go dark in deep cover missions such as this one, but in light of the feed we received…” He hesitated, searching for a way to phrase it delicately, “We will do everything in our power to extract your brother. I swear it.”

Ori began to cry. Dori was pale and tension rode his shoulders like a mantle.

“Thank you, sir. That means a great deal to us.” Dori said blankly.

Ori hiccupped, “I want to go.” He squeaked.

Thorin bit the tip of his tongue, holding back an instinctive reprimand. Instead, he did his best to be gentle. “Petty Officer Ori, your place is aboard the Erebor. You are our best communications officer, I depend upon you to handle our interactions with the fleet and with the hostile forces. Besides which, you have no close combat training.” He attempted a smile, “I understand wanting to help your brother--”

“Nori can handle himself,” Ori interrupted. Dori jerked, seemingly stunned to silence by his brother’s conduct. “I need to be there to help my sister.”

“Your sister.” Thorin said slowly. He glanced at Nori’s records. No family listed apart from the brothers currently standing before him. “I was not aware that you had one.”

“I gave her my Khaham-afh.” Ori told him, shrugging off Dori’s warning hand on his shoulder, “Bella. I made her clan. Please, Captain, you have to let me help.”

“Commander Baggins bears your Khaham-afh?” Thorin said, trying to process.

Dori finally spoke up, pulling Ori back a step as though distance could shield him from their captain’s displeasure. “It’s true, sir. She’s family.”

“Ah.” Thorin was reeling.  _ Mahal. They saw the feed, or at least Ori did. It was broadcasting on the bridge so Balin could trace it. He may have watched her die. _ “That--changes things.”

“You’ll let me onto the station?” Ori asked eagerly.

Thorin came back to himself with a jolt. “No. That has not changed. However, I understand your desire to have your clan represented on this mission. Lieutenant Dori, report to Sergeant Gloin and meet in the forward conference room at 2100 for debriefing. Petty Officer Ori, I expect you to man the communications station during the confrontation. Petty Officer Yorik will relieve you now. Get some rest.”

Ori’s face crumpled for a moment before he drew himself back up. “Yessir.”

“Ori,” Thorin added, “When the station is clear, you will be the first invited aboard.”

“Yessir. Thank you, sir.”

Dori echoed his brother and both of them snapped salutes. Thorin returned the gesture. “Good. I will see you shortly, gentlemen.”

As the door slid shut behind them, Thorin slumped in his chair. 

“Bella.” He murmured. It was the first time he had allowed himself to say her name out loud. His eyes felt hot. “Bella. What mess have you gotten us into now?”

***

They were only a quarter of the way there when Thorin got a comm from Dwalin. He held up his hand and the conference room fell to immediate silence.

“Sergeant Dwalin. Report.”

“Captain, I need you to stay calm.” Dwalin began.

Thorin was suddenly glad he was sitting down. He looked up in time to see the blood drain quickly from Dori’s face. 

He switched the commlink to ‘private’ and turned his chair so that none of the crew could see his face. “Don’t give me any platitudes, Dwalin.” He growled quietly, “Just tell me what’s happened.”

“Everything’s gone dark.”

“Dark? Did the lights turn off?”

“I don’t think so, sir. I think the camera’s off.” Dwalin sounded hesitant, “The visual was clear and good right up til the last. I don’t think anyone came in and turned it off manually.”

“So either we lost the feed or the battery went dead.” Thorin said slowly, “Or perhaps it was shut down remotely. Have you tried to trace it back? See if the link’s still open?”

“First thing I tried, Thorin. The link itself hasn’t been broken, far as I can tell. Just...can’t see anything.”

“Blast. Right. Come to the forward conference room. Double time, Sergeant.”

Without daring to turn and meet the dozens of eyes he could feel on him, Thorin commed the bridge. “Balin.”

“Aye, Captain.”

“What’s our speed?”

“Fast as we can manage safely without dropping into h-space. Forty more hours until we reach the station.”

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Lower our safety margin, Balin. I need more speed.”

“Sir--”

“That’s an order, Commander.” Thorin snapped, severing their commlink. He turned back to his crew with a scowl. 

“Where were we?”

***

He had tried to get some sleep. For nearly six hours he had lain in his bunk, tossing and turning in the dark. Finally he had decided that being alone with his thoughts was worse than standing uselessly on the bridge.

Which was why he was in the conference room, poring over blueprints and star maps with Fili, when Balin commed to tell him that they were within viewing distance of the station.

Thorin and Fili sprinted to the bridge together, arriving tousled and breathless.

“Have you hailed them?” Thorin asked as soon as he spotted Balin standing in front of the viewport. 

His commander turned and Thorin felt a twinge of guilt. Balin looked exhausted.

“No, sir. We thought you might want to be here.”

Thorin nodded. He turned to see Ori relieving Yorik at the communications station.

“Petty Officer Ori, if you would do the honors?” He asked, “Hail the station on all frequencies. Identify us but don’t give a purpose for our visit, should they ask.”

“Yessir.” Ori said, already beginning to manipulate the controls.

“Sergeant Gloin, Red Alert, I think. And have your team standing by to launch a transporter shuttle.”

“Aye Captain,” Gloin said grimly. The klaxons of Red Alert began wailing throughout the ship. Thorin grimaced.

“Fili, Kili. Off the bridge.”

Kili looked ready to protest, but Fili caught one look at Thorin’s face and seemed to think better of it. He dragged his brother out the door.

“Sir, they’re returning our hail.” Ori said grimly.

“On the main viewer, Petty Officer Ori.” Thorin responded, standing at ease before the screen.

It flickered to life and Thorin had to work to keep his composure. An Elven woman stood before him. She wore a Mirkwood uniform and her red hair was tied back in a harsh horsetail.

“Greetings, Erebor.” She said coldly, “What is your purpose here?”

“I am Captain Thorin Oakenshield,” Thorin said, stepping forward and quelling the hope that bubbled up in his chest.  _ Neither Dwarf  _ nor  _ Orc would put an Elf in charge. _ He thought,  _ A Hobbit, though… _ “And I believe that question should be mine.”

“Greetings Captain Oakenshield. I am Commander Tauriel, previously prisoner of this camp.”

Thorin coughed, “Prisoner camp, you say.” He turned to Ori, “Mute.”

The screen went blank.

“Balin, Iklal-Shathûrabbad is registered as a resupply and defense station, is it not?” He asked his first officer quietly.

Balin nodded, worried frown crinkling his brow. “Aye, sir. Their records showed nothing that would indicate they had begun to take prisoners. The only POW camp in this quadrant is the Harn Baland.”

“I thought so. Bring it back up, Petty Officer Ori.”

Tauriel reappeared on the viewscreen, looking extremely put out. Before Thorin could say anything, she spoke once more.

“Captain Oakenshield, I’ve been instructed to invite you to dock. Our captain wishes you to come aboard for a meal.”

“My ship will stay here, Commander. But I would be honored to join your captain for a meal. Prepare to receive a boarding party. Oakenshield out.”

The bridge crew sat in total silence. 

“Captain?” Balin asked hesitantly, “What’s the plan?”

“Tell Gloin to switch to stunners. It appears one of our stations has been seized by prisoners that were illegally detained. I don’t want any bloodshed until we can figure out what’s going on.” Thorin told him. He glanced around the bridge, “Maintain Red Alert until I say otherwise. If things go sideways…”

“They won’t.” Balin said, “Have faith, sir.”

“Faith is for fools.” Thorin replied, “Us pragmatists prefer breaching missiles. Especially when there may be Orcs involved.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

“Good. In that case, Balin, you have the con.” Thorin strode off the bridge, pausing only briefly to clap a firm hand against Ori’s shoulder. The lad looked up at him with frightened eyes. Thorin mustered up a wan smile for him. “I keep my word, Master Ori.” He said for Ori’s ears alone.

***

Gloin had selected a small, strong team. He, Dwalin, Dori, a shuttle pilot by the name of Grun, and Thorin all piled into the transport pod and began the launch procedure. The entire process was done in tense silence. Everyone knew what was at stake.

Halfway to the station, Thorin’s head suddenly shot up.

“Do you hear that?” He hissed.

Dwalin cocked his head, listening intently. Without a word, he stood and strode to the aft of the shuttle. With a glance back at Thorin, he drew his stunner and pulled on the upper hatch.

Two, very familiar, Dwarrow tumbled to the floor in a noisy heap.

Thorin holstered his stunner in precise movements. Fury boiled in his veins.

“What,” he said coldly, “Are you doing?”

Kili was the first to respond. More fool him.

“You told us to get off the bridge, Uncle. You didn’t say where to go after that!” He pointed out eagerly, “We want to meet--”

Fili threw a sharp elbow into his brother’s side, cutting him off. “It was my idea, Uncle.” He said quickly, “I was curious about--I was curious.”

“They’re reeling us in, sir,” Grun called from the cockpit. “Too late to turn back now.”

Thorin reached out, quick as a snake, and pinched his nephew’s ears in unyielding fingers while they yelped and squirmed to escape.

“Listen to me.” He growled, shaking them both until they settled. “Listen. You will be silent. You will follow my lead absolutely, without hesitation or protest. If you so much as open your mouth out of turn, you will spend the rest of this trip in the brig. Do you understand?”

“Yessir.” They replied in frightened unison.

Thorin released them with a shove. He met both their eyes, allowing his anger to show fully in his expression as he said slowly, “I have never been so disappointed.”

Fili’s expression was nearly impossible to read. Kili looked on the verge of tears. Thorin turned away. 

He was furious, yes. But more than that, he was afraid. Bella, Nori, Dwalin, Dori, Grun, Gloin, and now Fili and Kili were all in danger from an unknown threat and there was little he could do to protect them. It terrified him.

“Bit harsh,” Dwalin muttered where Fili and Kili couldn’t hear.

Thorin scowled. “Lenient.” He said shortly, “I could have threatened to tell Dis.”

Dwalin chuckled. “Touche.”

The shuttle shook slightly as they landed in the in the docking bay. Thorin turned to regard his boarding crew.

“Follow my lead. Hands off the weapons. Keep an eye out for any sign of Lieutenant Nori and Commander Baggins. Petty Officer Grun, stay here. We may need a quick escape.” He waited for their nodded affirmation before opening the shuttle door and stepping out.

Commander Tauriel stood waiting, completely at ease. A Man was on her left, glaring fiercely at them with his hands resting ominously on his belt. At Tauriel’s right and slightly behind her stood none other than Lieutenant Nori.

He caught Thorin’s eyes and shook his head ever so slightly. Thorin nodded.

“Commander Tauriel, thank you for the invitation. Where is your captain?”

“Captain Oakenshield, welcome aboard. This is Commander Bard, and Commander Durgin. We will escort you on a tour of the premises before the meal. Our captain will join us there.”

Thorin linked his hands behind his back and stood at ease, listening to his crew fan out behind him. “We appreciate the courtesy. I am accompanied by Lieutenant Dori, Sergeants Gloin and Dwalin, and Acting Ensigns Fili and Kili.” Each of his crew offered a choppy salute when their names were called, though Fili and Kili's surprise at being granted rank delayed theirs. “We had expected to speak with your captain more immediately, Commander. We are busy Dwarrow.”

“Welcome,” Tauriel said to the group at large, “The captain will join us in good time, Captain Oakenshield. For now, please follow me.”

They trouped after her in a ragged line, all of them anxious and wary. Thorin vaguely noticed that Nori dropped to the rear of the line to walk by his brother, but soon his attention was entirely focused on what Tauriel was saying.

The tour finished with little aplomb. Their group assembled in the dining hall and stood, awkwardly regarding each other.

“How long have you been free?” Thorin asked, more than a little anxious to break the silence before things got too tense.

Bard bristled. “Do you mean how long has it been since we overthrew your Dwarrow?” He asked snidely.

Thorin didn’t allow himself to react. “ _ My _ Dwarrow are all aboard my ship,” He said calmly, “But if that is how you would describe your situation, the question remains the same.”

Tauriel stepped in smoothly, “Perhaps a day.”

_ One day. _ Thorin met Dwalin’s eyes and saw his own hope kindled in his friend.  _ Perhaps the camera going dark had not been a sign of Bella’s death. Perhaps… _

“Where’s Durgin?” Bard suddenly growled.

Thorin glanced back. Nori and Dori had both disappeared.

“Blast Durgin,” Tauriel hissed, “One of your people is missing, too, Captain Oakenshield.” She leveled a stunner at him.

The quiet hum of fully-charged stunners filled the hall as Thorin’s people raised their own weapons. Bard joined them, the point of his stunner flickering indecisively through the group. Thorin didn’t move except to raise his hands with a slight frown.

“What you are doing now?” He told her, “This is a mistake. Put your stunners down, Commanders. There’s no need to be uncivil.”

“You first.” Bard said.

Thorin glanced back, glaring particularly at his nephews. Where they even got the stunners they held was beyond him. He made a mental note to lecture them later.

Slowly, the Dwarrow lowered their weapons.

Bard and Tauriel mirrored them suspiciously.

“Before you ask, I gave Lieutenant Dori no orders that would encourage him to snoop around your station.” Thorin said, “Perhaps you might try comming your officer?”

Tauriel scowled and reached for her comms. Before she could turn them on, the door to the dining hall slid open.

Bella looked just as beautiful as Thorin remembered. She was poised, holding herself with assertive confidence that belied the bruises Thorin could see splashed across her face and neck. Her hair was pulled back into a knot at the base of her skull except for a single braid, adorned with Ori’s Khaham-afh, that hung free above her temple.

The sight of Bella with a braid made Thorin’s mouth go dry.

She met his eyes and Thorin felt as though his heart were beating out of his chest. The corner of her eyes crinkled up in that damned way she had of smiling without moving her lips.

“Welcome, Captain Oakenshield,” She called, striding forward. “And of course Sergeant Dwalin, Sergeant Gloin.” She paused, looking more closely at Fili and Kili. “Goodness, you must be the nephews.”

Thorin choked. “Ah, Commander Baggins,” He said, interrupting whatever Fili and Kili were preparing to say. “Thank you for inviting us to join you.”

Bella, distracted from her evaluation of his kin, finished crossing the room and stood directly before him. She offered her hand with the tiniest quirk of her mouth. “It is my pleasure.”

Thorin bit back a ridiculous impulse to lift that small, callused hand to his lips. Instead, he shook it firmly, lingering only briefly in the contact.

Another voice interrupted their greeting. Nori, who Thorin had not even noticed entering, was apparently tired of their reunion.

“Captain Baggins, sir. Not Commander.”

Thorin glanced down at Bella, noting that she had lost some of her freckles in the time they’d been apart.  _ Not enough sun in space _ , he thought vaguely.  _ She ought to always be in the sun. _

“You were promoted. Congratulations.” Thorin said, allowing himself the smallest hint of a smile.

Bella flushed a beautiful pink. “Ah, yes. Thank you. You-um. You look well.”

A smile, a real smile of the sort Thorin usually only granted to his sister or his nephews, pulled at Thorin’s lips. “As do you,” He murmured.

Tauriel coughed delicately and Bella reared back, shivering slightly and smoothing her hands down the front of her uniform.

“Ah. Right. Well, obviously you’ve met Commanders Tauriel and Bard and Lieutenants Nori and Dori--”

Bard hissed something under his breath, but Bella spoke over him. “This is Master Bifur. I believe he has kin among your crew.”

Dwalin stepped forward before Thorin could do anything more than gape. “Bifur?” The big Dwarf asked gruffly, “Lieutenant Commander Bifur, recipient of the Kholoh-afh?”

The Dwarf in question shifted uncomfortably. In harsh Khuzdul he said, “ _ Yes. Do you know me?” _

“I saw your ceremony,” Dwalin told him. “I know your kin.”

_ “My brother’s sons?” _ Bifur asked, glancing at Bella as though seeking affirmation. Bella saw the look and went to him, gripping his shoulder firmly and smiling. Bifur seemed to gather strength from her presence.  _ “They are well? The warrior-woman has spoken of them but--I cannot recall...” _ He trailed off.

_ “They are very well.” _ Thorin told him when Dwalin’s voice failed him.  _ “They serve aboard my ship. You may see them soon.” _

_ “I will not leave her.” _ Bifur growled, hand clutching suddenly at the handle of a knife that Thorin had not seen before. Suddenly, it clicked. The Dwarf that the Orc had controlled. The one who had tried to kill Bella.

Thorin glanced at the ring of bruises around Bella’s throat. He bit back a snarl.  _ “She will not come to harm with  _ me _.” _

_ “You swear it?” _ Bifur responded quickly.

Bella turned to Nori, curiosity apparently winning over her desire not to intrude. Thorin ignored the murmuring of his translation, focusing on Bifur’s worn and strangely vulnerable face.

_ “On my life.” _

Bifur relaxed suddenly, hands dropping limply to his sides.  _ “Then I would like that. Very much.” _ He told Thorin,  _ “Thank you.” _

Nori finished translating and stepped back. Bella sighed and squeezed Bifur’s shoulder once more before releasing him and turning back to face the group at large.

“Well, now that we’ve taken care of introductions,” she said cheerfully, “I’m really rather hungry. Elevensies?”

She made her way to a long table already set with dishware and took a seat at the head of the table. Thorin moved quickly, slipping into the seat directly at her right.

Bella smiled at him, drinking deeply from her water glass as the rest of their crews scrambled to find their own seats.

Beneath the table, Bella’s knee pressed firmly into Thorin’s thigh, a spot of heat that seemed to fill his entire being. Thorin found himself drinking from his own glass just for something to do that wasn’t blurting out every stupid thing that filled his head.

_ I haven’t the words to express how glad I am to see you well. _

_ I don’t understand what has happened, but I will give my world to see you safe. _

_ You’re beautiful. _

_ I love you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A week late but, in my defense, I wrote and rewrote this about twelve times. It took me a few tries to realize Thorin was the one who wanted to talk about his feelings this time. Silly dwarf. Also I apologize for any discrepancies in the timeline. I've been doing a lot of estimating in lieu of actual calculations so that might mess things up a bit. Speaking of things I mess up on: What even is the military ranking system?? Sorry, guys. I'm just pulling this outta my ass.  
> Khuzdul Translations:  
> Ha'ar: dog  
> Iklal-Shathûrabbad: Misty Mountains (Look at me, using locations from Tolkien!)  
> Mahal: Aule, creator of Dwarrow. Used here as a curse  
> Khaham-afh: Clan bead  
> Harn Baland: Blue Mountains (previously referred to in English because Thorin was speaking to Bella, who did not speak Khuzdul)  
> Kholoh-afh: Courage/honor bead, similar in status to a Purple Heart  
> All dialogue in italics is spoken Khuzdul


	12. The Wheel Turns

“The fact remains that you broke your word.” Dwalin growled, gripping his fork tightly and glaring at Bella.

It was hard not to laugh at him when there was syrup hanging in globs from his moustache.

“I broke nothing. I told your Captain that I could no longer be held to my parole before I left.”

At her side, Thorin cleared his throat, eyes twinkling. “She’s right, Sergeant Dwalin. When she left, she retracted parole.”

“At worst, I am a liar.” Bella allowed, “I did tell Captain Oakenshield that I would allow you to take me into custody, and I misrepresented myself to Dori.”

Bard scoffed. “Which can hardly be faulted when they were holding you illegally. Bree IV is in neutral territory, cleared for scientific investigation. Barely.”

“In our defense, we didn’t know the Hobbits were going to be there when we landed.” Gloin pointed out, “They surprised us as much as we did them, I think.”

“It was a party of noncombatants.” Milo muttered savagely as he leaned over Bella’s shoulder to serve her fruit salad. His glare was directed at Thorin, but Dwalin scowled at his words.

Bella winced and reached out to rest her hand lightly on his arm. “Milo, enough. We’re fine here, would you mind doing some rounds around the station to make sure everyone is settled?”

He was reluctant, but conceded quickly when she frowned at him.

The other officers who had been helping to serve the party exited quietly after Milo. Bella waited for the door to shut behind them before meeting Dwalin’s eyes.

“Ham’s wife, Bell Goodchild, is Milo’s sister. Thanks to an anonymous donation, his family is able to keep him in an assisted living facility. But his absence is still felt keenly in the community.”

Dwalin couldn’t hold her eyes. His gaze fell to the table and he began to cut fiercely at the sausage on his plate.

Bella bit her lip. She hadn’t meant that comment as a reprimand, merely an explanation. 

“What I don’t understand is how you got  _ here _ of all places.” Dori grumbled. “You’re supposed to be an astrocartographer!”

“I can’t believe you know that,” Bella chuckled.

Nori grinned, “I trained my brother well,” He said proudly.

When Thorin glared at his officer, Nori shrugged. Thorin sighed, “Please don’t brag about teaching young officers how to hack into intelligence files, Lieutenant Nori.”

“To answer your question, Dori,” Bella cut in before Nori could stick his foot farther into his mouth, “I am here because of a meddling Wizard sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“The White Council,” Thorin said thoughtfully, “Their patrols have been coming in close to our edge of the neutral zone. Why are they spying on Dwarrow space? We aren’t making war with them, only the Orcs.”

“You’re making war with everyone when you encroach on the neutral zone!” Bella pointed out indignantly, “That’s why it’s supposed to be neutral.”

“And you’re cutting through Elven territory to do it,” Tauriel pointed out, her tone suspiciously light.

“We aren’t attacking Elven ships, though.” Kili spoke, staring at Tauriel with youthful eagerness in his eyes. “We’re moving through, not into. Our goal is--”

“ _ Kili _ .” Thorin barked, “Itkit!”

The young Dwarf flushed pink and quickly looked away. Bella couldn’t help a small smile, though the new information left her feeling weak with tension.

“Gundabad.” She finished, “You mean to take back the Gundabad moon.”

Thorin tilted his head ever so slightly, conceding her point. “Yes,” He allowed.

Tauriel spoke again, as though Thorin and Bella had not interrupted. “How do you expect that so many Elves came to be prisoners of war here if you  _ Dwarrow _ were not attacking my people?” She snapped at Kili.

Fili rose quickly to his brother’s defence. “Perhaps you were coming into  _ our _ territory and our people simply captured you.” He growled, “It is feasible. We all know the arrogance of Elves, to think that they may simply--”

This time Bella interrupted. “Enough,” She said, striving to keep her voice even. “Masters Fili and Kili, you are here because your uncle trusted you to behave with dignity according to your station. Bickering with officers who exceed you in knowledge, experience, and rank is a poor way to repay that trust.” She leveled them with a stare she had learned on her mother’s knee. They shrank back into their seats.

“Now, I am not one to silence another captain’s junior officers out of hand. However, I will not accept insult being paid to any in this company. If these conditions do not suit you, I will arrange for someone to transport the both of you back to the Erebor.”

Thorin nodded, “That is more than generous, Com--Captain Baggins. Thank you.”

His nephews echoed the thanks a mere second later. Bella sighed, “Good. Then please, may we all remain civil until after the meal? Arguments disrupt digestion, you know.”

Bifur chuckled, the first sound he had made since the meal began. He muttered something in Khuzdul and the other Dwarrow at the table began to laugh with him.

Bella raised an eyebrow, glancing from Dwarf to Dwarf.

“What did you say, Bifur? Nori, what did he say?”

“He said, namad, that he nearly forgot you were a Hobbit until you said that.” Nori told her, smirking wickedly.

Bella rolled her eyes. “Forgot I was a Hobbit. The nerve.”

“He has a point,” Thorin told her, “You sounded quite Dwarvish, for a moment.”

“I thought we agreed to dispense with the insults,” Bard muttered.

Dori and Dwalin both growled angrily and it seemed another fight would break out. Bella sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Good grief.”

***

“Commander Tauriel will show you to the rec room, gentlemen. You are welcome to roam the station as you please, as long as you are escorted by at least one of my people,”

Thorin nodded at her words. “Sergeant Dwalin, perhaps you would like to send word that Petty Officer Ori and Lieutenant Bofur should join us?”

Bella, Dori, Nori, and Bifur all perked up at his words.

Dwalin saluted and stepped away from the group to key up his comms. Bella tugged her uniform straight and turned to Thorin. “Captain, if you’d like to come with me? We’ll have some privacy in the control center.”

She led him out the door before anyone could protest. Thorin followed her, matching her brisk pace with ease.

“Your brothers will not appreciate being left behind,” He pointed out mildly as they walked, “Nor, I think, will Master Bifur.”

“My brothers will have to remember that I outrank them eventually,” Bella replied. She frowned, “and I believe Nori will be able to distract Bifur until Bofur arrives.”

“I would very much like to hear the full story,” Thorin told her, “There are many aspects that I cannot make sense of as it is.”

“I admit, I’m at something of a loss as well.” Bella said, “Despite having lived through it, I can’t claim to fully understand it.”

“Perhaps, together, we can work it out.”

Bella glanced over at him, feeling strangely shy. “I was hoping you would say that.”

He had been serious, but at her words his eyes softened. “I often wondered how you fared, once you left the Erebor. I admit, I entertained the thought of taking leave and seeking you out at the Shire.”

She had to laugh, “I’m glad you didn’t. We would have missed each other and then where would I be?”

“Right where we found you, I expect. You were not exactly in need of rescue.”

“Nevertheless, your help is certainly appreciated. I am, as my brother pointed out, only an astrocartographer. This is a bit outside my comfort zone.”

At this, Thorin grinned outright. “My dear Captain, I was beginning to think that nothing was outside your comfort zone.”

She glared at him as they approached the doors to the control room. “Don’t tease.”

“I--”

He was interrupted by the door whirring open before Bella could even scan her palm. Boffin stood on the other side, grimacing slightly.

“Cap’n Baggins, the Erebor wants to know if they can send another shuttle over.” He said, glaring suspiciously at Thorin.

Bella sighed quietly and led Thorin inside. “Yes, Boff, I know. I requested them. Did they say who would be aboard?”

“Manifest included a Lieutenant Bofur, Petty Officer Ori, a shuttle pilot, and a yeoman by the name of Bombur, ma’am.”

“Bombur too?” Bella nodded, “I’m happy enough to clear them. Captain Oakenshield?”

Thorin hesitated for a moment before nodding. “I won’t try to keep Yeoman Bombur from his kin,” He said.

“Very well. Clear them for passage, Boffin, then go get some rest.” Bella told her officer, “You’ve been on duty for far too long as it is.”

“You’re one to talk, Cap’n.” Boffin said, hands already flying over the controls. “You’re pushing thirty hours yourself.”

“Pish posh,” Bella said quickly, “I’m fine. Now scat. Find Bard before you sleep and make sure he’s there to welcome them aboard.”

Scat, he did. Glancing back with one final appraising look at Thorin before the door shut behind him. Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

“They’ll be docking soon,” Bella told Thorin, mostly for something to say. He was watching her. His unwavering gaze made her feel hot and cold all over.

“Good.”

“Ah. Would you like to go first or shall I?”

He coughed slightly, shaking himself a bit. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Would you like to tell your perspective first or should I begin?” Bella repeated, strangely hesitant.

Thorin glanced about until he located a set of stools tucked beneath the control board. He pulled them out and offered one to Bella. She dropped into it with a huff of relief to be off her feet. Thorin followed her example more delicately.

“Perhaps  you should begin and I will fill in the gaps?” He proposed.

Bella took a moment to gather herself, and began to speak.

***

Thorin’s face was clouded with fury as she finished. His hands were clenched tightly on his knees. Feeling daring, Bella reached out and traced the back of his hand with a single finger.

“I’m alright,” she whispered, unable to meet his eyes. “Or I will be.”

He turned his hand over, catching her finger in one smooth motion.

“I wish--I wish you had not experienced that.” He told her quietly, “I am sorry.”

She chuckled, embarrassed at how her breath caught in her throat. “I am too.”

“If I had known you had been captured,” He began.

Bella interrupted him. “How did you know?”

Thorin didn’t ask her to clarify. His grip tightened on her finger briefly and she twisted until she could grasp his hand. He began stroking the skin of her inner wrist softly with his thumb. The motion drove shivers through Bella’s entire body.

“The video, the one you thought had not sent, it was streaming live to my ship.”

Bella felt the blood drain from her face. She tried to pull her hand back, but Thorin tightened his grip.

“Who saw it?” She demanded, “Who saw me?”

“Myself, Dwalin, Balin…” Thorin hesitated slightly, “Ori. Most of the bridge crew. Likely, most of the ship.”

“Yavanna.”

He wrapped his other hand around hers, engulfing it in his grip. Bella could feel her eyes growing hot with unshed tears. Fury and embarrassment warred within her.

Thorin was speaking, he obviously had been for several moments. Bella made an effort to tune back in.

“--feared you may have died. We set course for this station and came as fast as we could manage. I am sorry it was not sooner.”

“I--I want to thank you for your haste,” Bella croaked, “It is very much appreciated.”

“If you had died, Captain Baggins,” Thorin said seriously, “I would not have left enough pieces of this station behind to identify what remained.”

She began to laugh, tugging her hand free from his grasp so that she could wipe her damp cheeks. “Thank you,” she told him seriously, “That would have been phenomenally stupid, but thank you.”

“What I do not understand,” Thorin began once Bella had composed herself, “Is how General Azog, as you call him, came to be here. How he was in charge of this station.”

“He had some kind of vendetta against you specifically,” Bella said thoughtfully, casting her mind back to what the pale Orc had said. “He...He was watching you somehow. It seemed that he had been doing so for some time.”

“Watching me?” Thorin said skeptically, “How? I am not often in the public eye.”

“He claimed that he had heard you speak of me.” Bella said, meeting Thorin’s eyes steadily, “That he recognized me from what you said. That’s why he sent you the feed. Because he wanted to hurt you.”

More of the interaction was returning to her as she thought. Bella swallowed back bile.

“He also said that he was responsible for--for the deaths of your mother and brothers.”

Thorin stood abruptly and began to pace. “That’s impossible,” he said harshly, “Emperor Smaug ordered their assassinations, and he is long dead. Why would an Orc…?” He trailed off and dropped back onto the stool.

Bella bit her lip, trying to think of how to phrase her thoughts. “Why--why did you send Nori to investigate this station?” She asked eventually.

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. “Iklal-Shathûrabbad Station is meant to be a simple supply and guard station,” he told her, “More of a sentry post than anything else. It’s too close to the neutral zone to be suitably protected.”

Bella raised a skeptical brow, “Well that information is obviously wrong,” she pointed out.

Thorin huffed a laugh. “Yes, hence me sending Nori. We found records that Iklal-Shathûrabbad was using more resources than it should be, as a resupply station that was rarely visited. Their accounts simply didn’t add up. I thought Borgin, the Dwarf in charge, was simply lining his own pockets. It was supposed to be a simple case of corruption. When Nori missed a check-in, I was worried. But I didn’t think much of it. Until…”

“Until you saw my feed.” Bella finished for him. “You should know, Borgin is dead. Bifur and I--” She let him draw his own conclusions.

Thorin sighed, “I’m selfishly glad.” He told her, “Trying someone for treason is...messy.”

They sat in silence for a long moment. The control panels flashed, telling them that the Erebor’s transporter had docked and unloaded. Bella’s comms clicked on and Bard told her that he was taking their guests to the rec room as well.

Something still felt out of place. Something about their stories wasn’t lining up.

_ How can an Orc command a Dwarven Station? How can he claim to have commanded a Dwarven assassination credited to the Dwarven king? What are we missing? _ Bella thought through a fog of exhaustion, even as she commed Bard to acknowledge.

“Captain?” She finally said, breaking their long silence, “Who is the Emperor now that Smaug is dead?”

“A Dwarf by the name of Agmus,” Thorin said, “Smaug’s son. He has been something of a recluse, but he was appointed without too much fuss when his father died of his wasting illness.”

“Are they Durinsons, as you are?” Bella asked.

Thorin shook his said, “Uslukrist. It’s a relatively new line.”

“How did they come to power?”

He tugged gently at one of his braids, leaning back. “It is a good story,” he told her, “Though to give it justice would take many hours in the telling. To shorten it, long ago, when my grandfather was a boy, a Dragon invaded Dwarven territory.”

Bella shuddered. Everyone in the Middle Galaxy knew of Dragons. Knew them and feared them. “What happened?” She asked, curious despite herself.

“He made it as far as our home planet, Khazaddûmu, before he was killed by Smaug’s father, Gamus. My great grandfather had been Emperor at the time, but he was killed in the attack. Gamus’ deed was so great that the council elected to crown him Emperor, passing over my grandfather in the inheritance. Gamus and his line took the name Uslukrist, meaning - roughly - Dragon-cleaver.”

“He killed the Dragon?” Bella asked incredulously, “A single Dwarf?”

“It was not an easy battle,” Thorin said quickly, “It lasted several days. But yes, he bested the Dragon.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. An army, perhaps. At great cost of life. But a single Dwarrow?”

Thorin grimaced, “The story says that Gamus lured the great beast below the Emperor’s palace and slew him while his movement was hindered in the tight passageways. They have since been closed off, none are allowed to venture there.”

“Why not?” Bella asked, “Why not simply remove the creature’s corpse and reopen the passages? It seems a waste.”

“At the time, half our system was in smoldering ruins,” Thorin said, lips thinning in what Bella recognized as the beginnings of annoyance, “It was a prudent use of resources.”

“Be that as it may, it has been three generations. Surely someone has thought to at least check?”

“I would not know.” Thorin said shortly, “I am no politician. I have not paid particular attention to how they maintain the architecture of the Palace.”

She softened. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean offense. It’s only, I cannot understand how an Orc could infiltrate Dwarven government so seamlessly, at the highest levels.”

Thorin sighed and some of the tension left his shoulders. “I apologize as well,” he told her softly, “I did not mean to snap at you. Gamus’ tale has become a source of great racial pride among Dwarrow.”

“And none of you have thought it odd that one Dwarf could best a Dragon? Dragons are…” Bella shuddered, “fearsome. To put it lightly. There are tales of Morgoth nearly conquering all of the Middle Galaxy with a mere handful.”

He stood once more and began to pace. This time his steps were slow and plodding, thoughtful rather than manic.

“What are you saying?” Thorin asked eventually, “If Gamus did not slay the Dragon, then…”

Bella began to laugh, quiet at first but quickly growing shrill and hysterical. “Yavanna bless and keep us,” she gasped, “I’m trying to say that I think your Emperor is a Dragon!”

***

It took nearly twenty minutes for Bella to calm down.

“I don’t know what frightens me more,” Thorin said. They were both sitting on the floor now, leaning against the wall with their shoulders brushing companionably. “That you thought of this, or that I think it makes sense.”

“You frighten me more,” Bella said quietly, “You always do.”

Thorin reached out and silently intertwined their fingers. Bella let him, watching as his larger hand wrapped around hers.

“What do we do now?” He asked her, nearly whispering.

She sighed, turning to press her face into his shoulder. “Let’s steal a transport pod,” she muttered, “I’ve always wanted to visit Gondor.”

He chuckled and she felt the vibrations in her toes. “You have never struck me as someone who runs away, Captain.”

“Some would say I ran from the Erebor,” Bella pointed out. Then, more hesitantly, “that I ran away from you.”

“Would you say that?” Thorin asked.

She shook her head, “If I had stayed, I think that would have been running away.” She admitted, “My duty was with my people.”

“Was?”

“Is.” She corrected herself, sighing. “Please don’t ask me again. I can’t. Not--not yet.”

Thorin’s hand tightened briefly, then relaxed. “When you are ready,” he promised her, “I will ask again.”

“When you ask again,” she replied, “I’ll say yes.”

The door sliding open interrupted his response. Bella and Thorin quickly dropped their hands and sat up straight, glancing guiltily at each other.

Before they had time to move any further, Ori crashed into the room. He paused for a bare instant, looking between Bella and Thorin suspiciously. Before he could think to ask any questions, Bella began to laugh.

“Ori!” She cried, throwing open her arms and starting to struggle to her feet.

He threw himself forward and into her embrace, taking care not to hold her too tightly, and lifted her into the air. Thorin neatly dodged their flailing limbs, climbing to his feet and watching them with fond amusement.

“Namad! I was so afraid! Thank Mahal you’re alright!” Ori gushed, burying his face in Bella’s neck.

She hugged him back just as tightly. “I am so glad to see you, nadad.” She told him, “I wanted to tell you: your bead saved my life!”

Ori and Thorin both made soft noises of distress at this. Ori pulled back to examine Bella’s face more closely.

Whatever he saw there, Ori stepped away completely and sighed. “I’m glad you wear it,” he told her, helping to steady her on her feet.

She smiled brightly up at him, “I’m glad too,” she said, squeezing his shoulder. “Now, don’t tell me you snuck away without an escort.”

“Of course not.” Ori said with a haughty sniff that he definitely learned from Dori. “I would never.”

“Which means that Nori is likely waiting just outside the door,” Thorin muttered.

Ori seemed to suddenly remember that he was in the presence of his Captain. He snapped a sharp salute, flushing scarlet.

Thorin smiled slightly, shaking his head. “At ease, Petty Officer Ori. I’ll be waiting outside, when you’re ready to leave.”

Bella met his eyes and mouthed a silent thank you. She commed for someone to relieve her in the control station and settled in to listen to Ori babbling eagerly about himself, what they had done while they were apart, and how glad he was to see her well.

***

Someone had cleaned Azog’s body out of the Officer’s Quarters, replaced the bed, and emptied the drawers. Bella appreciated the effort, though she still felt as if the space was tainted. She ignored the crawling feeling of her skin, and regarded the gathered crowd.

It was an eclectic bunch.

Thorin had sent Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, Kili, and Gloin back to the Erebor, much to Bifur’s chagrin, and summoned Balin and Oin in their stead. Now, the Officer’s Quarters were full to the brim.

Ori, Dori, and Nori sat crowded together on the edge of the room. Thorin had tried to argue that at least Ori had no right to be there. The youngest Rison had looked ready to spit nails, but Bella had stepped in and quickly pointed out that anything Nori learned, they would all know eventually. Thorin had conceded but reluctantly.

Oin bustled about Bella’s chair, rubbing cooling salve into her bruises and abrasions, tutting occasionally about the cuts. Even the deaf Dwarf was not immune to the atmosphere in the room however. He stayed quiet, never raising his voice above a stage whisper when he had to ask Bella questions.

Balin sat in a chair near Bella, sipping at a strong coffee and making an effort not to droop with exhaustion. Dwalin stood at his brother’s back with his arms crossed, glaring fiercely at the room at large. Thorin stood near the door, leaning back against the wall with his hands tucked in his pockets. His posture made him look artless and reminded Bella startlingly of how Kili would someday look.

Bard and Tauriel both perched uncomfortably on the new bed, uncertain of their place in this room full of Dwarrow. Bella offered them nothing more than a wan smile by way of reassurance.

Bella finally waved Oin away and struggled to her feet. “You are all here because Captain Oakenshield and I believe that you can be trusted to keep your own council and do what is necessary. If you feel this trust is misplaced, you are free to leave now without us thinking any less of you,” she told them.

Her eyes rested specifically on Bard and Tauriel, “You both are here because, if we are right, the problem that we are about to address may affect the entire Middle Galaxy. However, it is primarily a Dwarven issue. If you are not comfortable with that, I will not think less of you for leaving.”

Tauriel raised a brow, “If it is a Dwarven issue, Captain, surely you are not needed.” She pointed out smoothly, “Leave the Dwarrow to their own business.”

“She is Dwarrow.” Nori said, before anyone else could rise to Tauriel’s challenge. “Bella bears my brother’s Khaham-afh. That means she’s a Dwarf, by clan if not by blood.”

“Captain Baggins has proven herself as a friend to my people and my crew many times over,” Thorin added, voice cold and final, “She has chosen to join us in this, though we will not hold her here. Just as we hold none of you.”

“Enough.” Bella cut in, before everyone could stand to say some nonsense about her value to their Dwarvish culture. “I will not leave, Commander Tauriel. And if you will not either, we may begin.”

***

“...And that is why we believe Emperor Agmus is a Dragon.” Bella concluded, slightly breathless.

Oin noted her swaying almost before she did. He darted forward and grabbed her shoulders, lowering her carefully back into the chair. “Aye, lass, take it gently now.” He murmured, “you’ve ruddy well exhausted yourself. Just have a seat.”

Balin chuckled, raising his coffee in a toast to Thorin. “Well, laddie,” he said cheerfully, “I don’t know you’ll have a leg to stand on to complain about your nephews anymore. Leave the ship for three hours and suddenly you want to kill our King!”

“Yes.” Thorin said, meeting Bella’s eyes. Something passed between them that Bella couldn’t name. Suddenly it felt as though all the energy left her body at once. She slumped back in defeat.

“We have to assassinate the Emperor.” She muttered.

Bard scoffed, “Assassinate a Dragon posing as a Dwarvish Emperor.” He said quietly, almost to himself, “Strange to think that a month ago I just was just a second officer on a cargo inspection run.”

“You’ll have a story to tell your children,” Bella pointed out, then hesitated. “Many years from now,” She corrected, “If we live.”

“How can it be done?” Dwalin asked gruffly, “If Gamus lied and could not accomplish it, the we must assume that it would take an army. At least. We are but ten.” He glanced at Bard and Tauriel, “Eight.”

“Ten.” Bard corrected, “If Captain Baggins is going to help, so am I.”

“Surely there are more on your ship who would assist.” Tauriel said, “There are those among my crew--”

“No.” Thorin interrupted, “Captain Baggins vouched for you, as representatives of your people. But I will not depend on Elves or Men to solve this problem.”

“You are a fool, then.” Bard said sharply, “For turning down aid offered freely.”

“Commander Bard.” Bella snapped, “Please, be civil.”

“Captain Thorin isn’t a fool.” Quiet Ori said, his voice rough with fear, “We are few but we are strong. We Dwarrow could conquer a hundred Dragons if we had to!”

Dori slapped his younger brother roughly and hissed something in Khuzdul. 

“Bard and Tauriel are not wrong when they offer you aid, Captain.” Bella said slowly, “I could petition the White Council--”

“No.” Thorin told her, “I thank you, but no. To invite Wizards, Elves, and Men into the deepest heart of my people’s sanctuary...It would undermine my authority. And above all, in this conflict, I must remain without fault.”

“You will inherit,” Balin said after a long pause. He sounded almost relieved at the prospect, “It has been many long years since a Durinson sat on the throne at Khazaddûmu.”

“To seize power in this manner,” Dwalin said, “It would be better if your hands remained entirely clean, Thorin. The Uslukrist line is well loved. The people will take convincing.”

“I do not doubt it will be difficult. It must be done.” Thorin said flatly, “There is no one else.”

His eyes met Bella’s. She swallowed hard.  _ Thorin never wanted this _ , she remembered.  _ He had been content away from the jaws of politics _ . “Very well. We must--”

“Cap’n Baggins,” Fosco’s tinny voice came through Bella’s comms. He sounded as though he were barely holding back elation, “We’ve been hailed. It’s the Shadowfax, General Greyhame’s ship. He said he received your messages.”

Bella swallowed back a knot of fear quickly forming in her throat. She hit the comms, “Thank you Fosco. Invite him to dock, but stall if you can. Fifteen minutes, please.”

“Yes’m.”

She looked at the Dwarrow, “If we will not tell the White Council, you must leave now.” Bella told them. “They must not catch you. If they do, they will hold you responsible for the war crimes committed here. You can’t afford the time that would waste.”

Thorin nodded. His crew clambered to their feet and began gathering their things. Bella led them out, and through the station at a trot. When they made it to the shuttle bay, she hesitated.

Balin went first, saluting Bella and climbing the steps to the shuttle with startling spryness for his age and apparent exhaustion. Oin followed, pausing only to press a bottle of salve into Bella’s palm. She thanked him and he left.

“I’ll see you again,” Dwalin promised gruffly, saluting.

Bella returned the gesture, “And I you, Sergeant.” She told him.

Dori hugged her tightly, blessing their foreheads gently together. When he left, his eyes were suspiciously wet. Ori followed. Bella kissed his whiskered cheek before she let him go, heart breaking a little to see him leaving so soon.

Nori echoed his brother’s gestures, then tugged lightly at Bella’s Khaham-afh. “Remember, don’t get complacent.” He warned, “If you think you’ve won, the enemy has an advantage.”

“I will,” Bella told him. “Now go. Stay safe.”

“You too.” He whispered, “Namad.”

At last, Bella stood alone with Thorin.

“What will you tell the Wizard?”

“Nothing.” Bella promised, “That you intercepted my distress call, perhaps. When you saw them coming, you chose to leave instead of fight.” She shrugged, “Not quite a lie.”

“We keep meeting and parting,” He said, not quite meeting her eyes, “Is it foolish of me to hope for aught else?”

“Perhaps.” Bella admitted, “But then, I am foolish too.” She bit back a laugh, “Fool of a Took.”

With that, she pulled him forward and down. The kiss was harsh, the urgency was too fresh in both their minds for them to be tender. It was fast and firm and sharp and over much much too soon.

Thorin pulled away first. “Swear to me that you’ll stay safe,” He growled.

Bella grinned, “Swear to me that  _ you  _ will.” She returned.

He had no answer to that. With one last embrace, they parted ways. Bella watched their shuttle leave the dock, blinking tears from her eyes.

As Gandalf’s ship began its slow approach maneuver in the distance, Bard and Tauriel joined Bella.

“When you arrived, I thought that the remainder of our stay on this station would be passed in quiet complacency,” Tauriel admitted, “I thought a Hobbit officer would cause little trouble.”

“I did too.” Bard added. “If we had only known.”

“You wouldn’t have given me Command?” Bella sniffled.

Bard chuckled, “Would have slept more when I had the chance,” he admitted, “I think I could sleep for a week.”

When Gandalf arrived, he found the Hobbit, Elf, and Man sitting on the ground, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! It's been a while.  
> Is this chapter realistic in any way shape or form? Probably not. Is it done? YES! At last!! I hope y'all enjoy it. Let me know how soon you guessed the plot twist, because I didn't really know it was coming until I wrote it. Don't worry, I know Fili and Kili only had a very brief time to make a (poor) showing of themselves. THEY'LL BE BACK!! And so will I, but probably not for at least a month. #Finals. As always, thank you so much for comments/kudos/just freaking reading this. I appreciate all of you.  
> Khuzdul:  
> Itkit: Shut up  
> Namad: Sister  
> Iklal-Shaturabbad: Misty Mountains  
> Uslukrist: Dragon cleaver (I think)  
> Nadad: brother  
> Khaham-afh: Clan bead  
> I think that's all of it. I didn't keep as close track this time, to be honest. Naughty me.


	13. Flying Free

Bella watched her people file slowly aboard Shadowfax. Each Man and Elf saluted her as they passed, quiet under Gandalf’s watchful eye.

Bard and Tauriel had assured her that her story had been spread among the ranks. As far as their people were concerned, there had never been any Dwarrow prisoners. Their guests had fled when Gandalf arrived, and they had spoken to no one but Bella. They had not identified themselves.

_ Thank Yavanna for that. _ Bella thought, smiling grimly at Fosco, Boffin, and Milo as they shuffled past her.

“Well, Captain Baggins, you certainly had an eventful time.” Gandalf observed dryly, “Hobbits never fail to surprise me.”

“I did what I had to do.” Bella said stiffly, not looking up. 

He chuckled, “All that and more, my dear. Thank you. I’m sure you’ll be relieved to hear that you’re being released from active duty now.”

Bella felt something in her ease at those words. “Ah, yes. No more missions ‘just to scout’? I can return home, now?” She couldn’t help sniping.

Gandalf shifted slightly, “Well,” he said, too slowly for her comfort. “No more missions.”

“If I am not on any more classified scouting missions, or indeed on active duty at all, then surely I’m to be sent back to the Shire.” Bella said, finally turning to face Gandalf full on.

He wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“Lord General Thranduil of Greenwood has volunteered his services to all those held captive here. The Elves of the Greenwood are second only to Lord General Elrond when it comes to healing trauma of the mind.”

“Services? Mind healing? General Greyhame, there are plenty of psychologists in the Shire!” Bella hissed, “I am not in any need of some Elf lord’s charity.”

“It is in the White Council’s best interests to learn everything that happened.” Gandalf said solemnly, “Any slight detail could grant us valuable insight into the plans of the Dwarrow Empire.”

“So you’re going to be questioning us?” Bella said, voice ramping up to just shy of a shout. “I think we’ve all had enough of being held against our will!” She hesitated for a moment before tacking on a slightly resentful, “Sir.”

Gandalf gripped her shoulder and pulled her away from the last of her people boarding his ship.

“Belladonna Baggins, you will keep your head.” He scolded her, “If you frighten these people--”

“They have a right to be frightened, Gandalf Greyhame.” Bella hissed, “You are sending us from one prison to another. Let us go.”

“I cannot.” Gandalf said, anger bleeding out of him. Quickly, he glanced about.

“Captain Baggins, things are not all as they seem. Something brews in the very heart of Khazaddûmu. I believe that it--” He cut himself off, “Please, your cooperation is absolutely necessary.”

“You know.” Bella breathed, “you’ve known all along.”

Gandalf pulled back slightly, “Know?” He asked, “I know a great many things. To what do you specifically refer?”

“Don’t be coy. You know about Emperor Agnew -- or whatever his name is.”

“What do you know, Captain Baggins?” Gandalf asked, “What have you learned?”

“No. You first.” Bella said.  _ I’m done giving away secrets for free. _ She thought viciously.

He grimaced and stepped forward, speaking quickly and quietly he said, “I know very little. Clues my fellow Wizards have read in the stars and heard whispered in the galaxies. Patterns. Little more. The White Council  _ cannot  _ act without certain proof.”

“Proof of what?” Bella said flatly.

Gandalf lowered his voice to a whisper, “That the Dragon lives,” he said.

Bella shuddered. “Yes.” She agreed, “I thought you would say that.”

“You have proof?” Gandalf said, gripping her shoulders painfully tight. “Captain Baggins, you cannot know how important this is to the Middle Galaxy. Do you. Have proof?”

“No.” Bella admitted. Gandalf released her and bent forward in defeat, “Theory and supposition, just as you do. If he lives, he is being careful.”

“How did you come to these theories?” Gandalf asked.

Bella shook her head, “I will not speak of it.” She told him, “I don’t have the proof you need. Let me go.”

“I cannot.” The Wizard actually seemed regretful as he spoke. “Already my thoughts have cast suspicion on me within the Council. I do not have the power to order your release out of hand. Comply with Thranduil and you will be free in good time.”

“Good time?” Bella asked, “Does that mean a week? Or a year?”

Now he was beginning to look suspicious. “And why should it matter?” He asked her, “What is calling you home so urgently?”

Bella scowled. “Nothing. I’m just tired of being locked up,” she grumbled.

Gandalf touched his nose, gazing at her thoughtfully. “Thranduil’s ship, Inglorel, will take you and your people from me just on the other side of the neutral zone. Approximately three days hence, it will pass by a small asteroid belt known as the Anduin. If you were able to steal a shuttle and navigate to the heart of the ‘belt, you would find a small planet with a single settlement. Living there is an acquaintance of mine. He owes me a favor. Good conversationalist, not very fond of the White Council.”

He winked, “I would never recommend such an action, of course. But it is always intriguing to consider how close you would come to crossing paths.”

Bella sighed, “Thank you, General.” She whispered. “I am sorry I cannot tell you more.”

“Already, Captain Baggins, you have done so much more than I have asked. When this is all over, perhaps I will owe you more than you know.” Gandalf told her. Unexpectedly, he swooped down and pressed a whiskery kiss to the top of her head. “By the grace of the Valar, my dear, I wish you luck.”

***

Thranduil was a complete ponce, no matter what Tauriel said.

Bella smiled thinly, “That’s what happened.” She said through gritted teeth.

The Elvenking, as she learned he was called among his own people, merely leaned forward and folded his hands. He practically oozed smug superiority.

“Think harder, Miss Baggins,” He urged, “Surely you remember something more.”

“Captain.” Bella corrected for what must have been the fortieth time. “Captain Baggins.”

“Oh yes, of course.” Thranduil acknowledged dismissively, “Captain.”

“There’s nothing more.” Bella said, “The Dwarf in charge took me to torture me. While he was distracted, I got free and killed him. We took control of the station. A Dwarven warship arrived, the Captain and I spoke briefly. We negotiated the return of our Dwarven prisoners. Before anything else happened, Gandalf hailed us. The Dwarrow fled rather than fight.”

“I understand that this has been a traumatic experience for you, Miss Baggins, but I cannot stress how important it is that you confront this trauma head on.”

“Captain.”

He didn’t even bother to acknowledge her this time. “If you cannot remember more, I’m afraid the situation may be more drastic than I believed.” Thranduil said with exaggerated dismay.

Bella frowned, “More drastic? What in Yavanna’s name is that supposed to mean?”

“It was my intention to bring the Men among your party to Esgaroth and carry your Hobbit crew through my lands to Rivendell, where Elrond could arrange for your journey home.” He leaned back, “Perhaps you would benefit from a longer stay in my halls.”

“Benefit? No. That would not help keep me sane,” Bella promised, “Please, sir. I’ve told you everything I know.”

“Not everything, Miss Baggins. What was the name of the Dwarven warship? Who was the captain? Why was the station there in the first place?”

“I don’t know. Any of that. It didn’t seem important at the time.”

Thranduil tsked softly. “As I feared. Yes, I believe a prolonged stay in the healing presence of--”

Bella stood, vibrating with rage. “I am telling you everything I know!” She shrieked, frustration beating out self control.

The Elf lord quietly pressed his comms and, in Sindarin, requested a company of guards.

“What are you doing?” Bella shouted, pointing at him. “Blast it all if you’re--”

“Please, Miss Baggins, calm down.” Thranduil said, rising to his feet and raising his hands as though trying to soothe a wild animal.

Bella began to pace. Furiously, she felt tears beginning to prick at her eyes. “Just let me go,” She begged, “Please, just let me go.”

She was still repeating that when a pair of Elven guards came to escort her back to her room. The last thing she heard was Thranduil telling someone on the bridge that she was to be placed under close guard in case she was a danger to herself.

For two days, Bella was left blessedly alone in her room. Cell, now. Though she didn’t know quite how to admit it, she found the solitude worth the lock on the door.

She was lying on her bunk imagining how to throttle Thranduil with his own hair when a quiet click drew her attention to her door. A small key card had been slid through the air slats. It lay on the floor, innocently shining in Bella’s vision. She rolled to her feet with a grin.

“Thank you, Tauriel.” She whispered, palming the card. Bella edged up until her ear was pressed against the slats.

Bungo Baggins had never possessed the adventurous spirit of his wife and daughter. He had been a business Hobbit, always bustling about the Shire and rarely looking outside its borders except to follow his investments and hear the news. One thing he did always try to keep on top of, however, was language.

_ “You never know when it’ll come in handy, Bells, my dear.” _ Bungo had told her once, balancing her on his bouncing knee.  _ “Knowing what a trader is saying when they think they’re keeping secrets? That’s the best tool you’ll ever have!” _

Belladonna taught Bella how to pilot a shuttle, find edible plants, navigate with maps, and throw a decent punch. Bungo taught her how to speak Sindarin, Quenyan, Rhohirric, and a few surprising and alarming insults in Black Speech that he made her swear never to say around her mother.

Times like these, Bella was fiercely grateful for her father’s stubborn insistence that she learn the languages.

The guards were grumbling softly in Sindarin.

“--feel bad. It is a party in her honor, she shouldn’t have to be on patrol.”

“When have you known Commander Tauriel to attend a party? Truly, it should be called a party for Captain Legolas. Now that his--” the first guard must have elbowed the one speaking, for she grunted and was silent for a few moments before starting back up. “Anyway, it was good of her to come by.”

“A shame she isn’t attending. I heard Lord General Thranduil say that he was bringing out a few casks of wine for the night.”

The second guard sighed longingly, “Real wine? Not synthesised?”

“Brought all the way from home.”

“And yet we’re here guarding the halfling,” The guards both scoffed in quiet disgust.

Bella bit back a growl.  _ Halfling, indeed _ .

There were a few long moments of silence before the first guard spoke hesitantly.

“We don’t both have to be here  _ all _ the time. She’s just one Hobbit.”

The second guard hummed thoughtfully, “We could trade off. Say...an hour on and an hour off?”

“Seems reasonable. Here, I have my credit chit. We’ll flip for who goes first.”

Bella pulled back and grinned. She loved it when people did half her work for her. This was going to be easier than she thought.

It was the work of a moment to gather her things from the corners of the room where she’d strewn them in a fit of pique. Bella worked slowly to make up her bed and sat, regarding her boots thoughtfully. They were standard issue, uncomfortable, and ugly as sin.

She put them on anyway.  _ No use in stubbing a toe on an unfamiliar ship because I was too proud for my own good, _ Bella told herself as she did up the buckles. 

A quick check at the slats to be sure that only one of the guards remained outside her door, and Bella was ready. She glanced down at the card absentmindedly and noticed that one side was marred by a spidery scrawl.

_ Nearly to Anduin, _ it read,  _ Shuttle bay will be clear. Go right, take third left, then seventh right.  _

In a thicker hand below the first, someone had added an additional message.  _ Good luck, Skipper. _

Bella breathed in and released the breath in a slow sigh.  _ Thank you, Tauriel and Bard _ , she corrected herself.

The light turned to green and the door buzzed softly as it opened. As the guard was still turning to look back, confusion on his pale face, Bella struck.

One boot-shod foot shot out and struck the Elf solidly in the kneecap. He buckled with a cry and Bella darted in to relieve him of his stunner and baton before he had even realized she was there. Another sharp kick to his temple left him limp in the corridor.

Bella glanced around to be sure that no one had heard his cry, then gripped him firmly under his arms and began to pull. It was difficult work, dragging a body two times her size. By the time Bella locked the cell behind her, she was red-faced and panting.

“Well,” She gasped, looking down at the card. “Head right.”

The halls were empty. Bella gripped the stunner tightly in both hands anyway. The baton, which she had hooked loosely through one of her belt loops, slapped her thigh uncomfortably with each step.

By the time she made it to the shuttle bay, Bella could feel her heartbeat like a drum echoing beneath her skin. It was deafening in her ears.

The shuttle bay wasn’t quite empty. Three Elven guards sat at a small table near the entrance, snoring. Flasks of wine were clasped in limp fingers. At the far side of the table, Bard was sitting with his head resting on the table. A card stuck to the side of his face fluttered with each breath.

Bella had to bite her hand to keep a shout of laughter from escaping. She edged around the group, eyes watering with restrained giggles.

One of the shuttles had already been primed. Bella trotted up the ladder and plopped into the pilot’s seat, breathing out a shaky sigh. She took a brief moment to familiarize herself with the controls, then fired up the launch sequence and navigated her way out into the black.

The Anduin asteroid belt spread out before her as she made her way into the open space. It was the work of a second to lose herself among the rocks and debris as she began to steer herself toward the ‘belt’s heart.

When she found it, just as Gandalf had said, there was a small, lush planet. It was the only planet orbiting the nearby dwarf star, and it was absolutely stunning. As Bella circled it, searching for signs of life, she was reminded almost unbearably of the Shire.

_ I wonder if I’ll ever be able to return? _ Bella pondered quietly as she began setting the controls to break atmo,  _ If the White Council names me AWOL, perhaps Grandfather will be forced to issue a warrant for my immediate arrest. _ Bella absently noted where her scans revealed the greatest concentration of life and set that as her destination.  _ Not that this will matter, if I am killed by a Dragon or put to death by an angry Dwarven mob. _ She allowed with no small amount of self-deprecating humor.

***

The landing was...not smooth.

“Drat.” Bella groaned, pulling herself slowly out of the crumpled, steaming shuttle. “Blast and damn.”

“Those are soft words,” A great, booming voice said from somewhere far far above Bella’s head. “I would use stronger, were I in your place.”

Bella didn’t even bother to look up or draw a weapon. She hurt too much. “Then it’s a good thing I’m here and you’re there,” She replied primly, “Else we’d be washing your mouth with soap.”

The voice laughed and its owner approached. Only when Bella felt large hands gently grip her shoulders did she slowly look into her rescuer’s face.

It was impossible to tell whether he was Man or Wizard or something else entirely. He was certainly a male, though he was so large and hairy that he could just as easily be a bear.

“Well then, little sister, I think we are both glad that you are you and I am me,” He rumbled. 

Bella chuckled weakly, “Certainly. And my name is Belladonna Baggins, though please, call me Bella.”

“And I am Beorn. What brings you to crash in my front garden, Mistress Bella?” He asked, carefully hoisting her up in his arms.

Bella thought to protest, but his long legs were covering ground at least three times as fast as she could have managed, even at her best. “I found myself in a spot of bother,” She admitted, “A mutual acquaintance of ours suggested that you might be in a place to offer me aid.”

“Mutual acquaintance?” Beorn asked as he ducked inside a quaint cottage. “I can think of few people we may have in common, little sister.”

Bella waited until he had placed her gently down on a great mattress on the floor before she spoke.

“Gandalf Greyhame, is his name. He said to tell you that aid to me was your favor paid.” She grimaced, “Or perhaps, the debt is shifted to me instead. Pity.”

Beorn chuckled at her last comment and brought a bowl full of warm water and a clean rag. “A debt to the Wizard is a hefty burden,” He told her as he began to wash away the blood and soot from her face. “But this seems a small price to pay. What ‘bother’ sent you into my path, little sister, and what aid may I offer?”

“The bother is captivity.” Bella bit out, hissing as the water stung her scrapes, “And the aid is transport. Discrete, if you can, to get me to Khazaddûmu.”

“Khazaddûmu, you say.” Beorn muttered, “That is a dark place to go, these days. An evil lurks there, gathering force like a gradual poison. You would be better served to travel elsewhere.”

“The poison is why I’m going.” Bella admitted, feeling strangely at ease with this large, gentle man. “It’s been spreading for far too long.”

He looked at her assessingly for a moment, then nodded. “Very well. You will rest here for a time. We will eat and drink, and perhaps share stories. It is not often that I have guests this far into the black.”

“And the transport?” Bella asked eagerly, “Will you be able to acquire it?”

“Perhaps.” Beorn sighed, “If you had not wrecked your shuttle, it would have been the work of a week to make it fit to travel the distance. Without it, we must be creative.”

Bella muttered a quiet curse.

Beorn laughed, “At last! I knew you had it in you.” He slapped a hand against his meaty thigh and stood, “I like you, little sister, for all that you keep company with Wizards. I will make some comms. Stay here, sleep if you can. I will return.”

He helped her to lean back against the pillows and laid a blanket over her before she could protest. She was asleep in moments.

***

Bella’s stay with Beorn passed more quickly than she expected. He was a courteous host, though he had a tendency toward rambunctiousness that was quickly overwhelming. 

Beorn, she discovered, was a wonderful gardener as well as cook. They spent many hours discussing the herbs and flowers he grew in his gardens.

His attendants were the most startling thing about his home. They appeared like Earth-born animals: sheep, goats, horses, and dogs. These Anduin animals, however, were infinitely more intelligent. The dogs especially could understand and fulfill any request Bella made of them.

When she asked them for a knife to cut her hair, however, they fetched Beorn instead.

“Little sister, what is this I hear about you wanting to go shorn?” 

Bella grimaced, “Agh, of course they’d bring you. I want to cut my hair. It’s getting quite out of hand.”

He sat down beside her frowning thoughtfully. “You know Dwarrow do not cut their hair.”

“I’m a Hobbit,” Bella pointed out, raising a quizzical brow.

Beorn chuckled, “I am well aware of that. However, if you mean to pass unremarked in Dwarven territory, it would not do for you to show your scalp as though in shame.”

Bella sighed, “I don’t have a beard either, Beorn. I’ll already be quite obvious.”

“You could pass for a child,” Beorn remarked, “A very young one, to be without even scruff, but it could work.”

“A child!” Bella yelped, “Goodness, no. Besides, a child that young and traveling alone, I would risk some do-gooder trying to help and ruining everything.”

“Hmm. Perhaps I could help.” Beorn rumbled, reaching out to run gentle fingers through Bella’s hair. “A mix of wax and a slight weave, we may be able to fashion a small beard for you, little sister.”

“Make a beard?” Bella asked, touching the ends of her hair skeptically, “Won’t that be a bit obvious?”

“We’ll make you a coat with a deep hood,” Beorn said decisively, “The shadows will disguise any discrepancies. Now, how short would you like your hair?”

While he sliced, Bella looked out of the window over Beorn’s gardens.

“Your home is very beautiful,” She said.

Beorn’s laugh was like a rumble of thunder. Bella felt it in her bones more than she heard it.

“It is a good place to live,” the man agreed, “Peaceful.”

“Do you ever get lonely?”

For a minute, the only sounds were the quiet snick of the knife and the soft fall of hair. Finally, Beorn spoke.

“I occasionally desire company. But I find solitude grants me greater fulfillment than anything else I have attempted to pursue.”

Bella remembered the two days she had spent locked in Thranduil’s ship. And before that, in the Shire when she had purposely sought to be alone rather than speak to her friends and kin.

“I understand.” She told her companion quietly, “Sometimes it’s nice to just...think. Or to do work because it needs to be done, not because it will benefit someone else.”

He grunted, “Yes. My creatures are the only companions I have needed, these long years. It is nice to have guests, little sister, and for one such as you I would not say no to a neighbor or friend. But I enjoy the solitude.”

Bella smiled, “Perhaps in another life,” She said softly, “I would have enjoyed living in the Anduin.”

Beorn’s rough hand clasped her shoulder. “In this life and any in which I knew you, I would welcome you into my home.” He told her.

Before Bella could form a proper reply, Beorn drew back. “All done!” He boomed, clapping his hands together. “I left your braid, little sister, I thought you might appreciate it. The rest, my friends and I will gather to craft into your beard.”

“Beorn?” Bella cried, turning to grab his sleeve before he left. Beorn hesitated, looking back at her. Bella bit her lip for a moment, then shrugged. “I would like very much to help. Do you have weeding or harvesting that I could do?”

***

After two weeks, Beorn came to her where she was weeding his flower bed and knelt at her side.

“Little sister, I have news.”

Bella sat up and brushed the dirt from her hands. “Good or bad?” She asked briskly.

He smiled sadly, “Bittersweet, I’m afraid,” Beorn admitted. “For your transport is nearly here, but I shall so hate to lose you.”

Bella yelped and leapt to her feet, “Truly, Beorn? You found transport! Oh thank Yavanna! Thank you!” She threw herself into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and pressing kisses into his cheek.

He hugged her back, laughter rumbling through his chest. “I am glad that you are glad,” He told her, “Though I would ask you one more time to stay.”

Bella pulled back to look at Beorn more fully. “I cannot. Beorn, you know I cannot. I’m needed in Khazaddûmu. If I could, of course I would stay here, but--”

“Your heart has been given to a Dwarf.” Beorn finished for her, reaching out to gently flick her bead. “You are a protector, little sister. You must protect the ones you love. I understand, perhaps better than you know.”

Bella sniffled, “I will miss you, Beorn. Someday, I would like to come back to visit.”

“If you ever have need of me you may contact my comms.” Beorn promised, “I will come when you call. And anytime you pass by the Anduin, you will come to visit.” He grinned, “As long as someone else pilots the shuttle!”

She laughed, wiping overfull eyes, “Cheeky,” she scolded him.

“Always,” Beorn told her, “Now, little sister, it is time for you to get ready. The Eagles will land in less than an hour.”

Bella choked. “The Eagles?” She gasped, “You’re joking.”

Everyone in the Middle Galaxy knew of the Eagles. The great behemoths of space; they were living starships that traveled as they willed, without crew or pilot. Many of the great wars of the First Age had been decided by the Eagles. They were legends. Oft spoke of around the campfire to little faunts and frightened soldiers. They never carried passengers outside of the greatest heroes of the oldest tales.

“I told them your tale and they agreed to grant you passage. I have repaired your shuttle enough to carry you from an Eagle to the surface of Khazaddûmu, as long as you fly carefully.” Beorn shook his finger at her teasingly, “One crash per shuttle, little sister.”

“The Eagles,” Bella breathed, “Oh I can’t.”

“You can’t?”

“I’m just--just a Hobbit! The Eagles only carry legendary warriors and heroes like--like--”

Beorn laughed, “The Eagles carry who they wish to carry,” He told her. “They wish to carry you. I suggest you allow them the honor.”

Bella shook her head. “I. Um. Nope.”

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Finals are over, my brother is married, summer has begun! And so has the next step of Bella's journey.  
> This chapter originally covered: leaving the station, being trapped by Thranduil, visiting Beorn, meeting the Eagles, AND reaching Khazaddumu. But that was way too much so I shortened it a bit (and by shortened I mean lengthened but also cut fat sections). Hopefully everything makes sense?? I'm always afraid that I'm taking Bella way out of character but oh well.
> 
> Comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated! I feel kind of bad that I never respond to comments but I promise they are being read and every single one of them is held close to my heart. Thank you guys for giving me motivation to keep writing this massive monster of a fic.  
> (I don't think I used any Khuzdul in this chapter so...'swawesome)


	14. Luck or Fate?

When she awoke, Bella found herself in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. It was sparse, completely undecorated except for the single bed that she occupied. The bed itself was plain and slightly musty, as though it needed a good airing out.

Bella stood slowly.

“Hello?” She called, afraid to raise her voice much above a stage whisper.

“GREETINGS, SMALL ONE.” A voice echoed through the entire space.

Bella yelped and jumped nearly a foot. “Oh! Oh! I’m--Are you--Where--”

“I AM GWAIHIR, FRIEND OF BEORN. HE WISHED YOU TO KNOW THAT HE WILL MISS YOU.” The great voice said. It sounded almost amused. “WE ARE NEARLY TO KHAZADDUMU, YOU MUST PREPARE YOURSELF FOR FLIGHT.”

“Already?” Bella muttered, “But Anduin is nearly three weeks away from Khazaddûmu.”

“PERHAPS IF YOU ARE TRAVERSING THE BLACK FROM WITHIN A TIN CAN,” Gwaihir said primly, “EAGLES HAVE NO SUCH LIMITS.”

“Ah. Of--of course.” Bella stuttered nervously, “Thank you, sir. Ma’am?”

“GWAIHIR.”

“Thank you, Gwaihir. I’ll just go, um, get in my tin can, then.”

The walls rumbled slightly. It startled Bella until she realized Gwaihir was laughing. “FRIEND BEORN STORED YOUR SHUTTLE NEAREST TO THE EXIT. HE SAID TO TELL YOU THAT THE GUIDANCE SYSTEM WAS IRREPARABLY DAMAGED, YOU MUST LAND BY SIGHT. HE ALSO SAID ‘GOOD LUCK’.”

“Oh. Yes, erm. Thank you again.” Bella glanced around nervously, “I’m sorry to bother you, Gwaihir, but did Beorn leave me with--”

The Eagle interrupted, “A SMALL BAG IS LOCATED AT THE FOOT OF THE SLEEPING PLATFORM.”

“Bed,” Bella corrected absentmindedly as she checked for the bag. She realized what she had done a moment later and froze in anxious fear. Thankfully, Gwaihir either had not noticed or chose not to reply. 

When she found the bag, Bella perched on the edge of the bed and opened it. It was not really all that small, though to Gwaihir it must have appeared positively miniscule. It was more like a suitcase. Inside, carefully packed, was a mop of curly hair that Bella recognized as her false beard; the shirt, pants, and hooded coat that Bella had made for herself in a Dwarven style during her stay; a small pouch of Dwarven currency that looked to be enough for a very frugal week or a very expensive few days; four sandwiches, two bottles of honey ale, and several slightly wrinkled apples; the baton and stunner Bella had stolen from the guard; and two bottles that Beorn had labeled as ‘beard adhesive’ and ‘beard solvent’ respectively.

Bella finished sorting through the contents and smiled fondly. “That will do me very nicely,” she murmured. She quickly stripped out of her uniform and folded it neatly, tucking it into the bag. The Dwarven clothes fit well, though she had made them from scraps of Beorn’s gardening clothes and they were rough on her still-healing skin.

Bella looked down at her beard with no small amount of trepidation. “Gwaihir, is there a mirror someplace? Or anywhere I could clearly see my own reflection?”

“PERHAPS,” Gwaihir said slowly, “IN THE CHAMBER BESIDE YOURS.”

Bella slipped out of her chamber and into the adjacent one. It was far more extravagant than her own was. Hangings decorated the walls, the bed was draped in a silvery quilt, and there was a vanity table up against the far wall. 

Bella glanced around curiously but, feeling a slight urgency as Khazaddûmu approached, went straight for the vanity and sat. She popped the cork off the bottle of adhesive and began to rub the sticky substance onto her cheeks, chin, and upper lip. When she was convinced that the coverage was thorough enough to hold, Bella shook out the beard and carefully lined it up. As she patted it down onto her cheeks, Bella tried to hold back a snort of laughter.

Hobbits didn’t grow beards until their final years of life. Some quirk of evolution, she supposed. Despite that, between her short cap of hair and the curls of her new beard, Bella looked into the mirror on the vanity and saw her father looking back.

“Belladonna Baggins,” Bella said quietly to her reflection, “What  _ are _ you doing?”

“GETTING TO THE SHUTTLE BAY, I HOPE,” Gwaihir boomed, interrupting her self-reflection. “WE ARE NEARLY THERE.”

Bella yelped and scrambled out of the seat and back into her original chamber. She rushed to gather up her bag, sticking the stunner and baton in her pockets, and dashed out the door.

“TAKE A LEFT, SMALL ONE,” Gwaihir directed. Bella trotted off, following the Eagle’s instructions as she made her way to the shuttle bay.

When she arrived Bella noted that the bay was not empty, as she had anticipated. Instead, shuttles of every type and design going back as far as the First Age were lined up in their docking ports. She couldn’t help staring about, jaw slack like a numpty at their first fair, while she made her way to her own shuttle.

Among such historical treasures, Bella’s broken down and blackened shuttle looked quite sad. She ignored a very Baggins sense of embarrassment at the poor showing it made ( _ Who even cares? Gwaihir? Seems unlikely _ , she told herself bracingly) and boarded the shuttle.

Inside, it was a mess of open wiring and obviously makeshift repairs. Bella secured her bag in a luggage nook and edged her way around the mess to sit in the pilot’s seat.

“Gwaihir?” She asked, wondering if the Eagle could still hear her.

The Eagle’s voice was slightly muffled by the shuttle’s walls, but it was still clearly audible. “WE ARE DROPPING OUT OF H-SPACE NOW, SMALL ONE. WE WILL LET YOU OFF JUST BEHIND THE SEVENTH MOON.”

Bella nodded and began firing up the shuttle. “Thank you so much for your hospitality and your aid,” She said, “There are not words enough in the galaxy to fully express my gratitude,”

“GRATITUDE IS UNNECESSARY,” Gwaihir told her, “SLAY THE DRAGON AND IT IS US WHO WILL BE THANKING YOU.”

“Er, right.” Bella mumbled, “I’ll get right on that.”

The walls rumbled again and there was a sudden lurch that left Bella’s stomach somewhere miles behind. “WE ARE HERE, SMALL ONE. GOOD LUCK.”

Bella squeaked and quickly manipulated the controls so that her shuttle lifted off from its docking port and eased out into the black. As she drifted out into space, Bella couldn’t help looking back through her view port at the Eagle that had carried her.

In fact, there were three. Gwaihir was the largest of them all, and the other two flew on Gwaihir’s flanks. They were beautiful. They looked dangerously fast and predatory, sharp points with sweeping wings. Bella found that she couldn’t breathe, looking up at them. The sheer size alone was enough to start her heart beating at twice its normal pace.

With a flash, all three disappeared into the black, faster than Bella’s eyes could follow. She sat back with a quiet huff.

“Well then,” She said, looking forward to where Khazaddûmu was drifting before her, “Well then, once more unto the breach.”

***

_ I  _ can  _ fly a shuttle, when I’m well rested and not afraid for my life _ , Bella thought smugly as she set the shuttle down heavily in a clearing only about fifteen miles from a small town on the dark side of the planet.  _ Take that, Beorn. _

After retrieving her bag and climbing out of the shuttle, Bella took about twenty minutes to make sure that it was covered well enough to not be clearly visible from the air. The last thing she needed was the Dwarrow looking for an intruder. Especially since the shuttle was Elven make, with Thranduil’s mark. Everyone knew about the feud between Thranduil’s people and the Dwarrow of Khazaddûmu.

Once she was sure that the foliage covered the shuttle, Bella set off toward the town she remembered at a brisk jog. She had no particular plan, she didn’t even know if Thorin and the crew of the Erebor were on the planet at the moment. 

Regardless, transportation and information could only be found in a populated area. She had to start somewhere.

***

Even with a beard and a deep hood, Bella felt exposed. The dark helped, but the town was far from quiet. Drunken Dwarrow stumbled up and down the streets shouting and laughing in slurred Khuzdul. Bella swallowed thickly and slipped into one of the quieter pubs, clutching desperately at the handles of her bag and praying that no one would expect her conduct transactions in Khuzdul.

As soon as she stepped into the establishment, a portly barkeep greeted her with a shout.

“Why hello, mistress!” He said in a surprisingly light tenor, “What can I get for you?”

Bella cleared her throat, “Water, please.” She croaked, “And I--” A familiar face startled her. She grinned, “--will just join my friends. Thank you.”

The barkeep nodded, “We’ll bring it out to you shortly,” He promised. “Let us know if you need aught else.”

Bella nodded absentmindedly and wove her way through the tables until she could plop herself down at the shadowed table in the back of the room.

“Hello,” She said, greeting the startled pair already seated there and cutting off their protests, “I take it the Erebor is back planetside?”

“Of course it is! Where are you from? Under a rock?” Fili grumbled, “Look, miss, we’re flattered but we’re really not in the mood for--”

“Fili.” Bella said flatly, “It’s me. Captain Baggins,” She tugged her hood back just enough for her bead to catch the light.

At her side, Kili began to laugh. “Mahal’s hammer,” he chuckled, “Pay up, Fi, I told you she’d come back.”

Fili spluttered for a moment, then obligingly reached into his pocket and slid a small stack of coins across the table into Kili’s waiting hands. “How the fuck did you manage it?” Fili asked, gobsmacked.

The barkeep’s arrival interrupted Bella’s response and she waited until she was sure he was out of earshot before she answered. “Gandalf helped, a bit.” She admitted, “Gave me the name and location of a contact of his so that when he passed me over to Thranduil, I could make a clean getaway. From there, the contact managed to call the Eagles and they carried me here. I landed about two hours ago. You?”

“No way.” Kili yelped, “The  _ Eagles _ ?” His voice broke a little and he flushed.

Bella grinned, “ _ Right _ ?” she hissed, glad that someone else was having the proper reaction.

Fili laughed, leaning back and tugging slightly on his mustache braids. “Does anything hold you back, Captain?” He asked, sounding slightly awed. “I’m beginning to think someone could shoot you with a ‘disruptor and you’d just wait until their back was turned before standing up and strolling away.”

It was Bella’s turn to flush. “Don’t be ridiculous,” she admonished him, “I’m just a Hobbit.”

“That’s beginning to mean something different than you think,” Fili muttered.

Kili, surprisingly, was the one to bring the conversation back around to business. “The Erebor’s back planetside, alright,” he told Bella in a hushed whisper, “It’s why there’s such a ruckus right now.”

Anxiety rushed down Bella’s spine like ice. “What has he done?” She asked through numb lips.

“Well, to start with he technically committed treason when he went to rescue you.” Fili told her, “We were--” He cut himself off. Fili and Kili exchanged a long look that seemed to contain an entire conversation. Slowly, Fili continued, “We were supposed to lead an attack on Gundabad. When the Erebor didn’t show, the attack was called off. Uncle was called back to the capital for a hearing. They’re trying him for war crimes.”

“Ah.” Bella said faintly, “Well that’s--annoying.”

Kili laughed humorlessly, “One word for it,” he muttered.

“And the punishment for war crimes?” Bella asked as delicately as she could manage.

Fili and Kili spoke in unison, “Death.”

“When does the trial take place?”

“Day after tomorrow,” Kili told her. “Everyone’s celebrating tonight because Uncle asked for a trial by combat.”

“Trial by combat?” Bella repeated, anger and fear beginning to build in her breast, “Tell me that’s not what it sounds like.”

“Thorin’s going to battle Emperor Agmus to the death,” Fili said dryly, “Winner takes all, if you will.”

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose, “What about...you know?” She asked. “Killing the Emperor won’t take care of that little problem.”

“I think Uncle just wanted to take care of things a step at a time,” Kili guessed with a shrug. “Handle his death sentence first, save the galaxy second.”

“Right.” Bella stood abruptly and brushed her clothes off with brisk, contained motions. She bent to grab her bag and looked at the boys with her sternest expression, “I need to speak to either Thorin, Balin, or my brothers.”

“They’re all in the Capital, on the other side of the planet.” Fili told her, “We can get a shuttle from home and take you.”

“Then let’s go.” Bella said. 

***

Objectively, Bella had known that Thorin’s family was wealthy. It was one thing to know that, it was another to look up at the opulent mansion the boys called their ‘family home.’ The entirety of Tuckborough was smaller than this, and it housed nearly a dozen families!

“Come on in, Bella,” Kili said eagerly. He had dropped all semblance of formality on their walk home, too busy trying to subtly question Bella about a certain Elf Commander to remember Bella’s status. She couldn’t say she minded. “Amad is going to love you.”

“Amad?” Bella asked, allowing herself to be led inside.

Kili was already dashing away, but Fili stayed at her side. “Mother,” he answered, “Dis, daughter of Thrain son of Thror. Uncle’s little sister.”

“Oh yes,” Bella said with a fond smile, “He told me about her. I hear she’s quite a dynamo.”

“You hear correct,” A rich voice intones from the main stairs. Bella whirls to look at the woman descending the stairs as though she were a queen.

For a moment, Bella’s heart misses a beat. Dis looks so much like her brother that, if it weren’t for the dress, Bella might have been utterly confused. Her beard was a touch longer, better cared for, and her hair was pulled back into a complex series of braids that Bella knew Thorin would never have the patience for. Apart from the aesthetics, though, the siblings could have been twins.

“Lady Dis,” Bella said, pulling her hood off and saluting. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Dis’ grin was wicked as she approached Bella and her eldest son. “Call me Dis, Bella.” She said firmly, “If all goes well, we’ll be sisters soon.”

Bella choked.

Dis turned to her son. “Fi, go fetch the shuttle from the back. Ki’s upstairs arming up. Bella, do you need anything?”

Bella shook her head, unable to get herself together enough to form proper words. Dis didn’t seem to need them.

“Right, get her a blade, then. Something small. Shoo.” Fili ran off, quick to follow his mother’s orders.

Bella cleared her throat uncomfortably, “La--” Dis glared and Bella corrected herself hurriedly, “Dis. I’m afraid I wouldn’t know what to do with a blade if you handed it to me hilt-first. I’m fine with my own weapons but--”

“You’re going to the capital in the company of my sons,” Dis interrupted, “The heirs of Durin. There are certain expectations that accompany any of my boys’ companions. That includes at least ceremonial weaponry in public. Your beard is in a sorry state of disrepair, which I would normally never allow. But given that it’s false, I’ll let it slide.”

“You can tell it’s false that easily?” Bella asked, stroking it somewhat self consciously. The blasted thing itched like a thousand spider bites, but Beorn had made it for her and she felt rather proprietary.

Dis softened. “In the light,” she admitted. “Keep your hood up and don’t draw attention to yourself and no one will notice.”

They waited in silence for a moment. Finally, Bella spoke. “So your brother spoke of me?” She asked shyly.

The Dwarrowdam smiled, “Constantly,” She confided, “I fear I was growing rather tired of hearing your name, Belladonna Baggins.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It wasn’t entirely your fault. Between Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, and now my sons, frustration has quickly turned to intrigue. I have been waiting to meet you for a very long time.”

Bella felt heat burning her cheeks and ears, “I hope I don’t disappoint.”

“Not in the least.” Dis assured her, “May I ask, what exactly is your plan?”

“I haven’t the slightest,” Bella admitted, relaxing slightly now that she knew Dis didn’t disapprove. “Find Thorin and hopefully crown him a good one.” She bit her lip, fearing suddenly that she had said too much.

Dis threw back her head and let out a hearty bark of laughter. “Good!” She crowed, “He deserves it. I was referring more to a certain, scaly problem, however.”

“I was just going to lend myself to whatever plan the others had concocted,” Bella admitted. “They do have a plan, don’t they?”

“Those fools?” Dis asked skeptically, “No. They’re all in a hubub about the trial. I believe Dwalin made some noise about using it as a distraction, but no one can decide who will actually follow through with the action.”

“Well all of them, won’t they?” Bella asked, “Surely not one single person will have to face the...scaly problem alone?”

“No one wants Thorin to be at the trial unattended,” Dis said, “If he wins, as many Dwarrow as possible must be present to control the crowd in case of riots. Or assassins.”

Bella swallowed hard, “Ah. So the problem just…”

“Is on the back burner,” Dis said. “Which is foolish, if you ask me.”

“Why aren’t you in the middle of all this as well?” Bella asked curiously, “You don’t strike me as a woman who would sit something like this out.”

Dis sighed and shook her head. “He said you were sharp,” she muttered almost too quiet for Bella to hear. “It’s policy in cases like this, I’m afraid. Siblings, parents, children, and spouses of people accused of treason are to be confined to their homes until such time as the trial is complete.” She lifted the hem of her skirt until Bella could see a blinking cuff wrapped around her ankle. “No one fights fiercer than a Dwarrowdam when her family is threatened. It’s easier to simply nip these things in the bud than give us an opportunity to intervene.”

“Barbaric,” Bella murmured, “Preventing you from seeing him!” She looked up into Dis’ eyes, suddenly feeling quite fierce. “You’ll see him again, Dis. If I have anything to say about it.”

Dis bared her teeth, “I know I will, Bella. You’ll do right by my brother if it kills you.”

Fili and Kili’s arrival cut off their conversation and Bella found herself bundled out the front door without any ceremony. She and Dis exchanged waves before the closing shuttle door cut the Dwarrowdam from view. Dis’ parting words echoed in her ears.

_ “If it kills you.” _

“Sorry about that,” Fili panted, “Hate to leave you alone with her on the first meeting. If she insulted you, don’t take it to heart.”

“She didn’t.” Bella said, holding back a laugh at the way the boys whipped around to stare at her. “Your mother was lovely, honestly. I look forward to seeing her again once this is all over.”

They turned back to the viewport slowly. Bella heard Kili mutter to his brother, “She’s utterly mad, Fi. No wonder Uncle likes her so much.”

Fili muttered back, “You realize she and Amad are going to team up, don’t you? Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

“Too late to back out now,” Bella said loudly, “Let’s get moving, boys. Time’s a-wasting.”

As the shuttle powered up and lifted off, Bella leaned back in her seat and breathed out a shaky sigh. Luck was still with her, for now. No telling how much longer that would last. _ I’ll be needing a great deal of it before the week is out, _ Bella thought, pressing her forehead against the cool glass of her window.  _ A very great deal. _

_ “If it kills you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to a head!! Bella's finally at Khazaddumu and on her way to the action! Sorry if this chapter reeks a bit strongly of ex machina plot devices, but I needed things to fall into place. Just think of it as Bella being her usually lucky self, (It's why Bilbo was needed for the quest, after all).  
> I've actually had time to write quite far ahead, so updates will be very timely for a while as we near the end. And we are nearing the end at last!! I'm not going to lie, I thought the day might never come. With that being said, there's a short Interlude chapter that I'll probably post in the next two days or so, so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos. They keep me motivated to continue this beastie when all other inspiration has fled. I hope you guys enjoy!


	15. Interlude

“Trial by combat, Agmus? I thought even you had more sense than to grant that.” The voice was cold, a dark hiss in the dimly lit cavern in the belly of the Palace.

Agmus shifted slightly, worrying at his thick ginger beard. “Aye, well milord. It--that is--”

“Speak, you idiot. Or be gone.”

“The people rally behind Oakenshield. He called for trial by combat and they saw that as a respect for the old traditions. To deny him would be to disrespect our people.”

A deep growl echoed in the chamber accompanied by a ringing scrape like chain mail on stone.

“I should not have to explain this to you, fool. But Oakenshield is a warrior, born and bred. You are  _ weak _ , and you will lose. Would you really like me to be the one to clean up your mess?”

“No, milord.” Agmus said shakily. “My guards have orders. Should Oakenshield win, he will be dead before he leaves the ring. My son will inherit, with my wife as regent until he comes of age.”

The voice was quiet for a moment. The only noise in the cavern was the same metallic scrape that had sounded earlier. “That is...acceptable. And the Orcs? Has General Azog responded to my summons?”

Agmus couldn’t help the sneer that curled his lips when Azog’s name was mentioned. He clasped his hands behind his back. “Azog has gone missing, sir. His son, Bolg, will be continuing negotiations.”

“And has _Bolg_ agreed to rally his forces and prepare for war?”

Agmus bowed his head. “Yes, milord.”

“Then get out.” The words carried just the slightest hint of heat. Agmus hurried to comply.

As he trotted up the dark spiral stairs, Agmus tried to compose himself. Long had his family been controlled by the serpent beneath their feet. Since that  _ coward _ Gamus had sold himself like a beast at auction to the highest bidder, they had been trapped. Afraid to set the Dragon free upon their people, unable to kill him themselves.

In his bed chambers, Agmus crawled into bed beside his beloved Yutte. She rolled over and tucked her face into his shoulder.

“How did the brute take it?” She rasped.

Agmus tightened his arms around her, “I came back.” He said flatly. She understood.

Yutte sighed and sat up. “I wish--”

“I know.” Agmus said softly. “I am so unbelievably sorry, my love.”

“You cannot beat Oakenshield, Agmus. He’s an expert in combat, armed and hand-to-hand. Have you ever lifted a weapon in actual combat in your entire life?” Yutte glared at him. “Would you really leave me a widow? Leave Magus to rule alone?”

Agmus kissed her knuckles, “Not alone, my love. He’ll have you.”

She pulled her hand away. “You’re being a coward, Agmus. Taking the easy way out and leaving your descendants to bear the burden for you. You look more like your grandfather every day.”

“Stop.” Agmus said, “Yutte, think about what you are saying. Do you really think it’s easy for me to do this? I don’t want to leave you, dear heart. I must.”

“Don’t lie. You want to die with honor. As though honor ever did anything but leave tragedy and ruin for everyone left behind!”

“Yes. Fine. I want to die with honor.” Agmus growled, “All my life I have lived in the shadow of a traitor. Perhaps I finally want to die free of the taint of his influence. That does not mean it is easy!”

“Sometimes I wish I had not wed you.” Yutte admitted quietly, “I love you, Agmus. More than you can know. But sometimes it’s so hard…”

Agmus sighed and leaned back against the bed’s headboard. “I know, Yutte. Sometimes I wish Magus had never been born, for the same reason.”

She hesitantly lowered herself to lean against his arm. “Yes.”

They passed a moment in quiet camaraderie before Yutte reached to entangle their fingers. “So the Orcs will come,” she whispered, “and you will die for honor.”

“And you will persevere. And the Dragon will stay below.” Agmus continued for her. “Our son will be Emperor, and his son after him and his son after him until someone braver than us all discovers us and we are set free.”

“We are not royalty, Agmus.” Yutte whispered into the dark. “We are slaves. Our shackles are circlets resting on our brows and all the finery and frippery that we wear is like a cage.”

“Yes.”

“As your wife, I want you to win.” Yutte said, “As a slave, I hope, in the darkest most secret corners of my soul, that Oakenshield will be the one to discover us. Somehow.”

“As your husband, I will fight to return to you with every breath in my body.” Agmus promised, “As a slave, death will be a welcome escape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interlude mini-chapter, as promised! I wrote this mostly because I couldn't understand how a Dwarven Emperor, a long line of them actually, could reconcile the honor of the Dwarrow with acting as the puppet of a Dragon. So this baby was born.
> 
> I'm going to continue updating on my same weekly schedule, though. Even if I am currently slightly ahead. I haven't heard anyone complaining about frequent updates yet!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Comments and kudos are always, always appreciated! <3


	16. Plotting

When they landed in the Capital it was nearing twilight. The rosey-gold light of sunset reflected off the city buildings and filled the air with a warm haze. Bella had her face practically plastered against the glass, drinking in the sights.

“There are so many buildings!” She breathed, awestruck by their height. “How can you see the sky?”

Kili laughed, “Look up?” He asked teasingly, “Come on. If you want to catch your brothers before curfew, we have to hurry.”

“My brothers first, then?” Bella asked curiously. “Not Thorin?”

“Thorin’s in a holding cell in the central courtyard.” Fili said, cold anger writ in the line of his shoulders as he spoke. “You can see him as we pass, but I don’t recommend stopping to chat. Too many people.”

“They’re holding him in public?” Bella asked, shocked, as Fili checked the hood of her coat and buckled a small sword around her waist before he ushered her out of the shuttle. “In a courtyard?”

“Standard--” Kili began.

Bella cut him off. “--procedure.” She finished bitterly. “I’m beginning to develop a strong distaste for that phrase.”

Fili chuckled, “I like you, Bella. Are all Hobbits like this?”

“I’m one of a kind,” Bella admitted without any pride, “Lead the way.”

Conversation ceased after that. They marched through the dimming streets with purpose. The two eager young boys Bella had met and heard about from Thorin were gone. In their place were two members of the Dwarven aristocracy. They did not walk, they strode. Everything from their gait to their expression screamed high status.

Bella followed in their wake with her face as far back in her hood as she could manage. She didn’t hunch her shoulders, though she wanted to. Instead she walked with her hands in her pockets, one wrapped around the stunner and the other wrapped around the baton. It was such a small thing, but it made her feel better.

Fili fell back slightly until he was walking with his elbow brushing hers. “There’s Uncle,” he murmured.

Bella glanced sidelong where he gestured.

It was a cage.

Thorin was reclining in apparent ease, head resting on his uniform coat that he had rolled into a makeshift pillow. His eyes looked to be closed, though from this distance it was hard to say. He looked calm and composed, however, despite being on display like a monkey in the zoo.

Dwalin paced around the cage like a restless tiger, hand fingering the pommel of a battle axe as though he wanted nothing more than to use it on any hapless passerby who got too close. Everyone in the courtyard was giving them a wide berth.

“Why does Dwalin have an axe?” Bella murmured, refusing to ask the millions of other questions that lept to her mind for fear that they would all devolve into screams of rage.

Fili snorted, “Only ceremonial weapons are allowed in the Capital unless you’re a member of the guard. Rationale is, it’s harder to hide who cut off someone’s head with a sword than it is to disguise who fired a ‘disruptor into a crowd.” He tapped his pocket subtly with two fingers, “Most people still carry a stunner at least, but if you’re caught with anything heavier duty, the penalty is death.”

Bella made a small noise of disgust. “That’s horrific.”

“That’s life.” Fili said with a shrug. “Come on, your brothers are just in here.”

He tugged Bella into an alleyway off the main courtyard and knocked firmly on one of the doors. Inside, Bella could hear someone grumble. It was comfortingly familiar.

“If you’re selling something, we don’t want it.” Nori’s voice called from within. “If you’re asking for something, we won’t give it. Even money. Especially money.”

“How terribly ungenerous of you,” Bella called hoarsely, “Don’t you know it’s rude to turn away family at the doorstep?”

The door was suddenly thrown open and Nori stood on the other side. He wore a loose tunic and light pants, obviously sleep clothes, and his hair was only half done.

“Bella?” He said, staring blankly down at her. “What in all the galaxies have you done to your face?”

“I missed you too, nadad.” Bella said, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his waist. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

His arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders and she felt his cheek press into the top of her head, “Namadith.” He murmured, then chuckled, “I think that was my line.”

Bella pulled back and grinned, “Nonsense. I always come out all right. Here, can we come in?”

Nori grinned and stepped aside, reaching to take Bella’s bag from Kili’s offering hand. “Of course. We’re having a bit of a get together at the moment, so you’ll be in good company.”

Bella tsked lightly as she navigated the narrow hallway, following the hushed sound of voices. “Nori,” she scolded teasingly, “Don’t you know you should put on real clothes to welcome guests?”

Dori was the first person to greet her as she stepped into what appeared to be a living room. “I tell him that constantly, namad.” He told her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace, “He has yet to listen to me.”

Barely had he released her when Bella was tackled into a wall by a laughing Ori. “Namad! Namad!” He called, grinning ear to ear and actually lifting her off the ground.

Bella laughed, even as her body ached in protest of his rough treatment. “Gently, nadad! Gently!” She reprimanded him. Her hands belied her words, clutching tightly at his shoulders and patting his hair fondly.

He released her and stepped back, allowing Bella to get her first look at the rest of the Dwarrow assembled.

Balin, Gloin, Oin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur all sat around a crowded table staring up at her in various degrees of surprised amusement. Bifur stood first.

“Akhuhaj, vem!” He said, bowing low. 

He was too far away for Bella to reach out and embrace, so she settled for leaning across the table and grabbing one of his hands, squeezing it tightly. “It is good to see you, Bifur.” She said warmly.

She glanced around the table, “It is good to see you all. I am glad to see you well.”

“And we, you, Captain Baggins.” Balin said, rising to his feet and saluting.

Bofur, whittling in the corner, chuckled. “Aye, Cap’n, now this party really feels complete.” He winked at her and tipped his hat. Bella grinned in return.

“Thank you, but please. I’m currently AWOL and, as such, can hardly be addressed as a captain. Bella suits me just fine.”

“Bella, then.” Balin said firmly, “Then we are all agreed to dispense with titles. This is hardly the sort of thing that calls for them, anyway.”

Bella took the seat that Ori offered her at his side, noting that Fili and Kili sat between Dori and Balin with matching smug smiles. Nori stood in the doorway, completing his braids while he listened.

“So what  _ is _ being discussed?” Bella asked as Dori poured her tea and began fetching sandwiches.

Balin sighed, “Precious little, I’m afraid.” He admitted, “We have few options. When Thorin wins the fight--”

“You are so sure he will?” Bella asked, a little surprised. Something eased within her at Balin’s words, a bit of hope kindled.

Bofur replied quickly, “Used to be,” he said with the air of someone telling a well-known story, “Kings an’ Emperors were warriors first, rulers second, and followed their Trade last. The Uslukrist line are warriors not at all, not since Gamus. Leaves ‘em vulnerable to Dwarrow like our good Cap’n to come in and demand trials by combat like this.”

“Why doesn’t Agnew whatshisface just appoint a champion or somesuch?” Bella asked, gratefully accepting a cucumber sandwich.

“Agmus.” Balin corrected, “And he does, normally. But Captain Oakenshield is a Durinson, they are not so easily turned aside. Technically, he has a claim on the throne equal to Agmus’. They must meet on the battlefield as equals or Agmus forfeits.”

“Well.” Bella murmured, “That’s something. Please, continue.”

Balin cleared his throat and did so. “When Thorin wins the fight, we are almost certain there are assassins within the crowd ordered to take him out. We need plants of our own to protect him. There are few we can trust with such responsibility.”

“So, though the Palace will be vulnerable…” Bella guesses.

“We daren’t send manpower to launch an attack.” Balin finishes. “‘Tis a blasted difficult situation.”

“How many people can you rally to fill the crowd?” Bella asked.

Bombur, surprisingly, was the one who answered. “Nearabout four hundred, Miss Bella,” he said softly. “Enough to make a difference, if we’re very lucky.”

Bella nearly choked on her tea. “Er, and how large will the crowd be? Just for context.”

“Eight thousand.” Nori supplied, “That’s the maximum number that’ll fit in the arena’s viewing area.”

“Eight thousand people to watch a battle to the death,” Bella said weakly, “Goodness.”

“It’s a big event,” Dori said with blustery cheer that sounded distinctly false, “People traverse the entire system to witness them!”

“And all of you will be there?” Bella asked, looking around at the gathered faces.

Balin began to nod, then took stock of the company and shook his head. “I must be there, as Thorin’s council and second in command. Dwalin, also, as his guard and shield brother. Bombur is our contact with the civilians, Bofur with the military. Bifur will be with them. Dori and Gloin will be mingling in the arena, and Nori on his own errands. Oin will be below, as a physician to the victor.” He glared at Fili and Kili, “The boys will be home. With their mother.”

They wilted beneath his gaze.

Bella turned to Ori, “And you, nadad? Where will you be?”

“Home.” Dori answered firmly before Ori could open his mouth. “It’s going to be a mess out there, no matter what happens. He will be where it’s safe.”

Ori scowled, but didn’t correct his brother. Bella reached out and grabbed his hand beneath the table.

“Say we do manage to pull this off,” She said slowly, “Thorin wins the fight  _ and _ makes it out of the arena alive.” Her heart panged unbearably at the thought of how unlikely that may be, “What then? We’ll still have a beast to battle and a mob to control.”

“We’ll have to fight to claim the Palace.” Nori said flatly, “There’s no way around it. The guards, as far as I have found - and I’ve been thorough - are loyal to Agmus and the Uslukrists.”

“A battle for another day--” Balin began reassuringly.

Bella cut him off, “We have run out of ‘other days.’” She snapped. “Look, how certain are you that the people will follow Thorin if he wins?”

“Certain.” Bombur said firmly, “He is a war hero from a long line of Kings. Descendant of Durin, lord of Silver Fountains. Our people don’t forget the prosperity his family brought our system before the beast. This war with the Orcs drains their coffers and leaves people starving in the street. They may love the Uslukrists for slaying the beast, but they will follow him.”

“The military too,” Bofur added. “He’s not made friends with many generals, after his stunt with the Ministry of Political Education, but the lower ranks like him. Respect him. Would follow him to hell and back.”

“The Ministry of Political Education,” Bella said fearfully, “How will they--”

“Not a problem.” Nori said quickly, “I’ve, ah, got that handled.”

“Nori?” Bella asked, craning her neck to look back at him. He smiled fondly at her and shrugged. Bella pursed her lips and nodded, “We’ll need the generals, then. If this is to succeed. Balin, can you grease some palms?”

Balin frowned, “Perhaps if I had months.” He said slowly, “Two days? It’s a big jump, Miss Bella.”

“Time to jump, then.” Bella told him. Her tone left no room for argument. “I don’t know the names of the generals who may be sympathetic or important enough to matter. Nori?”

“Yes, namad?” Nori asked, stepping forward so that she didn’t have to crane her neck to see him.

“Work with Balin. I want names of everyone above the rank of Colonel who is in this system, has a history of being loyal - not necessarily clean, mind you, just loyal - and has not outright declared themselves an enemy of Thorin.”

Nori nodded. “Yes’m.” He told her, nabbing a pen and sheet of paper from the table and dropping to the floor to begin to write.

Bella turned to Balin. “When Nori’s compiled his list, it’s your job to talk to everyone on it.” She told him, “If they’ve never taken bribes before, don’t insult them. But if they can be bought, pay whatever you need to. If you can trust them to be discrete, don’t hesitate to tell them about the beast.”

Everyone at the table inhaled sharply at those words. Ori spoke first, “Namad, are you sure that’s wise?” He asked, uncertain. “We could cause a panic or--”

“The time for secrets is over, Ori. If Thorin wants to win the throne, he’s going to need everyone to know the truth. I’m not saying we should shout it from the rooftops, but perhaps it’s time for word to spread. Rumors, if we can manage them, Bombur, Bofur. Whispers on the wind.” Bella smiled reassuringly at him, “So that, when we present the Dragon’s head before the council, they’ll bend a knee instead of bending the truth.”

Balin chuckled. “I admit, lass, I had my doubts when Captain Thorin first spoke of you. A Hobbit girl who he met through a coup? Hardly seemed like the right sort. Even my brother’s testimony of your character couldn’t sway me!” Balin stood and bowed deeply, eyes twinkling as they met Bella’s. “I have wronged you, Miss, in my thoughts toward you. I apologize most whole heartedly. If we make it through these next few days, well… I am Balin Fundinson, at your service.”

Bella found herself flushing unexpectedly. “Erm, and I’m at yours, I’m sure.” She said hesitantly. “I’m so sorry, only, is this supposed to mean something to you Dwarrow? Because I’m experiencing a bit of culture shock right now.”

Ori coughed, his voice was barely a squeak. “It’s an expression of debt, namad. It’s...an honor, to receive a Dwarf’s full name like that.”

“If we’re doing that bit now,” Bofur said, rising with a cheerful smile, “Well then, Miss Bella. You brought my uncle back to me, healed from a brokenness I may never understand. You’re an honorable Hobbit, a wonderful woman, and you’ve treated my family with great kindness. I’d be pleased if you’d know me as Bofur Urson, at your service.”

“I--um--” Bella stuttered.

Her response was interrupted by Bombur, heaving himself up as well. “Doubtless you don’t remember me well, Miss Bella. But you spoke kindly to me once, and you treated both my brother and uncle with respect they don’t often receive. As my brother said, I’d be pleased if you knew me as Bombur Urson, at your service.”

Bifur, right on his heels, rose as well. “Bifur Urson,” He grunted, smiling at Bella, “ai-menu Duzhuk.”

Gloin and Oin, silent until now, shrugged and stood.

“I’m not one for speeches, Miss Baggins,” Gloin said formally, “But I remember doing you and your young Ensign a wrong, once. You have earned the respect of my captain, my kin, and myself. Gloin Groinson, at your service.”

“Oin Groinson, at your service.” Oin echoed, a beat behind and a bit too loud.

Bella stood and tugged the hem of her coat nervously. “Well, I certainly didn’t expect that, I’ll admit.” They all chuckled, “I’m but a Hobbit, gentlemen, I don’t know about your debts and your service. Among Hobbits, we’re a bit freer with our names and introductions. But I will say this, I have had a chance to know all of you, and learn your characters through your actions and your words. I would be honored to count each and every one of you among my friends. If that’s what this means, then consider me Belladonna Baggins, at your service.” She bowed low, then laughed. “Now, can we continue planning our military takeover or are we stopping for a brief monologue from someone else.”

All eyes flicked briefly to her brothers, but they all shrugged.

“Did my bit already,” Dori muttered. Nori and Ori mumbled agreement.

Fili raised his hand, “Can we preemptively call you Aunt, then?” He asked with a cheeky grin. “Only a matter of time now that you’ve got everyone’s approval.”

“Oh yeah,” Kili chimed in, “I’ve always wanted an aunt!”

“I don’t care what you call me,” Bella assured them both. She couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth, “As long as your uncle won’t disapprove.”

“Of course he won’t,” Balin told her, lowering himself into his seat, “He’s so gone on you that you could ask him to shave his beard and he’d ask if you wanted his head and chest done too.”

“Speaking of which,” Nori chimed in, “Can we talk about yours?”

“I don’t really think now’s an appropriate time to talk about my chest, Nori.” Bella chastised, flushing slightly.

Her brother turned pink as well. “Mahal, no!” He hurried to assure her, “Not that I--that is--your beard. I want to know about your beard!”

Dori reached over and smacked the back of his brother’s head. “Think before you speak, you numpty.” He scolded, “But yes, namad, why the beard?”

“I thought it would help me blend in a bit. My friend made it for me.”

“And they cut your beautiful hair, too.” Ori said mournfully, tugging at Bella’s short locks.

She smiled at him, “Well it had to come from somewhere, and my hair was getting to be quite the mess. He left my braid, though.”

“He better have.” Dori said quickly, “Cutting off that braid’s tantamount to disowning yourself, Bella. You musn’t ever.”

“Not ever?” Bella asked, hand flying to the braid, “Oh. Well, that’s something to know then.”

“I believe,” Gloin interjected, actually looking somewhat apologetic, “That we were still discussing the coup.”

“Ah. Yes. Let’s...Continue.” Bella agreed hurriedly.

Balin shuffled through the papers on the table until he found a map of the arena and the Palace. With these two charts displayed side by side, the group began to plan.

***

Bella sat behind Ori, watching him fiddle with the settings of the holoscreen and bit back a yawn. “Are you sure this will work throughout the entire arena?” She asked for what must be the fourth time.

Ori, to his credit, didn’t snap at her. “ _ Yes _ , Bella.” He repeated tiredly, “I’ll be able to communicate with everyone at all times.”

“Sorry, Ori,” Bella said sheepishly, “I’m just anxious. I don’t mean to take it out on you.”

“I know. But maybe you could be more productive helping Bombur or Nori?” Ori said, just shy of scolding her.

Bella sighed, “Yes, you’re right.” She twisted, glancing back at the groups of Dwarrow huddled together and talking quietly. Something still niggled at her, as it had constantly since she’d spoken to Dis. Quickly she turned back to Ori, “Ori, would this communication extend to the Palace?”

He glanced at the screen, somewhat nonplussed. “Well, yes.” He said slowly, “But it would be more patchy. I can’t guarantee complete coverage.”

“Is there any way you can boost its capabilities?”

Ori glared at her, “What are you planning, Bella?”

“Nothing,” Bella assured him quickly. Too quickly. She swallowed, “Just, just a thought I had. Don’t tell Dori, alright?”

He frowned, “You can’t go after the beast alone, namad.” He said, voice low. “You can’t. Even if you were a warrior, you would need an army to defeat it!”

“I won’t go alone,” Bella promised Ori easily, “I promise, nadad. But I can’t promise I won’t go.”

“Bella--”

“Ori, listen.” Bella pulled her chair closer to his and leaned in until there was no possible way anyone could hear them, or see well enough to read their lips. “Thorin wins, survives the day, gets before the Council. Even if they don’t contest his claim, then what?”

Ori was worrying at his bottom lip, refusing to meet Bella’s eyes. “Balin said--”

“Balin wants Thorin to live and reclaim his throne. Ori, we have to make sure there’s a throne for him to claim.” Bella gripped his forearm. Fear was burning like ice in her veins, but certainty was like a soothing balm, rooting her in place. She loved Thorin. Thorin loved her. Thorin  _ needed _ her.

_ “If it kills you.” _

“How will you do it?” Ori asked, shoulders slumped in defeat.

Bella squeezed his arm. “With your help,” she said, “if you’ll give it.”

“Always, namad.”

“Fili and Kili, too, if they’re willing.”

“They will be.” Ori assured her with a bitter smile.

Bella sighed, “Bifur.” She said finally. “And, Ori, I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything.”

“Don’t say that yet, nadad. You aren’t going to like this part.”

***

It was, perhaps, two in the morning when Bella finally admitted defeat and rolled out of the bed she was sharing with Ori. Moving quietly so as not to disturb him, she dressed and tip toed out. She was nearly out the door when a quiet voice from the living room stopped her.

“There’s a curfew, you know.”

“The boys mentioned it,” she replied, equally softly.

Nori stretched and regarded her through bloodshot eyes. “The guard patrols every two hours,” He told her, “They came by ten minutes ago. Best you back here in an hour or less, just to be safe.”

“I will.” Bella promised, “You aren’t going to stop me?”

He smiled, “I’ll never keep you from your One, Bella. Just be careful.”

With that, Nori turned his back on her and Bella was free to slip quietly out the door. She had left her shoes behind so her footsteps were no louder than a whisper on the cobbles of the street. It was a short walk to the courtyard. Bella lingered no more than a minute to make sure that she was alone before she darted up to the cage.

Thorin was awake, she noticed as she approached. Awake, and watching her with wary eyes.

“If you’re here to kill me,” He rumbled in warning, “I’m afraid you’ll have to wait your turn.”

“Blast, and here I was hoping my claim on your life was greatest.” Bella teased breathlessly, pulling down her hood.

The dim lights of the street lamps made for poor visibility. Still, no sooner had she revealed her face than Thorin was striding across the cage and pulling her up against the bars for a breathless kiss. “Captain,” He murmured, hands cupping her cheeks. “What in all the galaxies is on your face?”

Bella laughed softly, “Camouflage, Captain.” She told him, “I’m trying to blend in.”

“You could never blend in,” Thorin promised, kissing her again, “But the beard suits you.”

“I’m glad you like. Though I’m personally counting down the minutes until I can rip it off and be done with it. It itches like you won’t believe.” Bella said, rubbing her cheek against his neck as though to prove her point.

Thorin shuddered minutely. “Don’t,” He told her, gently pushing her back. “If you keep going, these bars will turn from prison to pure torture.”

Bella could feel the heat in her cheeks. “Can’t have that,” She said weakly. “How are you feeling?”

“Well enough, now that you’re here.” Thorin said, smiling slightly, “It feels as though I summoned you with a thought. You aren’t a hallucination, are you?”

“Flesh and blood,” Bella assured him, “Here to help.”

“To save the day, more like. Have you been to see the others?” Thorin was running a finger absently up and down her braid. It was Bella’s turn to shiver.

“Just came from there,” She murmured, “I can’t say everything’s in place yet, but it’s coming together.”

“Any thoughts on how to handle...our biggest problem?”

Bella glanced once more about the courtyard. “Not an ideal place to discuss it,” she chastised lightly, “Don’t worry. It’s going to turn out fine.”

Thorin snorted. “If it were anyone else saying that to me, I’d accuse them of mollycoddling. I believe you, though.”

“As well you should. I don’t make promises I can’t keep.”

“Nor do I.” Thorin said, leaning in once more to press a tender kiss to Bella’s forehead that left her weak in the knees. “I am unbelievably glad to see you again, my love.”

“I can’t stay long.” Bella said, regretfully. “Forty minutes, only.”

“A lot may be said in forty minutes,” Thorin said with a wicked smirk.

“I met your sister.” Bella blurted out. An instant later she was cursing herself as Thorin pulled away. “She was quite lovely. I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t overstep.”

Thorin shook his head, still frowning slightly. “Of course you didn’t overstep. Only, she’s not here is she?”

“No. Confined to your estates.” Bella allowed the derision in her tone to convey her opinion of  _ that _ particular custom. “I landed my shuttle nearby quite by accident and bumped into your nephews in town. They brought me here.”

“Fate truly has smiled upon us,” Thorin said warmly. “And is Dis well?”

“I think so? She appeared worried for you, but mostly annoyed that she couldn’t be here to help.”

“That’s Dis.” Thorin chuckled. “I am glad the two of you got along.”

Bella’s chest constricted sharply. Tomorrow, Thorin would be brought before the military council of law and policy. He would be kept in isolation. She would not see him again until everything was done. If her luck failed, it may be the last time ever.

_ “If it kills you.” _

“I’ve gone AWOL to be here,” Bella murmured, fingering the front of Thorin’s shirt. “I can’t go back, however this ends.”

Thorin was silent for several long breaths. “I can’t help but feel as though thanks would cheapen the gift your presence has granted me,” He admitted, “I’m sorry. Grateful, but sorry. We are quite the pair.”

“Thorin,” Bella said, his name felt like a sob. Some part of her realized that this might well be the first time she had addressed him so familiarly, “Ask me again.”

His hands were tight on her shoulders. “Bella,” Her name on his lips was like a spark of electricity that Bella felt all down her spine. “Ghivashel. Marry me.”

“Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

When Bella slipped back into her brother’s home it was with damp eyes and another bead swinging against her temple. She knew she should feel elated. Is that not how an engagement should leave someone feeling? Giddy, perhaps.

She was tired. Weary of the world in a way that made her ache to her very bones. She felt old.

Nori had waited up for her, because of course he had. “I see Captain Oakenshield is doing well,” He remarked mildly.

Bella met his eyes evenly. There were a million things she wanted to tell him. “I’m going to kill the Dragon.” She said finally, words sitting heavy on her shoulders like a mantle.

He didn’t seem surprised. “You’ll die, Bella.” Nori told her, voice flat. “There’s no possible way this ends well.”

“There’s no possible way it ends well if I don’t.” Bella countered. “Nori, if the Dragon believes it’s in danger, what will it do? We can’t treat it as something that can be postponed until we’re ready. If Thorin claims the throne, the Dragon will tear your system apart and it won’t stop there.”

Dori would have argued with her. Ori was still upset. Nori simply looked resigned.

“We, all of us, still have trouble believing that the Dragon lives.” He admitted quietly, “We were raised on tales of its death. You are free of such prejudices. But Bella, to do this alone…”

“Not alone.” Bella corrected him, “I’ll have help. I’m not so arrogant to think I could manage this on my own.”

“Then let me join you.” Nori said, “It would be an honor to fight at your side.”

She frowned, “I thought you had your own ‘errands’ to run during the trial.”

“Nothing is more important than this,” Nori strode forward and gently reached out to tap her Khaham-afh. “You are family, namadith. I would fight and die with you gladly, if you’ll let me.”

“Well then.” Bella stepped forward into his embrace. “Let’s slay a Dragon, nadad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah. It felt good to get that out there. Congratulations Bella and Thorin!! Now let's see how long it lasts >:)
> 
> Khuzdul:  
> namad(ith): (little) sister  
> nadad: brother  
> Ahkuhaj, vem: Warrior-woman, welcome  
> ai-menu Duzhuk: at your service  
> Ghivashel: Treasure of all treasures
> 
> Kudos and comments are the food of my soul!! Thank you everyone who has stuck with this beastie from the beginning and all those who are just finding it now! It's my first big undertaking, so I welcome all suggestions, questions, and constructive criticism. I don't always respond to everything (because I'm a shit) but I see it all and I LOVE IT! (We're in the home stretch guys! Nearly there!!)


	17. Battle Plans

The day of the trial dawned bright and utterly unwelcome. Bella, who had slept perhaps two hours that night, was already awake and sipping coffee as her brothers and friends stumbled into the kitchen, bleary eyed and groaning.

“How did the generals respond, Balin?” She asked as the old Dwarf stirred sugar into his bowl - for Bella could hardly call something so large a mug - of coffee.

Balin had not returned until the wee hours of the morning when Bella was already asleep. He sighed now, and took a fortifying sip of his drink. “Six voiced outright support,” Balin told her, “Three said they would stay neutral, but support Thorin’s bid for the throne. Two laughed me out of their homes.”

“Only two?” Bofur called from the living room, “Better than I expected!”

“Yes,  _ thank you _ , Master Bofur,” Dori said quickly, before Balin could put words to the scowl on his face. “Namad, I’ve got something for you.”

“For me?” Bella asked, caught somewhat off guard. “I thought we decided I wasn’t going to the arena, what am I going to need?” She wondered if Dori knew, somehow, what she planned.

He tugged her out of her chair without responding and led her gently up the stairs and into his room. Bella followed, nonplussed. Dori’s room was pristinely decorated. Soft light from the morning sun streamed through the small window and filled the space with a warm glow. Lamps in the corners augmented the light and hangings on the walls gave the room a homey feel.

What caught Bella’s attention most clearly, however, was the mannequin in the middle of the floor wearing the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

“Dori,” Bella’s voice caught in her throat, “What is this?”

“You’re going to fight the Dragon.” Dori said flatly, cutting off any protests Bella may have made. “I may not be as savvy as our brothers, Bella, but I am observant. You need to be able to move through the Palace unhindered.”

Bella swallowed hard. “Yes,” She admitted quietly. “Dori, it’s not that I didn’t trust you--”

“You were afraid that I would stop you.” He interrupted once more, “I understand. I would have, if circumstances were not what they are. But they are, and I don’t have the luxury of keeping you safe today.” Dori rested his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes with warm fondness, “I would if I could, namad. I would wrap you up in wool and sit on you if I thought that would help anything.”

“I can’t. Dori, I need to do this. I’m not dragging Ori into it, I promise. Well, I am, but he’s not leaving home and nothing will be traced back to him and.” Bella stopped herself before she could really begin to ramble. “I’ll try to come home, nadad.”

Dori hummed softly and turned to the dress. “Well, that’s what I was hoping to help you with.” He said briskly, “You won’t even make it into the Palace, with those clothes. They’re well stitched, mind you, but even the scullery maids have better cloth.”

“It’s what was available,” Bella said, fingering her sleeve self consciously. 

He nodded. “I know. This is better.” Dori grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward until Bella could finger the fabric of the dress. It wasn’t soft, per se, so much as it was slick. It reminded her of her mother’s best silk, though it was far heavier than that. “It’s a fabric of my own design,” Dori explained, “Woven with silk and mithril cord. I can’t take full credit, of course. Thorin was the one who commissioned it. The cloth itself was crafted years ago. The dress itself made based on my estimates of your measurements before you left the Erebor.”

“Thorin commissioned this?” Bella asked incredulously, “Dori, how much did this cost?”

“It’s a kingly gift,” Her brother said stiffly, “Even I can’t deny that it’s a worthy engagement present, even if I do think it needs more work and fitting.”

Her hand flew instinctively to her second braid. Dori caught the movement and softened, smiling at her warmly. “I doubt it can protect you from Dragon fire, namadith, but it is as safe as we can make you.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Bella murmured, “Dori, thank you.”

“Thank Thorin, when you see him again tonight.” Dori said, brushing her off easily enough. “Here, let’s get you into it.”

After a quick wash, Dori helped Bella slip into the dress. The skirt was accompanied with separate leggings in the same mithril fabric and a layered underskirt that would give the dress a fuller silhouette. Dori had to make some slight adjustments to the leggings, but Bella weathered them without complaint. It felt wonderful knowing that there was a layer of mithril sitting flush against her skin, especially when Dori demonstrated how resistant the fabric was to blades. His needles had to be heated before they could pierce through.

As a whole, the dress was beautiful. Silver beads decorated the neckline and the hems of the skirt and cuffs and made the already shimmering fabric glitter in the light. It was the loveliest thing Bella had ever worn.

Dori laughed when she said as much. “It’s fine enough, I suppose. In fabric if not in style. You’ll wear finer when Thorin is crowned.”

Bella grimaced, “Goodness, I forgot about that. I hope he doesn’t expect me to wear all that jewelry and nonsense that you lot seem to favor. I think I’d topple right over!”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Dori scolded, tugging her dress in the back so that it would lay flat, “You’ll wear pieces specially commissioned to be light as air. Here, sit down so I can fix your hair.”

By the time the noises downstairs alerted them to the fact that their companions were getting ready to leave, Bella felt confident enough that no one would mistake her for a Hobbit. Dori was nothing if not excellent at what he did.

Her beard had been groomed and braided carefully so that no one could tell just how short it was. Dori bemoaned her lack of clips and beads, but Bella was grateful. She already felt far too fine with her dress and the two beads she already wore. Her hair was given similar treatment. Clever fingers, and a truly excessive amount of gel, tamed her curls into a coiling mass of braids that sat atop her head like a crown and exposed Bella’s neck to the air while still hiding the slight points of her ears. Only the two braids that carried her beads hung free.

Bella hardly recognized herself in the mirror.

A few final touches, including strapping Dis’ ‘ceremonial’ sword across her back and tucking her other weapons and Beorn’s money into clever pockets concealed by panels in her skirt, and Bella was ready to go.

Bofur whistled quietly as Bella slipped back into the living room. “Phew,” He called, looking too stunned to actually manage any proper teasing. “You clean up nice, Miss Bella.”

“Bella,” She corrected him with a smile. “And thank you, Bofur.”

“And congratulations are in order as well, I believe,” Balin said slyly, gesturing at her new bead. The others had had an opportunity to tease her the previous day, but this must have been the first Balin had seen of it. “You’ll be joining us after the trial, then?”

Bella’s stomach lurched. She disguised it by leaning over to observe Nori’s sketch of the Palace blueprints. “Yes, of course. As soon as things have calmed down,” She said, trying desperately to sound assuring and not absolutely terrified.

_ “If it kills you.” _

Balin seemed not to notice anything amiss. He nodded and finished pulling on his coat. “Well, then,” He said, checking his weapons quickly, “We’re off. M’imnu Durin, good luck my friends.”

With those words Balin, Gloin, Oin, Dori, Bombur, and Bofur stepped out the door. Bofur hesitated for a moment, looking back to where his uncle still stood at Bella’s side. She had spoken to Bifur, briefly with Ori’s help, the night before and he had agreed to go with her. They had not thought to tell his nephews.

Bofur didn’t wait long, though. A quick smile from Bifur and Bella was enough to reassure him, and he trotted away. As the door fell shut behind them, Nori stood and stretched.

“Alright, my pretties,” He said with a sharp grin for Fili and Kili. “Are we ready to storm the Palace?”

Fili grinned wickedly in return. “I was born ready.” He quipped.

“Don’t act too excited, please.” Bella said dryly. “It makes me anxious when you walk into a life threatening situation as though you’re on your way to the Party Tree.”

“We’re going to  _ help _ !” Kili said eagerly, “Actually help instead of sitting useless in the viewing room while Amad fidgets. This is awesome!”

Bella was struck suddenly with just how young these boys were. “We all know the plan?”

“I lead,” Nori said. “We know approximately where the Dragon is from historical records and examining the blueprints.”

“We handle the guards we find.” Fili added, pulling Kili closer to him protectively. “Make sure none of them get free to sound the alarm.”

“Try not to kill them,” Bella murmured.

Ori was already chiming in. “I monitor the comms and give you updates on the situation in the arena. If the alarm is sounded, I’ll try to isolate it and shut it down as fast as possible.”

“When we get to the Dragon’s lair, only Bifur, Nori, and I will be going.” Bella said firmly, “Fili, Kili, you’ll stay at the entrance and make sure the guards don’t come in.”

Predictably, Kili tried to protest. Bella cut him off. “You, neither of you, are considered adults by your people, are you?” She asked, glaring at the both of them. When they slowly shook their heads, she nodded. “That’s what I thought. Unfortunately, circumstances are such that I can’t completely shield you from what’s happening. I need your help too badly. But I  _ can _ do my best to ensure that Thorin still has family when all’s said and done. You stay outside.”

They didn’t protest after that.

***

They waited until fifteen minutes before the beginning of the trial before leaving. Nori went first, striding with faux nonchalance and a jaunty whistle on his lips. Bella followed, arm clasped loosely in Bifur’s firm grip as though they were a couple out for a stroll. Fili and Kili flanked them. They made for an unusual group, but the streets were nearly empty so there was no one to comment.

As they neared the Palace, Ori’s quiet voice in their earpieces informed them that Thorin and the Emperor had both entered the arena. The Chancellor was beginning the reading of the Rights of Trial.

“It takes about ten minutes to get through, so you have a bit of time.” Ori said, mostly for Bella’s benefit, “I’ll tell you when combat starts for real.”

“Thanks, nadad,” Bella murmured. “Wish us luck.”

“Luck.”

Nori suddenly gestured for them to halt and darted around a corner. There was the sound of a quiet conversation in Khuzdul and he came back. He was tense. “Had to bribe him, but he’ll let us through. I told him you were a paramour of one of the nobles, Bella, I hope you don’t mind.”

Bella pulled away from Bifur and smoothed her hands nervously down the front of her dress. “Not at all. Shall we?”

The guard let them through with only a small smirk and a quick pinch to Bella’s rear. Bifur growled at that, but a sharp glare from her was enough to keep him from actually taking action. Once they were inside, the four Dwarrow formed a loose ring around Bella as they walked, which was completely ridiculous since she had proved more than once that she could take care of herself.

It would be a lie to say that their presence wasn’t comforting, though.

They crossed paths with guards twice on their path. The first time, Bella managed to bribe the guard, using the same story Nori had. The second time, it was a small troupe of guards. Bella tried to use the alibi, but they began asking too many questions and eventually she simply pulled out her stunner and fired it into the leader’s face.

Everything was chaos for a few minutes after that. Of the seven guards in the troupe, Bella stunned three. Two had been knocked unconscious and would probably survive. The other two were dead.

They hid the bodies in an unused conference room, commandeering belts from the dead guards to bind the hands of those who had been stunned. They all pretended not to notice Kili vomiting in a corner before they moved on.

Ori informed them that combat was beginning just as they arrived at the door that Nori guessed would take them to the Dragon. Bella took a deep, shuddering breath and eased the door open. Behind it, she saw stairs that descended into darkness. It was too dim for her to see more than fifteen feet ahead. She pulled back.

“Right, Fili and Kili, you know what to do.” On impulse, Bella pulled both boys into a hug. “Stay safe, don’t let anyone see you if you don’t have to.”

Fili hugged her back first. “Come back to us, Aunt,” He murmured, “In one piece if you can manage it.”

Kili’s embrace was, if anything, tighter than his brother’s. “Uncle will murder us if you die,” He said mournfully. “So you have to live.”

Bella chuckled and pulled away. “I’ll keep it in mind,” She promised them with a wry smile. Her foot was on the top step when she hesitated.

“What is it?” Nori asked impatiently.

She twisted to look back at him. “The spouses and families of the fighters, they aren’t allowed to attend the trial.” Bella said slowly, “Right?”

“Of course not,” Kili answered, “Imagine what would happen if a distraught ‘dam saw her husband killed and jumped into the ring!”

“If the Empress isn’t at the arena,” Bella said, eyes never leaving Nori’s, “Then where is she?”

“Ori?” Nori asked, muscles tense.

Their brother hummed quietly over the comms. “She’s definitely not at the arena,” He confirmed, “I’m going through footage in the Palace now. MPE security sucks, Nori.”

“I’ll work on that.” Nori promised his brother, “Later. The Empress, nadad.”

“In the royal chambers, North wing, top tower.” Ori made an angry sort of growling noise, “She’s been sedated, there’s a doctor there. They’re talking. Hang on, I’ll try to get audio.” A tense minute passed before Ori spoke again. “They...it was patchy, mind you, but I think they’ve got the heir stashed someplace else.”

“The heir?” Bella asked, voice shooting up an octave in surprise. “No one mentioned an heir!”

“Well he’s just three years old,” Fili said reasonably, “He’s hardly going to contest the throne.”

“That’s  _ not _ the  _ point _ .” Bella hissed at him. “Right, change of plans. Nori, go to the Empress. You will find that child if you have to search the entire Palace to do so.”

“Bella--” Nori began, raising his hands as though to placate her.

Bella slapped his hands down with a scowl. “Three years old, Nori.” She said, tone brooking no argument, “You will ensure his safety or I will…” She hesitated for a moment, grasping for the perfect threat. “--I will tell Dori that you said I was a prostitute!”

Nori actually paled slightly. “Fine, fine,” He agreed quickly, “I’ll find the boy. What should I do with him once he’s safe?”

“Take him back home. Stash him with Ori. Don’t let a mob get a hold of him. In fact, that’s where the Empress should go, too. Keep her restrained, of course, but don’t kill her.”

Nori nodded. He pulled Bella forward into a quick hug before trotting down the hall. Bella waited until he’d turned the corner before turning back to Fili, Kili, and Bifur. Fili and Kili looked slightly cowed by the sudden change in plans, but Bifur merely looked thoughtful. Bella smiled at them all in what she hoped was encouragement.

One more round of reassuring hugs - reassuring whom, Bella couldn’t say - and she and Bifur were making their way slowly down the staircase.

“Ori,” Bella whispered as she walked, “Any word on Plan B?”

“--lan --eed. It-- --ad.”

_ Blast, of course the comms don’t work here. If I was hiding a Dragon beneath the Palace, I’d make damn sure no one would be able to communicate while they were with it, too. _ Bella thought furiously.

Bifur rested a heavy hand on Bella’s shoulder as she drew a shuddering breath. “Oghulin, Akhuhaj. Khazad abod amuriz!”

Bella looked back to smile up at him. She could barely see his face in the darkness. “Thank you, Bifur,” She murmured, “I’m glad I’m not alone.”

***

**Across the Palace:**

Nori slipped in behind the careless guard, knife sheathing itself soundlessly in the Dwarf’s spine even as they crossed the threshold. The poor boy was dead before he hit the ground.

The sound alerted the other two guards in the room.  _ Two guards! _ Nori cursed to himself,  _ To watch one unconscious ‘dam? What the fuck is this? _

The guard furthest from him fell with a knife to his neck, but the closer guard managed to get lucky. Nori’s knife just grazed the bottom of his helmet. Nori grinned, “I hope you warmed up, kid, ‘cause I’m looking for a dance.”

“Nori,” Ori’s voice in his ear was anxious. It distracted Nori for a crucial instant. Before he could really react, the guard was upon him with a swish of steel as he swung a greatsword for Nori’s belly.

Nori leapt back to avoid being cut in two. “Not a good time, nadad.” He gritted out, unsheathing two more knives so that he held one in each hand. He crouched in a defensive stance.

“The battle is over. Agmus is dead. Some people in the crowd are calling for Thorin’s head. I think there really will be a mob.” Ori’s voice had a barely perceptible tremor. “Also, I--I lost contact with Bella and Bifur.”

“Fuck.” Nori dodged another swipe. “I don’t have time for this.” He ducked another swing of the sword and threw the knives aside. In one smooth motion, he drew a nerve disruptor and fired it at the guard. It hit him, face first, and he fell back with a surprised cry.

Nori reclaimed his knives and strode over to Empress Yutte where she lay splayed across her bed. She was snoring softly and she didn’t respond when he jostled her shoulders roughly. Nori cursed again and began rifling through the doctor’s case that had been left at her side. Absently, he noted that she wore the traditional tracking cuff that would prevent her from leaving the Palace during the trial. He snorted,  _ Seems a bit like overkill, drugging her  _ and _ cuffing her. Just how paranoid were these idiots? _

“Ori, which of these fucking things will wake her up?” He asked his brother, reading off the labels on the bottles.

Ori hummed, “Hang on a second, I’ll ask Oin.” A moment of silence, then Ori’s voice came back again. “He says naloxone will help. If it doesn’t work, find some adrenaline.”

“How much?” Nori asked, already preparing a syringe.

“I don’t fucking know, Nori.” Ori snapped, “Just guess.”

Nori scowled and plunged the syringe into Empress Yutte’s bicep. “Watch your tone, Ori.” He warned. “What’s it like in the arena?”

“Bad,” Ori admitted, voice steadier with only a hint of fire. “Thorin was hurt by a stray blast of plasma from one of the assassins, but Dwalin, Gloin, and Balin are rallying people. The arena itself is getting destroyed, though.”

Yutte was stirring slightly. Nori quickly grabbed a silk tie and bound her wrists behind her back. The movement seemed to finish the process. By the time he was sure that she couldn’t get away, she was blinking blearily at him.

“Whuh?”

Nori couldn’t find it within himself to be kind. “All hail the Regent,” he said coldly, “There’s a mob out there baying for your blood, so tell me where your son is and I’ll take you both to safety. If you don’t, I just might leave you for them to find.”

He wouldn’t, of course. Bella had asked him to get Empress Yutte to safety and find the boy. He would do it if it killed him, but that didn’t mean he had to be nice.

Yutte didn’t seem particularly offended by his brusque behavior. “Magus?” She gasped, sitting upright. Her shoulders strained forward, but the tie held. She sat back with a small cry. “They’ve taken my son.”

“I had realized that, actually.” Nori said dryly, “Tell me where and I swear on my beard, I will keep you safe.”

She was crying. Nori hated crying ‘dams. “T-they must’ve taken him below,” the Empress gasped quietly, “I need to go to him!”

“Below.” Nori sighed. “Below as in the Dragon’s lair, below?”

Yutte looked at him like a frightened rabbit. “You know?” She asked incredulously, tears forgotten. “You know about the beast?”

“Why the fuck else would I be here?” Nori growled. “Right, the boy’s going to have to wait. I’ll get you to safety and come back.”

“But, we can’t! What if--”

Nori grabbed her shoulders and pulled her forward until their noses were nearly touching. “My sister is down there,” He said, slowly and carefully enunciating each word. “She is trying to kill a Dragon alone but for a single cripple. She asked me to ensure your safety and you  _ will allow me to do so _ or I will slit your throat and leave you here to bleed out in peace while I return to her. Now come. With. Me.”

Yutte was quiet after that. Nori quickly disabled her cuff and threw a long coat around her shoulders and pulled up the hood. It couldn’t really disguise her identity, Yutte was too well known for that, but hopefully it would be enough.

“Ori, did the cuff sound an alert?” Nori asked as he tugged the cowed Empress out the door behind him. His knives remained sheathed, he didn’t have the luxury of fighting with his chosen weapon now. The ‘disruptor hummed its deadly song in his hand.

“Yes. I shut it off, though.” His brother sounded rather flustered, “I doubt anyone will notice. Nori, I think you should come home quickly.”

“What’s wrong?” All his senses were on the alert. His brother had never sounded so shaken before.

Ori cleared his throat, “Just--just hurry. Please.”

Stealth was forgotten in favor of speed. Nori pulled the Empress behind him at a jog. He’d have tried for a sprint, but he wasn’t completely without compassion. Yutte was still stumbling, muscles slow to respond after her drugged sleep, and having her arms bound didn’t help either.

No one stopped them as they left the Palace. In fact, they got almost all the way back to the house before they encountered any sort of trouble. Though they could both hear the crowd in the arena: a roar like the distant crash of the sea. It was immensely disconcerting.

“Blast.” Nori pushed Yutte’s back up against the alley wall. “There’s a group of guardsmen brawling with some miners. They’re right outside the alley that leads to my home.”

“We can go the other way?” Yutte panted, leaning her head back. “Come at it from the other side.”

“Can’t. My alley’s a dead end.” Nori told her, “I’ve got ways of getting up and over, but you’d probably break your neck if you tried.”

She didn’t contradict him. “Then we have to go through the brawl and hope that they don’t recognize me.”

Nori growled. “Fuck. You’re right. Come on then, keep your head down.”

What happened next was almost worse because of her obedience. Empress Yutte wasn’t recognized. Even as she strode past Dwarrow and ‘dams who had watched her face in countless holovids and guards who had seen her every day, no one spared her a glance.

The plasma blast to her back was just an accident.

Nori grabbed her as she fell and slung her deadweight over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry. He made it to the alleyway and didn’t stop to shift Yutte’s weight and twist the door handle. One swift kick and the door was swinging open.

Even as he stepped over the threshold, Nori realized that he wasn’t alone. At least seven ‘disruptors, plasma arcs, and stunners were leveled at him.

“What the--” Nori began, staring at the weapons, too numb to take in the faces of the people who were wielding them.

Ori interrupted, “Nadad! It’s my brother, stand down. You, help me get the Empress down.”

The weapons lowered, and Nori felt hands moving to take Yutte from his shoulders. He allowed it, glancing at the faces of their newest guests.

He couldn’t help but smile when he recognized them. “Commander Bard, Commander Tauriel. Fancy seeing you here.”

Bard returned the smile. Tauriel merely nodded. “Skipper commed us, told us that it was going down now and if we wanted a piece of the action, we’d better be ready to go.” Bard said.

Nori sighed, “Of course she did. How’d you get here so quickly then?”

“Bella took care of that, too.” Tauriel explained. She was watching her people as they cut away Yutte’s coat and dress so that they could see the burn. “Apparently she’s befriended the Eagles. Somehow, she convinced them to bring us here. Us, and Beorn,” She stepped aside to introduce a great bear of a man, who smiled toothily and offered a sketchy salute, “Whom she has also befriended.”

Nori whistled, low and impressed. “Welcome, Beorn. You’re all here to help with the Dragon, then?”

“And support Bella, however she needs it.” Tauriel confirmed. “You can take us to her?”

“As soon as you’re ready. Though, someone should probably stay with the Empress.”

One of the Elves called out something in Sindarin. Tauriel frowned. “No need,” she said, voice cold. If Nori hadn’t known her better, and he was startled to find that he knew her surprisingly well, he wouldn’t know that she was trying to be gentle. “She’s lost her final breath.”

Ori made a choking noise from the kitchen. Nori refused to react. “One less thing to worry over.” He said, trying and probably failing to sound unaffected. “Let’s go, then.”

“Reben will stay behind to guard your brother.” Bard said, gesturing to the man in question. “Everyone else, fall in.”

The brawl that had killed the Empress had moved on by the time they left. As Nori led the party of five Elves, three Men, and Beorn through the back streets of the Capital, he couldn’t help but feel an odd sense of displacement.

_ However this ends today, _ he told himself, clutching the ‘disruptor tightly in one hand,  _ the Khazaddumu we wake up to tomorrow will not be the same as the one we have always known. I guess it’s up to us to make sure the change is for the better. _

Somehow, that didn’t seem as difficult as it had fifteen minutes previous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uffdah! Sorry this chapter is so late. A lot's been going on this past week and I got very distracted. Plus, I just could make this chapter and the next work smoothly together for the longest time. I'm still not really happy with the next chapter but I kind of gave up on tweaking this one. It is what it is. Please let me know if you notice any inconsistencies or other unfortunate byproducts of my scattered mind. :) (or just comment and say hi. I like that too)
> 
> Khuzdul:  
> Namad(ith): (little) sister  
> Nadad: brother  
> M'imnu Durin: In Durin's name; a kind of blessing/emphasis  
> Ogulin, Akhuhaj: You are not alone, warrior-woman  
> Khazad abod amuriz!: The Dwarves strike the earth!; battle call and, in this case, an assurance of strength and support
> 
> I'm going to take a quick moment to say that, now that you've read 17 chapters of this, all the races I mention (except Dragons) are human. Basically. They've just spent long enough on different planets that they've evolved to have different genetic quirks/features along with their cultures. i.e. Dwarrowdams grow beards, Hobbits have hairy feet and pointed ears, Hobbits and Dwarrow are both shorter than average, Elves have very pointed ears and suspiciously good bone structure, Orcs are like ugly Elves with lumpier features and physique, etc. etc.


	18. Dragon Fire

The heat was the first thing Bella noticed. That, and the smell. It reminded her of the bog behind the Proudfoot land that she and Lila Proudfoot had spent hours exploring when they were faunts.

Quietly, Bella rested a hand on Bifur’s shoulder, indicating that he should hang back and edge around the corners of the cavern. It was too dark to see how big the space truly was. A single shaft of natural light in the distance was the only brightness in the gloom. Bella stepped forward, drawing her stunner in one hand and, after a slight hesitation, the sword in her other. She doubted a baton, even a weighted one, would do much good now.

She was about to begin walking forward when a soft cry distracted her.

There, curled on the floor and still crying softly, was a child. He was tiny, slim and delicate in a way that Bella hadn’t expected from a Dwarven babe. Though the small bit of downy fluff on his cheeks indicated that he really was Dwarvish.

A moment of hesitation, then Bella pocketed her stunner and knelt before the boy.

“Hello there, my darling,” she murmured, reaching out with her free hand to chuck him gently on one cheek. He met her eyes with a watery sniffle, “What’s your name then?”

“Magus,” The boy said, wiping away his tears. “Are you a knight here to rescue us?”

_ Us, _ Bella noted,  _ More people down here?  _ “Of course I am,” She assured him quickly, “Just call me Sir Bella, Master Magus. Now, is there anyone else here with you?”

“No.” Magus told her, “Lord Chancellor brought me down here this mornin’ an’ told me to stay put. He said he’d be back when it was time for me to be crowned.” The boy frowned seriously, “But that’s not right, Sir Bella. Daddy wears a crown, not me. I just get a circlet ‘til I’m growed up.”

“Grown up,” Bella corrected gently even though every fiber of her being burned with fury. The Lord Chancellor left a  _ child _ alone with a  _ Dragon _ . She’d kill the bastard with her own two hands. “And I’m sorry, darling, but I’m afraid you’re rather caught up in the middle of some dangerous tangles. I need you to be very brave, alright, and everything’s going to be okay. Can you do that?”

Even as Magus nodded, there was a rumble from somewhere in the darkness behind Bella. She swallowed hard and quickly lifted the boy up, resting him easily on one hip with her sword extended across her body. She began backing up toward the staircase.

“I must thank you,” The voice that came from the darkness was a quiet purr that, for all its softness, seemed to fill the entire space like an echo of silence. “I had thought the brat would never cease his caterwauling.”

Bella held Magus tighter against her and felt him bury his face in her neck. “As I must thank you, O Dragon, Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities.” She called out, hoping desperately that Bifur remained hidden, “For a time, we feared the boy lost. I can send him back to his mother now.”

There was a sudden whoosh of fast-moving air and a raucous boom that shook dust from the ceiling and left Bella stumbling. A great tail, nearly as thick as Bella was tall, lay across the entrance to the stair case. “I think not,” the voice intoned, amused. “You are by far the most interesting thing to happen in decades. You really ought to stay a while longer.”

Bella swallowed thickly, “Of course, Mighty Drake. My time is yours. How would you prefer that I address you? Shall I use your puppets’ names? Gamus? Smaug? Agmus?”

Magus stirred fitfully in her arms and the walls shook again. This time, Bella guessed it was from the Dragon’s laughter.

“Smaug, then, if you must. He was always my favorite; he was nearly as bloodthirsty as I. And you, tiny creature, what are you called?”

Bella chuckled weakly, edging slowly away from the tail. She slid backwards slowly, feeling with her foot and seeking a wall that she could set her back against. “I am called many things, O Smaug the Magnificent. I-I am the lucky one, guess-maker, and-and Eagle-rider.”

“Pretty titles,” Smaug hissed. This time, Bella heard a distant scrape like claws on stone. She focused her attention on it.  _ Was that movement in the shadows? _

Bella hurried to continue, “Ah. I am - I am star-finder, friend of races. Unifier, Peacemaker, and...urm...Healer of Hearts?” She cursed her hesitation.

Smaug growled, “You speak well,  _ Peacemaker _ ,” He mocked, “But I am not a creature of peace. Why are you come?”

“Toseeifthestoriesaretrue!” Bella squeaked. Her back hit the wall with a thud and she took a deep breath. “To see if the stories are true.” She repeated more firmly, “I have come to witness your unassailable glory, Smaug the Wondrous.”

“Stories,” Smaug’s voice had a smug tone now, “And what stories have you heard of me, Peacemaker?”

“I have heard that,” Bella swallowed, “That your power is so inviolable that, should you choose to, the entire Middle Galaxy would bend to your whims. I have heard that you can - can breathe flame and crush stone.” She released a shaky breath, “And yet, O Smaug, I also heard that you were bested by a single Dwarf. And so I sought to learn the truth and seek to witness your great majesty with my own two eyes.”

If Smaug’s laughter had been loud, his roar was deafening. Bella nearly brained Magus with the hilt of her sword in her rush to cover his ears. While she was still recovering from the ringing in her head, there was a flash of light.

Smaug had breathed flame, lighting a bonfire in the center of the cavern that illuminated the entire space. Bella drank in the sight, breath coming in short, panicked bursts.

The Dragon was enormous. Bella could see now that the cavern depressed gradually so that, at the center, it was nearly forty feet deep. Even so, the dragon filled the entire depression. His scales were scarlet and shimmered in the firelight like polished rubies. His eyes glittered, slitted like a cat’s but with the coldness of a snake. His teeth were longer than Bella’s arm.

“I?” Smaug roared again, “Bested by a  _ Dwarf _ ? I laid low the warriors of old and their like is not in the world today. My armour is like tenfold shields, my teeth are swords, my claws spears, the shock of my tail a thunderbolt, my wings a hurricane, and my breath death!”

Bella noticed with a jolt that Bifur had somehow made it all the way across the depression. He now stood at the back of the cavern, axes at the ready, surveying Bella steadily. She boosted Magus in her arms and held him tightly.

“Y-yes, I should have never doubted.” Bella called, “Truly, none could be your equal, Lord Smaug the Impenetrable. Far have I traveled to view your magnificence and I shall not walk away disheartened.”

Her words seemed to settle the beast. He no longer looked on the verge of breathing fire and laying waste to the land, but merely smug. Like a sated cat. “Indeed. It is a pity I may not be witnessed more frequently,” He purred.

Bella knelt and let Magus slide to the ground. She stepped in front of him, hiding him behind her skirts. “But surely, Smaug the Wondrous, your puppets have gifted you attendants and servants, claw-sharpeners and tooth-cleaners to cater to your every need?”

Smaug’s tail twitched slightly, Bella noted the movement from the corner of her eye. “No,” He admitted with a somewhat sullen growl.

“Then they have robbed you!” Bella cried, “Surely they have not left you to languish here in the dark? Why, can you even care for all your scales on your own?”

_ His scales are like steel, _ Bella thought, raking her eyes across what she could see.  _ There are no chinks in his armor, no weaknesses. My only hope lies in convincing him to expose the rest of himself. _

“I polish my scales on the stone,” Smaug admitted. “Here, see. I need no  _ Dwarf _ to care for me.” He reared up. And up. And up. Until all the underside of his neck and belly was exposed to Bella’s eyes.

She made the appropriate noises of awe, but inwardly she was cheering. There, in the hollow of his left breast, was a patch of skin where one of his scales had cracked and fallen away. As Smaug fell back to all fours, Bella cleared her throat nervously. “Yes, O Smaug the Glorious, I see that you are a most independent, dazzling being. No Dwarf could ever compare to your mighty self.”

The great vain beast actually preened at her words. As he did, his tail pulled away from the staircase. Bella whirled and lifted Magus to his feet.

“Run up those steps and tell the Dwarrow at the top that the Dragon’s scales are flawed in his left breast,” She told the child, already pushing him toward the stairs. “Run, Magus!”

He did, sprinting away from her in a whirlwind of knees and elbows. Bella didn’t wait to watch him go. She grabbed the hilt of her sword in both hands and began to sprint toward Smaug. “Now, Bifur!” She screamed.

_ “If it kills you.” _ Dis’ words echoed again in her mind with every beat of her heart. Smaug was roaring again, and Bifur’s battle cries were echoing in the stone cavern. One of Smaug’s feet crashed down not two feet from Bella. A spray of stone fragments flew up where his claws cut enormous divots in the stone. A few unlucky shards sliced her cheeks and hands, but most were turned aside by the mithril. She continued forward.  _ “If it kills you.” _

Beneath Smaug’s belly, the heat was almost unbearable. The mithril that, at home, had felt like cool water against Bella’s skin was now blistering. Bella felt as though her blood was boiling and her hair was burning off her head. She cast about, searching for the weakness she had seen while also dodging Smaug’s stamping feet.

Whatever Bifur was doing, Bella doubted he could hold out for long.

Just as she had that thought, there was a harsh thump and a soft cry. Smaug chuckled.

“You come here with a silver tongue and a single warrior to defend you, Peacemaker,” he hissed, striding toward where Bella guessed Bifur’s body to be. “But you forget, I am a Dragon. And fire. Melts. Silver.”

His breast began to glow red-hot, like coals in the belly of a fire. For an instant, Bella hesitated, terrified for her friend. But the light of Smaug’s inner fire revealed his weakness and, with that in her sight, there was no time for further thought.

Bella really wished Dis had given her a bigger sword.

She hit the wall with a sickening crunch, vision going gray as Smaug’s bellows shook the very foundation of the Palace. “You dare! You mewling rat, you dare to attack me?” The Dragon’s eyes pinned her in place. She could feel dampness in her eyes, tears of pain or fear she couldn’t tell.

“My name,” Bella gasped through the soot and smoke that choked her, “Is Belladonna Baggins, you despicable wyrm. And you have tasted my steel.”

She could actually see the fire growing in Smaug’s great maw when a high, piercing whistle echoed through the cavern, cutting through the Dragon’s rumbling with crystalline clarity.

Nori, Bard, Tauriel, Beorn, and a host of others Bella recognized from her time as a prisoner stood at the bottom of the stairs. In his arms, Bard held a plasma cannon. Bella knew it from prototypes that Ori had showed her in his tech magazines when they had been trying to sleep. It could fire a blast fifty times the power of a normal plasma arc, practically explosive.

Smaug reared up, turning his building fire on her friends, and Bard braced the cannon against his shoulder.

Bella barely had the presence of mind to scramble to Bifur’s limp body and cover his head with her arms as the whine of plasma fire and the Dragon’s roar echoed through the cavern.

***

Bella cradled Bifur’s head on her lap and glared at her approaching friends. “Cutting it a little close there, hmm?” She asked.

Bard grinned. The plasma cannon was slung across his shoulder in a fashionably careless manner that Bella knew she would find horribly irritating on any other day. Right now she was just grateful to see him. “I’d say we made it just in time!” He called to her. “You were the one cutting it a bit close. Not summoning us until the day before the showdown, Skipper?”

“Extenuating circumstances.” Bella said. She gestured between Bifur and herself. “I don’t suppose any of you thought far enough ahead to bring a medkit?”

Tauriel stepped forward. She glanced between Bella and Bifur uncertainly. “Who should I treat first, Skipper?” She asked at last. “We only have one kit.”

“Bifur.” Bella said, stroking the Dwarf’s forehead gently. “He’s far worse off than I am.”

“I don’t know about that, namad.” Nori said. He’d been circling the Dragon while they spoke, but now he approached Bella and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Your burns look quite bad.”

Bella shook her head. “Can’t feel them at all.” She assured Nori, “Bifur first.”

“A lack of feeling means they are worse than you think, not better, little sister.” Beorn pointed out. “Thankfully, the medkit is not necessary for this. I have a salve of my own that we can use to encourage skin and nerve repair until a physician is available to use a regenerator.”

Tauriel and several of the other Elves were already huddled around Bifur, so Bella reluctantly allowed Nori and Beorn to help her to her feet. The circled around to the other side of the Dragon’s head for privacy and gently peeled off the mithril dress that, just that morning, had been the loveliest thing Bella had ever seen. Now it was charred black and warped. A few edges were frayed where rock fragments had damaged the fabric. Bella winced at the thought of what they might have done to her skin.

Nori, looking as though he was trying not to cry, carefully began rinsing the dirt and soot from Bella’s skin with the water in his flask. The coolness of the liquid was so startling that Bella nearly registered it as pain. Tears sprang to her eyes and she shuddered away from his hands with a gasp.

“It’s just water, namadith.” Nori whispered, grasping one of her hands tightly in his own. “You’re okay.”

Beorn began to gently rub the salve into the wounds Nori had cleaned. Almost immediately, areas that had been numb and dead with nerve damage awoke with a vengeance. Bella bit her lip until it bled, trying not to cry out from the pain.

Beorn rumbled softly and pressed a gentle hand against the top of Bella’s head. The skin of her scalp was tender, but it felt more like a sunburn than anything. Her friend’s heavy hand was a comfort. “It will get worse before it gets better, Bella. You must breathe.”

“Easy--easy for you to say.” She gasped, shivering like a frightened horse. “Let’s boil you alive, strip you naked, revive your nerves, and see how well you breathe then!”

Bard poked his head around Smaug’s snout to check on them. His cheer at defeating the Dragon had dissipated some. He was more subdued, now. “Tauriel and her folk have revived Bifur, Skipper. He’s got some broken bones, but he’ll be fine after some time with a regenerator and some sleep.”

Bella nodded, pressing her forehead gently against Nori’s shoulder so that she wouldn’t have to see Bard looking at her. It seemed silly to be worried at nudity at a time like this, but she was a Hobbit and the idea of all these men seeing her completely naked made her stomach tie itself in knots. “Right. Bard, you, Tauriel, and your people are to take Bifur to the nearest medical center to seek treatment. After that, report to Balin. We’ve defeated the Dragon, but this isn’t over yet. If you’re willing to help, we’ll make use of you.”

“Aye, Skipper.” Bard said seriously. “And the lads upstairs?”

_ The Prince _ . Bella remembered suddenly. She paused for a moment,  _ Princes. If Thorin is King, now, that makes Fili and Kili his heirs. _ It was a slightly uncomfortable notion. She had not thought of inheritance when she’d asked for their help. Perhaps if she had, she would not have brought them on what was - for her at least - essentially a suicide mission.

“If they’d like, they can go with you.” Bella said at last after a long moment of thought. “Otherwise they can wait and join us when we go up.”

“And where will you be going?” Tauriel asked. She had none of Bard’s hesitance. She stepped around Smaug’s head and approached Bella with a healer’s confidence, appraising the work Nori and Beorn had done to repair Bella’s damaged skin. Amazingly, her brusque behavior was reassuring instead of embarrassing.

Bella managed a thin smile. It felt off, as though her muscles of her face were struggling to remember how they were supposed to work. “I need to see Thorin. I expect he will be with the Council by now, and I’ve a few choice words I’d like to share with the Chancellor.”

Nori chuckled. “Now, now, Bella. We’ve only just won the coup, don’t go stirring up more shit.”

“Not stirring up,” Bella corrected. “Settling.” She glanced up at Tauriel and nodded meaningfully at the door. “Anything else before you go, Commander? Cup of tea, perhaps?”

Tauriel smiled and saluted Bella crisply. “We’ll see you topside, Skipper. Give ‘em hell.”

She, Bard, and their six companions who bore Bifur on a makeshift gurney, made their way up the passage at a smooth trot. Bifur called out to her, but he sounded calm enough and the procession didn’t halt to allow for more extensive goodbyes. Bella watched them go, wondering if perhaps she should have spared a moment to thank them.

_ There will be time enough for that later. _ Bella thought firmly. There was a last wave of pain from the burns followed by the gradual return of numbness. She glanced down, noting with relief that the skin was still red and angry looking, but no longer had the flaking texture of ash nor the weeping look of an open wound. “It’s done?” She asked Beorn uncertainly.

“No.” He told her, deep voice quiet and restrained. “Your nerves and skin are still damaged beneath the surface. You will manage for a few more hours without more extensive care, though you shall need it eventually if you do not wish to live with the damage for the rest of your life. And you should not feel anything worse than discomfort.”

“Yavanna bless and keep you and your kin.” Bella said with an earnest grin. “Now help me get this blasted beard off before I scream.”

***

Finishing the clean up took longer than Bella had anticipated. A makeshift dress was made of Beorn’s undershirt and Nori’s belt. The beard was removed, Bella thanked her lucky stars that the bottle of solvent in her pockets had remained undamaged, and Bella rinsed the soot from her face, hair, and hands and removed her boots. Neither Nori nor Beorn chastised her for the time she took to care for her appearance, nor did they move to rush her despite the fact that the pain in her shoulder ensured each task took five times longer than it should have.

Bella was unspeakably grateful for their patience.

They made their way up the stairs at a snail’s pace. Bella could barely lift each leg high enough to clear the next step, and with every inch she rose the desire to simply stop and sit grew greater. By the time she reached the top, she was very nearly tempted to simply say damn the Council and seek out the nearest bed.

Magus cut off that line of thinking as soon as she cleared the top stair. He threw himself into Bella’s arms with a wail. His unexpected weight almost sent her toppling back down. Only Nori’s firm arm around her waist kept them upright.

Fili and Kili looked  _ very _ relieved to see them. “Thank Mahal.” Kili murmured, hugging Bella awkwardly around Magus. “Commander Tauriel said you were alive, but we almost didn’t believe her.”

Fili echoed his brother, smoothing back Bella’s singed hair with a strained smile. “And you’re even mostly in one piece,” He added, voice cracking slightly, “How’d you manage that?”

Bella didn’t have it in her to return the smile. “Luck.” She said flatly, then tapped her comms on. “Ori, what’s the news?”

“Namad.” Ori’s voice was thick with relief, just shy of outright joy. “Thorin and the Council are safe. The riots aren’t entirely broken up, but they’ve moved away from the Palace.”

“The Empress?”

Nori answered before Ori got the chance. “She died.” Magus let out a tiny, choked sob and Bella whirled to stare at her brother. Only the honest sorrow in his eyes stopped her from shouting.

“What happened?” She asked.

“I got her out of the Palace and almost all the way home. There was a mob outside our door, she got hit in the crossfire. Died before we could even start treating her.” Nori met Magus’ eyes, expression kind. “She died bravely, dornitith. And quick.”

Magus tucked his face into Bella’s neck and snuffled wetly. Bella suddenly remembered another debt she had to pay.

“Ori, can you direct us to Thorin and the Council from here?”

“Yes?” He answered hesitantly, “Why?”

“Do they know what’s occurred?” She asked in lieu of answering.

“They felt the shaking. I think everyone did,” He huffed quietly. “The generals Balin spoke to are with them, so they know it’s caused by the Dragon, but I haven’t told them about you.”

“Where are they?”

“The throne room. Nori knows the way.” Ori sounded somewhat strained.

Bella sighed. She knew from personal experience how difficult it was to work behind a desk while your friends and family ran about risking life and limb. It was almost more frightening to sit and watch, helpless to act, than it was to face down the barrel of a ‘disruptor. “Thank you, Ori. You’ve helped immensely. If you’d like, you can sign off and go find Dori and the others. Or come to the Palace and join us.”

“I think I will, namad.” Ori said after a long hesitation. “Thank you.”

“No. Thank  _ you _ .” Bella corrected. “All my love, nadad.”

They waited for a moment until the soft click of their comms signaled Ori’s absence. Bella sighed heavily and hoisted Magus until he rested more firmly on her hip. Her skin ached with the pressure and warmth of the child, but it wasn’t painful. Her shoulder, on the other hand, screamed in agony every time she shifted.

It was probably broken.

Bella kept her face schooled to stone and turned to Nori. “Well, nadad? I believe we have an appointment in the throne room.”

Her brother smiled weakly. “Of course. This way.”

As they walked, Beorn fell in beside Bella. He bent down slightly, angling his head until he could look up at Magus’ downturned face, before straightening with a smile. “Asleep.” He told Bella quietly. “Do you require assistance carrying him?”

“Try to take him.” Bella said, her voice as brittle and sharp as glass. “I dare you.”

Beorn laughed. “Are things always this exciting around you, little sister?” He asked.

Fili piped up from behind Bella. “She met my Uncle because she got in the way of a mutiny. She helped him retake his ship.”

“And later she helped kill an Orcish general and retake a Dwarven station, rooting out a tangle of corruption.” Kili added.

“She arrived on Khazaddûmu three days ago and has thus far killed a Dragon, overthrown a royal house, and reinstated the rightful King.”

Bella glanced back at her soon-to-be nephews with a glare. They grinned back at her, completely unrepentant. “You know I did absolutely none of that on my own, right?” She asked them.

“Of course not.” Nori muttered. “The truly frightening people aren’t the ones who do crazy stuff. They’re the ones who inspire other people to do crazy stuff for them.”

Bella opened her mouth to argue, then shut it. “It’s unbearably annoying when you do that.” She snapped irritably.

Nori grinned at her, gesturing to a pair of double-wide doors. “Ah, but you love me.”

She patted his elbow absently as Fili and Kili moved to open the doors. “You’re all right, I guess.” She muttered, too low for anyone but Nori and Beorn to hear. “For a Dwarf.”

Nori was still sputtering in outrage as Bella strode through the doors.

The throne room was as large and richly decorated as Bella expected, given its name. A long table was set out in the center, and at least twenty Dwarrow sat around it, all arguing loudly. At her entrance, they fell blessedly silent.

Thorin, seated at the head, was the first to rise.

He was bruised, Bella noticed. Great purple marks marred his face and neck. Bandages wrapped around one arm from shoulder to fingertip, and he favored his left leg.

“Bella,” He was drinking in the sight of her as she approached, worry writ across his brow. “What--”

“Thorin, I’m glad you’re well.” She had meant it to come out comforting, but her voice sounded flat even in her own ears.  _ Do I normally echo this much? _ “I have come bearing news. The Dragon is dead. As is the Empress. All hail the King.”

Everyone was silent. Watching her. Bella shifted, uncomfortably aware of her state of undress, the injuries that still remained largely untended, her frayed and singed hair, and the child in her arms. She must look quite frightening.

Thorin came out of his stupor remarkably quickly. “Sergeant Dwalin, a chair.” He snapped. Dwalin, who had been standing in the shadows at Thorin’s back, leapt into action. Bella sank into the seat he dragged over with a grateful sigh, slowly rearranging Magus until he rested on her lap in the cradle of her arms without jostling her wounded shoulder.

“Now, perhaps we could hear the story from the beginning.” Thorin said, meeting and holding Bella’s eyes. “If you would tell us, ghivashel.”

One of the Council members reared back with a surprised yelp. “You name this halfling your beloved?” He shrieked. “How can you commit such an act and still claim that you are worthy of the throne?”

Thorin, Dwalin, Beorn, Nori, Fili, and Kili all leveled furious glares at the outspoken Dwarf, but he remained blissfully unaware of his danger. He continued on, shouting about the dishonor of interspecies mingling, but Bella tuned him out. Her attention was drawn instead to Magus, who was stirring fitfully on her lap.

After a moment, the boy’s eyes opened. He blinked up at Bella uncertainly. “Sir Bella?” He asked.

“Hello darling.” She murmured, pushing his curls gently off his forehead. “Did you have a good nap?”

Magus began to nod, then caught sight of the screaming Dwarf. He went stiff in Bella’s arms, then turned with a sob to bury his face in her shoulder. Cold dread began to work its way down Bella’s spine. She looked up at the Dwarf, who was still shouting about bloodlines, with cold fury.

“Lord Chancellor, I presume.” She said, ice dripping from every syllable.

This startled him briefly to silence. “...Yes.” He said at last, looking down his nose at her.

Bella briefly contemplated rising, then wrote it off as a bad job. She remembered Nori’s words from the hall and an idea began to form. She smiled. It wasn’t a very nice smile.

“Thorin, what is the traditional punishment of traitors in Khazaddûmu?” Bella asked, eyes not leaving the Chancellor.

Thorin came to stand at her shoulder, hand resting gently on the back of her chair in a quiet show of support. “The traitor’s beard is shaved, they are flogged sixteen times with a nine tailed whip, and then they are either banished or killed depending on the severity of the crime.”

“And what of the punishment for endangering a child?” Bella queried. She watched as a bead of sweat rolled down the Chancellor’s temple.

“Death. The method is chosen by the family of the child, if they live, or the adopted family if the child is unclaimed.”

Bella nodded slowly. “Very well, then. I have proof that the Lord Chancellor knew of the existence of the Dragon and not only assisted in spreading its corruption, but willingly passed over this child to its care as a way to leverage the late Emperor and Empress.”

The Chancellor gaped at her silently, looking rather like a fish.

“I believe the punishment for this particular combination of crimes is shaving, flogging, and then death?” Bella said mildly. “It all seems rather straightforward. Though I generally object to killing out of hand. Perhaps banishment would be better.”

“You can’t do this.” The Chancellor said at last. “You have no power here. No place at this table. You are nothing.”

“I am Belladonna Baggins of Bag End and the Shire. I will go when Thorin Oakenshield, King of Khazaddûmu, bids me to and not before. You are a coward,” She said, loud enough that everyone could clearly hear. “You have betrayed your people, endangered this entire system, and - worst of all - put your own life above that of a child in your care. I should kill you myself.”

One of the Council members apparently had had enough. He stood, red-faced and furious. “Now see here, Halfling. What gives you the right-?”

Dwalin snapped out and slammed the Councilor’s head onto the table with enough force to dent the wood. He held the Dwarf there and spoke loud enough for the entire table to hear.

“If I  _ ever _ hear such disrespect directed toward this woman again,” Dwalin growled dangerously, “I will have the beards of everyone involved.”

The Dwarf whose neck he still grasped spluttered angrily, “You can’t treat me like this! Don’t you know who I am?”

“I don’t care.” Dwalin informed him coldly, pushing his face harder into the table, “But my name is Sergeant Dwalin and I am at the service of Belladonna Dragon-slayer. So you will hold your tongue or you will lose your right to speak.”

His captive fell silent. Bella leaned her head back, resting against the softness of Thorin’s hand. It was a small point of contact, but it gave her comfort. “Thank you, Sergeant Dwalin.” She said as calmly as she could manage. “Much obliged.”

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose. “It has been a long day,” He said, addressing the room at large. “I believe the remaining official matters of state may wait until tomorrow. Nori, if you’re willing, please lead these  _ esteemed _ Council members to the corpse of the Dragon so that they may see the peril they were spared with their own two eyes.”

“Except the Chancellor,” Bella interrupted. She felt distant, removed from the proceedings as though her spirit floated above her body. It was rather like the time she’d gotten drunk on dandelion wine at her last Birthday. “The Chancellor will be locked up.”

“Except for the Chancellor,” Thorin agreed. His lips tugged down in what looked like the beginnings of a scowl, but Bella recognized as an attempt to disguise laughter. “Who will be shaved. flogged, and cast from the system for the crime of treason and endangerment of a child.”

The Chancellor made to protest, but Thorin’s fist drove out, cracking across his chin and laying him out flat on the floor. No one else spoke.

“Good.” Thorin

“Your Majesty,” Nori said when Thorin was done, “Bella is in need of medical assistance. As soon as may be.”

Thorin nodded, “I’ll escort her to the healers myself, Master Nori.”

“What about Magus?” Bella asked, but Thorin was already pulling her from her chair and gently leading her out. She noted that Fili, Kili, and Beorn all trailed after them like ducklings following their mother. The thought nearly drew a giggle from her.  _ Shock, _ her brain supplied,  _ you’re in shock. _

Dwalin and Nori stayed behind. Dwalin was eyeing the Chancellor with a particularly predatory expression as the door shut behind them.

“He can stay with you for now,” Thorin told her, glancing at Magus, who was still quivering slightly in Bella’s arms, “Though I don’t doubt he’ll eventually have to be put in the care of his mother’s people.”

At these words, Magus stirred. He sat up, wiping tear-stained eyes. “No,” the boy said petulantly, glaring at Thorin. “I want to stay with Sir Bella.”

To his credit, Thorin took Bella’s adopted title in stride. “You have kin remaining in Khazaddûmu, Master Magus. Doubtless they will wish to keep you close.”

“They hate me,” Magus said. Bella heard Fili draw in a hiss at the words, said completely without inflection. He was simply stating a fact, not asking for pity or attention. “They only wanted to see me because I was going to be Emp’ror one day.” He regarded Thorin calmly, “I won’t have to anymore, will I?”

“No,” Bella answered for him, “You’re not a prince anymore, darling, just a little boy like any other little boy. But I promise, you’ll still be as safe and loved as you always have been.”

Magus placed one small hand on Bella’s cheek. “So I can stay with you? If I’m not a prince, Mama’s family won’t want me.”

“You can stay with me.” Bella said. It left her in a rush, before she really had time to stop and think, “Of course you can, darling.”

Kili snorted. “Mahal, Fi,” he muttered, “I think  _ Uncle _ might actually be the level-headed one in this relationship.”

“Eru wept,” Beorn added with quiet amusement. “Little sister, you cannot just adopt a child on a whim.”

Bella glared back at her companions. “And what would happen if he was claimed by his mother’s family, hm?” She asked them, frustration slowly breaking through her numbness like the first thaw of winter. “He would become a political tool in their hands. Doesn’t every child deserve the chance to be free from all that?”

“We’re here,” Thorin interjected, ushering her into a med center. It was larger than what the Erebor hosted, certainly larger than all but the official Shire facilities that Bella had seen, and already a multitude of people bustled eagerly about. It wasn’t noisy or crowded so much as there was a certain organized chaos. “I gave orders for all those seriously injured in the riots to be brought here.” Thorin told Bella, leaning in close, “The Palace healers are the best.”

Oin’s arrival stalled any reply Bella might have made. “Your Majesty!” He cried, bowing low to Thorin, “The Council fell in line, then?”

“They agreed not to make trouble for the time being,” Thorin allowed, “I’ve brought you more patients, Oin.”

Oin took in Bella’s battered appearance and the small boy that clung to her side like a barnacle. “Aye,” he muttered, “I’ve a private room set aside for Master Bifur and others of the Company, you can join them there.”

Thorin opened his mouth to protest, doubtless to demand that Bella be given a separate room of her own, but Bella was already moving to follow Oin. The others trailed behind her.

“How many of the Company were injured?” Bella asked Oin, remembering at the last minute to raise her voice to a near-shout, “Apart from myself and Master Bifur.”

“Your eldest brother earned himself a dislocated shoulder,” Oin told her, ushering her through a door into the private room. “Bombur burnt his hands wrestling a plasma arc from one of the assassins, Bofur’s got a mild concussion, and my fool of a brother needed three hours with the regenerator where he took a knife for the king.”

“Dwalin sprained his ankle and bears some truly impressive bruisng, too.” Thorin added, “I believe you and Bifur got the worst of it.”

The Company caught sight of them, then, and welcomed them with raucous cheers that brought a stiff smile to Bella’s face. When Oin indicated that she should take a seat on a bed, Thorin quickly stepped forward and lifted her, accepting Magus from her arms so she could get settled. Magus gave a token protest, but when Thorin didn’t try to actually remove him from Bella’s presence he settled against his shoulder.

While Fili and Kili settled in to chat with the others in the Company, Oin began palpitating Bella’s shoulder. “Broken collarbone, dislocated shoulder, and deep tissue bruises.” The doctor said, stepping back with a sigh. “Deep breath, lass, this shan’t be pleasant.”

“What won’t be-” The pop of her shoulder being reintroduced to its socket interrupted Bella’s question. She bit back a scream, tasting blood where her teeth went through her lip. “- _ blast! _ ” She cursed, mindful of Magus’ presence.

Oin chuckled, “We’ll keep that arm in a sling until the swelling’s gone down. Probably until the collarbone has had a chance to heal as well. Any other injuries, lass?”

Bella leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. “Just th’ burns,” she slurred, sleep pressing like a fog on her mind, “Nerve damage, I think. It’ll be fine.”

“She needs some time with the regenerator,” Oin said to Thorin, “But I can do that as she sleeps, so I’m content to let her rest for now. Sit with her. Call for me if she has trouble breathing.”

Thorin sighed. “I can only stay for a few hours. There is much that requires my personal presence. I cannot leave all the work to Balin.”

Oin scoffed. “Balin has been waiting for the opportunity to stick his fingers in Palace politics and get you on that throne since you were no older than that wee Dwarfling. He’s as pleased as punch right now. Let him handle things tonight. Your fiancee needs  you.”

Thorin didn’t respond to that. There was a sliding sound and fabric rustling. The noise of her friends hushed slightly, and Bella guessed that Oin had closed the curtains.

“Is Sir Bella going to be okay?” Magus’ small voice was pitifully uncertain. Bella stirred.

Thorin answered before she could muster the energy to respond. “She will,” He told Magus seriously, “She promised you could stay with her, didn’t she? That means she’ll be alright.”

“Mama promised she’d come find me. She promised it would be okay. What if Sir Bella’s lying too?”

Thorin sighed. There were soft sounds of movement and when he spoke again, his voice came from lower than before. Sitting, probably. “Your mama didn’t lie, Magus. And she kept her promise as best she could. Even though she couldn’t come back for you herself, she did her best to make sure that you were safe.” Thorin spoke slowly now, contemplating. “Sometimes we make promises and things happen so that we can’t keep them. It’s not our fault. Your mother made a promise that you would be safe, but she couldn’t fulfill it. So Bella did it for her.”

“But what if Sir Bella can’t keep me with her?” Magus didn’t sound as panicked anymore, at least. More concerned.

“Then the Durinsons will take you in, lad.” Thorin’s voice was warm, assured. “Though we may have to beat down Bella’s family for the honor. Dori has always had a soft heart when it comes to children.”

“Sir Bella has family?” Magus sniffled, “Do they like her?”

“They love her very much. Would you like to hear about them?”

Bella drifted off to Thorin’s stories. He told Magus about Bree IV and about her stint on what he called Iklal-Shathûrabbad Station. He related half-remembered tales that Bella had told him, long ago, of her kin in the Shire. He spoke of each member of the Company and the friendship they shared, spending extra time on Bella’s brothers, Dwalin, and Fili and Kili.

Bella had good dreams that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have favorites? Yes. Yes I do.  
> THE DRAGON IS DEAD!! But something tells me that our favorite group hasn't yet finished taking care of the messes he left behind. And I don't mean cleaning up the giant Dragon corpse in their basement. Also, Bella's setting herself up to be quite the powerful co-monarch, though she hasn't made any friends in the Council yet. Don't worry, Thorin's about to get some time in the spotlight too ;)
> 
> Khuzdul  
> Namad(ith): (little) sister  
> Nadad: brother  
> Dornitith: Little prince  
> Ghivashel: Treasure of all treasures
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos give me life! Thank you so much for sticking with this brainchild of mine. I'm super psyched to start driving it towards the conclusion. It's already gone on way longer than I thought it would.


	19. It Rains; It Pours

Thorin tucked the sleeping ex-princeling up against Bella’s newly repaired side and ran a tired hand over his face. Outside the curtains, the rest of the Company had finally fell into restless sleep. Even his nephews were curled up on a shared bed, intertwined as they had not been since they were children.

He smoothed a wayward curl back behind Bella’s sleep-warm ear and sighed quietly, eyes lingering on his own bead resting on the end of one frayed braid.  _ Such a gift you have given me, ghivashel. I cannot begin to fathom it. _

The curtain twitched slightly and Thorin sensed a presence at his back. “The others sleep.” Commander Bard’s voice was studiously bland.

“You do not join them?” Thorin asked, almost certainly voicing the question Bard meant to ask of him. “I distinctly recall offering you and your people suites within the royal guest wing.”

Bard approached the other side of Bella’s bed. He tugged the covers up slightly, covering her shoulder with the thick quilt. “The Dragon is dead, but our work isn’t done yet. Hard to sleep with that weighing down on us.”

“Work?” Thorin asked mildly. His hand spasmed slightly against the blankets. It was...hard for him to put his faith in this Man, for all he knew that Bella trusted Bard, Tauriel, and Beorn with her life. “I did not know you were here on a job.”

Bard scoffed. “She isn’t paying us, if that’s what you’re implying. She asked us here as a favor and we came without question. Not because we’re particularly fond of Dwarrow, but because we owe her. All of us. And I doubt we’re the only ones.”

“You did it for her, not for me.” Thorin translated. “I guessed as much. For what it’s worth, that does not diminish my thanks. Your name will be sung by my people for Ages hence, Bard Dragon-slayer.”

Bard grinned at that and Thorin was taken slightly aback at how different the man looked when he smiled. “Seems to be a popular title around here, but I’ll take it. Aye, my children will get a kick out of that. Think Skipper would send me a file of one of those songs of yours if I asked? Tilda will never stop bothering me otherwise.”

“I’ll record it myself.” Thorin promised, surprised to find that he meant it. “Or, if you like, you and your family are welcome to visit at your leisure. The doors of my hall will never be closed to you.”

“Hmm.” Bard drummed his fingers against the post of Bella’s bed thoughtfully. “And Commander Tauriel as well? You know she is the ward of the Elvenking.”

Even the mention of that name had Thorin scowling reflexively. He schooled his face back to impassivity as soon as he realized what he was doing, but Bard’s knowing look told him that the Man had not been fooled. “Any of Captain Baggins’ chosen companions will be welcome.” He said stiffly.

“Even after she leaves?” Bard asked.

Icy dread plunged through Thorin’s stomach like a knife. One hand twitched out, automatically seeking the reassurance of the betrothal bead in Bella’s hair. “Why would Captain Baggins leave?” Thorin asked. He kept his eyes trained on Bella’s sleeping face, somehow afraid to see Bard’s expression in this moment.

Perhaps Bella had changed her mind. Perhaps she had called her companions here as a way to create an escape. Even now they could be readying a shuttle to smuggle her out as soon as Thorin’s back was turned.

Not that he would stop them, if it was what Bella wanted.

He would shave his beard before he held Bella to a promise she had made in the shadow of death. Even if he did not owe his title, his family, his life, his entire system to his beloved, he would not have tried to keep her if she wished to go.

“Why would she want to stay?” Bard replied, interrupting Thorin’s quiet panic. “She is a Hobbit. She belongs in the Shire. All of her misadventures since meeting you have been accidents, you know. She’s always only wanted to return home.”

“If Captain Baggins left this morning, she would be as welcome tomorrow as she would be twenty years from now. As would any she chose to vouch for.” Thorin told Bard. “However, it is my hope that she will choose to make her home here. At my side, if she so wishes, or apart if that is what she prefers.”

“You would marry her?”

“Yes.”

“Beorn told me what was said by the Council. There are those who would oppose such a match.” Bard’s tone was mild. Testing. He sounded like Dis did when she was fishing for one particular answer and would react poorly to any deviation.

Thorin sighed. “I have spent my life fighting for Khazaddûmu. I would die for it, and I nearly did. I am King, now, with a people who depend on me. And yet, if Bella asked, I would move to the Anduin asteroid belt and become a farmer if it meant living at her side.”

“Good.” Bard reached out suddenly and slapped a broad palm against Thorin’s shoulder. Thankfully, it was his uninjured one. “Then I have a message for you.”

“And here I thought you had come for the conversation.” Thorin said dryly. “What message?”

“We aren’t the only ones Bella contacted the night before the trial. She hailed the White Council as well, and they’ve arrived in full force. General Gandalf Greyhame is approaching now, wishing to treat with you.”

Only years of training with Balin on how to maintain his composure under stress kept Thorin from choking on his own spit. “Ah?” He murmured, trying to force his jaw to work properly. “Just General Greyhame?”

“I believe the Elvenking accompanies him as well.” Bard added nonchalantly. “Commanders Tauriel and Balin are in the throne room waiting to receive them.”

Thorin scowled. “And yet you wished to speak for five minutes before you brought this up?” He bit out, already searching about the room for his jacket and boots that he had abandoned early in his night long vigil.

Bard was entirely unrepentant. “Skipper loves you, you know.” He said casually. “She doesn’t talk about it much, but she’s never really tried to hide it. Tauriel, Beorn, and I, we just needed some assurance that you weren’t about to leave her high and dry.”

Thorin could hardly fault the Man for his loyalty. He bent to shove his feet into his boots. “Next time, just ask.” He grumbled. “We hardly needed to go through all the posturing if all you wished to do was talk about feelings.”

***

Thorin had never met a trustworthy Wizard. He wasn’t entirely sure such a breed existed. General Greyhame, despite his twinkling eyes and cheerful smoke rings, was no exception.

The introductions had been long winded and stiff. Thranduil had looked around at the ancient stone of his people’s halls and raised his narrow nose in the air.  _ Gurnvos’comys _ , Thorin thought bitterly, fingers itching to squeeze the haughty expression off the Elvenking’s face. Meanwhile, Gandalf smiled benevolently all around, complimenting Thorin and his Company on how smoothly they managed to seize the throne.  _ As if we were no better than power hungry social climbers, to be appeased by pretty words. _

Balin was the one who finally had to step forward and invite the generals to join them at the council table. Thorin was too angry to trust himself to speak.

“So you have chosen not to take the title of Emperor, your majesty?” Gandalf said casually as he settled into his seat. “Surely such is your right?”

Thorin frowned. “An emperor is a ruler of many nations. Appropriate, perhaps, for a conqueror. As I intend to reduce Dwarvish influence over colonial systems and work to return said systems to independence, it is inappropriate for me.”

“You will cripple your own empire?” Thranduil said slyly. “Surely not.”

“Durin himself claimed the Khazaddûmu system for our people. It is the depths of arrogance to believe that his gift is insufficient.” Thorin said, keeping his voice low to hide his anger. Balin’s eyes met his and the pride he saw in them was enough to keep him centered.

Thranduil scoffed. “That hardly stopped you when your people waged war against all and sundry.”

“I am a son of Durin, not an Uslukrist. We subscribe to different schools of thought. Namely, I am not being controlled by a Dragon.”

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Gandalf cleared his throat. “What is the story behind that? Commander Tauriel told us when we arrived that the Dragon had been vanquished, but we have yet to hear the details.”

“Captain Baggins, Master Bifur, and Commander Bard are the ones primarily responsible for the death of the beast.” Thorin told the Wizard. “Though many more leant their aid to the endeavor. For a complete tale, you will have to ask them.”

They were interrupted by a side door opening quietly. Dori, Dwalin, and Fili quietly slipped into the room. Dori bore a tray of scones and coffee. Thorin watched their approach with relief.

Dwalin and Fili took their places standing at ease just behind Thorin’s chair, Fili on Thorin’s right and Dwalin on his left. Dori began bustling about, pouring everyone coffee. Thorin knew that eventually he’d have to have a talk with the Dwarf about his official duties within the Palace - a Lieutenant should probably not be serving refreshments, especially when he was also the brother of the soon-to-be Queen - but Dori knew how to make Thorin’s coffee to perfection so he held his tongue for now.

Once Dori had finished serving and retreated to the far wall of the room, Thranduil sniffed quietly and took a sip of his drink. “And how is miss Baggins?” He asked, tone idle but eyes betraying his interest. They were sharp and cruel as they regarded Thorin over the rim of Thranduil’s cup. “It has been some time since I last saw her.”

“I was not aware that  _ Captain  _ Baggins had ever made your acquaintance.”

If Thorin had not known his nephew as well as he did he would not have noticed Fili’s subtle shifting. It took everything he had in him not to twist and glare at his heir. Thranduil smirked, setting aside his coffee. “Miss Baggins required extensive psychological care after an incident where she was illegally made a prisoner of war. By your people, your majesty. She was in my care for several days.”

Thorin felt a spike of guilt at the mention of Bella’s illegal imprisonment. Thranduil did not know that he had been the one to help her, then. Though perhaps Gandalf suspected. “I should thank you for your aid, I suppose.”

Thranduil nodded graciously, accepting thanks that Thorin had neatly avoided actually offering. He doubted Bella would appreciate him thanking the Elvenking on her behalf. Even if the Elf had truly offered aid instead of using his tricks to manipulate her, which Thorin suspected was far from likely, Bella tended to prefer it when she was allowed to speak for herself.

“We have not come to make small talk.” Thranduil said after a few minutes of awkward silence while they sipped coffee and nibbled at their scones. He set his cup and saucer aside with a clatter. “We shan’t dither. We are here to hold the Dwarvish people accountable for war crimes committed during the Uslukrist reign.”

Balin reared back in astonished anger. “You cannot be serious!” He cried, head whipping between Thranduil, Gandalf, and Thorin so quickly that Thorin was afraid he would get whiplash. “You would hold our people accountable for the actions of the wyrm?”

“Commander Balin.” Thorin said, cutting Balin’s rant off mid stride. “It appears this has become a matter of state. We will need documents detailing the exact numbers of the system according the the censuses of the past twenty years.”

“Your majesty,” Balin leaned toward Thorin, glancing at the White Council generals with suspicious dislike. “Those documents may only be held by you or the Lord Chancellor.”

Another gift Bella had granted Thorin, though she did not know it. “As there is currently an opening for that position, Balin, I rather hoped you’d be amenable to fetching the papers yourself.” Thorin said, trying to keep from smiling as Balin’s eyes brightened noticeably. “We will wait for your return. I would not begin this meeting without my Chancellor at my side.”

Balin didn’t reply, seemingly overwhelmed with emotion. He leapt to his feet and bowed to Thorin so low that his beard nearly swept the floor. Thorin watched him bustle out the door and was overcome by a wave of fondness. He had always depended on Balin, since he was a boy still learning how to light fires and Balin had merely been his father’s armsman. Balin had always deserved to be more than a Commander. He could have been Captain in his own right, if he had not wished to serve at Thorin’s side. Chancellor would be a position that he could thrive in.

“What happened to the previous Chancellor?” Gandalf asked, lighting his pipe.

Thorin smiled thinly. “He is no longer with us.”

They sat in silence until Balin returned. 

Once Balin had settled into his seat, papers spread out before him, Thorin leaned back and rested his elbows on the arms of his seat. “Now, we may begin. List your grievances against the Dwarvish people.”

Thranduil did most of the talking as Gandalf sat quietly, smoking his pipe and watching the proceedings with a sharp gaze that made Thorin itch between his shoulder blades. The list of grievances was long and Thorin watched greed growing behind Thranduil’s eyes and tried to balance Khazaddûmu’s coffers against the costs Thranduil was listing. Fury burned in him like a forge fire as he realized that the Elvenking would bleed his system dry before the year was out.

At the end of the list, Thorin allowed the silence to drag on for nearly a minute before he spoke. “And what is it you wish to gain in recompense for these wrongs?”

“A treaty.” Gandalf replied. “Reestablishing a rapport with Khazaddûmu.”

“A treaty.” Thorin said flatly. “And what would Khazaddûmu gain from this treaty?”

“Permission to trade with White Council systems is payment enough.” Thranduil interrupted. “The true question is: what is Khazaddûmu willing to pay to gain this treaty? After breaking trust as you have done, the cost will be great.”

Thorin turned to Balin. “ _ How much can we afford to lose, my friend? And how badly do we need their help?” _ He asked in Khuzdul, relatively certain that neither of the generals could speak their sacred tongue.

Balin shuffled quickly through the papers. “ _ We can afford to lose very little, my King.” _ Balin answered, “ _ And yet, our need is great. Great enough to warrant going into debt in order to secure their cooperation.” _

“ _ We would have to take out debt?” _ Thorin asked, then shook his head and held up his hand to stop Balin from answering.  _ “Of course we would. I shall have them put their ‘treaty’ in writing and we shall retire to examine our resources.” _

Balin nodded, slowing his frantic shuffling of papers and easing back. Thorin looked up at the generals with a frown. “You have caught us in a time of flux, gentlemen. The late Emperor and Empress are not yet in the ground and already you are here, sniffing at our coffers like vultures at a corpse. Put your demands in writing and I and my Council will review them. We will meet again tomorrow.” He pushed himself to his feet and nodded at them both. “Until then, good day.”

Balin stayed behind to receive the treaty, but Dwalin, Fili, and Dori followed Thorin as he left the room. Surprisingly, so did Commander Tauriel. When the door was closed behind him, Thorin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sar em gabura. Our wicks are lit now, for better or worse. We’ll have to work fast.”

“What do you need us to do, your majesty?” Tauriel asked calmly.

He looked at her, startled and not bothering to hide it. “Oughtn’t you to find Lord General Thranduil’s party and join them, Commander Tauriel?”

She flicked a lock of red hair off her shoulder and shrugged. “I am not here because of him. I am here because of Captain Baggins. Captain Baggins is here for you, so I will help you.”

Thorin hesitated, remembering the conversation he’d had with Bard barely an hour ago. He did not like Elves, and he doubted he would ever change his mind about Thranduil. Tauriel, however, was Bella’s friend. If nothing else, she deserved the benefit of the doubt.

“Very well. I thank you. Dori, I need you to assemble the Company. We’ll meet…”

“In the medbay, your majesty?” Dori finished for him. “That way, Oin, Bifur, and Bella may still be present.”

“In the medbay.” Thorin agreed. “Tell Oin to make sure the room will be completely private. Fili, send messages to all the Council and have them meet us there. The Palace runners should still be stationed in the guardhouse, though Mahal knows if any of them actually bothered to come in today. You may have to fetch them all yourself.”

“Yessir.” Fili dashed off, not waiting for Thorin to finish. Dori followed quickly after him.

Thorin turned to Tauriel. “Tell me, Commander, how capable is Commander Bard of representing the systems of Men?”

Tauriel frowned. “He is the son of Girion, late king of the system of Dale. Which even now is controlled by you, sir. To represent that particular system, there is no one more capable. He is also Esgaroth’s Chief of War, which is a title of precious little use for a tiny trading planet but grants him authority to speak on its behalf.”

Thorin added another mental tally in the debts he owed Belladonna Baggins. Or perhaps not a debt, but merely an example of the fortune that seemed to follow his dear captain wherever she walked. “In that case, I would be much obliged if you would fetch him to the council chamber and bid him give his own input to the document being drafted. Wizards and Elves are not the only parties wronged by the Dwarrow.”

Tauriel bowed respectfully to Thorin and trotted away after Dori. Thorin turned and led Dwalin toward the royal chambers where he was sure someone had already assembled at least some of his things.

“Would you also offer to pay recompense to Orcs and Goblins?” Dwalin asked gruffly as they walked. “We cannot be held accountable for everything the wyrm did, majesty.”

“We have been at war with the Orcs and the Goblins since before the Dragon arrived.” Thorin responded tiredly. “No crimes have been committed against them.”

“That’s not the point.”

“It is. But I am not going to argue it with you. I need to bathe and change, not fight and dither about until I’m blue in the face.”

***

The private room in the medbay, even big as it was, was uncomfortably crowded with the Company (sans Balin), Beorn, and the twelve Council members present. Dwalin managed to secure a chair for Thorin near Bella’s bed, where she still slept. Magus was sitting on Beorn’s lap in the corner, playing quietly with a small tin soldier someone had given him at some point. Everyone else settled in as best they could.

Thorin looked out over the gathered Dwarrow and sighed. “As the necessary twenty four hours without challenge have passed since my ascension to the throne, I am now King de facto. Normally, this would be cause for celebration. We do not have that luxury.” He looked around the room, meeting the eyes of each person assembled there. “Now is the time to act. We live or die by the choices we make going forward.”

No one interrupted him, so Thorin continued. He turned to the Council, who had all huddled together near the door, uncomfortably aware of the Company’s animosity toward them. “The Chancellor has already been proved to know of the Dragon’s influence over the Emperor and been duly punished. There is no doubt in my mind that each of you is at least as guilty as he. However, I will not expend resources proving your guilt.”

None of them interrupted him, though a few shifted uncomfortably on their feet. He had spent much of his youth cultivating a reputation of merciless justice. Doubtless they expected him to act as judge, jury, and execution. Thorin’s chest felt tight with frustration. Normally, the Dwarrow of the Council would be a new king’s greatest allies. They would teach him the ropes of the kingdom, ease his way in politics and among the people. Instead, he was forced to make these twelve powerful Dwarrow his enemies. He could not trust them at his back. He must drive them out before him like sheep before a wolf or risk a knife in his back as he slept.

“Consider yourselves lucky that all I do is strip you of your titles and cast you from the Palace.” Thorin nodded to Dwalin, who acted as they had discussed earlier and commed for the Palace guards assembled just outside. “You have three hours to gather your personal effects and your families and vacate the premises. Take nothing from your offices. The guards will escort you out.”

They did so and not even the normally verbose Lord Berin protested. When they were gone, the tension in the room eased palpably. Thorin sighed. “And now for the more pleasant portion of the agenda. By now, I’m sure you are all aware of Balin’s promotion?”

“Fi told us!” Kili chirped. “Is it true you’re going to form a treaty with the White Council?”

“We’ll see.” Thorin answered patiently. “First, I shall need a Council of my own.”

Bofur, who’d been slicing up an apple to share with his brother and uncle, choked and nearly sliced his thumb. “Ye can’t mean--”

“Dwalin will head the King’s Guard, of course.” Thorin interrupted smoothly. “I’d make you Chief of War, my friend, if I didn’t know you’d hate it.”

“With my every breath.” Dwalin replied, beaming behind his beard. “Thank you, my king.”

“Gloin, you were a banker before you were drafted. Well on your way to becoming Guildmaster. Perhaps you would appreciate the position of Chief Purser.”

Gloin cleared his throat, tugging anxiously on his sleeves. “Yes, my king. I hope I will do you justice.”

“You will. Oin, it seems only sensible to make you the royal physician and the Minister of Health. I would trust no other to treat me and mine.”

“I will serve you always, my king.” Oin replied, sniffing slightly. “I thank you.”

“Dori, you are the head of Bella’s family. I would not presume to give you a title below your dignity. However, if this morning is any indication, you would be well suited to a position as head of the royal household. Would you accept?”

Dori, who had at that moment been carefully rebraiding Bella’s hair as she slept, looked up in shock. “Me, sire? Head of your household?”

Thorin hesitated for a moment over what to say. “I would trust no other.” He repeated at last.

Dori flushed pink and his hands fluttered nervously about as though he didn’t know quite where to put them. “I-I would be honored, my king. I--thank you.”

“Thank  _ you. _ ” Thorin corrected. “Ori, you are, perhaps, rather junior for the promotions I have given so far. However, I would offer you a position as my own personal communications officer.”

Ori, neatly contrasting Dori, paled at the suggestion. “Your communications officer, sir?” He squeaked. “Communications officer of the king?”

“It would require discretion and efficiency above all.” Thorin warned. “And it would almost certainly mean a temporary end to space voyaging.”

“I don’t mind that, sir.” Ori said quickly. “My brothers and sister will be here, anyhow. You really want me?”

“Yes.”

Ori straightened and pulled back his shoulders with a firm nod. “Then I’d be honored.” Dori elbowed him and he added hurriedly, “my king.”

Thorin bit back a smile and nodded in return. “Bofur. I’m in need of Chief of Guilds. Would you oblige me?”

Bofur, who’d set aside his knife after the first near-miss, choked again. “I’m not a guildsman, sire!” He yelped. “I wouldn’t know where to start!”

“You’re good with people. You’re a good leader, efficient, and well liked. What you don’t know, you can learn.” Thorin sighed, “It is, perhaps, not what you wished when you joined the military--”

“No, my king, it is more than that.” Bofur interrupted, normally cheerful face sober. “I will be your Chief of Guilds and serve you as well as I may.”

“Very well. Nori, you already know that I would have you take over the Ministry of Political Education.”

Nori nodded, grinning wickedly. “I’ve already been setting things in motion, my king. We’re cleaning house and rebranding. How would you feel about granting me the title of Chief of Galactic Intelligence?”

“I approve. Bombur, I believe you will be well suited to a position as Internal Coordinator.” He held up a hand to forestall Bombur’s thanks. “Of all the titles I have granted thus far, I believe this to be the most thankless. However, I understand you have a large family in the system who has missed you. At the very least, this will give you and your family stability and status. Balin told me how you coordinated the people yesterday. I trust that you will perform admirably in this position.”

“I will not disappoint you, my king.” Bombur replied, blinking tears from overfull eyes. “Thank you.”

Thorin accepted the thanks and glanced toward his nephews. “You have not yet reached your majority, lads. Technically, Kili shouldn’t even be here. Despite this, you are heros of your people and I will not deny you some sort of reward. Fili, as heir apparent there are certain expectations resting upon you now. Much of your time will likely be spent here, learning of what it means to rule a country. Kili, you have more freedom. Choose a trade you wish to pursue and I will guarantee you entrance to a Guild of your choice.”

Kili lit up like the sun. Before, neither of his nephews had had any expectation of pursuing a trade. The draft weighed heavily on Durinsons, the military had been all they’d been able to expect.

Fili looked no less happy than his brother. He grinned at Thorin. “Tactics and strategy studies should translate well to politics, don’t you think, Uncle?”

“They’ve served me well thus far.” Thorin replied. “And finally, Bifur.”

Bifur pulled himself up in his bed, regarding Thorin with a severe frown.  _ “I expect nothing, my king.” _ He told Thorin gruffly.  _ “Perhaps a place in the guard, protecting the warrior woman. I need nothing more.” _

_ “Perhaps not, but if you are willing then I will put you to use.” _ Thorin answered. “ _ I do not yet have a Chief of War.” _

The room fell silent as the entire Company stared at Thorin in shock. He refused to be cowed. “ _ You bear a Kholoh-afh. You are a veteran warrior, victor of more battles than I have fought, respected among the military, and a slayer of Dragons. I would ask you to advise me.” _

Bifur smiled, slow and sweet.  _ “They already say I am mad as well as crippled.” _ He warned Thorin.  _ “That is not someone you need controlling your military.” _

_ “If we have a military after this treaty is done.” _ Thorin muttered darkly.  _ “Will you serve me, Bifur?” _

_ “All my days, my king.” _ Bifur said, harsh voice taking on a reverent air as he spoke.  _ “May your reign be long and times be good.” _

The others echoed the blessing and Thorin leaned back with a sigh. “I’m glad that’s done. I recognize that each of you have only just come into your duties, but if you have any immediate questions or concerns, now would be the time to voice them.”

“Actually, I do.” Nori said, stepping forward to the middle of the room. “Your majesty-”

“Thorin.” Thorin corrected. “Each of you has earned the right to call me that. At least in private.”

“Thorin.” Nori repeated. “Perhaps you were not aware that the ease with which you gained the military’s support was not solely due to your own popularity.”

“Given that I was never particularly popular among the highers up, I actually did have some inkling.” Thorin said dryly.

Nori shrugged. “Yes, well. When she arrived, Bella’s first order of business was to have Balin and I compile a list of generals who would support your cause. Not necessarily out of the goodness of their hearts, mind, but those who could be swayed to your side. She then sent Balin to...well...sway.”

Thorin glanced over at Bella, “This does not surprise me. What of it? Did Balin make promises that must now be ratified?”

“No. Nothing of that sort, don’t worry on that count. It’s just, I was looking at the list of names that we had gathered and something struck me as odd.”

Bofur sighed. “Cut the dramatics, Nori. Just spit it out.”

Nori glared at Bofur, then resolutely turned his back on him and faced Thorin squarely. “Nearly ninety percent of the military leaders we pegged to support you were meant to be at Gundabad. The only reason they were in the system was to witness your trial.”

Thorin frowned. “That seems an unreasonable coincidence.” He said slowly.

Bifur cleared his throat.  _ “My king, if you were controlling a kingdom from the shadows and someone was gaining power who could potentially sever your puppet’s strings, what would you do to them and those who could possibly support them?” _

“You think this was the Dragon’s doing?” Thorin tugged gently at his beard. “It seems a likely explanation. We win, the Empire grows. We lose, we’re all out of the way anyway.”

“The consequences are a bit more dire than that, sir.” Nori pointed out. “General Azog, who Bifur and Bella slew on Iklal-Shathûrabbad Station, was receiving orders directly from the Palace.”

“And you did not think to mention this until just now?” Dori hissed at his brother.

Nori scowled. “Well it wasn’t until last night that I gained access to MPE’s database and broke the encryption. Azog was commander of Gundabad, though it seems he left his son -  Bolg - in charge while he was at the station. They knew of our attack, every detail of the strategy. No one would have survived.”

Thorin’s breath stuttered for a moment before he managed to calm himself. Around him, the Company stirred with quiet and furious murmurings. He held up a hand to keep silence. “What more, Nori.”

“Before the Dragon died - before the trial began, actually - a message was sent to Gundabad by Emperor Agmus.”

Thorin could hear the rushing of his blood. It felt as though he’d been turned to stone from fear and set aflame by anger all at once. “What did it say?” He asked through stiff lips. “Nori, what did it say?”

“It said: Come and make war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin just can't catch a break, guys. Also: BATTLE OF FIVE ARMIES HERE WE COME!! I honestly wasn't sure whether I'd include it or just kind of end it after Smaug's death. In the end, it didn't seem fair to write off this battle. Too much is at stake for them to really just talk it out. Plus: the Orcs were kind of a loose end. As for Thorin's relationship with the Company...He doesn't have the same relationship with most of them that they had in the Hobbit. But they've proven their loyalty and, at this point, that's more valuable to Thorin than friendship.  
> Lots of conversational hopscotch was played in this chapter, not a lot of actual action. I assure you. This will change. Your comments and kudos give me life and remind me that, yes, people actually are interested in reading this fic. Crazy! Anywho, thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter :)  
> Khuzdul:  
> Ghivashel: treasure of all treasures (beloved)  
> Gurnvos'comys: tree humper/tree shagger  
> Sar em gabura: May it melt (dammit/aw shit)  
> *All conversation had in italics is spoken in khuzdul. I did not translate it because a) this chapter is being narrated by someone who speaks khuzdul and b) I am lazy and not a linguist*


	20. Strength in Numbers

Bella’s eyes flew open at the sound of a child’s screams. She was out of bed and on her feet before she really even knew what was going on.

Tauriel caught her when her knees buckled. “Easy, Captain.” The Elf said sharply, easing her into a chair beside the recently vacated bed. “Slow down.”

“Magus?” Bella asked, peering into the corners of the room in search of her ward. “Where is he?”

“Just outside the curtains.” Tauriel reassured her. “I’m afraid he’s a bit fussy at the moment. A lot of changes all at once can be distressing for someone at that age. I can fetch him for you in just a moment.”

Bella relaxed fractionally and allowed herself to examine Tauriel more closely. Her friend looked much the same as always, implacable and calm, though shadows darkened the hollows of her eyes and gave her face a gauntness that was actually rather frightening. “You look like hell, Tauriel.” Bella said.

Tauriel blinked for a moment, then smirked. “Have you seen a mirror, Bella?”

They shared a moment of laughter before the curtains were pulled aside and Oin strode in with a scowl. It eased slightly when he noticed that Bella was awake. “Thank Mahal. It’s good to see you up, lass.”

Bella smiled at the old Dwarf. “It’s good to  _ be _ up, Oin. I trust the system didn’t collapse while I slept?” She shouted cheerfully. Despite the constant ache of her broken collarbone and the strange tightness of her healed skin, Bella felt better than she had in months. Wonderous what a night of restful sleep could do.

“Not quite, though it’s been a near thing.” Oin replied, brushing past Tauriel to begin checking Bella’s vitals with an efficient touch. “The king’s had his hands full dealing with the White Council folks you summoned.”

Bella flushed slightly. “Ah. Well, in my defense, he’d have to deal with them sooner or later.”

“He’s been doing a fair job of negotiating.” Tauriel told Bella with what sounded like grudging respect. “Though things came to a bit of a standstill last night. They’re still deadlocked last I heard.”

“What over?” Bella asked.

Before Tauriel could respond, the curtains were flung open and Magus sprinted into the space. He spotted Bella in her chair and literally flung himself onto her lap and burst into angry tears. Bella caught him with a startled grunt and began gently patting his back and making shushing sounds, utterly at a loss for what to do. Dori was barely fifteen seconds behind the boy, looking completely drained of energy.

“Magus, you mustn’t--” He saw Bella and brightened instantly. “Namad! You’re awake!”

Bella winced as Magus shifted slightly on her lap and hit a particularly magnificent bruise at the same time Oin’s probing fingers found the swelling of her collarbone. “Nadad. I take it you were put in charge of our little darling today?”

Dori took a seat on the edge of Bella’s abandoned bed, watching Magus warily. “He’s been so good for Beorn and Thorin.” He grumbled, “But the instant I tried to take him for breakfast he started screaming. Hasn’t stopped all day. Not even Nori was this loud!”

Magus shifted and muttered something that might have been Khuzdul but was probably just gibberish. Bella sighed. “I’m sorry, nadad. He probably just didn’t want to leave me. Is that right, darling?”

Magus shook his head and snuffled damply against Bella’s shoulder. She sighed. “Well I can’t say the attachment issues surprise me. We’ll have to deal with it later. What’s this about stalled negotiations?”

As Oin finished his check and began preparing a syringe with antibiotics and painkillers, Tauriel resumed their conversation. “Well, ever since Nori discovered the message for the Orcs and we learned that they were on their way--”

“Stop.” Bella said, holding up her hand and closing her eyes. “Start from the beginning please.”

Dori took over quickly. “Generals Thranduil and Gandalf arrived to represent the White Council. They’re trying to hold the Dwarvish people responsible for war crimes committed on the Dragon’s command. Thorin was willing to negotiate, he even asked Bard to chip in as a representative of the systems of Men, so he asked for some time to get his affairs in order. He dismissed his Council and elevated the Company to replace them.”

That’s when we found out that the Dragon had been planning to use our attack at Gundabad to eliminate Thorin and all those who supported him. When that failed, the beast had Agmus comm the commander of Gundabad - Bolg, General Azog’s son - and summon him here to attack us at home. We’ve had reports from our scouts in the neutral zone that an Orcish force is imminent. Thorin’s been trying to negotiate a treaty with the White Council that will gain us their military aid without crippling or bankrupting us after, but Thranduil won’t help without significant financial backing.” Dori finished, looking slightly winded. “And now you’re all caught up.”

Bella gaped at him for a moment, then shook her head helplessly. “And I suppose everyone is dashing about trying to rally the troops and prepare for war?” She turned to Tauriel. “I’m sorry, my friend. I never should have dragged you into this. It is far more than you signed on for.”

Tauriel grinned fiercely. “I’d have ended up here anyway. You have nothing to apologize for.”

Bella frowned, thinking while she gently pulled Magus up. “In that case, I think it’s time I got out of here. Oin, am I cleared for duty?”

Oin quickly administered the syringe and stood back. “For duty, no.” He told her firmly. “To leave the med center, yes. The painkillers will make you drowsy for a time, however, so take it easy and don’t wander far.”

Bella gently lowered Magus to the ground, where he promptly latched onto her knees, and pushed herself out of the chair. “I won’t, don’t worry.” She assured the doctor. “I’ll be careful. Tauriel, I believe I’ll need some help with a shower. I hate to ask but--”

“You don’t have to ask.” Tauriel replied. “Of course I’ll help.”

Dori jumped to his feet as well. “I’ll fetch clothes and food.” He said firmly. “Shall I take the lad?”

Bella glanced down at the barnacle stuck to her side and chuckled. “As amusing as it would be to see you try, I think he’ll be fine with us.” She told her brother, pretending not to see the way he deflated with relief. “Thank you, Dori. Thank you, Oin and Tauriel. Now, come on. No time to waste.”

***

Clean, clothed, and fed, Bella followed Tauriel through the Palace’s halls to the throne room. Magus had insisted on walking on his own, but he still clutched Bella’s finger firmly in one small hand. They slowed their pace for him. Tauriel chafed at it, though honestly Bella was grateful for the excuse to take it slow. Her shoulder still pained her in spite of the haze of painkillers in her system.

At the doors of the throne room, Tauriel paused. “Bella, you know you don’t have to stay here.” She said after a long moment of hesitation. “Bard, Beorn, and I...we brought our own ship. It would be the work of an hour to smuggle you off this planet and out of the system entirely. You could be back in the Shire in outside a month. No one would fault you for it.”

Bella bit back an automatic retort and smiled grimly at Tauriel. “You mean well. I know you mean well. But Khazaddûmu is my home now. If I returned to the Shire--” She trailed off, lost in thought. “I have outgrown it.” Bella concluded at last. “Maybe some part of me will always long to see the green hills, visit my cousins and uncles, share tea with my grandfather, and to visit Ham. But it’s the same part of me that misses my mother and father. Besides, to run now would be cowardly. I couldn’t live with myself if I abandoned them.”

Tauriel smiled sadly. “I suppose I knew that. I just wanted you to know that staying here was a choice you were making, not an inevitability.” She didn’t wait for Bella to respond to that, just pushed open the doors and stepped aside to let Bella and Magus through.

Inside, the council table was occupied by the Company at one end and Gandalf, Thranduil, and Bard at the other. Thorin and Thranduil were both standing when Bella entered, obviously in the middle of an argument. Thorin softened as soon as he spotted her and hurried to her side.

“Ghivashel, I didn’t think Oin would let you leave his care so soon. Are you well?”

She accepted the gentle press of his forehead against hers with a smile. “Well enough to help clean up any messes I made when I summoned the White Council to your doorstep, my love.” Bella answered. “I am sorry for that.”

“Belladonna Baggins!” Gandalf interrupted cheerfully. “You are looking well! Dragon slaying suits you, I think.”

Bella snorted. “Dragon slaying suits most who survive it, General Greyhame. You look remarkably well, too. Sitting and smoking and arguing contracts as an army knocks at our door.”

She tried to channel her father’s stern disapproval. The Wizard shifted slightly in his seat and Bella called it a win. She allowed Thorin to lead her to a seat at his right hand and scooped Magus up to sit on her lap. He quailed as all eyes rested on him, but Gloin, sitting beside Bella, slipped a tiny stone horse to the lad beneath the table. Suitably distracted, Magus quietly settled back against Bella’s chest and began to play.

Bella smiled gratefully at Gloin, then leaned around him to regard the rest of the Company. Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur were all sat together across from Bella. Balin had the seat directly to Thorin’s left, though Bella could scarcely see him around the piles of documents he was hidden behind. Nori sat on the other side of Gloin, seemingly taking a nap. When he felt Bella’s gaze on him, he opened his eyes and winked at her with a wicked grin. Dwalin and Fili stood behind Thorin’s seat and Ori sat at a desk separate from the table, taking hasty notes on a tablet. Somewhat surprisingly, Dis was also at the table. She was sitting between Nori and a very uncomfortable Thranduil, grinning like a smug cat.

“Well now,” Bella said cheerfully once she’d finished taking stock of everyone. “This is a party.”

Thranduil sighed. “Might we return to our discussion of the treaty, now? Or will someone else be joining us? A trained performer, perhaps?”

“Ironic that you’re expecting a performer, given this farce you’re attempting to write.” Bella shot back quickly, skimming over the demands Thranduil, Gandalf, and Bard had written. “Ten times their weight in gold for each prisoner illegally taken in the past one hundred fifty years? I’ve met many of your people imprisoned at Iklal-Shathurabbad, sir. Most aren’t worth a third their weight in silver!”

Bard snorted, obviously remembering the exact Elven dunces Bella had in mind. Bella didn’t allow herself to look at him for fear she’d start to laugh.

Thranduil reared back in shock. “How  _ dare  _ you!” He cried, outrage darkening his alabaster face. “What right have you to sit at this table and insult me?”

“She is here at my request.” Thorin answered smoothly. “As a party with strong ties to all of us, she is the closest we can come to a neutral representative at the moment.”

“Neutral? Pah!” Thranduil spat.

Gandalf raised a hand, stalling Thranduil’s protests, and winked at Bella. “Peace, Lord General Thranduil. I would hear what she has to say.”

Bella’s hands began to shake as everyone at the table turned to stare at her. She felt a flush begin to creep up her neck. Hands trembling slightly, she pulled the list of demands closer to her and read through them more carefully.

When she was done, she went back and read it again.  _ Surely I misread those figures, _ Bella thought uncertainly.  _ That can’t possibly be right. _

And yet it was.

She set the paper aside and closed her eyes. “Balin, if Khazaddûmu met every demand listed on this paper, how soon before it falls to bankruptcy and cedes control to the White Council?”

Balin didn’t even have to shuffle through his papers. He’d already done the math. “Three years, Captain Baggins. If nothing goes wrong and we are mistaken about the Orcish army descending upon us. Which we are not.”

“Disregard that for the moment, though we will return to it. If Khazaddûmu met every one of these demands but only to half their stated value, how soon would they face the aforementioned consequences?”

It took a few minutes this time for Balin to do the calculations. “Perhaps four or five years. Though we would have to keep up a militant economy, which would mean turning into a mercenary system. We would be sacrificing our sacred duties and morals; it would reduce us to fighting for the highest bidder. Even that would only work in the short term.”

Bella turned to Thranduil. “You realize these people are victims as well?” She asked him incredulously. “They were living under the rule of a Dragon for a hundred fifty years. Forced into a constant state of conflict, drafted far beyond what their populace could support, constantly in fear of losing their home to invaders! How dare you try to take their freedom from them again before the chains have even slackened from their wrists!”

“I--” Thranduil started, gobsmacked by Bella’s fury.

She didn’t wait for him to gather himself. “One demand here is at least reasonable. I have a proposal.”

“We would hear it. Gladly.” Thorin told her. He’d relaxed as she spoke (shouted) at Thranduil. He was draped in his chair as easy as a tomcat now, watching her with no sign of amusement except an exaggerated scowl that quirked up slightly at the edges.

“Bard has requested the return of Dale, the ancestral home of his people. I propose that the Dwarrow do so and, indeed, lend their every effort to repairing the damage Dale has suffered during the war. Until it can stand on its own, Dale will be guarded by Dwarven patrols, supplied by Dwarven traders, and assisted by advisors of every race. Balin, what would this cost Khazaddûmu?”

They waited silently while Balin quickly copied out numbers from various documents. At last he sat back with a sigh. “We will not be a rich system for a very long time. But we will survive.”

“So there. Bard shall have Dale, Esgaroth shall be free of the burden of refugees, Khazaddûmu will be fiscally punished, and the military will naturally reduce as the draft ends and soldiers are allowed to return home.” Bella turned the list of demands over and gave it a satisfied pat. “There. Now can we discuss the  _ army of Orcs _ that approaches?”

This time, a laugh rippled through all assembled. Well, all but Thranduil. Thorin’s foot bumped up against Bella’s beneath the table. “I will sign such a pact.” He rumbled.

“As will I.” Bard said, small smile emphasizing the crows feet around his eyes. “Once, Dale and Khazaddûmu were great allies. It would please me to see it so again.”

“I will sign.” Gandalf said. He tipped his head to Bella. “It is as I said before, my dear. I owe you more than you know. I will sign, and happily as well. More than that, I will fight beside you in the coming conflict. The White Council does not abandon its allies.”

Thranduil scowled fiercely. “I shall sign. Though no alliance will stand between Khazaddûmu and the Greenwood while I am king.”

“And you shall fight.” Gandalf added mildly. “Or do you forget that I outrank you, Thranduil?”

***

Bella stopped paying attention around the time Bard spoke up and offered to comm for reinforcements from Esgaroth. Thorin had gotten this look in his eyes that Bella recognized as stubborn pride and she’d spoken quickly, accepting Bard’s offer before Thorin could stick his foot in his mouth. After that, things seemed to go smoothly enough that she could focus on helping Magus sneak sweets from Gloin’s pockets.

She was so preoccupied with this diversion that Nori’s voice calling her name legitimately startled her.

“What? Sorry, what?” Bella squeaked, jerking back and automatically closing her hands around Magus’ to conceal their small hoard of candy.

Nori would never laugh at her in front of strangers. Especially not Thranduil. His eyes sparkled with amusement, though. “I  _ said _ that you have more than earned your place in the sky during this conflict. Thorin has the Erebor, of course, but there are more than enough people willing to crew any vessel of your choice, namad. Dwarf, Elf, and Man alike.”

Bella blanched slightly. “Captain of a vessel in battle?” She asked incredulously, “You realize I’ve never in my life commanded an aerial combat maneuver.”

“You are a captain of the White Council military.” Gandalf pointed out. “You checked in, technically, so you’re no longer AWOL. You are fully capable of resuming duties.”

“Bella.” Thorin’s quiet burr captured her attention immediately. “If you are not comfortable with such a duty, say so. There are other ways you can contribute if you wish. Or you may stay here in shelter, with Magus.”

At the mention of his name, Magus wriggled slightly and clapped sticky hands together. She guessed he would have said something if his mouth had not been full of candy. Bella smiled slightly. “I am honored that you offer this to me.” She said at last. “I know what it means to be granted a ship, especially in a battle like this. But I haven’t got the training. I’d be a liability. I’ll work as a navigator, or a diplomat. But if I never fire another weapon in my life, I’ll die happy.”

“Very well.” Thorin’s voice brooked no argument. “The Erebor has need of a navigator and strategic coordinator. You can work with Ori to make sure Elves, Men, and Dwarrow don’t get in each other’s way.”

“That, I can do.” Bella agreed with no small measure of relief. This seemed to be some sort of signal because everyone else began gathering their papers and rising.

Dis came over to Bella while she was still hesitating in her chair. “You’ll need to go with Thorin to the Erebor. You launch in an hour.” Dis told her calmly. “I’ll take Magus. He’ll be safe with me.”

Bella handed him over, pressing a kiss to the fluff of his cheek when he began to protest. “Don’t worry, darling. I’m just going on a quick jaunt off-planet. I’ll be home before you know it.”

He blinked at her with overfull eyes. “Promise?”

“On my beard,” Thorin said at Bella’s shoulder, resting a warm hand on the small of her back. “Bella will return to you.”

“And I’m sure lady Dis will be able to find you some toys to make the time pass faster.” Bella said, half to Magus and half to Dis. “Be brave, dearheart.”

“Go.” Dis said, settling Magus on her hip and leaning forward to knock her forehead firmly against Thorin and Bella’s both. “Send the bastards running.”

They left then. Bella made to fall back and walk at Thorin’s heels, but he gripped her hand and tucked it into the crook of his elbow instead. They led the procession of the Council. Overhead, sirens began to wail and an announcer spoke in rapid Khuzdul.

“What is that?” Bella shouted to Thorin.

“Attack warning. It has not sounded since my grandfather’s time.” Thorin told her, leaning close so that she could hear him above the noise. “It is telling everyone to get to their ships and prepare to defend their home.”

Bella’s heart felt like a hummingbird’s wing. “Can we really do this, Thorin?” She asked as they exited the Palace and were greeted by the sight of one of the Erebor’s shuttles. “We’ve barely had time…”

“We can do this.” He said, pulling her to a stop and bringing up his hands to frame her face. “Bella, ghivashel, what odds have we beat to get this far? An army of Orcs? How can that defeat us when we are together, and our people fly at our backs?”

Bella leaned into his palms and closed her eyes. “We are not invincible. Better Hobbits than us have run farther only to fail at the finish line.”

Thorin chuckled. “What Hobbits beside yourself have taken up Dragon slaying and kingdom winning?” He asked teasingly.

“You know what I mean.” Bella chided him, smiling in spite of herself. “Don’t get arrogant, Thorin. I don’t know if I could bear it if…”

“Nor I.” Thorin ran his finger gently down her engagement braid. “Nor I, ghivashel.”

***

Bella settled into the navigator’s station, relieved to find that the display was in Westeron and the design was similar to Hobbitish ships. Ori dashed in a few minutes after and dropped into the communications seat with a sigh. “Had to dash down and set Bard, Gandalf, and Thranduil up on our frequencies.” He explained as he powered up his station. “Otherwise we’d be coordinating by sight and the king’d have my beard.”

Bella hummed thoughtfully as Thorin strode across the bridge calling out orders with brisk competence. “Ori, do you remember when I asked you to comm Tauriel and Bard?”

Ori hesitated, glancing over at her uncertainly. “It was just a couple days ago, Bella. I haven’t forgotten.”

“I guess what I really mean is, do you remember the frequency I had you use?”

He rattled off the sequence easily enough. Bella breathed a sigh. “Send another message to that frequency, if you would. Patch it to my station.”

Ori did so, glancing nervously back at Thorin as though he were afraid his captain would come over and stop them. Bella inserted her earpiece and closed her eyes, praying fervently that Yavanna would smile upon her.

The comm patched through with a click. Bella swallowed thickly. “Gwaihir?” She whispered.

“SMALL ONE.” The booming voice responded. It wasn’t quite as bad now that she was no longer actually  _ inside of _ the Eagle, but it still made her wince.

“I’ve commed to ask your aid.” Bella said. Her palms were sweating. “An army approaches Khazaddûmu. The Dragon is dead and yet still we are in danger. Will you help us?”

Gwaihir was quiet for long enough that Bella feared they’d been disconnected. “WE BROUGHT YOU THE AID YOU REQUESTED IN FRIEND BEORN AND HIS COMPANIONS. ARE THEY INSUFFICIENT?”

“They were sufficient to defeat the Dragon.” Bella assured the Eagle. “But ten more people aren’t enough to help us defeat an army of Orcs.”

“THRICE NOW YOU HAVE ASKED FOR OUR AID. ARE YOU SO WEAK THAT YOU CANNOT DEFEND YOURSELVES?”

Bella flushed in helpless anger, furious to realize that her eyes were hot with tears. The ship shuddered at her feet as the engines engaged. “Yes.” She bit out. “I am weak. Weak and afraid and incapable of defending my family alone. You said if I killed the Dragon you would be grateful. The Dragon is dead and Khazaddûmu is free. Help me keep it that way.”

“THE DRAGON WAS A POISON THAT COULD HAVE AFFECTED ALL THE GALAXY. THAT MATTERS TO US. WHETHER A TINY SYSTEM IS RULED BY ONE CREATURE OR ANOTHER DOES NOT. WE WISH YOU LUCK, SMALL ONE.” The comm clicked in Bella’s ear, followed by a rush of silence.

Bella allowed a single tear to run down her cheek before she dashed her hands over her eyes and applied herself to her maps with vengeance.

***

Battle in space is not like a battle fought planetside. Planetside, it is a simple matter to rush an enemy with weapons in hand. In space, such an act is not feasible unless you wish to doom the thousands of lives aboard your ship to a cold and violent death.

“They’re launching torpedoes, Cap’n.” 

Thorin grimaced. “Broadside up, then.” The view out the front port lurched unpleasantly as the ship rolled at Thorin’s behest, presenting Erebor’s steel belly to the enemy’s torpedoes. An instant later, the metal beneath their feet shuddered slightly with the impact.

“No damage.” Balin called from his seat before the internal sensor displays. “We’ve loaded another volley of plasma torpedoes, Captain. Ready to fire on your mark.”

“Sir?” Ori called shrilly. “The Esgaroth fleet has arrived. They’re firing on the ships in the lower fourth quadrant.”

Thorin breathed out thinly between his teeth. “Damage report, Petty Officer Ori?”

Ori closed his eyes and pressed a hand against his ear piece in concentration. “Coming in now, sir. They’ve...hit three ships. One’s down for the count and the other two were badly wounded before they brought up their broadsides. The crippled one attempted a kamikaze.”

Kamikaze flights were a last resort, used when death was an inevitability. Using your own ship as a battering ram was suicide. The bridge sat with bated breath as Ori listened to the comms.

“...They clipped the aft engine and they’re drifting in the black. The Esgaroth ship’s used a tractor beam to keep anchored. They’re presenting their broadside and attempting field repairs.”

“Captain Baggins, have you identified the flagship?” Thorin called.

Bella’s fingers flew over her holoscreen, drinking in the display. “I think so, sir.” She replied slowly. “Look, the ship I’ve highlighted on this display. It hasn’t taken a single hit yet, the ships on either side of it have been taking the volleys meant for it. I don’t think it’s had to present broadside once.”

“You’re right.” Thorin grinned. “Ori, I want Khazad firepower focused on the ships flanking that one. Let’s get rid of the guard dogs. Balin, fire when ready and prepare to move in. Time to finish this.”

Ori began jabbering into his comms in Khuzdul as the ship lurched once more, swinging back around and firing torpedoes in what was nearly one, smooth motion. Bella watched as the dot representing their opponent’s power emissions flickered with the hit: they’d been too slow to raise broadside.

Just as she was preparing to breathe a sigh of relief, the ship shuddered again and an alarm began blaring.

“Îsh kakhfê ai-‘d-dûr-rugnul!” Thorin bit out, fury turning his voice into a growl like rolling thunder. “Balin. Damage report.”

“Hit the forward deck, sir. At least fifty dead. Doors sealed automatically.”

“Survivors?”

“None.”

Bella swallowed thickly and hid trembling hands beneath her thighs. Thorin growled. “Bring out the energy lance. I want them dead in the black.”

Energy lances were potent short-range weapons. Oftentimes they were as dangerous for the wielder as for the victim, given that getting close enough to use it meant that you were too close to present broadside if your enemy fired a volley at you. This time, though, the enemy didn’t stand a chance.

The front viewport lit with blinding blue light. When Bella’s eyes cleared, all that was left of the Orcs was space debris. Thorin smiled grimly. “Move forward! Prepare another torpedo volley. Master Ori, any further damage to report?”

“The Inglorel has taken out another ship in the upper second quadrant, sir. General Thranduil calls for reinforcements.”

“The Belegost is closest.” Bella provided quickly. “But it’s engaged with one of the ships protecting the flagship.”

Thorin’s hands spasmed on the back of his Captain’s chair which he’d been pacing behind since the start of battle. “Blast.” He murmured quietly. “Any of Esgaroth’s forces free to respond?”

Ori shook his head. He was pale and wane in the harsh lights of the bridge. “They’re fighting off four ships themselves, sir. And there are only two and a half of them, really.”

“General Greyhame?”

“The Shadowfax is in the opposite quadrant, sir. Flanking the ships attacking Esgaroth’s forces.”

“Send the Belegost to Thranduil.” Thorin said stiffly. “Prepare to take its place. Fire the volley as soon as they’re within range.”

“Volley fired, sir.”

No sooner had the words left the gunner’s mouth than the Erebor shook again. The warning sirens stuttered for a moment, and everything fell silent. Then they renewed with what felt like twice the fervor.

Balin volunteered the information before Thorin could ask. He was pale, lips pressed tightly together. “Primary engines damaged. We won’t be entering H-space or doing any complex maneuvers for a few months.”

“Present broadside. Give me casualties and tell me how much power we have.”

The view swung again while Balin readied an answer. “At least thirty dead and half again as many injured. Emergency responders are already getting them to the medbay. As for power, not much, sir. We could charge up the energy lance once more, but it would leave us drifting for a few hours. As it is, we’re on propulsion power.”

“Engineering, what’ll it take to get it fixed?”

The Dwarf who answered sounded panicked. Bella could hear the sounds of shouting and banging in the background. “The secondary generator’s leaking fuel, Cap’n!” The Dwarf shouted into the comms. “We’re attempting a patch now, but there’s no way to get a perfect seal without either flushing the pipes entirely or blowing us out of the black!”

“Blast. Blast. Blast.” Thorin hissed. “Do what you can, Lieutenant Commander Margin.”

“Lt. Cdr. Margin’s dead, sir. This is Ensign Zindi.”

Thorin was quiet for a long moment. When he spoke again, his voice was gentle in spite of its roughness. “Well done, Ensign Zindi. Carry on.”

“Ship’s firing!” The gunner called. The Erebor shook again.

Balin examined the readings anxiously. “No further damage!” He called, relieved.

Ori cried out, suddenly. “Sir! The Belegost took a torpedo to their magazine. They’re...they’re gone, sir!”

The entire bridge was quiet for a shocked moment, then panicked voices rose like a crescendo. Bella looked at her screen, hardly able to understand what Ori had said. Sure enough, the Inglorel’s signal was still strong, as were the three signals of the remaining enemy ships. The Belegost’s signal, however, was gone.

“Itkit!” Thorin bellowed. Silence fell immediately.

In the ringing quiet, Bella let out a soft cry. “Thorin, the flagship is moving.”

“Where?” He asked, striding over to join her.

Bella pointed the signal out to him. “It’s coming to flank us from above.”

“Ori, general summons. We need reinforcements. Someone to keep this bastard from getting around our broadside. Gunner, prepare a volley in case they do.”

“There’s no one free to help,” Bella said, before Ori could even finish sending the hail. “There are too many of them, Thorin. And not enough of us.”

They looked at the screen together as the red blinking dot slowly circled around the Erebor’s silver indicator. Bella’s chest felt impossibly tight.

Thorin’s warm hand pressed tenderly against her shoulder. It jarred against her collarbone, but Bella almost welcomed the pain. It grounded her somehow. “Bella.” Thorin’s voice was hoarse and quiet, for her ears alone. “Men gajamu, thaturě. Maralmizi.”

She blinked and felt tears spill slowly down her cheeks. “I’m so afraid.” Bella admitted. “Thorin, I’m so afraid.”

As Ori’s voice numbly related the progress of the battle being waged around them, Thorin and Bella watched the map. Bella counted the signals of the enemies and weighed them against the signals of their friends. She saw their deaths arranged in the tallies. There would be no daring escapes from this.

They were on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this chapter get away from me a bit? Why yes, yes it did. The funny thing is that I told myself this fic would be twelve chapters. Then I hit twelve chapters and I said 'oh. Well, no more than fifteen!' And...well...hehe. Here we are! More to come, even!! Sorry not sorry.  
> If you notice any errors or OOC moments, please let me know! I really appreciate comments/constructive criticism/opinions/etc. Extra points to the people who can guess the books I'm basing my space battle off of ;)  
> Khuzdul:  
> Namad: Sister  
> Nadad: Brother  
> Ghivashel: Treasure of all treasures (beloved)  
> Îsh kakhfê ai-‘d-dûr-rugnul!: Shit on their beardless faces!  
> Itkit: Shut up  
> Men gajamu, thaturě. Maralmizi: I am sorry, my star. I love you.
> 
> I know it might not seem like it at the end of this chapter, but I do adore every single one of you who has stuck with my brainchild so far. Thank you and a thousand hugs! I hope you enjoy


End file.
